Learn to Trust
by Story-Teller FAFA
Summary: A Life made hard by the ones who gave it to him..can someone save him before it's too late.
1. Prologue

_Learn To Trust_

Prologue

Promises of Living

_The only thing promised in life is death Kanye West _

I learned a lot of things growing up; most of them aren't exactly legal in the eyes of the government, but I don't really care. Everything I learn keeps me alive and sane, mostly sane, well as sane as I can be. Out of everything I learned there's one thing that I count on to keep me alive until I decide other wise; it is people are not to be trusted; they only will disappoint you in the end. Believe me, I know. In all of my seventeen years of life, eleven of which I can effectively remember, no one has yet held my trust. When I say no one I really do mean no one, not my dearly beloved mother, and I say that with as much sarcasm and disgust I can muster, my honorable father, I can't say that and keep a straight face, my brother no half-brother, I feel betrayed when ever I even think about him, no one. I keep my trust to myself and for myself, it sounds mean I know, but hey its only way I can keep sane mentally and emotionally.

As you can tell I'm not exactly a people person, not that I want to be one. I tried that whole friendship and relationship thing a year ago and that only ended in heartache and pain, but I wasn't really expecting anything different. Yet even after that I was in pain, so I solved it just like I solved everything else in my life…the only one way I know how. Something my own parents taught me, and I really do mean taught me. You'll find out soon enough.

Truth be told, I really don't care what anyone has to say about me, I'm a loner so the fuck what. Keh, not like you're going to be putting money in my pockets anyway. I don't need you or anyone for that matter; I have been surviving by myself ever since my asshole of a brother left and never came back for me. He forgot about me so all I can do is forget about him. So for about six years I've been living the way I am, alone.

I can easily say I've been in this world for seventeen years, and only experience happiness barely a handful of times. My life has been filled with drugs, alcohol, beatings, fighting, pain, hunger, and so much more since I could remember, and I can remember up to the time I was six years old. So I have been surviving my way of life for over ten years, and I do mean surviving.

Your all probably confused about the whole six years, ten years shit I'm throwing around right? Well let me elaborate, wait better yet, let me show you just how my world really is. And don't think your asses that I'm showing you this for you damn pity because if you think that, save it for someone who probably wants it because I don't. I've accepted my fate and my life for what it is. So I don't need your pity. The only thing I want out of any of you people is that you learn something, because someone may not be able to handle the shit I'm going through.

If you however take anything away from my story, take away the only piece of knowledge that I'm willing to give. _The only thing promised in life is death. _I live by these words because it's as true as the air I breathe, and the ground I walk upon. It just up to you to figure out what it means for yourself, and what you're going to do with it.

* * *

AN: Story up and going ...hope u enjoy...please review 


	2. Chapter 1

_Learn To Trust_

Chapter 1

Same As Always

_Where there is love, there is pain-Spanish Proverb _

I threw my arm over my eyes hoping to catch a little more sleep before I had to get ready, but I already knew that wasn't going to happen so I stayed in bed a little while longer in favor of not moving my badly damaged body. My dear ole dad got drunk and again blamed me for something and we fought, the bastard. He tends to hit a lot harder if I fight back.

The sun is starting to really bug the shit out of me since I can see the rays over my arms. I lifted my arm up and my eyes squinting against the light to look at the time on my watch; 6:35 am. I sighed and slowly sat up hoping not to upset my wounds too much. I managed to bandage them after I woke up from the fight, yeah I was knocked out.

I climbed out the bed taking my time, my body screaming at me for a few more hours of sleep. Instead of listening, I walked to my dresser and pulling out clothes to wear to school today. I then grabbed my washing cloth, towel, shampoo, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste and headed to the bathroom. I refuse to keep my shit in the bathroom any longer, there's no telling if those people who call themselves my parents used them. If they did it wouldn't be the first time. I turned on the shower then turned to the sink, waiting for the shower to heat up. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, cleansing off any sleep that remained on me.

I stood up and slowly started taking off my clothes and putting it on a pile on the floor. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it only showed waist up. What I saw disgusted me, my whole body not only felt like hell it looked like hell. There were bruise spots all over my body form the kicks and punches the bastard gave me. I seriously look like a black and purple cheetah. Along with that I had a cloth bandaged wrapped tight around my stomach, chest and finally my left shoulder, which hurt to move. I had a bandage over my right elbow, and finally a small one around my right hand, which was unlucky for me since I was a righty. My face was no better; I had one black eye, a busted lip. My left cheek was swollen a bit; ice helped it from getting bigger. I was just going to have to use my regular excuse that I normally used; I got in a fight with some guy on the street. People bought that one easily.

I'm not an ugly guy, even though a person probably couldn't tell by looking at my 'new features'. I know I look good. Girls, hell even guys, told me I'm good looking. First off I'm not a bit overweight, you can't be overweight if you're fucking starving most of the time, and I wouldn't be surprised if I was underweight. Anything I do gain, if I gain anything would be immediately toned, seeing how I workout any chance I get. It's the only way to survive in my house. I'm about 6'1, tan skin that lately been looking on the pale side. My eyes are on of unnatural color violet, many people think I have contacts on but I don't. My hair is also unnatural but it runs in the family. I have long midnight black hair, very thick too. It goes all the way down to my ass, for some reason my father has this fetish about me keeping my hair long, his is longer than mine, his stopped at his knees. My brother's hair is longer than mine but shorter than his, well it was the last time I seen him.

I remember one day, a couple of years ago, I came home with my hair cut to the middle of my back. I got tired of being called a girl, with my hair being so long. Unfortunately my father didn't care what my reason was. He was livid, talking about family honor, it being a tradition in the family for our hair to be long and all that shit. Long story short, he beat the shit out of me so bad I was unconscious for two days. My mother chose that time in the tiny few to actually act like a mother to me and watched over me till I woke up. After that I never cut my hair again.

I slowly started the process of taking off my bandages because they would be to use to me wet. It took a whole ten minutes. I threw those in the pile with my clothes to be washed.

I stepped in the warm shower, only flinching a bit when the water touched my cut that was on my right arm. I got that when I fell against the glass cup that shattered, during the fight. Overall, the shower was fucking great against my body. I closed my eyes letting my mind take me far away. I was so relaxed under that water that I didn't even realized I was drifting asleep till I almost slipped when I started to lean. After catching myself I started the painful chore of washing my abused body, then my hair. Once done with my shower, and dried off, I wrapped a towel around me picked up my clothes and went to my room.

I threw my clothes in the basket that was getting full, made a note to wash clothes later. I put new bandages on and dressed in baggy jeans, a long cotton red shirt, and red timberlands that I got a while a go with my check when I got promoted from work. I looked at my watch it read 7:20 am. I grabbed my backpack, threw on a hoodie, took a deep breath and headed out the door. I went downstairs, and instead of going to the kitchen that I knew was empty of food, I went toward the living room knowing my father passed out there. He was on the couch when I came too around one in the morning.

I came to a stop at the scene in the living room that made me want to throw up. I turned back around went back upstairs and to the hallway closet, grabbed a sheet and went back downstairs throwing it over my naked parents who didn't even have the decency to fuck in their own room that was down the hall. I dreaded what I had to do next.

"Dad," I called standing in the middle of the room. The bastard didn't even move. "Toga." I said calling him by his first name, nothing. "Toga, get up. You have to go to work." This time he grunts and pulls my mother closer. "DAD," I yelled.

"I fucking heard your loud ass the first fucking time." He yelled back angrily without opening his eyes, he doesn't even make an appoint to move. "So shut the fuck up." Anyone can clearly see where I get my 'colorful' language from.

"If you would get up I wouldn't have to keep yelling for you to wake up." I answered just as angrily, I calmed down though, not wanting to get a fight with him before school. "Its pass seven thirty and you have to be to work before nine. If you keep going in late you'll get fired."

"Just go, Toga." My dear mother said sitting up sleepy, wrapping the sheet around her body and looked at her husband tiredly. "Besides don't you get your pay check today, and we out of liquor." Just like a total drunk not even worrying that we ran out of food two days ago. The man who called himself my father, yawned and threw back the sheet and stood up, I turned away disgusted.

"Inuyasha," he said to me, I turned my head slightly in recognition, "how much money you have on you?" He asked. I heard some rustling behind me so I knew he was putting something on, thank God.

I swore under my breath, it was an everyday routine, "What for?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Don't worry about that, do you have any or not?"

"It's going to the rent." I simply answered.

"Give it to me." He said coming behind me, I turned to him with a 'are you kidding' look.

"We are already late in paying the rent if we are late any longer we'll get thrown out." I said when I saw the serious look on his face. At that instinct I knew a fight couldn't be avoided.

"I got a check coming-"

"That will no doubt go to alcohol or the fucking drugs you use. I bet you didn't even realize that this fucking house has no food in it. You didn't even put in half of this months rent, it all came out of me." I yelled. "While your lazy ass-" I didn't even get to finish as I was punched hard in my stomach, the air escaping out of me. I went to my knees clutching my stomach trying to get air in my lungs despite the pain.

"YOU BETTER WHAT YOU FUCKING MOUTH BOY." He screamed at me while standing over me. "I didn't ask you for the money, I demanded it. Now give it to me." I looked up at my mother, she was simply staring at me with a bored look on her face, and then to her husband and sighed. I chuckled under my breath and gave up. I pulled my book bag to me and fished out an envelope full of the rents money that was addressed to the landlord. I stood up on shaky legs and held it up in the air. I picked up my bag and threw it over my good shoulder.

"I'm tired." I said firmly but quietly, but with each word my voice grew. "I'm so tired of going through the same shit every day and night. You want the money, here." I said throwing it to him. "Take it, go get fucking high or piss ass drunk till you puke, because I don't care. Maybe we'll lose the house and Lord knows that once that happens I'm out of here. Then try to get the cops to bring me back here, cause there isn't going to be a here to bring me back to since we're all gonna be fucking homeless. Do what you will, I'm going to school." I turned away from them and stormed to the door not caring if my father comes at me with flying fist, but he never did. I heard my mother yelling at my father about something or another. I just close the door behind me and start out.

I don't even make it out to the sidewalk when the door opens and my mother is calling out my name, I ignore her until she called out the one name I hate, but answer to it just so she can stop saying it. "Puppy come back here, please." She said loudly, I stop and cringe at the name.

She loves to call me that since my name Inuyasha means Dog Demon. Since I was still young, and puppy means young dog, she thought that Puppy as a nickname suited me. Oh how wrong is she.

I sighed and turn back to her, walking quickly so I can hurry and be on my way. She was wearing on of her husbands long shirts that went down to her knees. When I get to her she holds out the envelope filled with the rent money for me to take.

"Don't mind your father." She said smiling softly. I rolled my eyes but took it from her.

"Anything else Izayoi?" I asked her. Her smile going to a frown and I sigh again. "Anything else Mother?" She smiles sadly and shook her head.

"Just be careful in school. School can be a dangerous place."

"Not more dangerous then here," I mumbled under my breath. She however heard me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll try to get him to let up on you." She said. Her hug didn't falter when I didn't move to put my arms around her. Her promise was the same as always and never once has anything changed. She pulled away from me and pushed my hair behind my ears. "I love you Inuyasha." She said smiling.

"I have to go or I'm gonna be late for school." I said ignoring her announce for love for me just as always after all; where there is love, there is pain. Her smile wavered slightly and nodded. "Have a good day Pup." I rolled my eyes and turned away from her walking down the driveway. I raise my hand as a wave goodbye and but never looked back. I heard the door shut and kept walking to school, only stopping once to put the envelope in the mailbox at the corner. I didn't trust my father or mother enough to put it in our mailbox.


	3. Chapter 2

_Learn to Trust _

Chapter 2

My failed Escape and the Two Brothers

"_Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be- unknown_

I walked down the street not really paying attention to anything, not that I needed to, I already knew the way to school by heart. I put on my sunglasses not just to block out the bright sun, but also to cover my black and blue eye. I stuffed my hand in my pocket pulling out my old beat up wallet. Opening it, I realized I was on my last twenty until I get paid on Friday. It was only Monday. Looks like I had to wait to get to school to eat, damn.

Ignoring my growling stomach, like always, I pulled my hood over my head. I kept walking the twenty minute walk to school. Walking while lost in thought.

Nothing was really on my mine. Not the hope of getting away from my parents, not of what my life would have been if I had different parents. Not of wondering if I would survive making it to my eighteenth birthday. I let go of those thought long ago. I learn that letting go doesn't mean giving up, but accepting that there are things that cannot be, such things as my freedom. I knew that it was hopeless after my first attempt to run away.

* * *

_-Flashback-__Normal POV_

"_And you say he never came home from school?" The policeman asked the couple sitting in front of him at his desk._

"_No Officer Cage." The man said holding his crying wife. "We know were suppose to wait 24 hours until we make a missing persons report, but he's young and the world isn't a place for an eleven year old boy to be out at nine o'clock at night."_

"_I understand I got a son round that age myself. I probably would be doing the same thing. Just a couple of routine questions, okay?" The other man nodded. Cage took out a small form, from his many files on his desk. On top of the sheet read the words, 'Missing Person's Report.' _

"_Okay first question; what are your son's name, age, birthday address and address?"_

"_Inuyasha Taisho, age 11, his birthday is March 9, 1988. Our address is 4234 Dellin Ave." The man answered._

"_Okay," Office Cage said writing everything down. "Parents I assume." The two nodded, "Can I have your names again, just for record."_

"_My name is Toga Taisho; this is my wife Izayoi Taisho." Toga answered, he then spelled out the names when the officer seemed to be having trouble spelling it. _

"_Thanks, and what school does Inuyasha attend?" _

"_He goes to Tama Middle School."_

"_Okay. Can you give me a description of him?"_

"_We have a picture." Izayoi sniffled going through her purse pulling out a picture or a scowling Inuyasha taking for his last school pictures day. _

"_That's good, but we're going to need a body description for when we send a message through our radios for our patrolling officers to keep a look out for him."_

"_I understand." Izayoi answered putting the picture on the officer's desk. "Well, he's about 5'5'' maybe 105 pounds, a real lightweight right now. Violet eyes just like his father, hard to miss. He got beautiful long raven black hair, unbelievable long, past his waist, also hard to miss. He's my Puppy, and I want him home." She finished crying. _

"_We'll find him Mrs. Taisho." The officer sincerely said. "Okay, now you say you think he ran away right?"_

"_Yes." Toga answered since his wife was silently crying. "You see just recently my eldest son turned 18 and moved out. Inu wanted to go with him, but we wouldn't let him. So he grew a tantrum and we yelled at him and grounded him. He was supposed to come straight home after school, no where else. We think he was really mad at us and decided to run away. It's just that today he never came home."_

"_I-I called the school, but they said he was at school, and left when it ended. And you see, Puppy, I mean Inu is a loner, so he doesn't have any friends at school." Izayoi finished, wiping her tears away with the tissue the officer gave her. _

"_Do you think he ran to his brothers?"_

"_No, he doesn't live in this town. In fact we have yet to get a call from him informing us where he lives now." Toga answered. _

"_He hasn't called you?" Cage asked confused at this._

"_He was angry with us when he left, we didn't want him to go because he was still a kid even if he is 18. So he left, but he's strong. He can handle himself." Izayoi answered softly. "But my Inuyasha can't take care of himself. Please go find him." She said on the verge of tears again._

"_Don't worry Mrs. Taisho, Mr. Taisho, well find him in due time. Just trust us." _

"_Of course," Toga answered. "Are there any more questions? We want to be home in case he returns."_

"_No, this will be good for now. The second we find him, I myself will personally bring him to you." Cage said standing up, he walked the two to the door of the police officer and even escorted them to their car. "If he does return home to you give me a call." He gave them a card that had his own work phone. _

"_Thank you so much Officer Cage." Izayoi said giving the policeman a hug. She pulled away from him and slid into the passenger seat after her husband opened the door for her, he closed it behind her. Toga turned to the officer and shook his hands thanking him. Then got in his car and drove home. _

_For two nights they heard nothing from the police or their son, Izayoi cried all the time blaming her for her son's disappearance. Toga worry turned to anger._

_Second Night 1:15 am_

_A police car that was suddenly cruising around a park on duty suddenly came to a stop. A policewoman and man stepped out the car holding their flashlights. They were walking toward the benches, one bench in particular. They came to a stop in front of the bench and the woman looked at a copy of a photograph in her hand with the flashlight, and then turned the light on the bench, really on the sleeping figure on the bench. _

"_This is him." The policewoman said looking at the eleven year old boy who had a sheet wrapping around his body and using a backpack at pillow._

"_He got a sheet, he probably planned it." The male officer said next to her. _

"_Yeah, I was thinking the same thing too. Might as well take him home," The woman kneeled down and started to nudge the boy away. "Inuyasha," She said in a soft gentle voice. When he didn't wake she shook him a little harder until the boys eyes fluttered open. _

_Young Inuyasha opened his eyes looking up into the eyes of a woman. He looked around wondering where he was. _Oh yeah, those boys chased me to this park, _he thought to himself. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the woman and then at the man behind her. He noticed his badge first. His eyes widened in fear, and his breathing became labored. _

"_You-your cops?" he asked pleading he was wrong. The woman smiled and moved to sit next to him, putting his bag in her lap. _

"_Yes Inuyasha. We've come to take you home." She said pushing the boy's long hair back off his shoulder thinking that his hair was unbelievable long. She spoke gentle to the boy not wanting to scare him. "We've been looking for you for some time. You parents are worried to death and your mother I believe has yet to stop crying." _

"_Oh," The woman looked up at her partner and nodded. She stood up handing her partner the bag and then the blanket. The officer headed back to their patrol car to radio in the department of their found. The woman looked at the boy and saw how sad he was. He said something in a low voice but she didn't hear it._

"_What was that?" she asked. _

"_Please don't take me back." Inuyasha said looking up at her with pleading eyes._

"_Don't you miss your parents? I know they miss you?" She said with a soft smile._

"_No." The boy said grabbing hold of her arm hoping to reason with her. "If you take me home they're going to kill me." He was scared, she knew it. She then thought it was about the punishment he would get for running away, probably something like being scolded and grounded._

_She chuckled, "Oh Inuyasha, I'm sure your parent's aren't going to kill you. You'll probably get punished, but that's only because they love you and worried. _

"_Yes they are, you don't know them like I do. They hurt me. They'll-" Inuyasha just stopped and sighed. He knew she wasn't going to listen to him. No one ever listened to him when he tried to inform them about how they treat him. In the end they would just hurt him more. No he would hurt, she would just watch. "You going to take me back there aren't you?" he asked, defeated._

"_Yes, you're parents are really worried." She said trying to figure out why he was so intent on not going home. She had a feeling this was more than him being grounded and running away from that. "How about this, we go get some warm food in you and go back to the department? How does that sound?" _

_Inuyasha was quiet, his gaze fell down and soon his eyes were covered by his thick unruly bangs. After a minute he stood up, but his gaze never lifted. _

"_No, just take me home." Inuyasha finally looked up and the policewoman gasped at how emotionless his eyes were, were a minute ago they were showed emotion even if it was fear. "This conversation never happened." The boy turned around and started walking away. He said something else low that got lost on the wind, but she was sure he said, "I am so fucked up, God kill me now." _

_She stood up covering her mouth with one hand, tears threatened to spill out her eyes. She wondered if they were doing the right thing bringing that boy home. Her thoughts then went to his parents; she was there when they came in asking for help finding him. They seemed really worried, like good parents should be, she then smiled. _

"_I'm just over thinking this." She said to herself and the followed the boy. But that worry nagged at the back of her mind, even though she ignored it. _

_They took the boy home after making a stop to the police department. There they had an on staff medical team who checked the boy over. Beside a few bruises, that the boy claimed to get in a fight, they dubbed him well. The two officers that found him accompanied by Officer Cage took the boy home. _

_His parents made a big deal about him being home, Inuyasha actually smiled. Though to the policewoman, the smile looked fake and forced. After that the three officers then left. Izayoi ushered her son in the kitchen and fed him a sandwich that Inuyasha just picked at. After he said he was done, she took him to bed and tucked him in. Then she went to bed happy. _

_Inuyasha laid in bed waiting for what he knew what was to come. Soon enough he heard the door open, and his covers pulled off him. Inuyasha sighed and sat up, bracing himself for the pain as he looked in his fathers angry eyes. He slid off the bed and was instantly grabbed, by his father._

_Toga led his son tightly by the arm downstairs to the basement. He yelled at his son for running away, for making them worry (Inuyasha chuckled at this and was slapped), and then for making his mother cry. Toga promised Inuyasha a world of pain, and he kept that promise. _

_Toga beat Inuyasha so bad that Inuyasha was unconscious for half of it. Toga then poured cold water on his son to wake him up, and beat him again. He did this for three nights, each night Inuyasha was away. He didn't even go to school for the next two weeks because he was beat so badly. _

_After that he never ran away again, but that wasn't the last time he tried to get away from him. _

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a car horn blasted right in my ear. I looked at the black Saturn car ready to curse someone out, saw who it was and smiled. I walked to the car and leaned over the passenger seat. 

"Sup, Bankotsu, Jakotsu." I said to two brothers and friends of mine.

We've been friends since last year, when I was getting into some drugs and stuff. They were the ones I went to but they kept me from really over doing it and killing myself. They were the only ones, who knew about my home life.

"Hey Yash," Bankotsu said, he was driving. He reached over and we pounded fist.

"Hey Inu-baby," Said the passenger, Jakotsu, I just rolled my eyes at him. Jakotsu was gay, not that I had a problem with that, it's just that he liked me and wasn't afraid of showing it. "Ah Inu, why you have your beautiful hair in your shirt, I can't feel it from there." He was obsessed with my hair.

"Sorry." I said shaking my head laughing. I turned to Bank. "Where you guys off to?"

They were out of school being the age of nineteen and eighteen, more like dropped out, but whatever. They were living by themselves long moved out of their parent's home. Their father didn't approve of Jake's sexual preference and kicked him out, Bank wasn't about to leave his one year younger brother to fend for himself and left too. They were doing pretty good for themselves, kept offering me to move in with them to get away from my own folks, but that wasn't a safe decision of me to make yet. But most likely I would move with in them when I turned eighteen.

"To get something to eat, want to come?" Bank asked, frowning, he saw my bruised up face.

"Can't no money till Friday." I said looking out the windshield.

"Get in." was all he said.

I knew that he was going to pay for my food but also rag on me for getting into a fight with the bastard. I looked at my watch; 7:50, school didn't start till 8:30. I knew I was going to hear a lot. I got in the back seat behind Jake, without a word he zoomed off. He was mad.

"Yash-" Here it comes, I sighed.

"Bank not today please, I don't want to hear it." I growled and looked out the window.

"What happened?" He asked after a long pause. I looked at him in the rearview mirror and sighed. I should at least tell him what happened.

"He got drunk again and thought I stole some of his E pills." I said looking out the window again.

"Did you?" Bank asked. He knew that I was off of the ecstasy pills but from time and time would use some when I break down. Sometimes I would use it without them being around me and that's what Bank hated the most. He was like a big brother to me, something I lost along time ago. I shook my head.

"Nah, I haven't touched any since me and you guys got off." I said indicating that one time last month when I broke. I got in a fight with my dad but midway I pushed him over the couch and ran out the house. I ran all the way to their house banging on the door, they let me in. I was out of control, yelling punching walls, jumping around, they got out a stash of their shit and we got high. It calmed me down for the night.

"So what he blamed you and fucked you up?" Jake asked turning to me in the back seat.

"Basically," I said, I then told them about what happened this morning. By then we were pulling up to Dunkin' Donuts. I finished when we got inside. I grabbed us a table while they went to get some food. I didn't care what they got me. Five minutes later they came back three coffees and three egg sausage and cheese sandwiches. We started eating in silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to come live with us Inu-baby." Jake said breaking the silence.

"I told you guys what happened the last time I ran away from them. I still got some bruises from that shit."

"How can he find you?"

"I'm going to finish school," I said stubbornly, "They'll find me there, and they can pull me out in the middle of the day and then fuck me up again. I rather not go through with that again." I wasn't about to them that I was terrified of them man who called himself my father to try that shit again. I looked down at my food, half of it gone, thinking about saving the other half for later.

"Come on Yash-"

"You guys don't get it." I said slamming my bruised fist in table, but ignoring the pain. "I'm not leaving till I turn eighteen; then they can't do anything to bring me back." I wrapped up the rest of my sandwich and stuffed it in my pocket. "I'm going to school." I began to stand up but Bank grabbed my right arm. I winced at the pain and he softened his grip but didn't let go.

"We'll take you to school, just chill. We'll drop it, okay?" he said. I sighed and nodded, the two stood up and we left the place.

They drove me to school and then said they'll pick me up after school, so we can go back to their house and chill a few before I had to get to work at five.

I looked at my school, not really wanting to go in. Not that I really have much of a choice. Shikon High, here I come.


	4. Chapter 3

_Learn to Trust_

Chapter 3

A Bad Way to Start Off a School Day

I go directly to my locker opening it and started emptying my backpack inside of it. I put all the books that I didn't need, keeping the ones that I did. The ones for my first two classes since the class rooms were right around the corner from each other. Last I put my pack in their not really wanting to carry it. I closed my locker and headed to my first class; Geometry.

I strolled in the classroom ignoring everyone who was there, and moved right to my normal seat. The seat in the back, but closest to the window. I sat down and sighed, having yet to take off my hood and sunglasses and won't until the teacher yell at me to do so. With my pathetic disguise, I looked at my classmates.

It was really sad how people separate from each other and you can tell who they are just by where they are seated and what they are doing. For instance, the nerds and geeks were in front of the classroom books, notes and homework out, ready to learn. The jocks and cheerleaders were in the middle of the room, just like what they wanted, to be center of attention, they were among the most loud and most ignorant people in the room. The Goths were in the back, all wearing black some black and red, they were talking quietly about who knows what and who really cares what. The popular were right next to the jocks and cheerleaders, most of them sat against the wall to 'over look' their classmates.

The quiet ones were usually the ones scattered around the ends of the rows, not really in the middle, they were just as they were, quiet. Most were reading books or writing or drawing something, and not paying attention to any one else. The semi popular also scattered around they were talking to anyone and didn't really mind who they were talking to (most being the popular), just being friendly. That's what made them semi popular because of the amount of people they knew. It was funny because if you really thought about it, they were the most popular having befriends all types, the jocks, pops, Goths, nerds, geeks and lames.

Now the lames, they were the people who wanted to be popular but wasn't. They were mostly made fun in one of either two forms or both. First being, made to believe they were popular but in truth was just a big joke that the real popular people laughed at behind their back. The second being was just the ones who were pointed and laughed at in their face. I could go on and on with the trouble makers, skaters, over achiever but believe me there is not enough time in the day to even separate them, and besides they usually blended in with another group.

Now me, where do I fit? Well I could be with the quiets, seeing how I don't usually talk unless I'm talked to and then it would be something sarcastic and rude. But that would make me apart of the trouble makers, and I'm not even that bad. I could also be geeks and nerds because I'm probably one of the smartest people in here, but let's face it; I'm too good looking to be dubbed that. If I wanted I could be part of the popular or semi popular cliques, I was good looking enough, rude enough for sure. I even got invited to a few parties that I went to just to get drunk or high. I even got asked more than once to 'hang out' with them. But I declined, not really being a people person, not that I want to be one, because I don't.

I was just a loner. Only showing up the events, being they were either in school or out, when they fit my own needs. And that's the way I liked it. A lot of people stayed out of my way, since I was known to get in a lot of fights I had enough bruises to prove that, even if the fights weren't exactly street ones like I claim. Some people saw me fight out of school enough to prove that I can fight and beat the living shit out of anyone who provokes me enough.

Well, almost anyone, I still can't win one against my own father now can I?

"Oh Sango shut up." Said a laughing girl's voice, from the hall and was closing in quick. The voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked toward the door in time to see the most beautiful girl enter the classroom with her best friend behind.

She was the truly a goddess. She had an evenly tanned skin that was her own natural color; she never went tanning, not that she needed to. She had rosy lips that didn't need lipstick, but she glossed to give of a moisture look to it. Easy to say her smile was always gentle. Her face was of natural beauty, if she wore make up it was never a lot, again not like she needed to. She had the most beautiful chocolate eyes that were filled with so much emotion and depth; you could always tell what she was feeling just by looking into them. Her midnight black hair, a shade that rivals my own, was always shiny and smooth. It was so thick to, yet you could tell just by looking at it that your fingers would easily go right through it without trouble. It was long to going to the end of her back. She stood at 5'7'' with an athletes body, not being over muscular but very toned, anyone can see it just by looking at her.

Don't get me wrong, she's not one to wear skimpy clothes like most girls do. Her always fit her body not too tightly and some times never to loose. Clothes that easily moved with her. Like today, she was wearing a white skirt that stopped at her thighs, a pink shirt that had –Is it hot in here or is it me- in red letters with a fiery design as a background. She then had on pink flip-flops on. It looked perfect on her.

She was a popular, but not your usual stuck-up, it's all about me, I'm the most beautiful person in the school, touch me and die popular. She was friends with everyone, making her semi popular, but her beauty, style, smarts, and ability to make anyone smile made her popular. Every guy wanted her and I was no exception, I wanted her to taste to love and to hold. But I knew that would never happen, I had a better chance of my father letting me go with a farewell gift.

The goddess name was-

"Kagome Higurashi I'm dead ass serious, he said that." Laughed, the one named Sango, the goddess's best friend.

Sango Taijiya was beautiful girl with a fiery attitude. She took nothing from no one, not male or female. She stood up for her beliefs and her friends. She was standing at 5'8'' but had the same type built as Kagome. She had long black hair that stopped about mid back. She wore black capris and a red shirt, with a heart in the middle of it, and red and black flip flops.

The two girls walked toward the back and towards me. No they weren't coming over to say hi, Kagome's chair was right next to mine and Sango's were on the other side of her. Actually in all of the classes that the two of us have together, which were like three, her seat was around mind. Either it in front, behind or next to me, it was close to me.

I use to think that she secretly liked me, that's why she always sat next to me, but that idea was just plain stupid. How can someone like her even be remotely interested in someone like me? I would more likely get my father to stop beating on me before that happens and that idea was laughable.

"Oh wow, I wish I was there to see the perverts face." Kagome smiled putting her books on her desk.

"It was priceless Kags, and then to see him try to take it back. I couldn't stop laughing." Sango sat down with soft sigh thinking about what ever the two were talking about. It was most likely Sango's boyfriend, Miroku Houshi, or the pervert to anyone else, mostly girls. He truly was a first class A Pervert and proud of it.

"Well, he's your man. You have to put up with him I don't." Kagome said finally sitting down. She looked my way and offered me a smile, something she did every day. I nodded back, the same thing I did every day. I then turned my head looking outside so she couldn't see my bruises on my face; I was not a pretty boy. I heard Kagome telling Sango something but I ignored it, no use in ogling something I'll most likely never have.

I looked outside wishing I was out there, but I made myself go to school everyday I could walk. Even if it was just to get out of my house, but I knew that wasn't my only reason. I really wanted to finish high school. I was a junior and had one more year to go. Seeing how I would be eighteen before senior year I planned on doing that year away from home permanently, but by some twist of cruel fate if I couldn't get away from the house, I still planed on graduating. It was not something my father and mother completed; both being dropouts in their senior year. They ran away and got married before they could graduate, hell they didn't even finish their first semester.

That was the only thing I planned on doing with my life, which was my only goal right now. That was the one thing that I would do even if I had to take a whole other year with their abuse. I don't plan on dieing until then, after that I would give my own father a gun to finish me off. I wouldn't care anymore; I did the one thing that made me better and smarter than them. I could die happily knowing that.

Truth be told, once my guidance counselor tell me I would definitely graduate, that's when I would smile, go home, and not care what they do to me. Just knowing would satisfy me, I really don't care if I had the paper or not.

Here's a secret, I'm not really expecting to reach age nineteen. I would be lucky enough to reach eighteen. I don't know how much more my body could take, how much my mind can take. I don't think it's much longer now, I smiled at the idea, and I was more than ready for death, in fact ready to embrace it with open arms.

But first I needed to speck to my guidance counselor, Kaede Takahashi also known as Ms. Kaede, to see how I was doing academically. She was a nice old lady, always smiling and worrying over my bruises. I don't think she really buys my lies about fights on the streets but until I tell her something differently, she couldn't do anything about it. And believe me; I'm not planning on taking that road again for a long time.

I think I'll go see her today after-

"Mr. Taisho!" a loud voice interrupted my thoughts. The voice belonged to the math teacher Mr. Grant. He was usually a nice guy but gets angry quick. I looked up at him, through my glasses and glared, even though he didn't see it. "How nice it is of you to join us." I guess class started sometime when I was in my own world.

A few students snickered and I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at them and teacher. I don't need another detention.

"Do you think you can honor us once more by removing you sunglasses and hood? After all this is a classroom, we're not outside. The sun isn't about to blind you in here." Mr. Grant sarcastically said,

I complied without lashing out, though it took a great deal of will power. Without taking my eyes off the man who stood before me, I pulled off my sun glasses, first. His eyes widened at the sight of my eye. I pulled my head out of my hood, still looking at him. This time the whole class gasped at the sight of my swollen cheek, black eye and busted lip.

"Keh, happy?" I asked with my voice dripping of sarcasm. I looked down at my desk and opened my notebook to a new page.

"Another fight Inuyasha?" He asked me with a concern voice. I simply scoffed at the stupid question.

"Don't worry," I said in a cold voice, "it wasn't on your precious school grounds. So no need to get the principle involved again." I looked back at him and smiled cruelly. "Now if you will, Mr. Grant, I don't think we came here to learn about my new victim. You can get on with the teaching."

Mr. Grant looked at me sadly; my words didn't affect him like it did in the beginning of the year. He just leaned down to me and whispered, "Whether you believe me or not, I do worry about you." He then stood up and went back to the front, once again gaining the attention of my classmates who were staring at me a little too long.

"Inuyasha," said a soft whispering voice. I turned to my right and looked at the goddess. Her eyes had a glassy look to them like she was about to cry. I raised one eye bow in question. "Are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes, how was I to answer that? My entire body was on fire with every move I made, though I should be more than use to it. That innocent question sickened me the most, because no one really cared how well I was. They only asked so they clear their own conscious once I said yes. It was like some saying their sorry after someone you knows dies, they say it cause it's the right thing to do. It's the normal thing to do, what else do you do if you feel sorry for them?

I guess Kagome was just like them, only asking if I was alright because she felt sorry for me. I don't want hers or anyone else's pity. Things like that set me off quick.

I looked at her and narrowed my eyes, "Whatever, just leave me the hell alone, alright?" I guess my anger didn't suppress for goddesses.

Kagome looked taken back; I guess no one spoke that way to her before. "I-I was just-" She stuttered her eyes widened in hurt.

"Worried for me?" I asked harshly, "Well don't." I then turned back to the blackboard more than ready to copy notes then get the hell out of there. Unfortunately Sango saw our little display and felt the need to stand up for her friend. And I do mean literally.

"Hey Jackass," She yelled standing up out of her seat. I looked up at her, and so did the rest of the class. "You don't have to be such a bastard to her; she was only worried about your sorry ass."

"Who the fuck said I wanted her god-damn pity?" I yelled back, not taking shit from a bitch. I didn't need this, this morning.

"Mr. Taisho, Ms. Taijiya, quiet." Mr. Grant said yelling at us, but we ignored him.

"It's not pity, you self righteous bastard." She yelled back at me.

"Then what the fuck do you call it then, bitch?" I yelled back.

"Ms. Taijiya, sit down now. Mr. Taisho, be quiet." Mr. Grant yelled again walking to us, but he went unnoticed.

"Bitch? Who the fuck you calling a bitch, asshole?" she screamed back, looking ready to jump the desk and take a swing at me.

"You know what? I'm outta here." I said standing up, not wanting to deal with this. I was livid, if I didn't get out of here I would punch something and her mouth looked like the perfect target right now. I slammed my books shut and picked them up. I ignored everyone in the room and started walking to the door.

"Yeah, run you bastard. I am so sick and tired of you walking around here like someone owes you something." I stopped at the door, my hand on the knob waiting to see where she was taking this. Some jockey guys stood up, like they were about to protect Sango from me. Like I would sink so low and hit a girl. "Well get a fucking clue no one owns you shit. How many of those fights did you start? I bet you got what you fucking deserve." She said satisfied. She folded her arms and took a stance of defiance, like she did something great.

But her words were a hit home. I kept hearing them over and over in my head. I got what I fucking deserve. I deserved getting my ass fucked up by my father? I deserved him stomping me and knocking my unconscious? When did I ever deserve that? I never did anything to him to deserve what he did to me. What did Sango know? She knew nothing, she would never understand the shit I go through every night. And I told her just that.

"FUCK YOU SANGO!" I yelled at her turning to her, more people stood up ready to protect the bitch against me if they had to. "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OR WHAT I DESERVE! NO ONE FUCKING DESERVES THE SHIT I GO THROUGH NIGHT AFTER NIGHT AFTER FUCKING NIGHT! NOT EVERYONE LIVES A HAPPY LIFE LIKE YOU! AND I NEVER ACT LIKE SOMEONE OWES ME SHIT, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! SO WHAT MAKES YOU THE FUCKING EXPERT, HUH? DON'T TALK ABOUT SHIT YOU HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE ABOUT."

I really wanted to put a fist in someone or something, and since fight on schools were looked down upon and could get me into a lot of trouble I did the next best thing. I turned around and slammed my right fist into the wall effectively making a small crater in it. Without another word or look, I opened the door walked out.

The teacher called my name and came after me but I ignored him until he grabbed my good shoulder and turned me around. I looked at him and didn't see the anger that I thought he had for me because I interrupted his class, all that was there was worry.

I sighed, all of my anger leaving me. Mr. Grant was one of my favorite teachers; he stayed trying to get me out of trouble. I at least owed him an apology for interrupting his class.

"Look, Mr. Grant, I'm sorry about you class-" He scoffed at that.

"Forget the class Inuyasha this is more important." He said. He walked me away from the class door where everyone was peaking out from. "Inuyasha you are my brightest student. You have the highest grades in the class. You are an intelligent young man and I know you can go far one day."

I rolled my eyes at this. "What's your point?"

"My point Inuyasha is," he said stopping at the corner of the hall. He turned to me and sighed. "I hate seeing you coming in my class every week sporting new bruises and wounds. I never believed you when you say that you are constantly fighting someone on the street. I always believed that there were something more, something more deep that everyone was missing. And I think I figured it out."

"What's that?" I asked leaning against the wall, my right hand which was bruised ever since this morning was throbbing painfully. I think I broke a few bones in it when I punched the wall. But like what I normally do when something aches me, I ignored the pain. I instead stared at my teacher with a bored look on my face. I had a feeling where he was getting at, and not liking it one bit.

"You said something in class. Something that finally helped me figure you out?"

"What's that?" I asked again.

"You said, and I quote 'No one deserves the shit I go through night after night after fucking night' unquote."

"I said that?" I asked replaying what I yelled out in class. I was just rambling not really thinking about what I said as I said it. I was just trying to get a point across.

"Yes you did." He answered. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"And that helped 'you figure me out', how?"

"Inuyasha," he said ignoring my question, or answering it I have yet figured out, "are you abused at home?"

"Say what?" I asked with a chuckle. I folded my hands looking at the man who stood two inches shorted than me. "What makes you think that?"

"You did. I've always suspected it seeing how when ever someone mentions you parents you get defensive. It's your sore spot." Which was true, "What happens to you ever night, Inuyasha? What happens to you that no one deserves? Does your dad abuse you physically?"

"And _if_ he does?" I asked dancing around the answer. I'm not going to answer that without knowing the consequences.

"If he does, then I'm going to work on getting you out of that house. Like you said, no one deserves that, especially you." He said folding his arms.

I chuckled again and looked at him with a smirk on my face. "Really, so if I tell you that my father gets drunk and high night after night, finds stuff to blame on me, and then beats the shit out of me, you're going to take me away from there?"

"Yes." He said nodding.

"So if I tell you, that my mother just sits there and watch him beat the shit out of me, then drinks and laughs, you're going to take me away from there?"

"Yes." He said more positively and urgently.

"And if I tell you these things, your going to go to the police, make a report. Have someone from social services watch my family for a few days. And if what I say is true they'll take me away from there." I asked seriously, but my smirk never leaving my face.

"Yes, they'll put you somewhere safe, let you finish school here. And when you turn eighteen they'll help you get in your feet. Help you if you want to go to college or go right to work. You're parents well be dealt wit lawfully and you never have to see them again, if you don't want to. All you have to do is trust me."

BINGO! There was that word again, trust. How I hated that word. The last time I trusted someone to get me away from my parents ended badly, seeing how I'm still with them. I have a large scar in the middle of my back right on my spine to remind me that the consequences of that one. I was promised death if I tried that again, or so much pain that I would want death. I believe that one.

I promised myself I would never try that again. The less pain I had to go through until I reach my eighteenth the better. I can handle the little fights that the bastard and I have, it's the big ones that happen after I try to escape to soon that I can't. Besides I trust no one but myself to get myself away from them.

I looked at my teacher and smiled, he smiled back. "Well Mr. Grant. After much consideration I've come to a conclusion. I would go through with this whole deal, if it were to be true" His smile evaporated. "My father doesn't hit me, and my mother loves me. In fact they both hate the fact that I come home with these bruises and wounds. But that's my life. I love my parents and could never imagine harming them in that way, what so ever." My smiled never waved as I lied through my teeth.

He looked at me, I knew that he didn't believe me but without me saying otherwise he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed and looked down. "I understand. When you feel your safe you know that you can come to me. And if not me, then someone before it's too late. Come on let's get back to class."

"You're going to let me come back?" I asked skeptical.

"As long as you and Ms. Taijiya don't start up again, I'll let it all go."

"That's on her." I said unfolding my arms. "She doesn't say anything to me, and I won't say anything to her."

"Inuyasha…" he pleaded.

"Fine, I'll be the mature one and ignore her." I said.

"That's all I asked, and I'll talk to her. Why don't you go to the nurse and get that hand looked at then come back to class."

"And the wall?" I asked.

"I'll just say I hit the desk on it when I was moving it." he said smiling.

"Whatever." I said and began walking away from him towards the nurse. I could have asked him why he was being so nice to me, but truth be told I didn't dare. I don't go counting my blessing, if he wanted to be nice to a lost cause that's on him.

I entered the nurse's office; the nurse looked at me and sighed. I was a frequent visitor.

"Back again, Inuyasha?" said the nurse. She was a nice lady, her name was Mrs. Paul. She had a nurse's degree and was qualified to work in any hospital. She actually worked in a hospital some weekday nights and the weekends. She only worked as a school nurse because she felt that a lot of school nurses weren't qualified enough to do more than give students ice packs and let them lay down.

"Tell me about it." I said taking a seat on the chair next to her desk.

"Do you have a pass this time?" She asked. She was going to treat me either way.

"No, Mr. Grant just sent me."

"It would be silly of me to think you actually would have one, wouldn't it?" she asked recording my name in the log-in book. Out of everyone else, I was there every week.

"You said it not me." I said smiling.

"What is it this time? The bruises on your face?" she asked standing up, she came me and tilted my face towards the light. "You seem to be healing okay." She said letting my chin go, she however went to her cabinet and came back with an ointment and directed me to put it on my eye. I did as she was told.

"Actually, it's my hand. Let's say I had a fight with a wall." I said holding up my hand.

"Of course you did." Mrs. Paul said sarcastically but with a smile. "You seem to be having those a lot." She looked at my hand an unraveled the bandages. "I wish you would learn the wall will always win." She frowned at my hand.

It was black and blue, and swollen. She took the ointment and rubbed in my hand. She felt around my hand, and told me I was lucky, nothing was broking. I guess I was wrong. She said it was sprained and I shouldn't use it anytime soon. That warning fell on deaf ears, I have to take notes and then I had to go to work with required the use of my hands.

She rewrapped my hand in a new bandage and gave me a small sample of the ointment to use my hand. She said it would keep the swelling down and keep help it turn back to its normal color soon. She said apply it every time I changed my bandaged. I made a mental note to buy some for myself, when I get my check. She gave me two Tylenol to stop the pain, and I took two more packages when she wasn't looking. Once she dubbed me good for now, she let me go.

I slowly walked back to my class, books in my good hand. I opened the classroom door and everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit back in my seat, ignoring the glare Sango gave me. I sat down and opened my books, using my bruised hand I began to write down the notes on the board.

Little after ten minutes I got there, a folded note landed on my desk. I looked to my right and say Kagome smile at me and went back to her notes. I opened the note and read; a smile crawled up on my face.

_Inuyasha_

_I'm sorry about everything that happened. It was my fault for everything, please forgive me. Sango shouldn't have said what she said, she had no right, and I should have shut her up. I'll talk to her later. I also wanted to say that I am worried for you and if I do this and it offends you I'm sorry. I can't help it. Every week your hurt and I hate to see that. But I don't pity you, I know you're strong because even in pain you still show up to school. You're the strongest person I know. I don't know what happens to you that causes you pain, but I do hope that it stops soon. Just like you said, no one deserves that. _

_Hope we can be friends, _

_Kagome_

I reread the letter, looking at the crossed out marks and erased marks. She put a lot of thought in this letter. I smiled again, and then ripped a piece of it at the bottom. I folded the rest of it and put it in my pocket. I then wrote on the ripped piece:

_Kagome _

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off at you. To answer your question from earlier, I'll live. I don't blame you. _

_Inuyasha_

I folded the paper and when the teacher turned to the blackboard I tossed it on her desk, and looked at the teacher as if I knew nothing happened. I looked at her from the corner of my eye as she unfolded the letter and read. She smiled, and folded it again, and just as I done, she put the letter in her pocket. Then she went back to her notes, her smile never leaving her face. Mine stayed as well.

I think this would turn out to be a good day.

A/N Please Read and Review take all kinds of reviews


	5. Chapter 4

_Learn to Trust_

Chapter 4

Opening Up

The rest of the class went uneventful, the teacher said he would hand back the tests we took on Friday, tomorrow. It didn't matter to me. I knew I passed, I studied my ass off for that test, I had to pass. When class ended, everyone gathered up their things and piled out, most of them looking at the new crater in the wall I donated to the school, and then back at me. I walked out the class, without a word and walked to my next class, Chemistry.

Chemistry was boring as usual; the most that happened was a few students whispering and getting yelled at by the teacher. By the end of second period the whole school was buzzing over what happened between Sango, me and the wall. Like they have nothing else to do with their lives, it's really sad.

As of yet, no one was yet come up to me and asked me about it. I knew it would only be a matter of time. For some odd reason, the only reason when anyone acknowledged me, much less talk to me, it would always be about my latest fight. People really had no lives. Right now, the most they are doing is whispering and pointing to my bandaged hand.

After class ended, I went to my locker, putting in my Geometry and Chemistry notebooks and pulling out my History book and notes. I had History next, then lunch, then gym and English and finally home. This day was turning out to be a normal one.

History class turned out to be boring as usual; I'm not really interested in history. Kagome is in this class with me, she sits in front of me. She ignores me and I ignore her, yup, this day was getting back to normal.

After class ends, and a revisit to my locker, I go to lunch. I eat the food everyday, no matter how nasty it looks and taste. The only reason I eat it is because I know I'm most likely not going to eat at home. Beggars can't be choosers. Today isn't that bad, it's cheese burger with fries. I take my food outside and eat under the biggest tree in school. I eat quickly and finish off my bagel sandwich from earlier even though it's cold.

Looking at my watch, its 12:30, I still have fifteen minutes before gym class. I decided it's a good time to go talk to Ms. Kaede about my grades. I walk to her office and after making sure she doesn't have anyone talking to her, I enter. She was working on her computer.

"Hey Old Hag," I said jokingly and sitting down. She sighed and doesn't even turn around to me.

"Always with the disrespect, Inuyasha?" she asked still typing whatever she was typing.

"You know when I say that it's filled with the up most respect." I said smiling.

"I would like to believe that." She replied and I chuckled. "So, what is it today, Inuyasha?" she said turning to me and then gasped at my appearance. "Another one?"

"Not everyone finds my humor refreshing." I simply said smiling. She just shook her head and sighed.

"How many were there this time two, four, or five?" she asked shaking her head.

"One, he was big and strong, and very drunk." I answered truthfully, though my smile never leaving my face.

"Oh, you have me believe you provoked a drunken person." She asked folding her hands.

"I won't have you believing anything." I simply said turning to look at this poster on her wall. It was a poster with that yellow smiling face; it was called 'Have a Day'. It had smiling faces with all types of days on it. One was have a puzzle day with a smiley face that was shaped as a puzzle. Another and my favorite was have a thorny day, but it was really horny but a t was written in it; the smiley face had thorns or horns sticking out of it. "Besides I didn't provoke anyone, I just fought back." I truthfully added.

"Where did this take place? What about your parents?" she asked me.

"What about them? They couldn't do anything. I was out walking minding my own business when this guy just decided that he didn't like me and we fought. They are mad, I think they were going to the police, good that'll do. I don't even remember who did it." That was a lie, and I think she could tell but didn't say a thing.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha, now why are you here? I know you didn't simply some to show off your proof of your last fight. And you are not getting that poster until you graduate, a deal is a deal."

"You sure do know me." I said turning to her with a smirk. She knew I wanted that poster I looked at it whenever I came to her office. She said if I pass, she would give it to me. "I wanted to know how I am grade wise. I'm going to graduate, right?"

Without another word she turned back to her computer to look me up. The silence didn't last long.

"I heard what happened between you and Ms. Sango Taijiya." I rolled my eyes, gossiping sure gets around.

"And what, are you going to rag on me too?" I asked stuffing my arms in my hoodie's pocket.

"Did I say that?" she asked me, looking at me for a brief second, and then turning back to her computer. "Anyway, I also heard about you and the wall."

Damn, if the guidance counselor heard it then that means the principal heard it too._ I guess I'm not going to get off of that_, as I thought.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked.

"None, you teacher said that it was his fault and shifted the blame off of you. Of course no one believed him, but what can be done if he says you didn't do it."

I laughed at this; the principal could have just asked any student. I'm not exactly one of the well liked students in this school, a number of them would line up to rat me out. I wasn't going to point this out how ever, as said before, I don't go counting my blessings.

"I also heard you made quite the speech."

"I never took you for the type to be into gossips, Ms. Kaede." I said hoping she would take the hint to end that discussion. She did.

"Fair enough, I've found you anyway." She answered. I sat back down in the chair and waited for her to go on. "As I say this to you, every time you come here asking for grades; I'm impressed. You keep this up you can make Valedictorian." I scoffed at this.

"Like I would want to be one."

"You should. It's a very high honor. You have the highest average in your junior class, with 98.9."

"I'm not into the whole high honor like that, you know that Ms. Kaede. You might as well give it to the next one. All I am interested in is gradating."

"Think about it Inuyasha, it won't hurt you, plus it would look great on your college applications." I didn't reply to this, if I told her I'm not even thinking about college then she would give me a life long speech about how college could benefit me.

"So, who gets the title after I give it away?" I asked instead.

She sighed in defeat, "If you decide to give it up, then the title of Valedictorian would go to Kagome Higurashi, at 97.9 average."

"Give it to her-" I began but was interrupted by some girl calling Ms. Kaede's name and then running in. It was the girl of the hour.

"I'm sorry." She said backing up, after realizing I was in there.

"It's alright Kagome, we were just discussing you." Ms. Kaede said smiling.

"Oh really," Kagome said interested, "about what?

"Valedictorian," Ms. Kaede answered, "we were just discussing that the way grades are going, Inuyasha here would make valedictorian. Yet he does not want it-"

"What! Why not? I would kill to be valedictorian." Kagome practically yelled while standing over me. I rolled my eyes,

_Thank you, Ms. Kaede for telling my business_, I thought but then said, "Well then you can have it." I said standing up. She backed away from me, and turned to the old hag.

"What Inuyasha means Kagome is that you are next in line if he does not want it." Ms. Kaede told the goddess. Kagome looked at me in confusion, and then held up her chin and still protested.

"If that were the case, I don't want it." She said folding her arms. It was my time to look at her in confusion.

"Wasn't you who were about to commit mass murder for that shit?"

"Language, Inuyasha. But he's right Kagome, I thought you wanted it."

"I do want it, but only if I earn it. Not because it was giving to me because you don't want it. If I get it then it will be because I have a higher average than you." She said poking me in the chest. I ignored the pain of my still sore chest.

I looked at her, like she grown a two heads, but actually I understood her. The need to prove your self to the world was something I knew all to well. "Fine, then I'll fail a couple of test and you'll be higher." I offered though I knew she would refuse.

"No! I don't want it that way. I want to do it without your help that way."

"Then do it," I said shrugging my shoulders, "cause if you don't, then I guess I'll go to the third person in row. Who is that Kaede?"

"Ms. Kaede," she corrected me.

"Old Hag sounds better." I said, Kagome gasped. I usually called her that when it was just me in the room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded, and I laughed, "That's horrible."

"Mind him not, Kagome, he means nothing by it." Ms. Kaede sighed. I looked at Kagome with a smirk on her face, she was smiling. Why, who knows.

"Anyway, who is it?" I asked again.

"Uh Miroku Houshi." She said turning back to her computer.

"I bet he'll take it." I muttered under my breath, but Kagome heard and sighed.

"Yes, he will, shamelessly too." She added. All three of us shook our heads thinking about the pervert. The bell sounding class started interrupted our thoughts.

"Anyway, I better go, class started. I got gym and I need to get a note from the nurse saying I can't play." I said walking towards the door and holding up my bandaged hand.

My hand wasn't the only reason I couldn't play, seeing how it was football, my body couldn't take any more abuse for the day. I just hoped the bastard would be too drunk to notice me when I go home tonight.

"Wait Inuyasha," Kagome said coming to me in the doorway, she pulled me out the office away from the door.

"Yes?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Um-well you see-I…" She stumbled, playing with one hair. She was nervous, how cute, I smirked.

"Spit it out Kagome, some of us doesn't got all day." I said folding my arms.

"Ugh, why is this so hard?" she mumbled to herself, ignoring my rudeness "Okay," she looked up at me, "First off I was wondering; why don't you want to the valedictorian?

Both eyebrows went up this time, _that's what she wanted to ask_, I thought, _talk about an anime sweat drop moment. _"Because I don't."

"Why not, any one would kill for-"

"I thought we all ready went through the whole mass murder thing." I said rubbing my temples not wanting to get in this right now.

"I understand, not my business, right?" She said softly.

"Right," I mumbled, I really wanted to get out of there.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"I had a feeling." I said brushing some of my bangs out my eyes to see her better.

She looked back down and started playing with her hair again, that was defiantly a nervous habit, but she didn't say anything.

"Well Kagome?" I asked really wanting to get on with my life.

"Okay, here goes. That note I gave you, in math class today..." She said looking at the floor.

"What is it?" I said intrigued. I knew Kagome Higurashi don't get nervous this easily.

She looked up at me. "Did you think about what I said?"

I looked at her in confusion, as I thought back to our notes. "I thought I already explained that I don't blame you."

"Not that." She said shaking her head.

"Then what?"

"Aboutusbeingfriends," She said quickly but I caught each word, "and before you say anything it's not for pity. It's more than that. Like I said Inuyasha I don't pity you. I know you're strong, and not just in strength. I hate seeing you by yourself and I know that everyone needs a friend. Someone to talk to, and to laugh with, or to just be with. I really do want to get to know you Inuyasha, for you, and not the rumors that surround you."

It was my turn to look away. How can I deny something like that? If any one else said that, it would have been just plain cheesy. But when the goddess said it, it sounded really passionate. But still the answer has to be the same.

"No we can't." I answered flatly. I was going to just leave at that but the look on her face, like a wounded puppy, I couldn't ignore. I should at least be truthful to her.

I looked around us, no one was there but a few people and they just happened to be staring at us. I narrowed my eyes at them and they all hurried off. To tell their friends that the Awful Inuyasha and the Popular Kagome was acting and looking friendlier than what was to be expected, no doubt. Kagome didn't seem to notice the others; she was still staring with that hurtful face at me.

What I was about to say to her was for no one else's ears and I hope she realized that. I was about to say more about my life that I had in a very long time.

I stepped to her and lowered my head a bit, and spoke softly so only she could hear my words.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, it's not that I don't want to be friends with you, cause I do. It's just that I can't afford to be friends with you. My life isn't perfect; in fact it's a living hell. Filled with abuse, pain, drugs and alcohol, someone like you shouldn't be brought into that if it can be helped. I'm barely surviving as it is. If all that gets to you somehow because we were friends, I couldn't forgive myself. I'm sorry."

I turned away from her and started to walk but a small delicate hand grabbed my left and turned me around to her. She had tears in her eyes and I smiled at her.

"A-are you a-abuse at home Inuyasha?" she asked in a hush voice as if she was afraid to say it any more loudly.

"You know you're the second person to ask me that." I said squeezing her hand gently then letting it go. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands and her tears spilled out over her face. She then started trembling, and I stood there not knowing what to do.

I never really had a girl cry over me, besides my mother. And she would do that if I do something that made her look like a bad mother, like running away. My mother never cried for me after my father was finished with me. She would barley acknowledge me, and if she did it was to say not to mind my father. Kagome was crying for me, because of what happens to me, because she was worried.

I did something I hadn't done in years, I hugged her. I didn't even know I was doing it until I felt her grab at my hoodie as if her life depended on it. I put my chin on top of her head and rubbed her back trying to sooth her. I haven't been this caring thing in years, it was new to me. I also knew that I wouldn't be this caring again for a long time, so I might as well use it up. I hugged her tighter to me as I listened to her cryful, broken words.

"I—gasp—can't believe—gasp—anyone would want—gasp—to hurt their—gasp—own child—gasp—like they do you." She cried some more before she calmed down a bit and continued. "When I see those bruises on your face and arms and then see the way you hold your stomach in pain, I want to cry for you. I don't know what else to do, Inuyasha. What can I do to make them stop? No one deserves that, not you not anyone." She cried in my chest.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. As long as you see me coming to school, I'm okay. There's no reason to cry over me."

"Yes it is. If I don't then who?" she wailed in my arms. I didn't have an answer to that, instead I held on to her as I my life depended on it. Ms. Kaede came out of the room hearing Kagome's crying, she gasped at the sight.

"What ails her Inuyasha? She asked me, walking to us.

"Who knows." I said softly. "One minute I'm standing here talking to her, the next she busted out crying. I don't understand girls."

"I'm fine Kaede." Kagome sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes. "Can you give me a minute with Inuyasha; I'll be in there to speak to you in a minute."

"Of course, Kagome." Ms. Kaede said and disappeared in her room.

Kagome looked up at me, our eyes locked, and spoke in a whisper, "All those times you came to school hurt?"

"Yes." I said not being able to lie to her when she held my gaze this way.

"When you talk about it being those street fights."

"Mostly lies."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why not lie to me?" She asked staring into my violet eyes with her dark brown ones.

"I don't think I can." I answered truthfully. I needed to break this trance that she had over me. I shifted my eyes down and then looked away.

"Inuyasha, we have to tell someone this. You can't live like this." She said holding my right hand gently in both of hers.

I looked at her and shook my head. "Listen Kagome, you can't say anything to anyone about this."

"But Inu-" she began but I stopped by placing my hand over my mouth.

"Let me talk." I whispered, "You can't tell anyone. I already tried to do so once before and that didn't work out. If you do tell someone and if again nothing happens for me, I may not walk again. You may never see me again." Her eyes widened in fear. "He may even go even further and kill me; I can't let that happen yet. And what if he knew you were behind it, he may come after you. I won't be able to protect you, if I he gets to me first. Promise me, you'll forget this entire conversation. You have to, both of our lives depended on it.

I removed my hand and pleaded her with my eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't like it."

"It's not for you to like." I answered. "Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise." She reluctantly said. "How do you know I'll keep it? Do you trust me enough?"

"No I don't," I answered, backing away from her slightly. "All I can do is believe and hope that you won't."

With that I turned and walked away not looking back. I felt a headache coming on and I needed to lie down. I barley looked at Mrs. Paul as I went to the back room of the office and sat down on the bed.

"What is it this time?" Mrs. Paul asked me while standing in the doorway.

"I have gym, and I can't play with this hand, its football." I said with my hands covering my face. "Plus I have a headache."

"Just this period Yash." She said as she went to the cabinet that was in room. She pulled out a cover and a small cloth that goes over the pillow. I took both of them, and thanked her. She turned and left closing the door and turning off the light. I took off my Timberlands and pulled off my hoodie. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, pulling the covers over me.

For a moment, I just sat there thinking about the conversation me and Kagome said. That was the most we spoke since high school started, and I opened that much to her. I knew I liked her but that was way more information to be given to a person just of liking them. It also made me wonder why she even worried about me in the first place. And I really do hope she don't say anything.

Thinking about all of this only intensified my headache; I pulled the covers over my eye and soon feel asleep.

A/N: Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...for now


	6. Chapter 5

_Learn To Trust _

Chapter 5

Leave It Alone

"Come on, Yash wake up." I heard for the fifth time and tried to ignore, but since it wasn't going away anytime soon, I decided to answer it.

I opened my eyes and looked up into piercing blue eyes; I smiled realizing who it was.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to this everyday." I smiled up at the nurse.

"As flattering as that sounds Inuyasha it won't get you a few more minutes of sleep, your late to class as it is." Mrs. Paul said smiling and pulled the covers off of me. "And besides, I'm a happily married woman."

"I can make you happier." I said flirting. She shook her head grabbed the pillow that was on the other bed in the room and hit me in the face. "Ow, there are rules against that you know." I asked sitting up and pulling on my Tims.

"No jury would convict me seeing how I was protecting myself against a horny teenage." She said and walked out. "I'm writing you a pass now, you got a minute before it gets ripped up." She yelled out to me.

I chuckled to myself. I was in a good mood and my body got some more sleep; even it was for an hour. I pulled on my hoodie and walked out the room.

"How late am I?" I asked the nurse yawning.

"Almost 20 minutes." She said holding out a pass for me so I can give to the teacher. "How's your hand?"

"Could be better," I said flexing it but that cause pain so I stopped.

"Do you even take my advice on not using it?" she asked although knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" I said taking the note from her and then started for the door.

"Why do I even try?" She called out to me.

" 'Cause you love me." I yelled back. I walked to my locker and pulled out my English book and headed toward class.

"Late again Inuyasha?" the teacher, Mrs. Adams asked, as I walked in the room.

"Cool it, I have a pass." I said holding it out for her to take. The second it left my hand I went back to my seat, and sat down. Kagome was on my left this time and the window was to my right. But unfortunately Sango was to her left. I however ignored them both and turned to the front.

"You know I hate interruptions I'm going to soon stop accepting these passes." I just gave her a look that told her I basically didn't give a shit. You can tell she doesn't like me.

"Anyway, before we were interrupted we were discussing the book 'The Giver' by Lois Lowry. Everyone should have finished the book last night." I looked out the window, but keeping an ear out for Adams so she doesn't try to embarrass me. The second I turn to the window, she decided to call me out. "Well Inuyasha, I hoped you finish reading."

"Yeah." I said looking outside.

"So, do you think you can tell the class on your thoughts on the book and the ending?"

"Do I have to?" I asked still not looking at her; I can feel the glare I know she is giving me and smirked.

"Oh yes. Otherwise I can mark you zero for the homework."

"Wouldn't want that now huh?" I said finally turning to her, and forced a smile.

She smiled the same way (forced) back at me and said. "Why don't you come up to the front of the room to tell us so we can all hear you." I sighed but however stood up. Some students snicker at me but I ignore them.

In front of the room I leaned against the table that was there and picked up the teachers copy of the book and held it up showing everyone.

"The book is good, the ending was good, the end." I said flatly, a few students chuckled thinking I was serious. I put the book back down and moved to go back to my seat but of course the teacher stopped me.

"Hold it Taisho." She said, from her desk, which was in the back of the room. "Elaborate. I know you can do better."

"Fine, besides the sooner I can get this over with the better." I answered back. Half the classed laughed at that, the idiots. I looked at the book again and sighed, I knew this was going to lead to an hour long discussion and I didn't want to go there. _What the hell, _I thought_, I'm in a good mood, might as well us it up._

"The Giver is one of the most truthful books I read in a long time." I said still looking at the cover that had the picture of the old man and the forest on it.

"Why's that Inuyasha?" Mrs. Adams asked me.

"I'm getting to that." I answered, "This community that these people lives in, is a whole world of lies. They believe that everything can be perfect if they do what they are told. But the thing is life can never be perfect no matter how much you work at. They created their own world of a make believe, where there is no pain, fears, or anger only happiness and love exist. Actually they don't have love because you can't love without hate; it's a whole balance thing. They think they are in love because that's what they are told to do; they think they are happy because that's what they are told to believe.

"Jonas figured that out, he figured out the need of the balance and that's why he left. He figured out that they had no choice in their life. So he took Gabriel and left the community, leaving them to have their memories, both painful and happy ones." I stopped and looked up at the students listening to me with wither interest or boredom.

"What do you mean balance?" asked one student before I continue with my explanation.

_Here it goes_, I thought but answered anyway. "It's the whole Ying and Yang thing; you can't have good without evil, up without down, left without right."

"But they were happy with how they were living." said, another student.

"They were told that was the way of life, it was tradition, you don't mess with tradition." I said thinking about my dad and the whole hair thing.

"I think I understand," Kagome volunteered "see we have choices so we can either be happy or mad with the choices we make. But these people don't have choices, they have to live with what they are told to do, they are told to be happy with their lives they are." I nodded in agreement.

"Very Good Kagome," Mrs. Adams told her and then turned to me. Of course she wouldn't be done with me.

"You said earlier, Inuyasha, that this was one the most truthful book so. Care to explain?" I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me. "Without the smart response, Taisho."

Damn, she knew me well. I smiled and nodded. "These people were quick to put the burden of their own problems onto someone else, and then praise them for it. They never thought about the weight The Giver had to carry because of them. That's very much like our own world." I said putting the book down. I sat on the table and looked at my hands.

"Explain, Inuyasha."

"I'm getting to that." I gritted my teeth in answer. I sighed and unclench my hands that formed a fist at the teacher's remark. "Today people are so quick to blame others for their own actions and problems. They don't care who hurts as long as they are happy. As long as they are living in their own make believe world."

"You mean like a father who wants his son to play a sport because they think it's a sure-fire way to get them into college, or it'll give them 'back bone' and the son doesn't want to play but does so he won't disappoint his dad. " Asked Tan Anderson, some guy from the football team.

"I guess, I think in situations like that though there are usually deeper means on why the father wants his son to play. Like if the son is too pansy and not macho enough, if he thinks his son may not have the brains to get into college. Or he could just try to live through his son, because he never succeeded in the whole sports theme thing." I answered shrugging not really knowing too much on that subject.

Kagome raised her hand and the teacher called on her.

"Inuyasha," she began. I turned to her and looked in her eyes, it was filled with defiance.

_Shit_ I thought to myself, she was about to bring this into a more personal lever, _God I hope I'm wrong. _

"Isn't that called abuse?" she asked looking at me.

_Fuck, sometimes being right is a bitch,_ I thought as I smiled. "Why you say that?" I asked instead.

"Well pretty much the father isn't realizing what or what isn't good for his son based on his needs not on his child's needs. In that case he's mentally abusing his son, neglecting him too. What happens if it turned to something worse, like the son spiraling into depression, get into drugs, alcohol, and then commit suicide. Just because he doesn't feel he can live up to his son's expectations."

I massaged my temples trying to rid myself of the headache that I thought I got rid of when I napped in the nurse's office.

"No." I simply answered not wanting to go in it.

"Actually Inuyasha, Kagome's right, it is a form of abuse." Mrs. Adams said.

"Of course it is." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath and chucked at it. I looked up at the class and stood up. "Okay, it is a form of abuse." I answered refusing to say anymore.

"Why wouldn't he try to get himself out of something like that before he spirals?" asked some quiet girl who name doesn't really matter.

"Because he feel's like it's his making his father proud of him, or probably doesn't want to loose his father's respect. Maybe he doesn't realize what it's doing to him." I answered with a sigh and leaning back on the table, wishing I was in my own seat.

"What if he does?" Kagome asked, "what if he does know what it's doing to him but chose to ignore it over his own pride."

"That's stupid." I said folding my arms, I knew where she was going with it, but it doesn't mean I have to take bait.

"No it's not." Said a voice I really didn't want to hear. I looked at Sango then out the window finding that more interesting, but I listened to her instead. "Some guys would let their pride get in the way of something that could destroy them. They refuse help because they believe that they can handle when in truth they can't. They are just afraid to accept help."

"It's not always about being afraid." I snapped at her. I stared angrily at her, I could hear some students pushing their chairs out of the way, they had heard the events of what happened earlier between me and her. "Why is it that when someone mentions a guy standing up for his pride it always get categorized with him being afraid?" I asked her.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth, Inuyasha." She snapped back.

"COOL IT." Mrs. Adams yelled out, that shut me up before I could retaliate against Sango. "I will not have any holes in my walls. Do you think you can solve this without yelling? Or do we have to finish this after school?" A few students snickered and I fisted my hands.

"I can handle it." I answered

"So can I." Sango added.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, we all turned to her "Sango didn't mean the way it sounded. Okay, look in terms of the book. Jonas left after learning the truth about the world he knew that if he didn't get out of there he would survive without tasting real life. Plus he had to get away from the lies that the community fed him. What I think that Sango means is that some guys, not all, and some girls too just like The Giver, wouldn't have left, because they truly believed they were serving the community. They didn't think of their own survival, or of how much they were hurting the community by keeping with the lies."

She was really trying to turn this on me, I decided to give in. She won't leave it alone till she understood; fine I'll make her understand. She want to play with things she shouldn't, I'll tell her just how much it can burn by messing with fire.

"As poetic as that does sound Kagome, it's completely a naïve way of thinking."

"Why would you say that, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Adams asked me intrigued.

"Again, I'm getting to that." I wish she would stop interrupting me. "Life isn't all black and white with some shades of gray as many of people were lead to believe. It's full of colors, bright ones and dark ones."

"Now who's being poetic?" Sango said I ignored her, keeping my eyes locked with Kagome.

"As the community in the book shows, people don't want to know the truth, and they would very much like not to make choices. Why do you think so many of us ask each other, 'What you think I should do?' We are afraid to make choices because we don't want to make the bad ones.

"The Giver chose to stay in the community, because he was aware of the consequences. He knew that if he were to up and leave, there would be repercussions in which everyone would have gotten a whole bunch of memories that they weren't ready for and could kill them. He didn't want that on his shoulders, he already had one death on his and didn't need a bunch of others.

"Jonas was young when he made that decision, he knew what would the consequences were if he left but he didn't really understand them. That's why he had no problem leaving. The Giver was older and wiser, he knew. I believe that if The Giver did choose to leave, he would make sure people didn't suffer because of his actions.

"It has nothing to do with pride or being afraid to go. Maybe he was just 'serving the community' as you so put it, but sometimes you have to put other needs before your own. If I were in his place, I would have done what he did.

"But then again, those people didn't want to know the truth. Just like people in real life, they don't want to know the truth. Why tell people things they don't really want to hear, they'll just ignore you and later forget what you said? It's a waste of breathe."

My eyes never left Kagome's and hers never left mine. I couldn't read her expression, which was very un-Kagome. Finally she turned away. I looked at the teacher.

"May I sit down now?" I asked her, not really caring who had their hands up to discuss what I just said. Mrs. Adams walked to the front of the room and nodded at me to go do so. I went to my seat and sat down without looking at Kagome though I felt her eyes on me.

As I suspected some students disagreed with what I said, while others agreed. Kagome spoke when the teacher asked for her opinion on the subject, and not much ro my supris, she disagreed with me on the subject of people don't want to know the truth. I said no comment when Adams asked me.

It didn't take long for the bell to ring singling the end of class and the school day, at 2:15 p.m. Without saying anything to anyone, I left the room. I went stright to my locker, pulled out my bookbag, stuffed the books that I needed for homework in my bag. I slammed the locker closed, and left the damned school.

I looked around the streets, looking for my ride. I finally saw Bank sitting on the hood of his car waiting for me. I smiled and walked to him.

"Took your ass long enough." Bank said putting out his cigarette.

"How long you been here?" I asked shoving my bookbag through the front window.

"Not long." he said hoping off his car.

"Where Jake?"

"Home, rolling some dutches. We got the good weed, you know the shit from Damien."

"He do be selling some good shit." I nodded opening the passenger door.

"You smoking with us?" he asked going to the drivers door.

"Nah, I gotta work tonight. I don't need to go in high as fuck." I laughed.

"Well-"

"Inuyasha!" called a voice the I recognized all to well. I turned to Kagome, she was running to me.

"Now that's a hot piece of ass, you fucking that?" Bank asked me.

"Nope, though I should for all the trouble she putting me through today." I answered back, I was lieing though. I would never disrespect Kagome that way. I knew she was trying to do good, but sometimes the best thing to do is leave well enough alone. She however didn't understand that.

Kagome stopped in front of me, "Can we speak please, just for a second?" she then looked over at Bank and back to me. She wanted to speak alone.

"Bank..." I began not looking back in.

"Do you, Yash, just don't take to long. Jake will start lighten up without us." he said opening the car and getting in. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Banks comment. _Damn it, _I knew she was about to chew me out.

I took her hand and dragged her towards the side of the school. "What is it?" I asked turning to her.

"First off," she said her anger rising, "who was that and what did he mean by lighting up? I hope he didn't mean what I think he meant."

I chuckled at this, the goddess was cute when she was mad, "First off, who he is is none of your business, I owe you no explinations. I have no commitment to you. Second what do you think he meant Ka-Go-Me?" I asked pronouncing each syllible slowly.

"Drugs." she said, I just smirked. "Your right, you don't owe me anything. I'm just worried about you. Which reminds me, how dare you?"

I was thrown into confussion with this one, I have no idea what she was talking about. "How dare I what?"

She walked to me and pinched my right arm luckly it was high enough away from my cut, but it still hurted. "Oww, what the fuck was that for?"

"That was for calling my idea naïve. I am not naïve. And not everyone don't care to know the truth. Some us want to know, and even help if needed be." she yelled at me. I backed up a step in fear. She calmed down a bit before she spoke, "The reason I came to talk to you is to ask you again, let me help you. We can go to Ms. Kaede, I'm sure she'll know what to do. I don't-"

"Stop it Kagome." I said angrily. She really was skating on thin ice right now. I asked her to leave it alone, she promised she would. The next thing she would do is talk to someone behind my back causing trouble for me. This girl would get me fucking killed and herself hurt, if she kept at it.

"Ex-excuse me?" she asked quietly.

"Stop it Kagome." I said again. "What the fuck do you think think this is? This is not some project that you can work at it, hoping to succeed.There is much more to lose to this than you think."

"I-I understand that." Kagome said backing up against the wall.

"No, no the fuck you don't understand." I yelled slamming my hands against the wall on both sides of her head, locking her in place. I planned to get a point across and I will even if it's the hard way. "I tried pleading with you, asking you the nice way, even I tried to explain things to you in class, but you don't understand. I guess I'm going to get have to do this the hard way."

Kagome eyes widened in fear as if I was going to hit her, "Stay the fuck out of my life Kagome, and stay the fuck away from me. I don't want your fucking help nor be your fucking friend. I will not risk my life because your ass wants to play hero. Get a fucking clue, not everyone wants you to be in your circle of friends."

"Its-its not about that." she said in a quiet yet fearful voice. "I-" I slammed my palm in my against the brick wall, making her flinch in fear and shut her eys.

"LISTEN TO WHAT THE FUCK I SAY" I screamed at her. Her eyes became glossy and a tears fell down from her eyes. I hated doing this to her but she needed to know, I was doing this for the both fof us. "Clean out your damn ears, bitch. Stay the fuck out of my life." I growled,

"HEY!" Someone yelled coming around the corner towards us. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Kagome and I turned to see Sango and her boyfriend running toward us. I backed away from Kagome and she slid against to the ground, I could imagne how it looked. The school's fighter hovering over a scared Kagome. I really didn't need any of this shit.

Sango ran to her friend and instintly put her arms around her Miroku stood in front of them both as if blocking me from them. Keh, as if he could win against me.

"What did you do to her, Jackass." Asked Sango who glared at me, Kagome wiped her tears and stared at me with sadden eyes.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Inuyasha." Miroku said sternly. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I wish he would try something. My gaze fell on Kagome, she looked up at me, our eyes locked. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, but she would never understand if I go soft on her.

"Kagome, it would do well for you to remember what I said." I said in a cold voice. Her eyes shifted down, but she gave a small nodded. I turned away from the scene and walked away.

"I told you not to mess with him Kagome, he's dangerous." I heard Sango say to Kagome.

"No, he's not Sango, just misunderstood." I heard her answer.

"I think it would be wise to stay away from him-" Miroku said, I didn't listen to what else he said becuase he was out of earshot. I walked to Bank's car and got in without a word. Bank drove off.

"What happened?" Bank asked me after we got a block away from the school.

"I'll explain later." I growled at him. "Is that offer still up for smoking?"

"You know it."

"Good. I need a serious stress reliever."

"Ah man, I wish I had seen her face." Bank laughed out loud. We was sitting on the floor eating pizza, smoking weed and laughing our asses off.

"She looked so fucking scared." I cracked up. I was telling them how my day went at school, ending with the confrontation with Kagome.

"What I wish to see Inuyasha put the hole in the wall." Jake laughed. He took a hit at the blunt and passed it to me. I inhaled deep and long, breathing it out with a sigh.

"I still can't believe you told a bitch like that." Bank said taking the blunt from me.

"She figured it out, she ain't stupid you know." I answered back. "Though I probably should have just lied."

"Probably?" the two brothers asked. I smiled and we all busted out laughing. We were fucked up, on our third blunt, and our second large pizza.I took the blunt back from Bank and finsihed it off. "What time is it?" I asked putting the out the blunt that was the size of my fingernail.

"Uh--" Jake said looking at the clock on the wall, he finally focused in on the time, "about 4 o'clock."

"I gotta go to work in an hour." I said standing up. "I'm going to take a nap wake me up at 4:40." I walked to Bank's room. There was no way in hell I was sleeping in Jake's room. I shuddered at the thought of what happened last time I was there.

"Shit, you might as well set the alarm." Bank said picking up the pizza box and taking it in the kitchen. I nodded at him, shut the door went to his bed.

I looked at the alarm clock that was on the small table on the side of his bed. I managed to focus my eyes for a second to set the alarm. I pulled off my Tims and long sleeve shirt, my hoodie been off since I got there. I didn't pay attention to my bandages that were wrapped around my torso and layed back on the bed, pulling the covers over my body. It didn't take a second later till I fell asleep, only one thought running through my head.

_Damn I was getting lazy with these naps. _

A/N: So what you guys think so far. Review please...I want honest reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and dang...I'm working on it however


	7. Chapter 6

_Learn to Trust_

Chapter 6

Serving the Colonel and Surviving the War

I opened my eyes a second before the alarm went off. I slammed my fist on the snooze button but made no other movement. I closed my eyes debating on if I should stay in bed for five more minutes or get ready for work. Work won out in a heartbeat and I slowly got up. I walked over to Bankotsu's dresser and bent down, opening up the bottom left drawer.

I kept some of my clothes at Bank's and Jake's house for times like this or when I needed to crash at a place away from my _beloved _parents.

I pulled out a pair of boxers and a plain long black shirt and my tooth brush then closed it. I walked to the bathroom stopping by the hallway closet to pull out a towel and rag. In the bathroom, after locking the door, I stripped out my clothes and bandages and quickly hopped in the shower. After a seven minute shower I hopped back out, replaced my bandages, put on my clean boxers and black shirt, and threw on my jeans that I already wore picked up my clothes and threw them in the laundry bin with Bank's clothes. He knew his shit from mine, besides I was smaller then him, not saying he was fat but muscular where I was lean, and half starved.

Once I brushed my teeth I went back to Bank's room, put my toothbrush back, I fixed the bed and threw on my boots. I walked to the living room where Bank was sprawled across the couch watching Triple X, I looked around.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"Out fucking." Bank answered. We both shuddered at the thought of Jakotsu and some guy fucking each other brains out. Just because we were both okay with him being okay didn't mean we had to like it. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I answered throwing on my hoodie. I walked out the door as Bank turned off the TV and followed me out.

The car ride was a quiet one, only the sound of 50 Cent's Candy Shop played on the radio was the only sound coming out the car. As soon as it ended we were there, at the place where I worked.

"Want a ride home?" he asked me as I opened the door grabbing my bag. I shook my head.

"Nah, I need the exercise."

"It's a good mile and a half, from your house."

"What's your point?"

"You're working an eleven hour shift."

"What's your point?"

"Plus you look like shit."

"What's your point?"

"Get the fuck out my car." Bank laughed, I smiled and we pounded fist. "Call if you miss the bus."

"I won't miss the bus." I answered getting out the car. I waved as he drove away. I turned and looked at the building were I worked. KFC, or Kentucky Fried Chicken.

I wanted to snarl at the sight. I hated this job with a full blown passion. I got the job two years ago, with some help that I rather due without. The reason I didn't quit is obvious I needed the money and the job paid well. When I first started working it was at six dollars an hour, but now I'm making about 10.25 an hour, plus I was the assistant manager. How can I get a position like that in such a short time, while others been there longer? Easy, I fucked the head store manager, literally.

I walked in the place, and went directly to the office without much as saying anything to anyone. I pulled out a uniform from a small drawer in the desk and closed the office door. I don't care if it's a policy that the door had to stay open; I quickly changed into my work clothes and then my work sneakers. They were slip resistance; you needed them in a place as greasy as KFC. I put my Tim's and my clothes my bandage that was on my hand in same drawer, and closed it. The door opened when I was braiding my hair back and securing it with a rubber band.

I didn't even turn to the door as I put my hat on.

"Why do you think you don't have to follow the rules?" A feminine voice said from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who was talking to me.

"Because I don't, Rachel" I answered going to the computer, and to the sign-in screen. I signed my self in. I could have done it by the cashing machine but I didn't want to today.

"If you want to keep your position you would." Rachel answered. I turned to her and smiled. Rachel was the manager of the store.

She was a sexy thing standing at 5'7'' with black hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had beautiful light golden brown skin, with the eyes to match. She was thick, with curves in all the right places, my favorite place being her size 38 D cups. I loved fucking her in the office after closing, I'm guessing since she keeps coming to me, so does she. I also guess it's also because her husband doesn't satisfy her enough at home.

Did I neglect to mention that she was a married 30 something year old? Keh, oh well, it's not going to change the fact the she is. She was so called 'happily married' to some Caucasian guy, but I guess she isn't so happy and happen to have a thing for Asians.

I guess it's questionable why someone like her would want to work at a dump like this? Another easy question, she started working here when she was sixteen and she dropped out of school, she been working here since. She says its good pay. I guess it has to be when she's getting paid about17-something an hour, and gets about 55 hours a week automatically and get paid every week.

"YASH!" Rachel screamed waving her hand in my face. I pushed it down, "I said, you got into another fight?"

"Hey, I knew you weren't as stupid as you looked." I laughed leaving the office and going back the kitchen.

"Who kicked your ass this time, so I can pay them to do it again?" she answered back following me.

I waved to a few co-workers as I put a plastic apron that they provided. "I bet you would, but you wouldn't use money to pay them would you?" I smiled at her.

"I knew I saw you on some corner, Rach." Ricky a Puerto Rican cook said from behind me.

"Only making sure you was out there making that money like I told you." Rachel answered back.

"You would know how to make that money huh." I said laughing and washing my hands

"Yeah, and she was practicing with you." The drive window operator, Jennifer a cute black chick, added.

"What mad that is wasn't you instead?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows up and down in a flirtatious way

"You wish." She laughed, "Go ahead with your order, when your ready." She said going back to the customer in the headset. We all started working. I started flouring some chicken, while Ricky was taking the crispy chicken out the fryer. Rachel went to answer the phone in the office.

Work was most fun I had in my life, besides hanging out Bank and Jake. Here we were always laughing a having some kind of fun, weather it was insulting each other daily, talking about sex, flirting with each other shamelessly, making fun of people, or just talking about who knows what. It was a good break from real life. The only thing I hated about the job is it was more stress than I needed in my life.

First problem, the head honchos always wanted shit to be perfect. Always with the making speed, customer service bullshit, if it wasn't perfect then a meeting would be called and the managers would hear a load of it. And don't get me started on LAST, if gods forbid someone got an order wrong, it meant; Listen to the customer when they complain to you about the order even if you knew they were lying their ass off. Apologize for the problem, no matter how much you want to smack the shit out of the customers. Satisfy the customer's order by fixing the whole thing. And Thank them for giving you a chance to fix the problem and bringing it to their attention. Like I said, it's a bunch of bullshit.

Second problem, our KFC is in the ghetto where there is nothing but ignorant people of all races. Half the time I wanted to smack the shit out of people when they try to tell me how to do my fucking job. Plus seeing how I dislike people most of the time, it didn't make it any better. Then sometimes the workers don't want to show up for work and then I may be told to come in one my off day which I value with my life. Or if I'm already working that's more work for me.

Third problem, being an assistant manager gives you a shit load of work. Not only do sometimes I have to open or close by myself. I have mad papers I have to check over, count chicken stacks to make sure numbers match up. Make sure everyone does their own work correctly. Make sure the money is all there without stealing, KFC will sue your ass if you steal. It's stress on stress. The only times when I'm grateful for being an assistant manager are when I get my pay check and when I fuck Rachel after everyone is gone and we're stuck closing.

I never said we were a holy KFC.

My KFC where I work at is practically an orgy fest. We talk about sex everyday, call each other hoes and shit, everybody at least fucked one other person in this damn store. Well not Jennifer, she was still a virgin, she was only sixteen, but hell I even made out with the girl. She's fun to kiss, and then you can play with her DD's. Its funny how none of us every caught anything. I know I'm clean I get my ass check every month at the free clinic, I always play it safe. A lot of workers know about me and Rachel, but don't know that it's the reason I have my position, though most of them aren't dumb, but they keep quiet as long as we give them good raises.

I never said we were a fair KFC.

We were also a multicultural KFC too. We had Black, White, Asian (one other besides me) Spanish, and even one Native American. We were all cool with each other enough to make fun of each other races and know not to take offence of it. We were tight and all respected each other. To an outsider it sounded like we hate each other and did nothing but rag on each other all day long, but that's the way we are.

We have a policy, what happens in KFC stays in KFC. Most of us are cool with each other have often have no problems. If someone has a problem we mostly try to squash it without any blood lost. If there is one person that we all hate, mostly not Rachel since she hired them, then a lot us try to get them fired. A lot of us just make a bunch of complaints about that person to 1-800-CALL-KFC; enough complaints will get anyone fired. We have done it plenty of times before.

I never said we were a honest KFC.

These people are my crew, but it's mainly an at-work-thing. I don't hang out with any of them outside the job. I keep my home and school life away from the place as much as possible. They don't know what's going on at home and I intend on keeping it that way.

I never said I trusted people at KFC.

"Hey, Yash," yelled Yura, she a front counter cashier, who was the other Asian in this store. She had short black hair and a petite body. Her obsession, along with Jennifer, all though Jennifer not as much; was my hair. Yura had an obsession with hair, I guess that why she planned on opening a beauty/barber shop. Jennifer just told me she find men with long hair extremely sexy. I guess that's why we made out more than once.

"What is it?" I yelled up at her as I was writing time tags for the chicken.

"We're all out of oven roasted breast fillets can you put more in?"

"Yeah" I answered putting the tag on the rack and putting it in the window.

"After you done with that, can you throw in some popcorn chicken?" Jennifer asked me with a gentle smile. I nodded back to her. She was my favorite person in the store, mad easy to talk to and knew when to leave me alone. Plus she was fun to argue with fun to aggravate and fun to watch when she was going at it. Mostly fun to make out with.

Work that day was the same as any other day. Bitchy ass customers, who complain every hour about stupid as shit such as not getting a enough gravy one their mash potatoes or chicken was to greasy, which was stupid because first of all my chicken is always perfect and second of all, it's fast food what the fuck to you expect a healthy chicken or a fucking dry ass chicken. Or a table being dirty, well it's not our fault if the last customer left the table a fucking mess and we've been too busy serving your ass to get to it right away. Anyone ever here patience is a fucking virtue? Goddamn-it all.

Plus I was hot in the fucking kitchen all night long doing nothing but cooking chicken and shit. I know one thing; I'm cleaning the fryers while Ricky is cleaning every dish in here. The person who does the fryers are usually out first because we stop cooking at a 12:15 and we close at one. Besides I have to help close; wink wink.

The only thing that made up for it was a fun crew to work with, and too much work to care for to do. Time pass by fast but not fast enough.

I looked up at the clock that was against the wall it read nine o'clock, that mean for a while customers would slow down for a hour or two before picking up at eleven. I finished putting some chicken in the original fryer and pressed the timer. Looking around the store I noticed that the only one in the store was me and Jennifer, I smiled. She was finished up and order. Rachel went to some other KFC to drop off some things of macaroni and cheese because they ran out of the night and they won't get a refill on supplies until the tomorrow. We had plenty to spare. Ricky, and Yura was outside smoking a cigarette and Ariel, the only white chick working tonight, went home which was around the corner for her break.

So it was only me and Jennifer, time fore some fun. I walked over to her as she hopped up to sit at the drive threw window. No customers were around and the camera was only on the front counter.

"Get your ass from down there." I said folding my arms. She looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Make me." She said defiant and folded her arms. I smirked at her and grabbed both her sides, she squealed seeing how she was very ticklish. My smirk only grew as I pulled her off the window, looked around making sure no one was coming and pulled her in the office. She pushed herself away from me, letting out the frustration that I liked when she got aggravated and started to walk out the door. I stopped her by putting my arms around her waist and pulled her against from my chest. I licked her neck her, another weakness of hers, and she melted in my arms. She rubbed her nicely shaped ass against me which was making me hard. I turned her around pushed her against the door about to kiss her when-

"Hello?" yelled someone from the front counter. Jennifer ducked under my arms and went to the front counter to take order from a couple of customers. Looks like I'm not going to kiss her tonight, but now I felt sexual frustrated and couldn't wait till I had Rachel on her knees.

The rest of the night went along as usual, we insulted each other, sung songs with the radio, watched Ariel, Jennifer, and Yura all dance with each other to the songs, while me and Ricky was cheering then on till Rachel decided to act all bossy like she does when closing time rolls around. I got frustrated when customers decided to come at the last minute, just before we closed and order a lot of food when we only had a little bit. I ended up having to cook some more. After that we happily closed at one o'clock am and not a moment to soon. Everyone cleaned and did what we normally would do, fooled around.

After I finished with my machines and the floor I spent the rest of the night adding up the money together and getting drawers ready for the next shift as Rachel counted stock. The rest of them finished up and soon left.

I counted the money three times before I put it in the computer, adding to memory to curse out Jennifer for opening up a two rolls of pennies just because I aggravated her enough and then when she said she would do it I told her she wouldn't dare, and she just had to prove me wrong.

After finished counting it and making a mark the Jennifer draw was perfect, which earned her a sicker, no I'm not lying or being sarcastic. If any of us got something like that we get customer service sticker. After I was done and put the draws back in the safe. I went in search for Rachel; I still had some frustration that I needed to release.

I found her in the back room counting the boxes of plastic plates, I left her alone to finish counting and went around making sure the doors, and window was locked and everything was cleaned. When I was done Rachel was in the office waiting for the finish paper work to print. She finished early, good that mean enough time for me.

I walked up behind her put my arms around her waist. She squeezed my hand and turn around to face me. In an instant my lips were over hers, she was wearing apple flavored lip-gloss that I licked up. I started to lift up her shirt when she stopped me.

"Wait." She said panting from our kiss, pushing her shirt down.

"What" I said kissing her neck.

"I'm on my period." I stopped and backed away. I sighed, I don't really care if she was lying or not, just the idea or her being on it was enough to stop it.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure." I said taking off my work shirt, I was wearing my black shirt under my work shirt. I pulled off my work pants and replaced them with my own jeans and Timberlands.

"How about you drive while I make it up to you." She said pulling out the printing pages.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked not really thinking.

"You'll see."

My hands were shaking on the wheel; the car was parked on the side of the rode a block or two away from my house. I looked over at Rachel who was still laughing thinking that shit was funny.

"You-you a fucking crazy ass bitch." I said prying my hands off the wheel. "You're lucky we didn't get stopped by the police."

"I told you to stop, but no you wanted to keep going." She answered putting back on her seat belt. "We're almost to your house, go on. I want to get home and take a shower, I smell like KFC."

I didn't reply but nodded as I put the car in drive and drove the car the rest of way home, my mind thinking about what the fuck just happened.

_Flashback_

_I pulled out of the parking lot in Rachel's car. I learned how to drive when I was about 13, the only thing my father ever taught me. As I was driving along, I noticed Rachel unbuckling her seat belt. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked her momentarily looking at her while trying to keep an eye on the road. _

"_Just keep your eyes on the road." She said and leaned over to me. First she my neck which was okay, but then she started to unbuckle my belt on my pants._

"_What the fuck are you doing?"_

"_Shh, I told you I'll make it up to you." She said and moved to the button on my pants. She pushed opened it, since my pants were baggy as fuck they all she had to do was open it and there was my dick in my boxers. _

_I sucked in a sharp breath when she pulled out my hardening cock and started pump it. I felt her smile against my neck. She kept that up, and I couldn't help but buckle into her hand. Her hand was nice and soft and warm, it felt good. _

"_I'm going to-" I breathed out, trying to keep the car straight. The next thing she did took me by surprise. She moved her lips from off my neck and the next thing I knew I felt her hot breath over my 9 and a half inch cock. I swerved the car. Rachel sat up and held on the chair. _

"_Calm down." _

"_What the fuck?" I asked her, stopping the car. _

"_Just relax, I got this." She said kissing my neck again. "If you don't feel like you can control the car and yourself then pull over." _

"_No, I'm good." I said, starting to drive again. She slowly bent back down and I felt her mouth engulf my hard dick. I jerked the car by accident but soon kept car steady as Rachel pumped her mouth on my cock. I moaned, and bucked into her as best as I could with the seat built still on me. _

_I took the back way streets knowing less cops are likely to patrol there, doing this shit was illegal. I don't need any more trouble with the law. _

_She started sucking me faster and harder, funny it seemed like the car was speeding up but I could no longer concentrate on the road. I moaned out her name, and she started playing with my balls. That was the straw the broke the camel's back. I released cum right into her mouth. My body locked automatically which sucked ass because my foot was on the gas. We jerked forward. I screamed not sure if it was from the orgasm or the fact that I couldn't move my leg from the gas and my hands could barley avoided the cars parked on the street._

_Rachel looked up and moved back to her seat in a hurry, _

"_Let go of the gas." She said. _

"_What?" I asked not really comprehending anything. She came over to me and pulled my leg off the pedal; I reacted and slammed on the breaks, lucky she had one hand on the dashboard and the other on wheel. My seat belt held me back and she jerked forward a little. _

_I didn't say anything. Rachel sat back in her seat and sighed. _

"_A-are you okay?" I asked shaky over what just happened. _

"_Yeah," She answered nodding. "You?"  
_

"_Yeah," I said started the car back up and finished driving toward my house. I turned a corner my house being four blocks away. I heard shuffling from Rachel, risking a glance at her, I realized what she was doing. _

"_Bitch, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked not believing she was about to do it again. Any other time fine, now hell no, I still had plans to make. I still needed to graduate before I died. And I don't want to the police to find me dead with some bitch head over my dick. _

"_You've got cum all over you." She said moving closer to me. I stopped the car again, we were about two blocked from my house. She took this time to cover over me and lick my cock from my cum. Despite the fact almost being killed by this I couldn't stop myself from getting good head. She was finishing up when I heard a police sirens coming toward us. _

"_Fuck." I gasped pushing her away from me and stuffing my dick back in my boxers and pants. I was thinking that the cops say what happened a few blocks ago and was coming to get my ass. _

_Rachel looked back in time to see the cops speed by us and kept going on. She looked at me and busted out laughing. _

"_What the fuck is so funny?" I asked bucking my belt. _

"_Your ass," She laughed, "You should have seen your face." She laughed some more. _

"_Y-you a fucking bitch, you know that?" I asked grasping my car wheel trying to calm my nerves; damn even my hands were shaking. _

_End Flashback_

I pulled up to my house and got out without another word to Rachel as she climbed over the seat. She honked at me as she drove off and I went to the place I called fucking home. I opened the door which wasn't locked. _Good thing we don't have anything to steal, _I thought to myself as I locked the door behind me.

I hated this part of coming home, I really was wishing my parents were passed out drunk. I really don't need anything to end such a bad day.

When was my life ever easy thought?

I walked in the living room to find it empty. Maybe I was in luck and no one would be home.

"Mom, Dad." I called. I walked to the steps cautiously, gripping the railing in case my father jumped at me and pushed me down the stairs. It wouldn't have been the first time.

I made it to the top, almost to my room, there I would lock the door and be home free for the night. I slowly walked to my room holding my book bag in my hand in case I had to use it as a weapon, I'm actually glad I had the heavy text books with me. I got to my door and sighed; I opened my door open and smiled.

"Where the fuck have you been boy?" asked my drunken father. I guess he heard me; he was now coming up the stairs. I had options. I could dash in my room and lock the door before he could get to me, the problem with that is that he would end up breaking the door down then that would no longer be my escape haven. I could try to calm him down by talking, that was useless as telling a bull not to rampage on your ass. I could have run to the bathroom door then he could break that down and then beat me even more for it.

"Fuck," I said under my breath, "I just got out of work."

"Work, where's fuck at?"

"You know KFC." I tell him this every night I work.

"That's why your ass stink like that shit?"

"I guess." I answered holding my tonguefrom saying he smelled like alcohol and smoke. He reeked.

"Did you bring home something?" he asked. I hated when he asked that. He don't even like the food there.

"No, we ran out." I answered truthfully.

"You lying to me boy?" he asked stepping closer.

"No Sir." I asked trying to keep the hatred out of my voice. I stepped back.

"Do you think I forgot about this morning, when you were getting smart with me." He asked changing the subject.

Truth be told I hoped he did forget about that. I shook my head. He came to me and slammed me against the wall. I cringed when my head hit against the wall.

He slapped me hard across my bruised cheek.

"Now tell me, who the fuck you think you were yelling at." He screamed at me

"No one." I answered. He pulled me forward and slammed me again. I whimpered at the pain.

"You obviously were yelling at someone, was it me?" he asked softly. I knew what it meant when he spoke soft after he yelled at me and I prepared for the worst.

"No Sir." I answered. He back handed me across my face sending me to the floor.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME." He said and kicked me in my stomach and curled up, but that didn't stop him. He started to stomp on me, hitting my arms, my side, my head, and my legs. It was only my luck he was wearing sneakers and not his boots this time. "DON'T—stomp—YOU—stomp—EVER—stomp—RAISE—stomp—YOUR—stomp—VOICE—stomp—AT—stomp—ME." I didn't hear anything else as I blacked out.

I woke up a few hours later still in the hall way. I slowly crawled to my room after about ten minutes of getting to my knees. I closed the door and locked it. I relaxed against the door before I crawled my way to bed all aware of the small amount blood that I was trailing behind me. I somehow managed into my bed and kicked off my new dirty Tim's, damn another pair lost. I managed to climb up to my pillow before I gave away to darkness.

_Look's like I won't be at school for a couple of days, _I thought as the darkness once again engulfed me.

A/N: So there you go, more angst like I promised. First I really wanted this story to have more diverse people so I was happy with my characters. I guess you all probably wondering how I knew so much about working at KFC…sad to say I worked there most of Yash's KFC is based on mine…though the manager was bigger than Rachel…hehehehe ….n I never had sex with anyone there never…made out with…only one person ..but I'm not a slut. And we really do treat each other that way name calling and stuff. It was the only way we stayed sane in the store.

And the war from the title is the one at home, if you didn't get it.

Much Love- Story

PS... Please Review…tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, yet, other character such as Rachel, Ricky and Jennifer are mine, Yura not mine. I don't own KFC, thank God to that one. Lol


	8. Chapter 7

Learn to Trust

Chapter 7

Bandaging Wounds and Hiding Scars

The second I was conscious, the second I tried to move my body, the second I tried to take my own breath, my body screamed out for me to stop. My right arm and leg was aching my side sore, my head was drumming its own beat. I felt like shit, I probably looked like it too.

I tried to recall the events that happened just before I lost conscious, but my head hurts to much to think. It came back to me anyway, my father stomping me out again screaming something about some shit or another. It really doesn't even matter what I _'did'_ this time, they started to blend together anyway.

_I wonder what time it is, _I thought to myself, _or what day it is for that matter. _After I usually wake up from the bastards beatings, a lot of time usually pass by, couple days the most, once it been a week. So of course I didn't know what day it is. I lifted my left arm which my wrist watch held, glad that I managed to protect at least one arm and, it was only a plus that it was the one that my watch was on.

My left arm was a little sore, but I ignored any pain it gave, I brought the watch about an inch away from my face and squinted trying to make out the date my watch said.

5:32 pm, Wednesday April 13th. Wednesday, I think the last time I was up was on Monday when I went to school. Damn, out for about two days, perfect fucking. Damn I must have a lot of homework too. Oh well can't really think about that now can I?

I finally decided it was time to get up and address my wounds, even though half my mind was telling me to go back to sleep. I used my good arm, my left one, to push myself up off the bad.

Damn, everything fucking hurts. I slowly swung my legs to the cold floor and slowly stood up, before I could even stand up completely my legs buckled underneath me, and I fell back against the hard bed. I sighed, shaking the dizziness away. I slowly sat up again, and rubbed my left hand through my hair and cringed. Not only did was my head sensitive to my touch, my hair was matted with dry blood and sweat. It'll take me forever to get the smell out of it much less take the blood all out.

I sighed; I had to do this the hard way since my legs won't work. I slowly slid to the floor and crawled my way to my dresser, I hated to crawling, I felt so degraded. I pulled the draw with my bathing supplies and put them on top of the dresser in a small basket. I'm not crawling to the bathroom, hell no. I pulled my left leg, which didn't hurt as much as the right, under me and put my left arm on top of the dresser, with the help of my other limbs I pulled up by my arm and pushed up by my leg. I was standing, barley but standing.

I learned heavily on the dresser, I looked around and saw a cane that I found a long time ago. I grabbed it and picked up the basket and started the painful journey limping to the bathroom while using the cane.

I made it to the bathroom, locked the door and collapsed on the toilet. I put everything down and somehow took off my clothes. I stood at the bathroom sink bushed my teeth and made a pathetic attempt to clean my bruised up face. I looked at my body through the mirror checking my wounds. My right side was coved in black and blue blotches which were made by the bastard. They hurt like hell to touch. My stomach had a nice bluish-purplish mark in the middle of it from where I presumed he kicked me. My face wasn't too bad, actually pretty healed up the only thing there was my mark from when my father hit me before I blacked out. I protected my face good, cool. I turned away not wanting to look at anything else.

I leaned and limped my way to the bath and ran the warm water for the tub. These were one of the times that I was grateful for a big tub that I could lay in fully. Once it was full, I slowly got in and relaxed, and sunk till the water came over my head. I winced a little at the cooling sensation it sent to my scalped but I didn't move. I opened my eyes and stared up, all I saw what my black hair flowing around me and the water turning to a murky red color. I closed my eyes again and let out the rest of my breath. I came up slowly took another breath and went back down, my eyes remained closed as a imaged from my past that I thought was locked up, played itself.

_Flashback_

_I opened the door to my brother's room; he was lying on his bed with a book over his face, one hand over his chest while the other over his head on his pillow. I walked up to him and pulled the book off my sleeping brother's face. He didn't even move._

_I tapped his arm, nothing. I gently nudged his arm, nothing. I pushed his arm, nothing. I hit his arm, nothing. I hit his arm with his book, nothing. _

_I sighed, I hated to do this, and actually I didn't. I smirked. "OH MY GOD, FLUFFY, A CUTE GIRL!" I yelled out loud. _

_My fourteen year old brother sat up in bed looking around for the 'cute girl' "What? Where? Don't call me that, what if she heard you. I'll kick your ass if she did..." he rubbed his hands over his eyes then looked at me dryly after realizing he was still in his room. "I'm going to kill you. How many times do I have to say not to do that?"_

"_I'm sorry Flu-I mean Sess," I changed after seeing his glare, "b-but you wouldn't wake up."_

"_And what is it that you need to wake me for?" he asked swinging his feet onto the floor. He stood up and stretched, he hated to be awakened if he was asleep._

"_I'm starving, Sesshomaru." I said following him to his dresser. I watched him as he put his hair that was to just pass his butt, in a braid then securing it with a tie. I tugged at my own hair that was hanging louse. He looked at me and threw me a hair tie, I caught it and followed his example and braided and tied my hair, and it stopped just midway my back. _

"_We've been over this, Inuyasha-" he said sighing as he leaned against the dresser. _

"_I know, it's just it's been two days, since I ate last. School's not going to start for three more days." I answered sitting on his bed, I crossed my legs Indian style and stared up at my brother. _

_He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I think I have a couple of bucks but I was saving it for an emergency-"_

"_And this is not fucking emergency?" I yelled at him and crossed my arms. "You're hungry too Sess, don't lie." _

"_I never said I wasn't." he calmly said back, he crossed his arms too, but they immediately came undone and he stood up. "Go put on your sneakers and meet me by the door. Where's the bastard?" _

"_He left a while ago. The bitch is passed out on the couch, she's drunk and high." I answered hurrying to the door. _

"_Go get your shit on." He said pulling on a shirt. I opened the door and walked out but his voice stopped me. "Hey Inuyasha, stop cursing you're only seven." _

_I Keh'ed him and closed the door behind me. I ran to my room that was next to the bathroom, I threw on a jacket and my sneakers. I dug in my dresser and pulled out fifty cents. I smiled and ran downstairs to where my brother was already waiting by the front door. I showed him my two quarters, he nodded and ushered me out, we both not even taking a glance at our drugged up mother who was sprawled out on the couch. _

"_How much you got?" I asked him._

"_Don't ask me that again." He said. I sighed, he hated letting anyone know how much he had on him. _

_We walked to the corner store which was at the end of the block and walked in. _

"_What are we getting?" I asked. _

"_Something that's cheap and will last us a while." _

"_Ramen," I asked trying to hold my excitement. My brother just shrugged his shoulders, which meant yes. I ran down the isle that I knew all to well and filled my arms with chicken, beef and shrimp flavored, my favorite. _

"_Not all of that." My brother said raising one eye brow in amusement, his one expression for the day. _

"_But, one never fills me up, and I got fifty cents, and their only a quarter each." I protested. _

"_I don't have enough for twenty packages." He said. _

"_I don't have twenty I have, one...two...three..." I began counting, "sixteen...seventeen...eighteen. Eighteen packages." I protested. _

_He raised his other eyebrow. "Such a big difference, Yash," He said turning around. "Put ten back." He waited for me at the counter. I sighed and did as I was told. By the time I made it to the counter, Sess was there with two Big Hug juices on the counter, they cost fifty cents each. _

"_Hey boys," Said Smokey, the man who worked and owned the store. _

"_Hey." We both answered back, I dropped everything on the counter. _

"_That's three dollars." He said bagging up the stuff. Sess handed the man the money that was already in his man. I looked at the candy isle ready to spend my fifty cents. _

"_Save you money, Inuyasha." _

"_Why?" I whined. _

"_Knowing you, this food isn't going to last," He handed me the bag which I took. I sighed and followed my brother out the store. We walked home without a word between us; it didn't matter to me because I couldn't wait to have that Ramen in my mouth. _

_I was walking behind my brother, my mind on the contents in the bag he was holding, when all of a sudden he came to a stop and I bumped into him and fell. _

"_Oww, Sess. Why you stopped?" I asked standing up, whipping my hands off. I looked around him and gasped at the sight. The bastard's car was in the driveway. He was home. I started to shake. _

"_Calm down, Inuyasha, just stay behind me." I nodded and followed him into the house. We slowly came in the living room, and stared. Our father was standing over our mother yelling at her about something. He quieted however when he saw us. _

"_Where were you?" _

"_We were hungry; we went to get some food." Sesshomaru answered motioning me behind him. _

"_Did I give you permission to leave?" he yelled. I cowered behind my brother who shook his head. "Answer me boys." _

"_No Sir." we answered together, although mine came out more as a squeak than his. He came over to us and grabbed Sess's collar. _

"_No, I didn't think so. Yet you both left."_

"_We were hungry, there's nothing to eat in the goddamn house." My brother yelled. My father didn't even say anything; he just pulled back his fist and punched my brother in his jaw. My eyes widened at the sight of Sess falling down. _

"_Don't you ever fucking raise your voice at me. I am the adult here not you." The bastard screamed as he kicked Sess in the face. _

_I didn't know what I was doing until I done it. I dropped the bag of Ramen, and ran to the bastard and tried to push him away from Sess._

"_No." I screamed with tears on my face, "It's my fault I was hungry. I begged and begged Sesshomaru to take me to get something to eat. So leave him alone." I stood in front on Sess meant to protect him. _

"_Don't be an idiot Inuyasha." Sess groaned from behind me. I turned to him as he tried to sit up. I moved to help him but was pulled in the air. _

"_You fucking worthless piece of shit." My father yelled at me, as he shook me hard. "Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch." He threw me against the wooden coffee table that collapsed under me. I was in too much pain to make a sound. _

"_INUYASHA," I heard Sess called to me, I couldn't turn to see him. _

_From my position in front of the couch, I stared at my mother who was looking at me with a soft smile. As if she was watching an interesting move. She stared back and me and mouthed three worlds, that I recognized before my world went black._

_I Love You_

_End Flashback _

I gasped for air as I came up. I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to get rid of that memory. I can't believe I thought of that bastard, that so called brother of mine who abandoned me. Never fucking again will I ever think of him.

_I Love You _

"What the fuck?" I asked myself, now trying to get rid of those words that invaded my mind. I wanted to laugh at those words and even more laugh at the person who 'mouthed' them to me. If that's what she called love, she can keep it.

I looked at the murky water that surrounded me. I sighed and unplugged the bath. I shakily stood up and turned on the shower. I never felt clean after taking a bath. I started the painful chore of washing my hair, being mindful of my bruises, and then my body. It took about forty minutes before I finished and turned off the water.

Feeling a little stronger, I got out dried myself, and wrapped a towel around myself. I picked up my dirty clothes and my bathing shit, grabbed the cane and limped my way to my room where I locked it behind me.

It took me another half hour to not only bandage myself but to dress myself. Along with looking threw my book bag to find that Tylenol that I stole from the nurses at school. Talk about work. Doing this I realized I missed work yesterday, and needed to call them. I sat on my bed and pulled the telephone that was under it.

Yes, we do have a telephone that is in use. I pay the bill of course, never leaving my father to do it. The man can't even remember to buy food before he gets his cocaine and beers. There is a downstairs phone, which he gave me money to buy, but I have a phone in my room, for emergencies. And boy did I have an emergency.

"KFC, Jennifer speaking how can I help you?" Came a non-too eager voice over the phone.

"Hey, Jenn, it's Yash."

"Yasha, where were you boy? Rachel threw a fit yesterday about you missing work without calling in.

"Long story, where is she?"

"At the bank."

"Isn't closed?" I asked looking at my watched which was going on six thirty.

"She left two hours ago; I think she said something about going to some other KFC."

"Who's acting manager?" I asked lying down on the bed.

"Me." She said. Did I forget to mention she was an assistant manager in training? And Rachel didn't care really who was in charge of the store, as long as she could leave from time to time.

"What's up with you?" she asked, "you seem in pain, more than usual."

"Well, yesterday, I was walking up the step and tripped down, falling unconscious. Dad thought I was drunk and high and just dumped me on my bed. I didn't wake up un a while ago." I easily lied.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" she asked really concerned. "Maybe you should be in the hospital."

"Nah, I'm good. Nothing is broken, no blood, and I can still walk. I'll be in work tomorrow."

"Maybe you should take a day off, isn't your one week vacation coming up?"

"I'm good, Jenn. I just need to relax today and I'll be fine.

"If you're sure?"

"I am, just tell Rache I called."

"No prob. See you morrow Dog boy." She said, making fun of what my name means. I laughed it off.

"Byeeee," I stressed and hung up. I put my phone back under the bed. I sighed and stood up; I pulled off my bloody sheets and changed them with some clean ones I washed last week. I laid in bed and was asleep for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 8

_Learn To Trust_

Chapter 8

A Girl's Secret

Wednesday September 12th

7:15am.

Kagome's POV

I sat up in my bed groggy. I glanced at my alarm clock that was supposed to be on my bed-side dresser but it wasn't. I sighed and looked down on the floor.

"There you are." I said smiling weary. I picked it up and looked at the clock and gasped, "AGHHH, 7:15, I'M LATE." I screamed as I jumped out of bed. I ran my dresser and started to pull clothes out. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME?"

"You're finally up Sis?" my annoying little eleven year brother asked me, opening my room door.

"Why didn't you wake me up Souta?" I asked him rushing to the bathroom.

"I tried, TWEVLVE TIMES." He answered; I just shut the bathroom door.

In speed that I perfected in all my years, I showered, changed clothes, brushed and combed my hair, choosing to leave it out, got my school stuff together and ran downstairs, all by seven thirty.

"Breakfast Kagome?" My mother asked me as I ran past the kitchen.

"No time Mom, I'm late Sango's going to be mad again."

"At least have some toast." I sighed and knew she wasn't going to let me leave the house without eating something. Luckily there was some bread in the toaster already, when it popped up I grabbed it and ran towards the door.

"HEY THAT WAS MINE." Souta screamed out to me.

"Love ya too, brat." I answered shutting the front door behind me. I ran all the way down the street to the end of the block where Sango lived. I almost tripped over my own feet, sad to say. I knew I should have worn sneakers today. I made it to her driveway where she was leaning against her car; I mean pride and joy, door.

"There you are Kagome." She said getting in. I smiled sheepishly getting the passenger side. "Maybe I should start calling you in the mornings to make sure you're up. You're just as bad as my brother."

"I would say go for it, if we knew it would work." I sighed resting for the first time since I woke up. She pulled up and we were off. "We still have to pick up Miroku?" I asked.

"Yea, with the Pervert's car in the shop, this is the only way he'll make it to school on time." She said going down Miroku's street. He was waiting on the sidewalk in front of his house. We pulled aside him and he got in the back.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Miroku said as we took off again.

"Sorry sorry, my fault, I'm so not a morning person."

"That's an understatement of the year." Sango laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned on the radio.

"So, can one of you dear ladies explain to me why we have to go to school an hour early?" Miroku asked.

"Me and Kagome have a class office meeting, this morning at eight, that's why we have to be there. You're here because you're lazy ass don't want to take a bus."

"My lovely Sango, when you're use to riding to school in a car everyday a bus seems so, lowly." Miroku said with a serious look on his face. I busted out laughing at him; Miroku was too funny for words.

"It's not like you're too good to ride the bus, Miroku, in fact the bus is too good for you."

"You're harsh words bruise me Sango my love."

"Can it Lover Boy." Sango answered, "So what's the discussion about this time Kags?"

"Well," I said pulling out the Presidential notebook for class, yeah I was the vice president, and Sango was the president. I opened the book. "Chella Mackey, the Treasurer, called me last night. She checked in with secretary and got his okay about discussing the Senior Dues."

"And why did she need to check in with Greg?" Sango asked, turning in the school's parking lot looking for a spot in the front.

"To make sure that there was nothing else important to discuss. Any way she wants to make sure that we discussed on how we were making sure everyone got their dues in so we can have a Junior Prom and Prom next year. She even emailed me a list on those who haven't started making payments at all, I printed it out. It's a short list bout ten."

"Who's on it?" Sango asked finally parking and turning off the car. We got out as I read off the names, but stopping at the last. She however noticed.

"Who's the last Kagome?"

"Taisho Inuyasha." I answered, I sighed, _and here we go again_.

"I knew his ignorant ass was on that fucking list."

"It's not that big of a deal. Sang," I said taking up my spot as protector of Inuyasha from Sango rage. "And besides maybe he has financial problems, like Linda Sale, she's on the list and has financial problems.

"Financial problems my ass, he fucking works, Kagome, works a damn lot too."

"What where?" this was news to me. I prided myself on finding out new info on Inuyasha, and this was something I never heard before.

"KFC," Miroku answered stepping between the Sango and me and grabbing her hand, "I go there with some friends some times and he always working. He's even a manager there."

"There you see what reasons his ass has of not paying his dues? It's not like he have to pay the monthly rent." She said.

"You don't know his home life, just like the rest of us. We don't know what he does."

"Maybe it would be wise to not expect him to pay. He most likely not even goes to the events, so no use in wasting a good yelling moment on him." Miroku said then squeezed her shoulder.

"Let's just go and get this over with." Sango said, she kissed the pervert good bye, grabbed my arm and we both ran towards the library where the meeting was being held.

The meeting wasn't too long; we decided to just write a notice about paying the dues would hand them to all juniors at lunch. That would be done by Friday. We talked about the junior prom finding out that we had enough for one, though it would be in school in the gym, but only be we wanted to save our money for senior prom and Senior Trip.

We were out before classes start so me and Sango hopped in her car, drove to Burger King and bought ourselves a breakfast meal. We rushed back to class, eating our stuff on the way and then rushed to our Geometry, seeing how we were five minutes late.

We were laughing when we entered the classroom but got quiet when Mr. Grant glared at us and scolded us for being late. We apologized and went to our seats. I stopped before seating down and looked at the empty seat by the window and to my left. It was the second day that the seat's owner wasn't there, the second-

"Kagome is there a reason you haven't taken your seat?" Mr. Grant asked him. I turned and looked at him. I shook my head and sat down; I however turned my gaze back to Inuyasha's empty seat.

I was worried about him, he told me Monday that as long as he comes to school he's fine, but he hasn't been here for two days. That meant he's not fine. I'm really worried. I don't know what to do, should I tell some one-

"_Stop it Kagome. What the fuck do you think this is? This is not some project that you can work at it, hoping to succeed. There is much more to lose to this than you think."_

That's what he said. He told me to stay out of it but how can I? I care too much about him.

That's my secret, I am in love with Inuyasha Taisho, and no one knows but my best friends Sango and Miroku. Sango of course don't approve, she say's he's not good enough for me, he's too dangerous and he's a play boy. Miroku just always tell me to be careful around him and to have someone around when I'm around him.

I know they are just looking out for me, but they can't stop this. I love him and I want to tell him but I can't. I'm too afraid he'll reject me. He already rejected my friendship and pretty much told me to stay the fuck out of his life. I know a relationship is asking too much, but I can't help but desire it.

I've always had a crush on Inuyasha, since I first saw those violet eyes on him, I love looking into his eyes.

A lot of people don't know Inuyasha but I do. I remember a time long ago when I was friends, best friends with him, course we were five but still. I don't remember much of that time but what I do remember was that he was there protecting me and always there to make me laugh and being with me. My mother knows what I'm talking about; she tells me stories sometimes from when we were kids.

We were the best of friends, but then when we were six something happened to him and his brother Sesshomaru and he seemed to forget about me. I'm not talking about ignoring me forgetting me but can't remember me. His brother told me he had an accident on the stairs in his house and lost some of his memory. It seems I was part of his memory that got lost. And the worst part of it all, it was around his sixth birthday.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

"_Ms. Katey." A five year old Kagome walked up to her kindergarten teacher and patted her leg trying to get her attention. _

"_What is it Kagome?" Ms. Katey said bending down to the young girl's level _

"_I-I finished wit my get-well-soon card for Yashy." The small girl said holding her card up. The cover had two small people on it both with long black hair drawn on it, it was the best ability that a five year old can do._

_The class was making Get-Well-Soon cards for Inuyasha after hearing about his accident this past weekend. _

"_Kagome, this is very pretty. I think Inuyasha will like it very much." The little girl beamed at this and then frowned. _

"_Can you help me wit the spelling." _

"_OF course, come one." The Teacher stood up and they walked to Kagome's desk where there was another card. _

"_Another one Kagome?" _

"_Kind of, his one is for his birthday today." Kagome smiled._

"_Yep, and since he's coming back tomorrow we'll throw him a surprise party." _

"_Really?" Kagome asked excited and jumping up and down in her seat. _

"_Yes, but it's a surprise for everyone. Can you keep a secret?" _

"_YES." Kagome screamed, but then covered her mouth and looked around hoping no one heard her. After being satisfied that no one did she leaned in to her teacher "I promise, I'll tell no one." Whispered but still squirmed in her chair from excitement. _

_Everyone in the classroom was working on the cards when a knock came on the classroom door unexpectedly. The door opened and someone that no one expected to see poked his head in. _

"_Ms. Katey?" said a young teenage boy opening the door more._

"_Sess-Sesshomaru," Ms. Katey asked walking to the door, "I wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow."_

"_Can I speak to you in the hall?" The boy asked the teacher in a low voice. Ms. Katey sensed something wrong and nodded. _

"_Everyone, I'm going to talk to Inuyasha's brother, I'll be outside, if you need me." She said and walked out the hall but leaving the door opened a crack to listen out for her class. _

"_What do you think it is?" A small girl named Stacey asked Kagome. _

"_Maybe Inu's come back." An excited Kagome whispered. _

"_Not five minutes later, the door opened again and in came three people, Ms. Katey, a thirteen year old Sesshomaru and a just turned six year old Inuyasha. _

_The class immediately started yelling out hellos and how are you Inuyasha to the boy, who didn't reply. Kagome however didn't say anything, she was looking over the boy who was her best friends threw out the year. He didn't look like him self. He looked scared and nervous she never knew Inuyasha to be the shy type. He was always loud and often acted mean to everyone. _

_Along with that his arm was in a cast, and his head had a bandage wrapped around it. He had a small scare over his cheek, and his hair which normally looked shiny now seemed string and dry. He looked sickly too. _

"_Everyone listen up." Ms. Katey said quieting the class. "Go on Sesshomaru." _

"_As you all may know, Inuyasha here had a little accident. He fell down some stairs and got hurt." Sesshomaru started he put his hand softly on top of Inuyasha's head knowing that it still hurt. "There is also something else I should mention. Inuyasha is suffering from amnesia, from when he hit his head." _

_There was silence as if everyone was thinking about this, some students even gasped. _

_Suddenly one student raised their hand and the teacher called on the little boy. He asked what everyone else what thinking. _

"_What's amnesia?" everyone else nodded in agreement to the question. _

"_Well Class amnesia is when a person hits their head very very hard and they loose some or all of their memory for either a while or very long time._

"_Bu-but, Frankie, had hitted my head n I still gots my memory, I think." _

"_Well, Frankie stop hitting Daphne on the head, now Daph, it'll have to be something harder really hard."_

"_Like falling down the steps like Inuyasha did?" another girl asked. _

"_Something of the sort, any other questions?" _

_One hand went up, others followed but the teacher smiled at Kagome who had her hand up first. _

"_Go ahead Kagome." _

"_Inuyasha," Kagome asked staring at the timid boy. He looked at her and slightly tilted his head to the side. "Do you remember anything? Do you remember me?" _

"_Am I suppose to?" the confused boy asked, he looked up to his brother in question. _

"_Inuyasha, that's Kagome, she's your best friend." Sesshomaru answered. _

"_Oh," the boy turned back to Kagome who started to cry. "Hey, wait, don't cry." He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "I don't like seeing you cry." _

"_So you do remember me." Kagome said smiling happily, she jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. Unlucky for her she didn't know about his wounds. He yelped out in pain and pushed Kagome off him. He backed away and wrapped his arms around himself, tears falling from his eyes. _

"_Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said bending down to him. The teacher went up to Kagome who feel after Kagome pushed him. _

"_Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome nodded and looked up at Inuyasha who was bending holding himself. _

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you Inuyasha." Kagome said standing up, she walked over to him and went to touch him but he just fell backwards to move away from her. He backed up to his brother and stood up. Kagome was hurt and started to cry. _

"_It's okay, Kayame, do-don't cry." Inuyasha stood up, but Kagome stepped back. _

"_My name is Kagome KA-GO-ME." She yelled whipping her tears away. _

"_You don't have to yell." Inuyasha yelled back. "Sess do I have to stay here I want to go home."_

"_We already went over this Inuyasha, remember?" The young boy shook his head; the older one sighed then whispered something in his ear. The boy eyes widened and shook his head vigorously. _

"_Fine I'll stay I'll stay, don't leave me wit them alone." _

"_Them?" Ms. Katey asked. _

"_Uh monsters under the bed," Sesshomaru answered with the first thing that popped out of his head, _that sounded lame_, he thought afterwards. _

"_I see." Ms. Katey said. "Well, I have a class to run, I'm sure you have class to, right?" _

"_Yeah, right," Sesshomaru answered standing up. "Behave Inuyasha; I'll come pick you up after schools ended." _

"_Promise," A now scared Inuyasha asked. He didn't know anyone and the one person he did know was leaving him. _

"_I promise." Sesshomaru patted him on his head and then left the room. Ms. Katey ushered Inuyasha to his seat and announced it was drawing time, they had to draw their family. _

"_So, Yashy," Kagome said working on her family. They sat next to each other. _

"_Huh?" Inuyasha asked the strange girl next to her. _

"_What do you remember?" She asked him. Inuyasha stopped drawing his brother and him and thought about the question. _

"_When do you mean? When I woked up or right now?" _

"_When you woked."  
_

"_Nothing, I thinked I remembered my name, but that's it. But after I spoked to Fluffy-I mean Sess, he don't like me to call him Fluffy but I still do. He told me stuff and I remembered some of it. I think he told me my birthday is today." _

"_It is, see I made you this card." Kagome said giving Inuyasha his birthday card and his get-well soon card. He thanked her and put them in his desk, and started working on his family. _

_The two remained friends for a couple of weeks, and then Inuyasha met up with some little boys who befriended him and convinced him that all girls had cooties even Kagome. Inuyasha stopped being Kagome's friend and soon his started growing more distant to everyone and forever fighting in school. He would show up sometimes bruised, and sometimes be out for days. Kagome and Inuyasha never became friends again and it seemed like he forgot about her. She always worried about him, but she could only watch from afar. _

_End Flashback_

I was sitting at the lunch table surrounded by my friends, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Hojo, Eri, Kristin, Kiesha, Darien, Greg, Dashawn, and a few others. We always sat at the lunch table together, talking and laughing about anything. I guess we were considered the popular group but I don't really care for labels.

"I can't stand Inuyasha." Sango said which brought me back to the discussion. "He seriously thinks he owns this place."

"Leave the boy alone, Sango, he ain't here to defend himself against you, _again_." Keisha and black said laughing.

"I don't care if he's here or not." Sango said, "He isn't going to do anything to me."

"And if he tries, you got all of us here to back you up." Kouga said making a muscle.

"I feel so relieved." Sango said dryly, everyone but me laughed.

"I don't know, you guys. I hear he took on five people at once. And you saw his scars."

"I wouldn't be surprise if Inu-turd did that shit himself, Hobo." Kouga laughed. My hand curled into a fist, I hated when they talked about Inuyasha like that. He left them alone so why can't they leave him alone.

"My name is Hojo not Hobo, Kouga."

"Whatever, point is he wish he could beat me. I'll run circles around him."

"Didn't you fight with him once," Keisha asked, "and lost?" Everyone but, Kouga and me laughed.

"I told you, I was already tried because couch decided to drill us for gym class." They laughed at his excuse; it changed every time it was brought up.

"Hold on, I thought you said you were sick the last time." Dashawn laughed.

"And before that he said he wasn't concentrating on the fight, he was thinking about something else." Miroku laughed.

"Ahh shuddup," Kouga growled crossing his arms.

"Yeah, leave him alone." Ayame said coming to the rescue her off and on boyfriend, currently they were on.

"Besides, you guys, he won't be alone fighting Taisho, I'll be there. He needs to be knocked off his high horse." Darien said he and Kouga pounded fist.

"I'll be there with you guys," Miroku added, "I still have something I want to repay." Miroku then cracked his knuckles and nodded, the other two boys did the same.

I couldn't stand it; I stood up and walked away without saying another word to them. I refuse to be around anyone who talked about beating up a guy I cared deeply for. I heard Sango calling my name but I didn't reply to it. I walked quickly to the bathroom and leaned against the sink.

I hated this, why couldn't they just leave Inuyasha alone. I have enough trouble trying to get on his nice side without my friends all conspiring against him.

"Kagome?" Sango said coming into the bathroom. I looked at her in the mirror and turned away. "Kags, why did you leave?"

"Why do you all have to always talk bad about him?" I asked instead. She sighed and leaned against the sink next to me. She didn't say anything so I continued. "You know how I feel about him Sango; I just wish you would be more considerate to my feelings before you plan on jumping him."

She sighed again and crossed her arms; she then surprised me with her response. "You're right Kagome. I could be nicer about him. I should be more considerate to your feelings and I'm not. I'm sorry. It's just that," she turned to me and pushed hair behind her ear. "He's dangerous and I'm only trying to look out for you. Why did you have to fall for the guy prone to fights and shit?"

"You don't fucking know him, Sango." I declared and turned to face her.

"I know fucking enough, I saw it too. Monday, he punched a hole in the fucking wall."

"You provoked him."

"You're on his side now?" She yelled out.

"No, I'm on yours." I yelled back.

"Then why doesn't it feel like it Kags? I don't like him, or his attitude. He thinks he's too good for people and always fighting. Plus I heard he's into drugs and shit."

"You don't even know him Sango."

"Neither do you, and don't you dare say you do, cause you didn't even know where he worked until this morning." Sango calmed down a bit before she continued. "I know you said you two used to be friends when you were little, and you said he use to be nice. Now I didn't know him from back then, but from what you told me I can say he changed, for the worst. He's not the same Inuyasha you knew and trusted."

"You don't know anything Sango." I yelled, I was grateful that no one was in the bathroom at the time. "You don't know what goes on in his life. How hard he has it."

"And you do?" She yelled back.

"Yes, I do. In fact the two of us talked for a while on Monday actually." I said folding my arms over my chest in defiance.

"Was this before or after I found the fucking guy screaming off at my best friend who was crying."

"Sango-" I began angrily.

"Just listen to me." She interrupted, "I don't want to fight you over some boy. We're both bigger than that."

It was my turn to sigh, she was right. "You're right. I just hate seeing you guys ganging up on him. He has enough trouble in his life without worrying about if a bunch a people from school is going to jump him."

Tears started falling from my eyes before I could stop them. I thought about his parents beating him up rendering him unconscious or even worst. It didn't help calm my thoughts that he haven't been here for two days.

"Kagome?" she asked concerned and surrounding me in a hug.

"I'm so scared for him, that he may not be alive."

"It's that bad?"

"I wouldn't wish what he goes through on my worst enemy." I said hugging her tightly.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, I promised. That's why he was yelling at me, because I tried to get him to get some help. He said that I'll end up killing him by trying to help him. He told me to stay out of it, but I can't. The most I can do is hopefully getting some of you guys off his back here at school. So please-"

"Okay, okay. Just stop crying." I smiled and wiped my tears away as she continued, "I'll try and get the other guys to stop; we'll stay out of his way. Shouldn't be hard right? He barley talks to us so we'll have nothing to say to him."

"Thank you Sango, that's all I ask." I hugged her again.

"So you ready to go back to lunch, there still ten minutes left before we have to go to class."

"Yeah," the two of us linked arms and walked back to the lunchroom and our table. Everyone was talking about something or another.

"Do you think we'll get to pick our own partners?" Ayame was saying as she clutched on to Kouga.

"Partners for what?" Sango and I asked in unison as we sat down.

"Hey, you okay Kags?" Keisha asked me. "You left madd quick."

"I'm good, just on my monthly torture." I lied.

"I gottcha," Her and Kristen said.

"Don't really want to hear about it Kagome." Kouga spoke up.

"Then don't listen."

"Partners for what?" Sango asked again.

"Well, I heard that Mrs. Adams is pairing up with the home economics class and doing that life experience project. The one where you get assigned a husband or wife, give you a job, and give you a baby then grade you." Kristen informed us. She worked in the main office and always knew what was going on with the school. She informed us with what she learned.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if we get to make our own partners or will they assign it for us." Ayame finished.

"They'll probably assign it for us, we won't be that lucky." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's not fair, I mean don't we pick our own husbands when we get married?" Sango argued.

"Like they care," Eri added. "As long as they get their laughs in on us during this shit, they don't care."

"I know who I'd pick if I got to choose." Kouga said and winked at me although he put his arm around Ayame. I shook my head. Kouga likes me, it's a pain to say, for a while before Ayame showed up, he use to call me _his_ woman. I hated it of course, I refused to date anyone owe tries to claim me like a prize. And one date with him is enough to drive anyone up the wall; I don't know how Ayame stands it.

"I know who I would like to be with." Hojo said smiling at me, and I cringed.

He liked me too, but he's too boring. We dated a while back but that didn't last, the guy is really really boring, plus he doesn't even say my first name, always by my-

"Higurashi don't you feel the same way?"

"Well Hojo, uh-yeah, I think I know who I would-uh want to do the project with." I answered nervously. _I would want to pick, Inuyasha, but would he let me, _I thought as I put my elbow on the table and rested my head in my hand.

"I know who I would pick," Started Miroku, we all groaned at what was going to happen next. He grasped Sango's hands in his own and got on his knees. "Sango, would you grace me with the honor of being your husband and you bearing my child. We could do it the old fashion way. I don't care how many times we must do it, I won't give up, my lovely Sango." Of course to top it off, one of his hands slipped down to rub her butt.

"PERVERT." Sango screamed and slapped him hard which caused him to fall back on the floor.

"He'll never learn." Eri commented while the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"I still say Sango hit him so much he never thinks before he speaks anymore." Darien added, we all agreed as we watched Miroku climb back to his seat rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Oh well, he'll when he winds up in the hospital, the pervert." Sango said wiping her hands off.

"When are they going to do this thing Kristen?" I asked.

"Dunno, no set date been made yet." She answered. "All they know is-"

Kristen was interrupted by the bell meaning that lunch was over and class started in about ten minutes. We all stood up and gathered our lunch trays, then headed to our lockers then class.

"Another boring day at school," Sango said as we headed to our lockers to put stuff away. School was over and I was on my way to Sango's house, she promised to help me with my math, I suck in math.

We said goodbye to everyone and left. We drove to Sango we're spent a good four and a half hours doing math. We stopped just before eight o'clock, because I was lost and Sango's parents asked her to go get something to eat. Sad to say I only understood some of it.

"I'm never going to get this stuff Sango." I said as we walked to her car, we were going to get some food for her family, I was just going for the ride, and then she was going to drop me off at home.

"I'm sure you'll get it, Kagome, you just have to find your method, do that and you'll be good."

"Easy for you to say, you found yours."

"Don't worry, I have faith in you." We climbed in her car and turned up the radio, she drove us the KFC, there was a line but we didn't mind. She went right to the drive-thru.

"Is this the one Inuyasha works at?" I asked. I'm not really a KFC person, I don't eat here that much.

"Yeah, he was working window when me and Miroku say him." She said driving up to the order machine. She ordered her family a family size meal and drove up.

"Do you think he's working, now? I asked, wanting to get a glimpse of him to make sure he's all right.

"I don't know, I heard he sometimes be working during school hours. Maybe that's not why he's at work." I smiled at Sango. She was trying her best not to insult Inuyasha, I can tell by her tight grip on the steering wheel.

"I'll ask them." We waited a couple of minutes until we had to pull up to the one window. Sango paid them and as they got our food together I asked the black girl at the window. "Excuse me Miss."

"Yes." The girl smiled down at us even though I can tell it was fake, hopefully it wasn't anything personal.

"Is Inuyasha working tonight?" I asked hopefully of an answer. Her smile disappeared and she looked accusingly at us.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Kagome, I'm a friend of his and I'm worried. He hasn't been to school since Monday. I would call him but I lost his number. I know he works here so-"

"You his girl or something?"

"No, but me and Yash are good friends." I lied. I hoped I would get hell from him for doing this. She looked at me debating on whether to tell me anything or not, and I looked at her pleading.

"Ugh, he's not here, didn't even show up for work yesterday. He called two hours ago and said he had a little accident, but he should be fine. He'll probably be in school tomorrow."

I felt a lump grow in my throat as I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed over a surprised Sango. "Is he okay? Is he hurt? What accident? Can he walk, do he remember his name?" I started shooting questions off by the dozen. The girl waved me quiet.

"Wait a second, wait. All he said was he tripped on some stairs and some junk and he should be fine. Question him tomorrow, if he doesn't go to school, he'll be working here after." She handed us our food which I took back and moved back to my seat. Sango thanked her and we drove off. I sat in my seat wrecking my brain about what type of condition Inuyasha could be in.

"I'm sure he's fine, he just fell down the stairs that all." Said Sango after sensing my distress, I only scoffed at this as I wondered what his parents did to him this time. I muttered thanks and goodbye when Sango dropped me off. I ran up to my room and buried my face in the pillows.

"Inuyasha, how am I going to get you out of there?" I asked out loud, I laid there till I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

_Learn to Trust _

Chapter 9

A Night Best Slept Thru

I sat up in my bed sweating, I think I had a bad dream but I don't even remember what the dream was about. I laid back down hoping to go back to sleep but it was no use. I wasn't tired any more. I looked at my watch and squinted using the moon light.

_Shit, It's only one in the fucking morning,_ I thought, being careful of my left side, I climbed out the bed and slowly made my way out my room. I was parched. I haven't eaten or drank anything practically in two days. I wanted to grab my cane, but since I wasn't plan on using tomorrow, I needed to get use to walking without it. I limped my way down the stairs clutching the railing for my life.

Once I was down stairs, I made my way to the kitchen. I passed the living room and cringed at the scene. My mother and father was fucking, the only reason I didn't hear any sounds was because they had their tongues down each others throats. On the table was evidence of them being high. There were weed leftovers in a pile, and faint cocaine lines. On the floor was the evidence of them being drunk, empty beer bottles, Bacardi, vodka and rum bottles. They had such a high tolerance for this shit that it took them much much more to knock them out. 

They screamed out in pleasure and I wanted to throw up, instead I limped my way to the kitchen. I hobbled to the kitchen sink and turned on the cold water, a picture of the two flashed in my mind and I threw up right in the damn sink. _Eww, that shit's yellow and clear_, I thought as I washed my mouth out and then the sink out.

As if the color was proof enough that I had no food in me, my stomach started to growl and I started to feel light headed. I grabbed a glass and started downing water, drinking bout four glasses. I hobbled my way to the refrigerator which I knew was empty and pulled it open, its continents surprised me. There was bread, meat and cheese.

"I guess the bastard can do some things right." I muttered to myself as I pulled out everything. I made me three sandwiches, all with double meat and cheese and put two of them on a plate. I wrapped them up in case something happened to me on the way up stairs, at least my food would be safe. I ate the third one happily. I grabbed another glass of water and made my way out the kitchen. I was halfway passed the living room when the bastard called my name.

"Yasha, come ova' here," said the drunken bastard. I tried to keep going but he yelled out louder and angrier, so to save me from further abuse, I put my stuff down on the table that was by the steps and walked in with them.

"Yea," I asked about twenty feet from the couch.

"Get ov'a here already. I ain't gonna bite ya." He was out of it, him and his wife. They were both drunk and high, sitting on the couch. My _beloved_ mother was nice enough to throw on a shirt and my _wonderful _father was considerate enough to put some boxers on.

I walked over to them; my mother smiled at me strangely and pulled me on the couch when I was close enough. Unfortunately she pulled my left arm, I yelped at the pain as I fell forward. I turned on the couch, now sitting between them and rubbed my arm to ease the pain.

"What do you want?" I asked standing up again, but my father pulled me back down.

"Why you wanna go and leaves us here?" my father the drunk said putting his arm around me and hugging me close.

"Because I hate you and can't stand to be around you for another second." I replied dryly. At least I wasn't lying.

The man who claims to be my father laughed out loud and ruffled my already messy hair. "That's my boy, got a sense of humor just like his old man."

"Can I go to bed now?" I said shrugging his arm off of me, then standing up. I was pulled back down.

"Why you in such a rush to leave?"

"Well Dad, I do have to go to school in the morning, you know the place that you flunked out." I said, my parents just laughed thinking I was joking again.

"You probably got tests and all that shit, huh?"

"Yeah, probably,"

"How bout a hit before all the stress and shit get to you."

"What hit." I asked suspicious, when Toga starts giving any sign of acting fatherly toward me that meant I should be on guard.

"Izzy baby, get the shit laid out." My mother smiled and did as she was told. She grabbed the bag of cocaine and made a thin line on the table. She held out a small straw out for me. Meanwhile my father was laughing and grabbed a half of bottle of vodka, held it out to me, I shook my head, he shrugged his shoulders and started gulping down like it was soda.

"Here Inu." My mother said grabbing my hand and putting the straw in it.

"Nah, I'm good." I said putting the straw on the table. My mother grabbed the bottle from her husband and started gulping down herself.

"What do you….uh thinking you to good to smoke with your parents?" Toga said.

"No." I said.

"Then get down then and, you know." He gripped me by the neck and forced me to my knees in front of the table. "NOW," he yelled squeezing my neck harder.

"Okay, okay." I said trying to get his hands off me. It seemed to me that he was stronger drunk than he was sober. He eased his hold but didn't let go. I grabbed the straw and stared at the shit in front of me. I hated doing this shit; it always messed with my head. I felt him squeeze again for me to hurry up. I put the straw to my nostril and the other end to the coke.

It only took me a couple of seconds to snort everything up. When I was done, my father pulled me back on the couch. I felt dazed, that was the strongest shit I had in along time, plus I hadn't use the shit since I was fifteen, so I felt like a virgin to it.

"Naraku has the best shit around." Toga laughed when he saw my face. I should have known that that was Naraku's shit. I hated to agree with Toga, but Naraku did have the best drugs when it came down and everything. "And you took that shit without stopping. That's that Taisho blood running in threw you, gives you strength." My father bellowed out.

I sat there dazed while my so called parents passed drinks back and forth. I suddenly felt something wet on my shoulder, I looked down and saw my mother licking me. I was out of it, but not that much.

"What the fuck." I said scrambling away from her. I stood up far away from both, and wiped my shoulder off.

"Oh come back Inu." My mother said leaning towards me. She fell of the couch but that didn't stop her, she started crawling to me. Toga just laughed. "I just wanted to have a little taste."

"No no no no no no nooo." I said backing against the wall. Toga laughed and stood up, he stumbled to me, shoving my mother out of his way with his foot, nearly fell but caught him self. He came to me and trapped me against the wall by putting his hands on both sides of my head.

"What's da matta' Yashy? Scared of some pussy." He asked, I turned away from him but he pushed me back hard against the wall. "Or is it that you want another dick in you, again." He laughed cruelly. I froze at what he said; I didn't want to think about what he said. I pushed a memory that was forcing its way back in my mind. I refused to think of that. I pushed my father hard, it caused him to fall back, but he didn't stop laughing. I ran from the room ignoring my father crude remarks.

"You know you liked it, don't deny it Inuyasha, you fucking fag. You're no son of mine."

I rushed back as fast as I can, tumbling up the stairs, my food long forgotten, the pain in my leg forgotten. I ran to my room and slammed the door closed and locked it. I screamed out in anger and pain.

"Fuck you, do you hear me." I screamed out to no one. I banged on the door in anger, "FUCK YOU TOGA." I turned around looking for my cane. I saw it on the floor and picked it up. I went to my dresser and smashed everything on the floor, swinging the cane like a baseball bat. "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, FUCK YOU." I screamed out and started hitting everything. I saw a mirror on the wall, not the one connected to my dresser but one I got from the bastards other son. I walked up to it, raised the cane over my head and brought it down as hard as I could. Smashing the mirror into pieces, the shards from the mirror flew everywhere I felt some of them cut into me but I paid no attention to that. I kept on hitting and hitting and hitting, till I had no more energy. The mirror long destroyed, and I dropped can where I stood.

I moved to my bed and collapsed on it, lying on my back. I covered my face with my hands. I felt the wetness, thinking that it was blood I wiped it away and looked at my hand, I saw nothing. I wiped my cheek again, understanding. I wiped away the tears that escaped and sighed.

I was exhausted, and my body's pain caught up with me. I looked at my watch again, only twenty minutes had passed.

"Damn I should have stayed in bed." I thought as I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	11. Chapter 10

_Learn to Trust_

Chapter 10

This Can't Happen, Kagome

I walked out the bathroom and headed back to the disaster that was my room. Destroying shit and beating the shit out of someone are my two favorite ways of distressing and releasing anger. I was now wishing I had released my anger on someplace other than my room. I sighed as I stared at the broken shit on the floor. I was going to have a hell of a time cleaning up.

I threw on my black old schools, which I brought months ago. They looked good enough to wear. I was wearing some plain blue baggy jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt, which had Rock a Wear, written on it in black cursive writing. I decided to leave my hair out for today; I just brushed the tangles out of it. I grabbed my book bag, cursing myself for not even doing my homework. That just meant that I would have to go to school early. It was only seven fifty; I could buy something to eat on the way.

I walked out my room and out the house without even bothering to wake up the bastard for work. I didn't care any more. I walked to Burger King first and then quickly to school.

I sat in my first period class, math, and glad that it was open before class started and finished my homework and ate my breakfast sandwich. The homework was easy, so it only took me about fifteen minutes together to finish. By then I was finished with my food and trashed it. I sat back at my desk and put my head in my arms and fell into a light sleep. I was still tired from last night's events.

I woke up when my noisy classmates came in, chattering up a storm. I looked outside, wishing to be out there, and on my own. I started getting the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned to the door and there stood Kagome watching me, her eyes scanning my body, trying to find any trace of abuse. I sighed and turned away from her. I didn't pay attention to anything but outside, though I could still feel her eyes bore into me.

For a while I had forgotten that she knew about me, I forgot that she worried easily. I knew she was going to stare at me and bug me all day until I told her I was okay.

"Glad to see you return to us Mr. Taisho." Mr. Grant said, hoping to get my attention from the window. I turned to him and looked at him as if he was the most boring person in the word.

"Let's just say, home life got boring." I answered, "Though I think this is not too far behind."

"Just pay attention, Inuyasha." I nodded and he started teaching. I took notes, ignoring the looks Kagome was giving me. Class went on uneventful, at the end I gave him the homework that I owed and he gave me my catch up work. He gave me back the test that I took last Friday; I of course aced it without a doubt.

I went to my other classes and repeated the same process, gave in homework that I owed and they gave me work I missed. It wasn't till lunch that things got more interesting than I wanted. I ate the lunch food, which was pizza and then sat on the highest branch of my favorite tree. I relaxed glad to have some free time and started dozing off.

"Hey Inuyasha," Someone yelled my name. I looked down and saw that mangy bastard Kouga and his followers, along with Miroku, Darien and Dashawn. What the fuck did they want with me? Wait, I'm wondering like I gave a damn. I got comfortable again and closed my eyes. "I know your fucking ass hear me, Dog boy."

I growled I hated when he called me that. "What the fuck do you want ya mangy Wolf." Kouga was part of a small gang called The Wolves, but I didn't care, I knew people in larger gangs that would have my back if needed be.

"Get down; I have a bone to pick with you."

"Chew on it and leave me the fuck alone." I yelled back. I still hadn't moved. I stared up eat the endless blue sky, wondering how I was going to get by in gym, hopefully whatever we did do, wasn't a contact sport.

"You scared to come down?" Kouga said trying to taunt me, "I heard that only cat's climb trees, doesn't that make you a pussy?"

This guy was seriously irking my last nerves, he honestly wanted to fight me, but I wasn't about to get in trouble for his stupid ass. I knew exactly what would happen if I got caught for fighting. Suspended for fighting, and they would call home, then my father would find out and then he would 'discipline' me for causing trouble in school. That was something that I did not need at all.

The safest thing for me to do was to get away from the mangy Wolf before his words get to me. Damn, and I was feeling so relaxed too. I sighed and stood up on the branch, and I tied my hair with a rubber band that I kept around my wrist.

"What the fuck-" everyone yelled as I jumped down the tree which was over a ten foot drop. I'm not stupid, as I was going down, I was grabbing on some branches to help me slow down. It just looked like a free fall. I perfected this jump ever since I started going to this hellhole they called Shikon High.

I landed swiftly in front of them and smirked, proudly showing on of my canine teen. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and without a word turned away from them and started walking away.

"Hey wait," Kouga yelled finally coming out of his stupor. I just kept on walking. "What you running away with your tails between your legs, Dog Shit, scared of a little challenge."

I busted out laughing, at what he said.

"What so god-damn funny?"

"You Kouga," I asked stopping and turning toward them, I pulled the rubber band out my hair and replaced it back on its spot on my wrist. "You're just so damn funny. If I fight you again, I would get no brownie points for that shit. I already beat you badly if I remember that other time, oh wait. What was your excuse again? Oh yeah, you already injured your arm so you couldn't hit me as hard as you wanted to. What's it going to be the next time I beat your sorry ass, you had a long practice and too tired to actually make any good hits on me?"

His so called friends behind him started laughing; he spun on them and told them to shut up. As he did that I turned back around and walked away.

It didn't take me long enough to realize someone was following me. The person followed me back inside the school through the cafeteria, they fell behind for a while, but I knew they were still there watching me. I exited the cafeteria and entered the stairway; I leaned against the wall, arms folded and one foot prompted on the wall. I waited. Not two minutes later the stairway doors open and he came in.

"Houshi," I stated.

"Taisho." He replied. We stood there, staring each other down. I had a feeling many words were going to be said to one another, and it would do me well if those words weren't repeated by an outsider.

"Keh, follow me." I said and walked up the stairs not looking back to see if he was following. I however heard his echoing footsteps proving to me that he was. I smiled to myself as I climbed the stairs.

I stopped when we reached the third floor, now there were three ways of getting off the stairway, only two being accessible. The first was going down the steps that we just climbed, the second being going into the hallway which leads to other classrooms. The third way which was a no access way was going up the stairs to the forth floor, but the forth floor was cut off because about four years ago, when I was still in middle school, the roof of the school caved in after a bad snow storm. It trashed the forth floor.

Most students would ignore the caged area to the forth floor, but I'm not most students.

"You do know how to keep your mouth shut don't you." I asked him, pulling out my wallet.

"Why?" he asked getting nervous, I laughed, I loved to see people sweat.

"Because if you don't I'll turn back now and leave you here." I said pulling out a key.

"Yes." He answered narrowing his eyes.

"Keh, you better." I said putting my wallet back in my pants. I don't use this key a lot, I'm not stupid enough to abuse what I was given, or found, or stole. I turned to the caged door and bent down. I put the key in the lock and twisted.

"In-Inuyasha how did you?" His eyes widened now.

"Let's just say, it's funny how people put stuff down when they think no one is watching." I answered opening the gate; I looked around and entered Miroku right behind me.

I motioned him to go on ahead and get out of sight until I put shit back. I put the lock in place but didn't lock it. It was a hell unlocking that shit from the inside. I went up the stairs and saw Miroku open the door to the forth fall hallway. It was dark right now, but I knew what it looked like already, just shit lying around and collecting dust, lots of it.

I motioned him to catch up, as I continued going up the stairs to the door that lead to the roof. I opened up and smiled, I got out the way, as Miroku came up behind me. I kept the door open by placing a brick against it.

"What the hell is all of this?" he asked me.

"It's called a roof Monk." I answered, using the English version of his last name. I still laughed at that. How the hell did God make someone with the last name that meant Monk, which was suppose to be holy, make them into such a pervert. Whose past time was groping girls on the street.

"Seriously, Taisho,"

"I am being fucking serious. I found a key to the place freshman year and come up once in a while." I walked to the edge of the roof and peered down, no one was out side that meant the bell was about to ring. And there it goes, at least I won't have to worry about gym class now.

I walked to a brick wall and pulled a loose brick out of it. Inside was a pack of Newport cigarettes and a lighter. I'm not much of a smoker any more, not like I used to be as a freshman, but it was my own tradition to smoke every time I came up here.

I held the pack to Miroku, but he decline. I shrugged took one lighted it and placed everything back in its place. I leaned on the wall, as I took a drag on my cig and eyed Miroku.

"So, are you going to tell me why I've become suddenly popular?" I asked him.

"They heard what happened between you and Kagome on Monday."

"Nothing happened Monk." I asked with the cigarette between my lips. I removed it.

"I was there Inuyasha."

"What you saw was the end of something that should never have started."

"What was that?"

"She ain't tell you or Sango?" I asked.

"No, she refused to."

"At least she listened to me." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What happened between me and her isn't any of your damn business so I suggest you stay out of it." I threatened.

The dumbass wouldn't listen, "Kagome is one of my best friends, when I see you standing over her and she's crying it becomes my business."

"I was only telling her what she didn't want to hear." I replied, I took another hit of the cigarette and threw it out, it tasted kind of stale. I walked to the edge of the roof and stood on top of the ledge.

"What was that?" he asked again, being damn persistent. I turned to him still standing on the ledge. The wind was picking up, and I felt my hair started to stir.

"Something that doesn't concern Miroku Houshi," I started strongly. He nodded and sighed; he came over to me and leaned on the edge. We both were staring at the city around us, neither looking at each other.

"What ever it was shook her up pretty bad." He said after a while.

"It was supposed to, if that was the only way to get the point across to her. Asking her wasn't working." I replied.

"You know, for some reason she's worries about you a lot. You fight a lot, I guess that's it." I grunted in response.

"She's a worry wart" I shrugged my shoulders again.

"It's not that Inuyasha," he began, he looked up at me and I looked down at him. His next words surprised me. "She would kill me if I told you this, but who knows, maybe you'll be more considerate of her feelings the next time you end up making her cry."

"Keh,"

"She likes you."

"So, a lot of girls like me." I answered coolly, though on the inside I was jumping for joy, the Goddess likes me.

"No, you baka," he said shaking his head, "not like as in liking you for just your looks. With her it's deeper than that. I'd say she's in love with you."

I froze at that. _WHAT THE FUCK, _my mind yelled out. Like is one thing, love is a whole other level.

"How-when-what-where?" I asked shakily, though I probably wasn't making any sense.

"I don't know, but I can see it, Sango sees it. Hell, she even told us she feels for you deeply. She said she knew you since kindergarten."

My eyes narrowed at that, _I don't remember Kagome in kindergarten; then again I don't remember kindergarten at all, thanks to the bastard and the fucking tool. _

"Sorry don't remember that." I answered.

"She does." He said, "So will you at least be nice-"

"You say you care for her, and that she's your best friend right?" I asked interrupting him. He frowned but nodded. "You want me to stay away from her right? Isn't that why you wanted to talk to me."

"What I want, Taisho is for her to be happy, and for you not to make her cry again." He answered strongly.

"I make no promises." I answered. I swiftly turned around on the ledge without losing my balance and jumped down "Let me ask you this, Monk, you do want to keep her safe right, keep her alive?"

"What kind of question is that?" he asked standing up in front of me.

"Answer the fucking question." The wind started to pick up, and my hair tossed with it.

"Yeah of course, I don't want Kagome involved with something that can kill her."

"Than keep her fucking away from me and you'll be doing just that." I answered before a harsh wind blue causing my hair to fly with it.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"If you so call care for her and her safety, you would do best to keep her away from me.  
If she makes any type of an attempt to push her way into my life, one of us, or both of us ain't' coming out alive." I answered with a low growl.

"Is that a threat?"

"Not from me." I answered and walked to the door. I held it out for him to go first.

"Can you at least, attempt to be nice to her? It won't kill you." He asked again.

"Keh," I answered following Miroku down the stairs.

"That's all I ask." He said. I made sure no one was coming and the two of us quickly but quietly made it down the stairs. As I locked the gate behind us I reminded Miroku.

"Remember Monk, about this-"

"I was never here." He answered holding up his hands. I simply walked out to the hall way while combing my hair with my fingers. I might as well go to the rest of gym class. I have a lot to make up in the class, that's a lot of after school running on the track, oh well.

"Inuyasha wait." The perverted monk yelled out to me. I sighed; I wondered if any other loners had this much trouble finding time to be alone.

"What is it now Monk?" I asked aggravated.

"Well, I was wondering," he began laughing nervously, my eyes narrowed, he wanted something.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if maybe."

"What the fuck is it?" I asked impatiently but kept walking, he followed close behind.

"Can I use that key for me and Sango's up coming anniversary? It's our one year, and I want to do something special, I know she would just love the view and-"

"Why would I want to do something for her?" I asked stopping and crossing my arms. I saw a hall monitor coming our way, so I uncrossed my arms and kept walking, he followed babbling about something.

"Come one Yash-"

"Never call me that again" I stopped momentarily and growled at him, then continued.

"Right, sorry. But come on man. I won't tell anyone."

"If you did, I'd deny it." I answered flatly. "But if I do let you use it, what do I get in return?"

"Someone who's very grateful?" he tried.

"Try again," my tone didn't change.

"I'll get Sango to let up one you."

I cringed at that, it sounded like something my mother would say about my father.

"Try fucking again."

"I'll put in a good word for you for Kagome."

"Try again."

The girl is in love with me, I may not want that but, why would I need a good word put in for me if I did.

"I'll cover for you next time you get into trouble."

"Try again."

The monk gets in more trouble than me, with the teachers, for groping girls.

"Twenty bucks?"

"Close, but not there yet."

Now he was talking a language I understood well.

"Thirty?"

"Try again."

"Forty?"

"Not quite."

"Fifty?"

"If you insist then that will do." I smiled smugly at him as I stood in front of the gym's door.

"I'll need it in two weeks." He said.

"If you get caught, then you're on your own." I answered.

"Understood," he started running back toward his class, but stopped. "I'll get back at you."

"No, I'll come to you." I said and went into the gym.

Gym class was boring; all they did was play volleyball. The teacher agreed to let me come all next week to let me make up for the classes I missed as long as I played today and tomorrow. I agreed changed into my gym cloths and participated. I ignored the pain that my body was sending me and helped my team win the game.

After class I went to the rest of the classes and that was like my others, took notes, gave in homework and was given work that I missed. Classes were just like the whole school; boring. I was happy when it all was over, I even thanked God.

"Thank you God, school's over for the day." That's me thanking God.

I stood at my locker putting all my books in my book bag because I had homework in all of my classes.

"Hey." A voice said from behind my locker door.

"Hey." I answered without looking up from my locker; I knew who it was already.

"Look, before you say anything, I want you to know that it took me a lot of persuading for me to come up here and talk to you after what happened between us on Monday.

"Something happened between us?" I asked still in my locker.

"Don't act like such a jerk." She demanded.

"What do you want from me?" I asked making sure everything that I needed was out of my locker before I closed it. I looked down at Sango with a bored look on my face.

"Kagome said she needs to talk to you, alone. As much as I protest it, she said it's very important, and I owe her one."

"I don't have time for this." I said before pulling my bag over my shoulder. "If she wanted to talk to me, than she would have come up by herself."

"I told her that myself, but she insisted on me getting you to meet her. Just go talk to her god-damn it."

"Don't tell me what to do." I said, walking away.

"I'm not." She yelled and ran after me. "I'm asking, and you know I don't like you, so this is the last thing I ever wanted to fucking do. But she was crying and everything, so I couldn't help but agree. Just go talk to her."

"Wait, what are you fucking doing?" I yelled. I didn't even give her a reply on if I was going or not, yet here she was dragging me away from the front door.

"She's in the music room, because it's free right now. Just talk to her." I looked down at her and Sango had a smile on her face, like she just accomplished something. I guess she did because I was now being pushed in the music room. She closed the door before I could completely register what just happened.

"Inuyasha," said a soft voice from behind me. I turned around and looked at Kagome, she was sitting on top of the tables with her book bag beside her.

"Kagome,"

"How are you Inuyasha?" she asked me smiling softly.

"I'm fine, I'll live."

"I'm glad." She stood up and came over to me. I looked over her, she was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her in the right places, and a plain red shirt, and red and white sneakers. She stood in front of me smiled up at me.

"_How are you, _Inuyasha." She asked again.

"I said I'm fine-" I stopped, I looked down in her eyes and for the second time since she first approached me, I was lost in me. I understood what she meant. "I'm sore on the left side, I can't really put my weight on that side, but other than that, just some scrapes and bruises. I'm okay, believe me." I ended up in a whisper.

Her smile widened and she nodded. She bent her head down and stepped to me. Before I knew it she was in my arms.

"I wish you wouldn't Kagome." I whispered.

"I know, I know." She answered her arms wrapping around me. "I wish I can make this better for you."

"I know, but you can't." She looked up at me, and stepped back, our arms dropping at our sides. Some of my hair fell over my shoulder from our hug, and into my face. Kagome reached up to move it but stopped just inches away. She looked at me silently asking me for permission, I nodded. Her smile grew, it caused me to smile. Her hands reached for my hair and she combed down it with her fingers.

"I always wanted to feel your hair. It always took so shiny and silky and smooth." She laughed a little. I chuckled a bit. "Don't laugh but I always wanted ask you for hair tips, you know; you know what shampoo and conditioner you use. What do you do before each night? How do you grow it so long?"

"It's not by choice." I blurted out. Her smile disappeared and so did her fingers in her hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown forming. If I told her the truth then she would probably hate my hair or something.

"It's just that it runs in the family, it's in our genes for the males with my blood to have long hair. Even if we get it cut, it grows back in less than a week."

"Oh." She smiled and started combing again.

"What did you think I meant?" I asked.

She shook her head, "It's not that important." She smiled up at me and I returned the smile.

Our eyes locked and I got lost in the chocolate again. I don't know how long I was lost in her eyes, but I couldn't help but feel the magnetic force between us that was slowly pulling us together. She seemed to be coming closer to me.

I felt her hands both of them, over my shoulders and loss in the mass that was my hair, but I didn't register it.

I felt her waist beneath my hands as I pull her closer to me, but I didn't register it.

I felt her rise against me as if she was suddenly standing on her toes, but I didn't register it.

All I could register was her eyes and her red glossy lips that she was now licking. I felt my own tongue wet my lips, as I felt her hands pull me closer, as my hands pulled her closer. Our eyes seemed to droop together and I closed my eyes suddenly tasting strawberries, I've always had a thing for strawberries. I had to have more.

I licked whatever it was that had the tasting of strawberries, I felt a shift between my lips and suddenly I tasted a whole new taste and I liked it. It was sweet, and then I felt another tongue touched mine, and I quickly battled it for dominance and easily won.

_What the hell, _I thought, _when the hell did I eat strawberries, and what taste so sweet, _I asked myself. I slowly opened my eyes and I was staring at Kagome. _FUCK ME,_ I screamed out in my mind.

I pulled away from her and stared at her wide eyed. She looked at me, her too registering what happened. She then moved her hand to touch her lips. She looked up at me and smiled softly.

She thought that meant something, I mean it did, but it couldn't, I mean it can't. I can't afford it too. I backed away from her, my head trying to find out what the fuck just happened. I picked up my book bag that I had dropped when Sango pushed me in the room and turned to the door. I reached for the knob, twisted and stopped.

"This can't happen, Kagome. We can't happen." I whispered to her. I opened the door and rushed out. I barley acknowledged Miroku and Sango waiting outside the door.

I ran down the hall, ignored the calls of my names, with only one thought running through my head.

_I can't believe I just kissed Kagome Higurashi. _


	12. Chapter 11

_Learn to Trust _

Chapter 11

All in Stride

I decided to go to work an hour early and took the bus. I sat in the middle of the bus with my hair pulled over my shoulder so I won't sit on it or it won't get caught on anything. My hair laid down on my lap as I looked out the window thinking.

_I can't believe I kissed Kagome. This complicates things to a whole new level. Knowing her she'll say it meant something a nd then try to tie herself to me. Then she'll get more persistent on 'helping' me, more like cause trouble for me. Why can't she just leave me alone, I did nothing to get her attention? _

"_No, you baka," Miroku had said "not like as in liking you for just your looks. With her it's deeper than that. I'd say she's in love with you"_

_Kagome is in love with me? Well it would explain her closeness when ever we're in the same classes. But still, she loves a dead man. Right now I'm not even planning on making it to my eighteenth birthday at the rate things are going with the old man. The bastard seems to have a lot of energy to burn since I heard that Naraku changed his supplier. Well what ever it is, the bastard seems to have decided to burn his energy on me. _

_Even if I wanted to get with her, I have nothing to offer her, my money's going to bills as it is, I barely have enough to get me some new clothes once every two months. Food is another thing that I worry about; at least I'll get to eat at work. _

_I have enough shit to worry about without having to worry about her trying to make her way into my life. She doesn't understand the dangers she is putting herself in by trying to rescue me. As if I need to be fucking rescued, I can handle myself. _

_Will someone please tell me, why everyone feel the need to suddenly become a hero in my life. Why can't I just be left alone? I only have one more year to be with the bastard and his wife and now everyone wants to start worrying about me? Where the fuck was everyone when I was going to school in crutches and shit? When I was scared to go home because I thought the bastard was going kill me. Where the fuck was everyone then?_

_Damn, shit is so fucking complicated. I'm getting to old for this shit. What am I going to do? Why am I going through all of this? I never did anything to anyone. I never asked to be born, I never asked for this life. What the hell did I do to deserve anything? Either God must really hate me, or the devil must really love me because I'm in hell here. _

_I need to think. Sitting here and complaining to myself isn't going to solve my problems. I need to straighten out my thoughts and figure out a way to survive the rest of the year. _

_First, I need to get Kagome to off my back. That shouldn't be too hard. Then find a way to distract the bastard from me. I may have to pay a visit to his supplier and get his trees changed. Naraku do owe me one, though he would probably end up trying to make me sell some shit for him in return. I can't believe the shit I have to go through just to find damn peace in my life. _

_At least I got to share a kiss with Kagome, even if I can't have anything else with her. _

"Inu-love," Someone yelled out interrupting my thoughts. I looked toward the door of the bus and Jakotsu climbed on board. He came and sat by me.

"Hey Jake," I answered moving a little toward the window to make room for him. "Where are you going on a bus?"

"Bank needed the car for work and I need to go to Charley's house."

"Charley?" I questioned.

"My newest boy toy," He answered, "he loves me." He added with a bored look on his face. He shrugged his shoulders but then grabbed the end of my hair and started combing his fingers thru it.

"I take it you don't feel the same way?" I asked, slowly pulling my hair out of his hands. In the car is one thing, but on a public bus, hell no, I ain't gay.

"He'll do for now, but I have my eyes set on this guy two floors down from me, tall, black, and handsome, with the pecks of a god."

"Really how interesting," I answered.

"No but seriously Inuyasha, I think I'm in love." Now I knew Jake was serious, he only called me by my real name when he was, otherwise he'd dub me with a pet name.

"You talked to him yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, we talked a little bit, he asked me to come and watch a movie but I chickened out."

"Wow it must be serious if you're afraid of one date with the guy." I chuckled.

"Tell me about it, what am I going to do about it Yashy-love?" He asked putting his forehead on my shoulder. I played the sympathy card and awkwardly patted his head trying to comfort him.

"Play it cool, and I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah well, if he doesn't that offer for me and you hooking up is still open." He said grasping my hand in his.

"Uh no." I said pulling my hand away.

"Aw look at the lovely faggot couple." Said someone from behind us, we turned around and glared at two idiots who sat two seats behind us.

"Aren't they cute together." Laughed one guy.

"I think their checking us out Grey." said the first loser.

"I know we sexy, but we ain't faggots." Said the one named Grey, they both smiled cruelly at us.

I opened my mouth to say something but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Jakotsu who had turned back around.

"Just ignore them Inuyasha. Shitheads like that don't deserve our attention."

"What the fuck did you call us, faggot." The first one yelled out to us.

"You gonna let them talk shit about you like that." I whispered to him.

"I'm used to shit like that Inu-babe." He said with a blank face, "Thanks to my father."

"Bitch, I believed that my friend asked you a fucking question."

"Fuck off." I yelled back as them and turned around. I glanced at my friend ignoring the looks we were getting from the other passengers on the bus.

"Who the fuck do you think you talking to Faggot. You fuck off, oh wait, you want that right, some other gay-ass faggot to fuck you fucking prick."

"You know what Jake, let me tell you what I'm used thanks to my dear ole' man." I hissed at Jakotsu and stood up. "You fucking assholes got a fucking problem with me and my friend?" I asked them standing up. Jake tried to pull me down but I shrugged him off of me.

I was not having a good day and these jerk-offs, just found me a way work off some steam. I cracked my knuckles stalked over to them. I could take them both on, no sweat.

"Hey, you boys calm down." yelled the bus driver pulling the bus to a stop. The driver could fuck off, he wasn't trying to stop the boys from making fun of us, so as far as I am concerned he can sit his fat ass in that seat and drive. I glanced outside and saw that we were downtown where I was supposed to switch buses and go to work, but I was going to be an hour early to work. I have more than enough time to release some stress.

"So what if I do?" said the first jackass standing up.

"Then I suggest letting me readjust them for you." I answered.

"Inu-babe," Jake said standing up, I glanced at him. He had a smirk on his face and one appeared on mine. He made a hand movement by sliding his thumb with the rest of his hand in a fist, across his neck, the universal motion for dead meat.

Before anyone knew what happened, I turned back around; my fist flew right into the jerks jaw. The impact caused the guy to fell back on his friend and in an instant I was standing over him, throwing punches.

I ignored the shouts of everyone on the bus, and everyone scattering to get away from us. I just kept on punching with both of my fists and then every often kicking the bastard. I suddenly was pulled down by a yank of my hair. The bastard's friend had grabbed my hair and yanked it.

"Motherfucker," I cursed out, at the pain it caused me. I was going to get a headache from that.

"I am the only guy that gets to touch his hair, bastard." Jake yelled out throwing a punch at Grey. I felt my hair loosen from its hold and threw a punch at Grey. The two of us punched Grey a couple of times before I switched back to the first bastard, whose was bloody and going unconscious. I then felt someone grab my wrist and out of reflex I turned to punch the person but stopped when I saw a girl hold out her hands trying to stop me.

"Wait, wait." She said. I stopped and put my wrist down. "You guys need to go now; the driver is calling the police. Go before you're arrested." The said girl was a pretty Asian, and out of reflex I scanned her body, she was hot. But then her words hit me, the cops are coming.

I nodded at the girl and turned to Jake and went to pull him off. "We are leaving, Jakotsu." I growled out, pushing my friend toward the side door exit. People cleared for him, as he left. I heard a groan behind me, and glared at in disgust at the two boys who seemed to be fighting unconsciousness. In a quick motion, I lifted my body with the railing overhead and stomped both guys out, before jumping down. I nodded to the girl in thanks and ran off the bus.

I looked around for Jake, but he found me first. He pulled my arm and dragged me down the street until I gained my balance and started running on my own. I heard shouts from behind me and took a chance to look to see who it was, of course the police.

"Shit, keep it moving Jakotsu." I yelled out. We ran down another block, I followed Jake around a corner.

"There, the car." Jake yelled out to me. The door opened and we literately dove in. We pulled the door closed and the car took off.

"Stay down." The driver said, we stayed down for about five minutes, too worried about the police to even worry about who was driving us "Alright, it's clear, you guys can come up."

"They gone?" Jake asked as he sat up, I followed his example and sat up.

"Bankotsu," I asked surprised. How the hell did I get from running from the police to sitting calmly in Bank's car? I voiced my question.

"I just happened to see you guys on the bus, standing up, before you threw that punch. I pulled a u-turn tailed ya'll, Jake saw me, I motioned for him to turn the corner, and then here you guys are. Just what happened on the bus?"

"Well..." I began. The two of us managed to tell what happened without contradicting each other too much. It didn't take long for us to relate the story to Bank, who laughed through the whole thing.

"The nerves of that guy to think that he have the privilege to touch Inu-babe's hair, much less pull at it." Jake said petting the end of my hair like a pet. I sighed in my hands, shaking my head, while Bank laughed it up in the front seat.

I climbed up to the front seat, making sure my hair was pulled out of my way.

"Where you going to," Bankotsu asked me.

"Work."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah right."

"What have you been up to though," He asked nodding to my seatbelt, I sighed but buckled up anyway. "Haven't seen you in a couple days."

"Why? It's not like we see each other every single day." I pointed out.

The car was silent for a minute before it was broken.

"What did he do this time?" Bankotsu asked me.

I sighed, I should never have gotten so defensive, that's a sure fire way to realize that the bastard and me when at it again.

"I dunno," I muttered the truth, "I woke up sometime yesterday, last thing I remember is going into the house Monday night. I do know that my left side was practically numb. Not a lot of blood though.

"So you were out cold Tuesday?"

"Guess so." I grumbled, but sighed happily when the KFC building came into view. He pulled into the parking lot, and I mumbled a goodbye to them. I went right into bathroom, and turned on the water. I washed the blood from my hands and rinsed my face off. I changed my clothes, and went in for work.

The day went by without too much anything going on. It was a normal, stressful, not-really-worth-it-but-the-money-is-good day. Had the normal amount of customer complaints, ran out of chicken only once, which compared to any other day, is good. I however didn't have a make out session with Jennifer today, because I wasn't in the mood for it, and Rachael didn't work today. There was only Jennifer, Yuri, Ricky, Tony and me working.

The most exciting thing to happen in the store since I clocked in was when Yura called me. It was about seven o'clock.

"Hey, Yash." yelled Yura from the front. I was in the office on the phone with a manager from another store; I walked out the office, phone to my ear and gave her a questionable look. "I need you to put in a coupon for her. You have to do an open coupon."

The open coupon is when I myself have to go to the manager's screen on the new touch screen register/computers. It can be annoying sometimes.

I held up a hand in motion for her to wait a minute and finished up my conversation on the phone. I then walked out back to the front counter to help Yura who was packing the order.

"It's for her." Yura said, pointing to the customer at the counter. I looked up and a smile appeared on my face. It was the sexy girl who helped me and Jakotsu out, from the bus. She smiled back at me.

"It's you." We said together and then chuckled. She blushed when I gave her my famous smirk.

"Thanks for helping us get out of there."

"No problem, I'm just glad you guys didn't let those jerks get away with what they said." She smiled up at me.

"Well, they got what they deserved." I replied.

"Yeah, they got the shit beaten out of them on the bus." She laughed.

"By who," came nosey ass Jennifer from drive-thru.

"From what I heard, Inuyasha beat the shit out of some guys on the bus." Yura volunteered the info.

"And we have yet heard of it?" Jennifer asked giving me an accusing look.

"Well it just happened this afternoon." Sexy replied.

"I repeat we have yet heard of it?"

"Heard of what?" Rick asked with Tony trailing behind him.

"Yasha beat some dudes on the bus." Jennifer answered, her gaze never wandering off of me.

"Don't ya'll got work to do?" I questioned them.

"That was you?" some customer from behind asked. "I heard about that yo."

"My name ain't yo." I answered.

"I heard bout that too. I heard that two gay dudes beat some guys out cold."

"I ain't gay; get it straight my friend is. They weren't saying a damn thing to me about shit, but they were hurting my friend, so I took care of them because he's my boy." I said seriously, folding my arms to add to my point.

"That was sweet of you." Jennifer, Yura and Sexy said in unison.

"It really was, my best friend is gay, and he was on the bus too. When those guys were talking, he was shaking so much, out of anger and fear. That's why I'm glad you did what, we both are. I'm glad to see you escaped the police."

"Cops," Questioned all my employees.

"And the surprise just keeps on coming Dog Boy." Jennifer said, crossing her arms and standing in a defiance way.

"You have a customer, Jenn, get to them." I replied; glad when our earpiece dinged telling us that there was a customer at the ordering machine. She sighed, mumbled underneath her breath about never getting to hear anything good, I chuckled after her.

"Ricky, the crispy chicken is done, go take care of it. Tony go put two trays of biscuits in the oven. Yura handle the next customer, I got her."

"Serena." Sexy said.

"Huh?"

"My name is Serena, not her." Sexy, I mean Serena replied. "And from what I'm understanding yours is Inuyasha."

"Yeah," I replied, I motioned her to the employee's door where I met her on the other side.

"What about my food, Inuyasha?" she asked me, leaning against the wall. I leaned next to her.

"Well seeing how I owe you one for getting me out of there, don't worry about paying. I'll personally make it for you."

"How sweet," she said playing with her blondish-brownish hair. "But I only got you away for now. They had a camera on it."

I shrugged my shoulders, "So I'll get arrested, won't be the first time."

"Aren't you the bad boy." She smiled, still fiddling with her hair.

I took her hair from her hands and pushed it behind her ears. "You got it wrong."

"Do I?"

"Yeah," I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'm not a boy."

"My fault," She chuckled, "Inuyasha."

"You can call me Yash." I said, my hands never left her hair. "So, you taken Serena?"

"Nah, I'm single if that's what you asking." She answered looking into my eyes; girls love my eyes, and love them even more when they find out its really dark violet and not contacts.

"You real pretty you know that?"

"It's nice to be told." was her answer. I smiled and pulled my hands down to my side. "So, do you have a girl?"

"Nah, I'm single." She nodded. "So, if you don't have a man, and I definitely don't have a girl, maybe we can get together and fix that."

"Sounds fun." She said taking my hand in hers.

"It could be." I rubbed my thumb against her hand. "So how about you give me your number and I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow, which ever comes first."

"Sure." She said and dug threw her purse, she ripped off a paper and I gave her a pen, she wrote her name and number down. I pocketed the information and went back in to make her food.

After she left I went back in the office and sat down in the chair, urging the headache that I was getting to go away. That's when all the employees of KFC came surrounding me in the office. They ganged me into telling them what happened on the bus; I complied and told them the events that took place on the bus. Afterward they all left to handle their work only Jennifer stayed.

She closed the door and sat on the desk in front of me. I already knew what she was going question me before she voiced anything. "What's up with you and_ Serena_?" Bingo!

"She just a girl who gave me her number."

"You gonna call her?"

"I said I would." I answered blankly.

"What's the deal Dog Demon?" Jenn asked nudging my leg with her foot when she realized I was barely paying attention to her. "Why you really talking to that girl. She cute and everything but..."

"But what?"

"You used that Mack Daddy shit on her. You only use that when you want ass."

"I do, I ain't gonna lie. She sexy as fuck, she looks like a good fuck..."

"But..."

"But I need a distraction from this other chick."

"Who, Kagome?"

"How do you know her?" I asked my face forming into a frown.

"She came by yesterday looking for you, said she was worried." Jenn looked around on the desk, found a piece of paper and held it out to me which I took. It just said that Kagome came by and what time she came.

_How the hell did she know where I work?_ I then remembered seeing Sango come a few times; Kagome probably heard it from her. Kagome really was gaining too much access in my life. For my sake, she needed to go.

"She some sort of psycho or something?" Jenn asked seeing my frown.

"Or something," I mumbled under my breath but shook my head. "She's cool, she from school and probably the only person in the whole damn place that I can stand. She wants more from me than what I want to give her right now."

"So you using Serena as an escape goat."

"Pretty much," I answered, shrugging my shoulders again. I stood up and walked up to Jenn. I stood between her legs and laid my head against her shoulder. My headache hitting me full force. "Hey Jenn"

"Hmm?" she asked messing with my braid.

"I think I'm going to get arrested between today and tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Because I hear they had a camera on the bus."

"Poor baby." She answered.

"My life sucks, and my father is going to kill me if he have to bail me out." I chuckled. Jenn probably thought I was joking but I was serious as fuck. If the bastard have to bail me out, that mean money out of his weed and coke, I'm better off in jail.

"I'm sure he'll understand if you explain to him what happened." I just shrugged my shoulders. "Rachael may be a little steamed until you get out, but I doubt she'd fire you."

"She won't." I said surely. We both heard the familiar ding in our ear that told us we have a customer. I moved away from Jenn and let her hop down of the desk. She moved toward the door, but I stopped her giving her chaste kiss, and muttering thanks for the talk, I'd rather talk to her than anyone else in the store about my personal life though I never told her.

Everyone good on they're own for now. I opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out some Ibprophene, and took out three. I swallowed them with water and waited out the headache.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. We had fun throwing water on each other after we closed and then cleaned it up. I was out the store in time to catch the 12:15 bus. I made it home and without the cops and made it to bed without my father catching me.

The next morning was the same as the night before. Dad was still asleep on the couch with mom on the floor beside him. Truth be told I really don't remember the last time they actually slept in their room. I did the usual morning routine, shower, got dressed; I tied my hair back though.

At school was when shit hit the fan again for me, but I took it all in stride. It was bound to happen, this morning and last night was all too livable. It was the calm before the storm, and the storm was a big one.

First, by the time I got to class Kagome and Sango was there. Sango gave me a dirty look; I guess she heard about the kiss and my escape. Kagome just looked down at her desk when I made my way to mine. I ignored her and she didn't say anything to me. I just wish I hadn't seen her tears when class ended.

"I hope you're happy." Sango hissed at me and followed her best friend out the door.

"Damn it." I growled under my breath, but headed out. Along with that the whole school seemed to have heard about what happened on the bus yesterday. Everyone was talking about the fight, especially how I stomped them out, it was getting annoying, plus they were pointing.

During lunch I managed to escape from them and went up to the roof. I looked up at the sky smoking a cigarette that I got by not-intentionally scaring some lame guy. I asked him for one and he shakily gave me one. I think he was scared I may beat the shit out of him if he didn't. I heard sirens coming from a block away and stood up to the edge. Police cars were turning a corner and now stopping in front of the school.

The idiots, if they didn't want me to run they shouldn't have put the sirens on. I wasn't going to run because seeing how they came to my school, they knew who I was. Running would just cause more problems for me.

I sighed and blew out a puff of smoke. I put out the cigarette and walked back into the building. I walked right downstairs and to the office, where the police were waiting. I stopped outside the office until I heard one of them say my name, no use in going and getting arrest unless I know for sure they wanted me. When I heard my name, I entered the office in time to see the principal going over to the speakers.

"Someone looking for me," I asked casually, everyone turned to look at me. Two officers, who I didn't know, must be new, walked up to me.

"You're Inuyasha Taisho?"

"So what if I am?" I asked smirking crossing my arms. "You're the idiots here to arrest me right?"

"Inuyasha Taisho, you are under arrest on battery charges against one Grey Thompson and David Butler. You have the right to remain silent; any thing you say will be notified in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be assigned to you."

"Keh." I replied as he put handcuffs on my wrist.

"Inuyasha, go with them for now, we'll get in touch with your parents." Ms. Kaede said standing in front of them.

"No" I replied in haste, they looked at me in confusion. "I mean uh I'd rather tell them myself and explain what happened. If you call them, then that's more trouble for me."

"If that is what you wish, Inuyasha." Kaede answered.

I nodded my thanks and then was pushed out the office. I was pushed out into the hall, where every student seemed to be at. Everything got quiet as I walked by, few whispers could be heard, but I ignored them all. I mostly kept my chin put and face foreword. For a minute I felt like I was on the death row walk, funny huh.

"Inuyasha," I head a whisper of my name, I looked and stopped at the one person who if only asked for me to run I would. Kagome stared at me wide eyed, like she couldn't believe this was happening. I mouthed the words, 'Stay Away' to her before I was pushed

I stepped outside and was pushed again almost falling down the steps, I grumbled something pushy ass cops and was all but shoved in the back seat and driven to the police station.


	13. Chapter 12

_Learn to Trust_

Chapter 12

Deal with the Devil

I have to admit, this isn't the first time I was arrested, nor was this the first time I was arrested on battery charges. So I wasn't scared, as they put me in the line up. I was number six, what's funny is that the other two times I've been here I am always number six on the line up. If I was superstitious then I should be worried, number six three times, 666, the devil's number, a sure sign that the devil is looking out for me. Did I mention how much I love my life?

"Number six, please take out your braid," came a voice on the overhead speaker.

I sighed as I unbraided my hair, why did they bother with this? They knew it was me, I was told they had me on camera beating the fuck out the two assholes, why go through this? Keh, positive ID my ass.

"Okay thank you." Said the same voice, an officer led the seven of us out a room, but I was taken to someone's office. I was told not to move from my seat and then left alone.

I can't say that I am an expert here when it comes to getting arrested, but I do manage to pick up some things that go on. Until now, everything went like clockwork. My fingerprints were taken to match up with the ones that the station already had. Then I did the pictures with my jail number, and then I had to get identified, and then finally get to call someone. Actually I should have gotten my phone call when I arrived but that didn't happen. I however won't talk until I get my phone call and-

"Back again Inuyasha?" Said a female voice, I turned around in my seat and started at a pretty woman whom I recognized all to well.

"Kagura," I questioned, I followed her movements from the door to the desk in front of me. She sat down behind the desk and took a sip from her water bottle. "This is your office?"

"Yeah," Kagura answered, opening a file that she carried in, I'm only guessing it was my file.

"Seems like you moved up from a street cop,"

"I'm a lieutenant now, Inuyasha."

"I guess that's better than picking up small twelve year olds from park benches and handing them over their maker, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

She sighed and placed the file on her desk; she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. She looked at me as I mocked her movements, a frown on both of our faces.

"I already told you that all you need to do is make another statement on it and I promise-"

"And I already told you that I'm not going to risk that again, not after what happened the last time. Should I remind you of the outcome again; broken arm, twisted ankle and wrist, jaw wired shut, skull cracked open, internal and external bleeding, plus I have this nice scar on my back to remind me never to do that again." I replied counting off on my fingers.

"Inuyasha," she said standing up, and coming around her deck, she leaned on the edge of her desk, "what do you want from me. I can't pull you out of there without a legit reason. It wouldn't go well in court."

"Why not, you said so yourself you're the damn lieutenant, I'm sure if you pull some strings..."

"If I could, I would have when I made this position ten months ago-."

"Wow, that long...it's really been a while since I been in here huh?"

"Yeah, and I thought you were doing better," she said adjusting to my obvious change in subjects. I really didn't want to talk about that anymore.

Anyone can see that Lieutenant Kagura Onigumo and I have a history; a history that I love to mention only when I'm around her, with anyone else it stays just history. The first time I met Kagura was when I was twelve years old and sleeping on a bench, she brought me home after my run away attempt. The second time was when I was thirteen and got arrested for the first time for stealing; she helped me get out of trouble which was easy because it was a first time offence, no one gets in trouble too much on a first time offence. Then met her a third time when I got arrested for a second time. I was fifteen and was arrested for battery charges and they found drugs in my system, that's when she found out about my family issues and my home life.

I still don't know how she got me out of that one, but all I had was six month probation, which was hell of course. However she did convince me to try and get away from my parents in court. She said it was a sure case, which we would win hands down. I guess everyone's hands weren't down because I sure had lost and wounded up in the hospital thanks to dear ole' dad. He of course blamed the beating on someone else, said he went out looking for me and found me like that. With no one to say otherwise, because I sure as hell couldn't say anything, nor wished my father's wrath like that again on me, nothing could be done, it was a done deal. I was stuck there until I turned eighteen.

I never really stopped blaming Kagura over what happened, but I wasn't going to nag over it. She wanted me to appeal to the case, but I just wanted it to be left alone, she have no choice but to leave it alone.

"Inuyasha, I saw the videotape from the bus, you can't go and beat on someone who calls you and your friend names." Kagura said picking up the file again.

"Hey I ain't saying nothing till I make my phone call." I answered folding my arms. I knew that if I said anything it would just be turned and used against me, even if it was Kagura.

"Who exactly are you going to call, your parents?"

"Do I look like I want a death wish?" I asked, giving her a look that stated she just asked a stupid question. I leaned over to her desk and pulled her office phone to me.

"Who are you calling then?"

"Who do you think?" I asked smiling as I dialed the number, I looked at Kagura and winked. She was standing with her arms crossing over her chest, a frown on her face, and her foot was taping. She knew who I was calling and didn't like it one bit, and in truth I didn't like it either. I dreaded the person who was going to answer the phone, but it was the only way.

"I thought I made it clear to you that you are never to call me on this line," a harsh voice said over the phone.

I smirked even though it couldn't be seen over the phone, "Here I thought I was special, I didn't know I had to use special phones too, Naraku."

There was a silence, most of it because he was trying to get over that it was me calling and not his daughter, Kagura.

"Inuyasha, I never thought you would use this number, much less on this phone."

"Well what can I say, I never thought either, but here I am." I replied.

"So what can I do for you, Inuyasha?"

"Let's get to the bottom line here Naraku, I am in a predicament and you are the only one who probably can get me out of it."

"Really, what exactly is this predicament?" Naraku chuckled.

"I got arrested in school today because yesterday-"

"Is my daughter still there?" he interrupted.

"Uh yeah-I mean yes." I stumbled. Naraku isn't the type of person you talk street talk to, he's the person you use that proper shit with.

"Tell her to leave." He stated in a voice that left no room for arguing.

I looked at Kagura, "This is a private conversation." I told her with a smirk.

"Inuyasha, you know I'm not going to-"

"Leave Kagura, his orders," I replied pointing to the phone.

"You can tell him-"

"Put her on, Inuyasha." Naraku ordered. I handed the phone over to Kagura who hesitated before she took it and turned away from me, as if that was going to stop me from hearing.

"Hello Father, how are you...but Father I can't just leave him...I understand but...no, he's here by himself...I do realize that...just how would it look if I let him get his way...it does matter my position...you helped me get it...still working on the street...fine Father but only five minutes...goodbye Father"

She sighed and held out the phone for me to take, "You have five minutes, then I'm coming in here." She then left with what little pride she had left, which isn't much because she is still being bossed around by her father even in her work place.

"Hello." I said in the phone after hearing the door shut.

"She can be insufferable sometimes."

"I imagine," I chuckled out.

"Now you were saying something about yesterday..." he asked. I recited the story of yesterday's events on the bus; he never interrupted, only listening.

"They say that they have a video of me making the first punch." I finished.

"I understand why you called me, easy to put you behind bars."

"Exactly, and I don't see me in orange body suit."

"If I help you, and believe me I can, what am I getting out of this?"

"Well Naraku you're not only a political man, but you're also a business man, I was hoping we can make a business deal."

"What type of deal, Inuyasha?"

"You always wanted me to work for you; I'm willing to do so." I stated.

"You work for me?" he chuckled out.

"Don't play games, Naraku, it's beneath the likes of you. I never knew what your interest in me ever was, but now you have your chance of getting me.

"You were more valuable to me younger, but..."

"But what," I questioned, trying not to let my anger get the best of me.

"But you still have the ability to learn much from me Inuyasha, as long as you do what I say and when I say it."

"I understand, but if my instincts tell me something else would be better-"

"Then go with that, I always trust you instincts."

"Shouldn't trust them to much, my instincts are telling me that I should have never made this phone call, but I'm still talking to you."

Naraku only laughed.

"As painful as it is for me to say this, Naraku, do we have a deal."

"Are you willing to give up your future to me?" Naraku asked.

This was it, the deal with the devil, and Naraku was a devil, hell his name practically meant hell, what was his parents thinking huh? If I agree to Naraku terms then I was giving up what little percent that I had a future away. I never really went into the what-if terms, but sometimes it was good to dream.

So what if I had somehow made it to my eighteenth birthday, and made it out of my parent's house without some death defining injury? If I agreed to Naraku's terms then I really didn't have a future of my own. I would have to do what Naraku seemed fit. He always told me that I would be a perfect candidate for taking over after he was gone, until then I would be his apprentice. I would never do what I want to do; do I really want to give up what little future I may have?

"If I have a future, then sure why not, just as long as my parents don't hear about this and I don't have to spend anytime in actual jail." I replied. It's not like I have much of a future anyway. I never really expect to live pass eighteen anyway much less graduation.

"You have a deal. I'll send Kanna over, until then speak to no one. Not even that pathetic excuse for a daughter." Naraku growled.

Any blind idiot could see Naraku didn't like his eldest daughter, only because she questioned his orders, not like Kanna though. Kanna, the layer, wait scratch that, the best layer this city has, never questioned Naraku, always did what he demanded without any whats or buts. She was the prefect puppet, and it looks like it was my turn to be tied on a string.

"Understood," I replied then hung up. I stood up and walked out of the office, Kagura who was standing by, looked at me and shook her head in disproval. "I have no choice Kagura."

"You always have a choice, it's your narrow sighted and fear that keeps you from seeing that." She snapped at me

"Maybe if my skull wasn't cracked open, I could see more clearly." I snapped back.

She nodded and then shrugged her shoulders "You'll be his puppet."

"Speaking of puppet, Kanna is taking my case."

"I would have thought as much. Am I taking you to the holding cell until she arrives?"

"Don't you know it." I answered. She grabbed the nearest handcuff and cuffed me, then proceeded to lead me down stairs to the holding cell.

"I won't let him," I said after a while. "I won't let him control me like he does her."

"You already did, Inuyasha, you just don't realize it yet. You have agreed to become his apprentice haven't you?"

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"I know my father has an interest in you. He always has. I also know he won't do anything for anyone without getting anything in return. You are the only thing you have to offer him."

"What is his interest?"

"I honestly don't know." she asked, as she signed me in and then went to open the jail cell for me. She un-cuffed me and I entered, but she didn't close it right away. "Inuyasha, I do want you to know that I'm not so stupid to not know what my father does behind close political doors. I do know about his ring." She said in a hush whisper. There were others around, to say something like that out loud would just be plain stupid.

"You are just an too much of an obedient daughter to do anything about it. You just turn the cheek, right Lieutenant Onigumo." I replied.

"I follow the law before my father."

"It seems that I'm not the only one who failed to realize his strings."

"I plan on taking my father down Inuyasha," She narrowed her eyes at me

"Should you be telling me this? After all, I did agree to become his apprentice."

"I'm just notifying you; don't be there when it goes down. You don't deserve getting arrested with the rest of them."

"You're just judge and jury aren't you?" I chuckled at her, I quieted down when I saw her face, "understood, I'll be ghost."

"Lieutenant, phone call," A male officer called down the stairs.

"I'll be right up." She yelled back. She looked at me, as she closed the door shut. "Keep a pair of scissors s on you if those strings become too tight. That's something I failed to do in my lifetime." She then turned and left without hearing my reply.

"Keh," I said as I turned. There were only two other people in the holding cell I was in. I ignored them as I sat down on a bench and let everything just happened finally register in my mind.

I really signed my life over to Naraku Onigumo, a powerful political man by day, and a King Pin by night. This had the Spiderman's King Pin written all over it. I chuckled over the idea.

I doubt becoming Naraku's right hand man will stop my father from abusing me like he does. Knowing Naraku he won't try and stop it, he'll just say its building character in me. Character my ass; the only thing that comes out of working with that son of a bitch is the money I'll get coming out of it. And most likely that will still go to bills, ugh. I need a nap.

I laid down on the bench, and folded my arms under my head, put my feet on the bench and fell into a light, very light sleep. I didn't trust the other two guys in this jail cell, they were dressed as woman.


	14. Chapter 13

Learn to Trust

Chapter 13

A Father's Way

I looked down at my watch as I stood outside the police station, 8:54 pm. I turned to the small petite woman next to me.

The woman I was looking at truly was a perfect puppet to her father. She was about 5'5'' albino with waist length white hair, and moon-pale skin. She had piercing blue eyes that were dead of any kind of emotion. Her facial expression matched her eyes; lacking of any emotion what so ever. I shuddered every time she looked at me.

"So you managed to get me off with only 25 hours of community service?"

"Affirmative, Mr. Taisho." Kanna Onigumo said in a monotone yet soft voice.

"How did you manage that one?" I questioned as I watched her pull out her cell phone.

"It matters not, Mr. Taisho, the fact is that you are out." She turned her emotionless eyes towards me and I couldn't help but feel the shudder that shook my bones, "However if it is that important of you to know, all I did was mention that they arrested a minor and made no move to contact any legal guardians. They even tried to question you without anyone present; it was a closed case on their fault, Mr. Taisho."

"Right..." I answered scratching my head in confusion. I'm not really interested in that how law shit; don't even know why I asked.

"My father instructed me to give you my number in other cases such as these should arise." She handed me a card that had her personal and business number on it. "You are free to go Mr. Taisho, do try to stay out of trouble, you will be lucky only a few times in your lifetime."

With that she walked down the steps her phone to her ear, calling dear old dad no doubt. I watched her as she walked to her silver Saturn, finally getting off the phone. Probably going home, and relax.

Speaking of home, how in the hell am I getting home. The bus doesn't come for an hour, and I live way across the city. Fuck me.

I ran down to Kanna who was about to get into her car, "Hey, Kanna," She looked at me and I ignored the feeling that came with her gaze. "Do you think you can give me a ride home?"

She stared at me for a full minute before answering, "Negative, Naraku's orders were to get you out at all cost. He said nothing about taking you home."

A puppet-like answer, "Okay but I'm not asking him, I'm asking you, as a favor." Just how warped was this chick?

She looked down at her car, before glancing at me again. "Get in," she said then climbed in, and I followed example.

The ride was silent before the first light, and then she spoke, "Kagura believes you are making a mistake by getting involved with Naraku."

"She already voiced her opinion to me." I answered.

"I agree with her," I looked at Kanna who was had her eyes forward as she drove on. I have to admit that wasn't what I expected to hear from the obedient daughter. I never expected to hear any of Kanna's opinion. "My father is not the person to make any type of deals with Inuyasha. You must understand, before you let him get full control of your life, that once you start messing with him, you don't get out."

"I know that, but you see, things like that don't matter as much to me." I replied I felt her gaze on me, but my own remained looking out the window, "I don't have a future Kanna, I don't have much of a past. If my father doesn't end up killing me, something or someone else will. I can tell you, I was never meant to live pass my twentieth birthday, if I even get to it."

"You're only confirming such a fate as that, if you get involved in with Naraku." She argued back, but her face lacked any emotion. She would be beautiful if she smiled, she was pretty now.

"Why does it matter to you? I don't see you trying to get out from under him?"

"It doesn't, I honestly don't care what you do. My sister is the one who is worried about you, I care for her. Also..."

"Also what..."

She didn't say anything else, and I'm not one to nag about things, even though I wanted to know what she was going to say. The rest of the ride was silent until she pulled up at my house; I opened the door but was stopped when I felt her hand touch my arm. What surprised me was how soft her hand felt on my arm.

I turned to look at her, and saw such intensity in her eyes, that I couldn't move. It was the most emotion she displayed all night. "Don't trust him Inuyasha; don't trust anything he has to say."

"I now better than that-"

"No, Inuyasha listen to me and listen to me good. Once you start dealing with him, you can never escape, he have people all over this city, and will have your ever move monitored. Escaping from him is close to impossible, and if he feels that you betrayed him, you are close to dead."

"I get it..."

"No you don't, what a lot of people don't know is we had a brother."

"Had a brother," This is news to me. "What was his name?"

"His name is unimportant. What is important is to know that he is supposed to have the position of his apprentice."

"What happened to him?"

"He was to free spirited, much like how you are now. He refused to follow Naraku's orders; he wanted to do things his own way. Naraku killed him himself, in front of Kagura and I. Naraku killed his one and only son, because he wouldn't follow commands. Don't think he won't hesitate to do the same to you."

"I won't." I said as I got out.

"If you remember that rule, then you may live long enough to get out and under him." I nodded at her and closed her door. I watched as she then drove away without as much as a wave goodbye.

I turned and looked at the dump that was my house. All the lights were off, which was weird because it wasn't even nine o'clock yet. To early for anyone in the house to be asleep. I had this uneasy feeling that something bad was about to happen.

I opened the door and walked in, I didn't even bother flicking on the lamp. All I wanted to do now was just to go upstairs in my bed and sleep. I moved slowly and cautiously away from the door. I felt like a robber trying to trip any alarms.

"Get in here." I heard a calm voice that could only belong to my father. I cringed, I knew that tone. It was the tone that made me fear for my life. I walked into the dark living room, and saw Toga's figure sitting on the couch, Izayoi was no where to be seen.

"Hey Dad," I answered standing tall; I refuse to show any fear to him.

"Your school called today, they said that they'll be making a file for you with your homework and tests, until you get out of jail. They were shocked that you didn't call me to inform me that you got arrested in school."

I remained silent, I'm going to deny anything, lying always made things worse.

"A while ago I called the police station, and find out that you already were freed from, jail. Your lawyer got you out." He stood up and turned to me, I looked right into his eyes, "Who did you call?"

I didn't answer; I turned my gaze to the wall behind him. He walked over to me but I didn't move. He put his face right in mine, I could see the anger in his eyes, and knew now was not the time to prove I was strong.

"Who did you call?" he asked again, fisting my shirt.

"Naraku," I answered narrowing my eyes. I honestly didn't now where things would go from here. He could leave me alone, in fear of Naraku. Or he could get angry with me about it.

Toga eyes widened in shock and he let me go. He took a step back and turned his back on me.

Maybe it was the first choice, I thought as I watched the back of my father.

I stood rigid as I watched my father walk away from me and sat on the couch. Maybe things were changing; my father didn't even hit me. It would truly be a first especially after something this big too. Maybe I could even tell Naraku, to forget about the deal, and go on to college and...

I tried to suppress the smile that was forming on my face. I couldn't even think about all of that with a straight face. This wouldn't be a good story if things got better for me now would it? Ha... I needed a good laugh.

My father never went to sit down on the couch. Instead he tensed when he back was turned on me. As I was thinking about that laugh able shit, I never noticed my father turn fast on me and up-cut me, punching me right on the side of my face. I was thrown of balance and landed on the floor on my stomach.

"WHO IN THE FUCKING WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RUNNING TO NARAKU? HE IS NOT YOUR FUCKING FATHER; I AM YOUR DAMN FATHER. IM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD, NOT HIM." He yelled at me.

"I never asked you to." I whispered, while rubbing my throbbing cheek.

"What was that?" he asked kneeling down to me. He fisted my hair and pulled me up. I didn't reply he knew what I said; he just wanted to repeat it. He yanked my hair back and I yelped in pain, that shit hurt.

"I said, I never asked you to bring me into this fucking world. I'd rather die then live another day knowing that you are my father." I said with as much hatred as I could muster, "I fucking hate you." I stared into his eyes, and he did mine. Even in the dark I could see his face turning red with anger.

"Lets go." He said and stood up, never relinquishing his hold on my hair. I stumbled to my feet as he pulled me along. He dragged me pass the living room and then through the kitchen, stopping at the door that leads to the basement.

I looked down the stairs and froze. I despised and feared going down the basement. Every time I do go down there I come out more bruised and hurt than the last time I went down.

I was pulled forward by my hair and followed my father down the steps. When we made it down, he threw me away from him by my hair. I landed on my stomach.

"I'm so sick and tired of your lazy ass. You're always complaining about shit, then fucking up. What the fuck is wrong with you, you son of a bitch?" He stood over me rigid.

I was going to get fucked up anyway, might as well speak my mind before I'm out cold. Tell him all the things I wanted to all these years. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" I chuckled. "You want to know what the fuck is wrong with me." I looked up at him, "What's wrong with me is that I have a no good, lazy ass, selfish drug addicted alcoholic fucking bastard as a father." I climbed down to my feet and whispered my next words to him, "It's no wonder why Sesshomaru left as soon as he turned eighteen, who would want to live with horrible parents like you Toga and Izayoi. As soon as I'm eighteen then I'm out too."

"You son of a bitch," Toga seethed stepping into my face.

"And you're the bitch" I seethed back. I wasn't going down without a fight.

He moved to punch me; I blocked with my left arm and threw a punch in his face with my right fist, and quickly followed it with my left one. I threw another right punch, moved into him, grabbed his hair and brought his head down and my left knee up, a hit. He staggered back, and I quickly kicked up with my right foot, hitting him square in face. As he started to fall back I rushed into him sending both of us into the floor, me on top of him.

He grunted in pain, as I threw punches over his face and torso. I fisted his hair held his head up with both hands then slammed his head on the floor, I did it two more times, then on the third in stead of slamming it, I punched him in his jaw, ignoring his blood that came out of his mouth and nose.

Out of no where I felt a shape pain on my arm that sent me flying off of him. I looked at him and saw him getting up with a broken chair leg with nails still on it in his hand. He must of grabbed it when I was busy punching him. I moved away from him, but not quick enough.

I screamed out in pain when he hit me on my side, luckily the nails were on the other side. He must have realized that because he turned it around and brought it down on my side. The nails sticking into me before he pulled it out, and brought it down on me two more times. I somehow sat up and started to back away from him, he stalked me and held it like a base ball bat. My eyes widened as he swung, I felt the impacted on my head, and it sent me rolling.

I spit up blood as I tried to sit up, but was kicked in my bloody side, and then was stepped on, before I could move again.

"You fucking asshole," I barely heard as I was turned over to my back. I felt a weight settle on top of me and then hands wrapped around my neck. In reflex, I tried to remove the hands that were tightening its grip on my neck, cutting off my breathing. But I was failing not to mention that the pain was excruciating, and the world around me was starting to blur and spin. Soon everything went black.

_Flashback/Dream_

"_Come on Yasha wake up." I heard a voice say. "Please, wake up." _

_I knew that voice; I heard it many times before, "Fluffy..." I groaned out, my voice itchy like I hadn't used it in a while. I opened my eyes but soon regretted a headache hit me full force when the light from the lamp came into my vision. I whimpered at the pain. _

"_Here take some Aspirin." My brother said helping me sit up. I sat up and whimpered at the pain, but took the two pills and water then laid back down. _

_I looked up at my brother, his cheek bruised from the punch, the bastard gave him. I looked around; I was in his room, on his bed. I looked at my brother who was now sitting on the bed next to me, his eyes on his hands. _

"_Fluffy- I mean Sess, are you okay?" I then nodded at his cheek when he looked like he was going to question me. _

"_I-I'm fine, Inuyasha What about you, you're the one who landed on the table, and broke it." _

"_My body hurts." I whispered and then looked out the window, it was dark outside. _

"_The pain should go away soon, hopefully." He answered softy, I nodded. I wondered how we got away from him. The bastard would normally do more damage then- "She stopped him." _

_I looked at him in confusion. _

"_Izayoi stopped Toga, he was going to keep hitting on you after you blacked out, but she told him to leave us alone and took him into the room." _

"_No doubt to fuck." I finished. I sighed, "All this just for some food." _

"_He likes to control us, he wants to control everything we do, Inuyasha. From eating to, when we can leave the house." _

"_Why though Sess, what did we ever did to him? Why is he always mean to us? Why can't he treat us like sons?" _

"_He used to." Sesshomaru replied in a whisper. I turned to him and nodded._

_Sess told me that before I forgot everything, Dad used to love us and always brought us stuff and never raised a hand at us. But that didn't matter to me, I don't ever remember him being nice to me, no matter what Fluffy said or the pictures I see. The earliest I remember was my father beating me with a belt for getting in trouble at school. _

"_What happened? Why did he start acting shitty toward us?" I questioned Fluffy. _

"_Because, Inuyasha, he lost a job he loved very much." _

"_That's bullshit," I was angry, "we didn't cost him his job." _

"_Hmm, many wouldn't think so." Sesshomaru said, he looked down at me and sighed. "The shit goes like this, Inu. The company your father-_

"_Your father," _

"_-was working at fired him because he was too family devoted. If something big happened with us, he would leave work for us. Even though Toga was probably the best worker they had, they told him they needed someone more work devoted. They wanted someone who could spend time at work, without rushing home because his sons need him. So they fired him and he been taking it out on us since. The first day he hit us, he pushed you down the stairs causing your memory lost. He said he'd kill us if I ever told any one what really happened."_

"_All this because he got fired from a job, keh, how stupid" I asked._

"_The bastard loved that job, he always wanted to work there, and when he got fired, I guess it really hurt him." _

"_So he decided to hurt us. He really is a bastard." _

"_Yes he is." Sesshomaru agreed. He sighed and got up from the bed. "I'll be back, don't move." He said and left the room, shutting the door behind him. _

"_This sucks." I said to myself as I tried to sit up again, but my body hurt too much to move. I tried again and managed to sit up without hurting myself too badly. "Damn bastard," I thought as I swung my legs off the side of the bed. When my feet touched the floor I pushed myself to stand but ended up falling back on the bed. _

_I managed to get up and I walk slowly out the door, I made my way down the hall and to the bathroom. I used the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the sweat pants that I put on this morning and no shirt. I did have a bandage wrapped around my stomach and one wrapped around my head that I didn't even know was there. My braid was still in and now was in a bun on the top of my head, I pulled the bun and braid out and let my hair fall down. _

_When I made it back to Fluffy's room Sess was in the room, sitting at the window looking outside. _

"_I thought I told you not to move." He said without looking from the window. _

"_I had to use the bathroom." I said limping to the bed. _

"_Well, your Ramen noodles are one the floor next to the bed, eat and then go back to sleep." He opened the window, that's when I noticed he had on his stuff to go outside. _

"_Where are you going?" I asked narrowing my eyes. _

"_Out." He said pulling himself on the window and reaching out to the tree that was right next to the window. _

"_Where out?" I asked again._

"_None of your fucking business." He answered. _

"_And you tell me to stop cursing." _

"_I'm fourteen, your seven, there's a difference, Little Brother." He said and turned to me. "I won't be out too long; I should be back in an hour or two." _

"_That's not long?" I asked, making my way to the window, "Take me with you."_

"_No," he replied. I watched him move to the trunk of a tree but stopped before he climbed down. He looked up at me, "Leave the window unlocked, but lock the door. The bastard shouldn't bother you but like I said lock the door." _

_I nodded and waved bye to my brother as I watched him climb down the tree, land swiftly on the ground, he looked up at me before he ran off down the street, his braid flying behind him. _

_I limped back to the door and locked it; I picked up my Ramen noodles and quickly ate it. At least he made me two packages, instead of one this time, I thought to myself as I finished eating it. After I put my empty bowl down, I climbed in my brother's bed, and sighed happily, I was still sore, but at least I wasn't hungry any more. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. _

_Forty minutes later_

_A banging on the door woke me up from my sleep. I groaned as I sat up. _

"_I thought Sess was coming in the window." I grumbled to myself, but shrugged my shoulder. I groaned through the pain as I moved from the bed to the door. I unlocked the door. I rubbed my eyes, still tired as I opened the door. "I thought you were coming through the window." I yawned out, but stopped when I stared up at the angry person that was my father. _

"_Where is he?" he asked slowly, I gulped as I backed away from him. "Answer my fucking question boy, where the fuck is you brother." _

"_He-he didn't tell me." I stumbled out. He stalked me into the room, and closed the door behind him. _

_Sesshomaru, where are you, I thought as I watched my father raise a fist at me. _

_End Flashback/Dream_

A/N: That's all I have for now, I'm working on the next couple of chapters and they will hopefully be in soon. So Until then please Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own Story

Story Teller Fafa


	15. Chapter 14

_Learn to Trust_

Chapter 14

I Have to Admit

_I heard faint voices calling out my name, but the closer I got to the voices the more I hurt. I didn't want to go, but I felt that I being pushed to the voices and to the pain against my will. I tried to fight back but I couldn't I was bond, and the voices were getting louder. _

Water was splashed in my face and I opened my eyes, and turned over coughing up any that went down my throat, it went down the wrong tube. I sighed and laid back on my back, I threw my arm over my eyes to keep out the light that was shinning brightly over me. Even though the basement light was dim as fuck to begin with.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Inuyasha." A dark voice said to me.

I turned my head slightly, wincing at the pain that it caused and searched for the voice. I looked around me and my eyes widened at who I saw.

"Na-uh-Naraku," I said in a voice that was barley above a whisper, I tried to move but I couldn't, my whole body felt kind of numb and weak.

Naraku chuckled at my feeble attempt to move he came over to me and kneeled down, next to me.

"Please, Inuyasha, don't get up." He said with a smile on his face.

"W-what are you doing here?" I managed out.

"Is that anyway to greet someone who is going to give you medical attention?" he chuckled at me. I ignored his comment and just closed my eyes; death never came, so I reopened them and looked at Naraku, and then at the two built men who were standing behind him.

I tried to sit up, but the world just came crashing down on me, and left me on my back, breathless. I closed my eyes trying not to look at the spinning world around me, and I felt myself fall into the darkness that I've grown love and call home.

I was safe there, I felt no pain, and had no worries. All I did was float; I felt like I was floating in water, it was all too relaxing. The darkness was soothing, always calming my aches and pains. The silence always made me happy, especially when I had a migraine. This was my own world; I could change it into what ever I want. If I wanted a hill view, it was there, a beach, I would have it. I always counted on this after a fight with my father. It's all I have.

I felt that as soon as I settled in my world, then I was pulled right back out.

"I thought I lost you for a second." I heard a voice. I opened my eyes but closed them quickly to stop the bright light. I squinted and looked around. I was in a room, no longer the basement. I knew this room, but I couldn't place where I was. I turned my heard and saw some guy in a white doctor's coat, standing next to me.

"Inuyasha, right?" he asked, I nodded slowly, still having no idea where the fuck I was, and who he was. He must have realized that because he then introduced himself as Dr. Moya, and he was called over to my house, told to bring anything a doctor would need and hurry. He said he saw my state and got right to work, said he been working on me for over three hours.

"Where am I?" I questioned him interpreting his rambling on how many stitches it took to sew up the holes on my side. It wasn't that I wasn't listening to him, which I wasn't, it's just that I had a bad feeling about the room I was in. I knew this room; it was on the tip of my tongue, but-

"I was told that this is your room." Moya frowned, mostly likely at my interruption.

"No, this isn't my room,"

"Second floor, first room on the right?" he questioned.

"No that's my bro-" I stopped myself and I looked around ignoring the pain that it caused. I was definitely in my brothers fucking room. I haven't been in here since the first month after he left.

I always thought that he would come back for me by sneaking up the tree that was by his window, but he never did, after that I just couldn't enter the room without that betrayal feeling, entering my system.

Now was no difference, I wanted out. I cursed under my breath as I tried to sit, up my entire right side felt numb.

"Say in bed." The doctor said seeing my movements to get up, he tried to push me back down, but I tried to fight him, it didn't help with a numb right side.

"No, you don't understand", I said trying to fight my way up with my left hand and leg. "I have to get out of here; it's not my room it's his I have to get out." I argued, but the shit head of a doctor wouldn't listen. I punched him and when he went to recover I hurried to move off the bed.

"I need help." The doctor yelled, I ignored him as I fell out the bed.

"Damn it." I cursed, but that didn't stop me, I'm getting out of this room, if it's the last thing I do. Unfortunately I didn't count on the two thugs I barley remember seeing in the basement opening the door.

"Stop him, get him back on the bed, I'll sedate him." The doctor yelled out. I screamed as the two clowns picked me up and dropped me not too softly on the damned bed. They held me down as I struggled and I didn't realize the doctor was sticking a needle in my arm. Seconds later I felt the room slowly start to spin and the arms that was holding me down disappeared. The world was once again going dark.

When I woke up for the third time that night, the first thing I did was look around, and then sighed in relief. I was back in my own room, I guess they must have taken a hint when I was yelling 'I didn't want to stay in this room"; they probably didn't want a replay of what happened earlier.

That's when I realized that the feeling in my right side returned and left a dull aching pain. I groaned as I struggled to sit up, and sat against my two thin pillows. I looked around but stopped to stare at my reflection in the mirror that was on my dresser across from my bed.

First off my head was wrapped in bandages; it went around my head and over my left eye. My stomach was also wrapped in bandages, and went up to my chest. With the moonlight I saw that my neck had red finger prints wrapping around it, one hand traced them and I winced, it was a little sore, from all the squeezing.

I wonder if it was safe for me to take off my bandages and go to school, just because my body ache, didn't mean I wanted to stay in this hell hole. I just had to watch my movements, and make sure not to reopen any wounds. That's when I noticed a medicine bottle, like for prescription medicine, on my dresser. Hopefully that was something that would ease my pain so I could at least get up for work, if anything.

I looked down at my wrist, it read 9:15 pm. My eyes narrowed in confusion, I could have sworn I arrived around nine o'clock. I lifted my wrist to my ear, and groaned no ticking sound, now I needed to by me a new watch.

My thoughts were interrupted by my door slowly opening. I looked toward it wondering if it was that crackpot of a doctor, but when _he _stepped in my room, I was even thrown off.

I sat there staring a glare at him, he stood there, closing the door behind him, looking every at me. The room was silent before my question popped out.

I cleared my throat before I started to talk, "What are you doing in here _Dad_?"

"What? Can't I come up and see how my son is doing?" he replied stepping beside my bed, over the broken mirror shards, and leaned against the wall my eyes never leaving his form.

"Not when you're the reason I'm like this in the front place?"

"Keh," he replied. I cringed, I hated when he said that, I say that, I got it from him. I used to say it every other sentence, but I trained myself not to say it when I heard him say it, when I was fourteen, but I have my slip ups.

I glared at him and he looked back at me uncaring, that's when I noticed it. His right eye was black and blue, his left cheek and his bottom lip was a little swollen. On his head was a bandaged like mine. I smirked, as least I wasn't the only one who came out damaged, even if it was only a small amount of damage.

I pulled myself up in bed more and then leaned against the wall; I pretty much ignored the pain my movements caused. I crossed my arms and looked straight ahead, I knew he was doing the same but it didn't matter to me.

"So, what exactly did you come up here for, Dad?" I sneered, my eyes locked on my reflection. My expression could have sent chills to the dead; my eyes were narrowed, and my face was scrunched up in disgust and anger. A look I perfected over the years.

"Your mother wanted me to check up on you."

"Keh," I answered, and then I mentally slapped myself for using _his_ word. "Is Naraku still here?"

"No they were leaving when you're mother made me come up here." I nodded my head understanding. It seems Izayoi is wanted to pass off the role of good mother in front of others. She must fear that Naraku and who ever was with him, would think she was a bad mother for letting Toga beat the shit out me

I began to wonder just what Naraku was doing over here in the first place. Possible answers ran across my mind; to make sure his _apprentice_ was okay, to give me some kind of orders already, or to remind me that I worked for him now? When it came to Naraku's mind, any answer was possible, and that was the nerve wreaking part.

I turned to my father, who was gazing over my room, I debated on asking him what Naraku was doing here, but I'm not _that _desperate of knowing.

"Is there anything else you need?" I questioned the man wishing he would just go away. "You checked in on me, you see that I'm okay. Now you can leave."

"You know," he said pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. My eyes watching his reflection not really trusting him as he lit his cigarette, "you know, you're getting kind of smart mouthy boy, and I don't really appreciate that." I smartly didn't answer.

He smoked his cigarette then pulled it of his mouth after a long drag. I forgot he smoked cigarettes with all the weed he be smoking. "But I have to admit to myself, you were smart getting Naraku on your side."

I must have caught a whiplash when my head turned around to face the man. I must have had a crazy look on my face, because he took one look at me and busted out laughing. I ignored his outburst and questioned him.

"What the hell do you mean, I was smart getting Naraku?"

Toga calmed down and smiled at me, that had me get defensive, "Easy my baka of a son. You're working for one of the most influential people in the god-forsaken city, a rich one at that."

"So..." I edged him on.

"So?" He walked up to my bed and knelled down to me; he grabbed the back of my head and surprised me by pulling me forward to him. He kissed my head laughing and ruffled my hair, or tried but the bandage that was wrapped around my head, stopped him from getting anywhere with that. That however caused my head to pound and I yelped in pain.

"Ow, you fucking jerk. What the hell was that for?" I yelled pulling myself away from the man who I was now questioning to be my father.

"I have to admit," The Bastard said to bubbly for my taste and ignoring my comment. Plus I'm really starting to hate that phrase 'I have to admit'. I rubbed my sore head and started strangely up at the man who I seen high and drunk more times than I seen sober. Psychotic is still a questionable factor.

"Admit what?" I questioned, and then mentally slapped myself in the head for it. I don't even want to know made the Bastard this happy.

"That it was smart of you, along with your mother who surprised me."

Now I was interested. What the hell did the Bastard's Bitch due this time. And judging from Toga's outburst I know I'm not going to like it.

"What did she do?" I asked cautiously.

"What she did? What she did? She a fucking genius; that's what she fucking did!" Great now he was babbling, at this rate I'm never going to find out anything at this rate. But I stayed quiet.

He calmed down and turned to me, his smile turning cruel by the second, and I instantly flinched. "She managed to get the two of us money without working; well we won't be working for it."

"What are you talking about _Dad_?"

"Half of what you make from working for Naraku, is coming to us, the other half is going to the debt you had with him, for the lawyer."

"WHAT!" I screamed, now I was confused and pissed off. How the hell can Naraku give my hard working money to the parents from Hell? I was going to give it all to Naraku so I can pay my debt to him faster, I wasn't going to keep any of it.

Just working to pay it off would take me years because Kanna was one of the most expensive lawyers out there. Now if he's only taking half of it, it would take me even longer to get from under him, and then by that time I knew I was going to be in too deep to come out.

FUCK! WHY DO PARENTS ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING! I yelled to myself.

I turned back to my father who was still rambling about how Izayoi used the facts that they were my parents and I was still a minor, and something about not trusting me with a lot of money, and waiting until I became the legal age of 21, before something or another. I wasn't really paying attention, and I wasn't about to ask Toga to repeat it for me. I just wanted him to leave.

"-you're mother truly is a genius." He turned to me and I glared at him before looking down at my bed like it was the most interesting thing on earth. "And you boy, you better not even think about messing this up for us."

_I wouldn't dream of messing it up for the bastard and his bitch_, I thought sarcastically, though my eyes remained glued to me bed. I noticed that my father was heading out the door and a question popped out of me before I had the chance to process it. "Are you finally going to pay off some of the bills that pile up around here?"

I looked up as Toga stopped at the door, he turned to him looking like I just asked one of the most stupid questions alive, and I had a feeling that I did.

"Why should I pay for it, when you already do that? No sense in both of wasting our money on those things." He smirked at me and opened the door and closing it behind him.

I felt my widened before they narrow in anger, I felt my nails pricking my palm because I was fisting too tight. Who the hell does that fucking bastard think he is? I swear on-

The door opened and Toga stuck his head back in, "Naraku said you're he's sending someone to pick you up for school tomorrow. Be ready by 7:20, he'll call." He threw something at me, it landed on my bed, and then he slammed the door hard.

I picked up the object that was thrown to me and help it up to a light. A cell phone, a Motorola i836 Nextel at that, nice as it was I couldn't concentrate on it. All I could hear was my father's words running through my head.

"_Why should I pay for it, when you already do that? No sense in both of wasting our money on those things."_

I always tried to give the bastard the fucking benefit of the doubt thinking that he just forgot to pay the bills or something. He knew, he fucking new consciously while not being drunk and or high, that I was paying for the bills, all of it. All I ever asked was that he put half of it in but he couldn't do that. Now I find out, it's not that he couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. How fucking stupid could I be? I'm a fucking idiot.

I dropped the phone, and flung myself back in bed, I put my hands over my face and muffled my scream.

I have to admit; this is BULLSHIT.

A/N: Sorry for the update taking so long, I was just having so much trouble with this chapter. It just rambles on and on, I have to say I am disappointed, but I just needed him to get through this night before I get to the really good stuff. 'I have to admit' (haha) I was almost done with it a while ago, but I stupidly erased half of it before I could save it. So when I was re-writing it, it went in a whole different direction. It'll have to do, because it kinds of go with my story.

Another reason that it is taking me long is that I have school to deal with and some other shit, but I won't stop the story. It just will take me a while to add. But I am doing my best

Much Love

Story

PS: I didn't realize that I had on Anonymous blocking, but I took it off. I can be such a ditz at times. So Please Review, I wanna know what ya'll think of my story.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, or is his horrible parents, but story is mine.


	16. Chapter 15

_Learn To Trust_

Chapter 15

Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga in the Sky

I couldn't go back to sleep, nor did I try. What's the point of sleep? To rest? To help the body heal? What's the point of trying to heal my body when in less than 24 hours my body will no doubt be in more pain?

I was currently sitting on the roof of my house, believe me it wasn't easy since I had to use a cane, and my whole body was crying for me not to move. I had to go up to the attic, out the window that was to the left of a roof that I could sit on. It took me about ten minutes just to come out, I'm not even thinking about going back in. Lucky for me it was a warm night, a small breeze which was refreshing.

I found the pills the doctor left me, a prescription, I didn't even try to read the name of it. My vision is currently blurry giving me a harsh migraine. I took three pills, even though I probably should have taken two. I'm not regretting it because the pain is starting to dull.

I don't come to the roof often, only when I needed to get away. It was the only place in the house that I provided me any comfort. It was the only place where I let my past take over.

I sit for hours thinking about my life, trying to remember the few times where I was actually happy. Not to many time, I can tell you that. Those were the times when I let myself think about my brother, my trader. Those were the times when I wondered why he left me.

Was I really that much of a bother to him as a kid that he would have said anything to keep me from following him words such as in "I'll come back for you', and I believed him hook line and sinker?

For a while I used to think that he would come after me when he turned twenty-one. When he would become twenty-one he would have nothing to hold him back from taking me. He would have guardianship over me, which courts would grant him after we explained how unfit our parents were. But I stopped believing in that lie; he would now be twenty-four.

I really don't know anymore. I don't know what my future holds and basically I don't care. I gave up trying to hold onto a future long time ago, now I just want my diploma and then death.

What's that saying? 'Once you hit rock bottom, you can only go up'? Is that it? I really don't remember. But when ever I think of that saying I want to laugh. Who ever thought of that up must have forgotten about gravity; which will automatically bring you back down. I should know, I've lived at rock bottom most of my life, and the few times I tried to get back up, I was knocked down.

My father knocked me down. I think the first time was when he caused my memory loss. I don't really know it's what I was told. I never did recover those memories, and I longed stop trying. But what I do remember is now a few days after waking up from the hospital and people telling me I have amnesia; my father backhanded me so hard I fell out my chair. He never let me get back up.

I don't remember the reason why he hit me, now all reasons blend in.

'Don't look at me like that'

'Don't talk to me like that, I'm father, you're the son'

'Speak up when I talk to you'

'Did I say you can do that? I think not'

'You're grades are unacceptable'

'You got in trouble at the school again?'

'Why didn't you do you're chores?'

'Don't walk away from me."

Who the hell do you think you're rolling you're eyes at?

'Why are you coming in so late?'

'Are you trying to make me angry?'

After a while he stopped giving me reasons to hit me and just hit, I too stop expecting them. I never questioned why he hit me, or how can I stop him. I was already used to it.

Wait! I did once ask him why he hit me and to this day I never forgot his response.

"_Why I hit you? You wanna know why I hit you? I'll tell you why. You are nothing to me, absolutely nothing, you're not the worth the air I breath. I should have told Izayoi to get an abortion when she was pregnant with you when we had the chance. You are nothing but a mistake that should never exist. I failed because of you, I could have been rich but we had you. I could have been someone important, but you came along and ruined that for me, you're mother, hell even Sesshomaru, your brother. You are a worthless little speck of dirt and I will grind you till you are less then that. Why I hit you? You are lucky I don't kill you. Now get out of my face." _

I was in the third grade when I asked him. I was nine years old when he told me this. I remember every fucking single word. I sometimes hear it at night, haunting me in my dreams. I always though fathers aren't suppose to say things like that to their child. They are supposed to take care of them, love them, play with them, and not make them feel like shit. I guess I lucked out.

I always wonder if I get a child would I act the same way towards them as my father does towards me. Off the back I would automatically say no, but then I hear things.

Psychologists say that a child would use abuse their own child, if their parents abused them. It's a known fact.

As it is, I can't stand children, and I know I have a short temper, and bad attitude. Maybe I would be different I had different parents, but I don't. I would probably be a bad father, be just like my father. My son would probably call me a bastard all the time if not worse. I know I couldn't handle that. I'd probably end up destroying anything that resembles a family. I don't won't the same non-existent relationship with my son that my father and me have. Actually my father and I have a pure-hate fake-love relationship.

I want something more than that if I have a family, I want my kids to respect and love me and a loving wife. It's all something I'll never have because my name is Inuyasha Tetsusaiga Taisho. My life was doomed the second I feel down those steps.

I've accepted that as my life; my hell.

I lay down on the roof looking up at the starts that could be seen with the city lights. I found the stars relaxing and comforting, it puts me at an ease that I never fully let myself get into. It was the only time I let my defenses down, and I was okay with it.

I remember sitting here with my brother. I was eight, he was fifteen. I was telling him that I wanted a star for myself, so he found me a star.

Flashback

"_Look There Inuyasha, see the red star?" He asked me. I looked up and tried to find it, but couldn't see it. _

"_Where Fluffy- I mean Sess," I slipped. He ignored the nickname for now, no doubt planning on getting me back for it later. He instead pointed to where he claimed to see it. _

"_There, right there?" I still couldn't find it no matter how hard I saw. "You need glasses." _

"_No I don't Fluffy." I yelled at him. I yelped when he backhanded me. _

"_You stupid idiotic moron, do you remember where the moon was last night?" He questioned. I nodded positive as I rubbed my head to ease the pain. "Look there really hard." _

_I looked up to where I remember seeing the moon from the night before. I glared and saw a flash of red. I gasped loudly in excitement as I stared up at the small red star._

"_Wow." I muttered. _

"_Yeah, consider it my gift to you. Now don't say I never gave you anything." He then leaned against his side of the house, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, but I knew he wasn't going asleep. _

_I watched the red star flicker, watching how strong it was, even though it was small. It reminded me of my brother. I knew what I was going to name it then. _

"_I have a name for it." _

"_Really now?" he said with disinterest, but it didn't matter to me. _

"_Yeah, Tensaiga," I looked at him and smiled happily. He looked back at me in confusion. _

"_You're naming it after this Sesshomaru's middle name?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes at his statement. He has been doing it a lot, taking about himself in the third person. _

"_Yeah. I like it."_

"_You truly are a simply minded simpleton aren't you?" he asked closing his eyes again. I smiled because I he had a faint curl in his lips. Any other person would have missed it, but me I noticed things like that about my Nee-san, my brother. I could tell he was proud. _

_End Flashback_

I looked up at the sky and there was Tensaiga, still burning after all these years. It seemed further away now, but no matter I could still see it. I looked across the sky from it and there was Tetsusaiga, a star that seemed to shine light blue. My brother found it days later, said it reminded him of me. Small and insignificant, but still there, I knew coming from him, that was a compliment.

I smiled at the memories, wishing I was reliving them with Sess by my side watching the Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga flickering in the night, trying to figure out which one was the brightest out of the two. It was another useless and foolish wish, made by a useless and foolish boy.

I closed my eyes against the soft wind that was blowing, feeling my hair gently blowing with it, some across my face. I take a deep breath looked out across the light city. I stand up, leaving my cane on the roof beside me. I walked to the edge of the roof, the wind getting stronger, but not forceful. I smile, for that instant, that one moment in time, with nothing holding me back, I am free.

All though I know it's useless, but everyone has a right to dream, right? Even if those dreams never come true.

Even though my dreams and wishes may never come true, it doesn't stop me from wishing.

Wishing and Hoping, that I one too, will be free.

A/N: I know it's short, but I didn't want to go too far into his mind just yet. I still have the rest of the story to finish. I thought it was a nice change of pace; he needed to relax before he went to school. Yeah, more shit will happen to him. He needed this.

Much Love Story

PS. I want reviews please; I really need someone to tell me how the story is going. So I am evil for doing this, but no more updates till I see some reviews. Maybe one for my writing fetish, but that's it.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, but working with lawyers to fix that little detail. LOL


	17. Chapter 16

_ Learn to Trust_

Chapter 16

Kikyo Introduced

I stood in front of the mirror that was on my dresser. I was fully clothed and ready for school. I was just fixing a black bandana around my head to cover my bandage. I was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, dark blue jeans and some black old schools that I bought a couple of years ago.

Getting up and getting ready for school this morning was more painful than usual. When I went to take a shower, I found out that my sides had stitches in it. A line of stitches for each hole my father caused. I think there were four nails in the wood and he hit it me with it four times, so that's twelve lines of stitches. And since my body was still sore, washing my body and then my hair, which I found out, had a couple of stitches in it too, was painful. Dressing wasn't so bad, but I still felt like shit.

Once I was done, I rested my arms down on my side, lifting them for even five seconds was painful. I opened the medicine bottle that was meant for me to take and popped three in, swallowing it without water. I put the bottle in my book bag, and heaved it on my back.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked over poor attempt to look normal but obviously failing miserably. I was holding on to my cane, planning on taking it to school with me, because if I couldn't even make it around my house without it, I know walking around school, much less walking to school, will be an impossible task.

I left my hair out trying to draw attention from my black bandana which hid my white bandages. It took me over a half hour to wash all the blood, dirt and splinters from my hair. Then rewrapping my wounds was a bitch.

I was surprise that my face wasn't too messed up. Only two scars, which I discovered this morning when I removed my head bandages, that there was a long cut starting midway on my left eye lid, going toward my ear before stopping just before it reached it. I thanked God that I wasn't blind in my other eye, I could still see as sharply as ever. Blinking was just a muthafucka, so for now, I taped a small piece of bandage to my closed eye, and covered that with a black eye patch. (I got the eye patch last year, when Bank, Jake, and I went to this Halloween party last year; I was dressed as a pirate. I got fucked up that night.) I knew the patch would draw some attention, so I hoped my unruly bangs would help in that matter. It seemed to be covering up the rest of the scar; I wonder if the scare is permanent, oh well it's won't be the first one.

The second scar on my face ran parallel to the first one, it started lower though; from just below my cheek to above my chin, nothing to bad, still kinda red though.

I walked toward my door but stopped and looked back to my bed. I limped to it and picked up the phone that the bastard threw at me yesterday. I slipped it into my back pocket and then went on my way.

Once I was down the stairs I walked past the living room, glancing in. Wow, that's a first; the bastard and his bitch aren't sleeping on the couch. I kept on going, making my way to out the house.

I moved slowly and cautiously down the steps and down to the sidewalk. A black limousine was parked in front and I had this irking feeling that it was there for me. I didn't stop to question it but kept on limping along. I just moved past it when a door open and a call for my name stopped me.

"You are Inuyasha Taisho, I presume?" I turned to gawk at a raven haired brown eyed, about 5'6 beauty. She was standing by the open door of the limo, dressed in a white and red business suit' a red dress pants and blazer with a white dress shirt with white heels, and to top it off she was wearing red sun glasses. I couldn't tell it from where I was standing but they looked like top design. Her whole outfit looked like it cost more than half of the things in my closet.

Currently she was scanning some paper in a beige folder, standing near had a folder in hand holding open in front of her. She looked at me and took off her sunglasses. "Hello, Are you Inuyasha or not?"

I couldn't believe it. Ka-Ka-Kagome? I questioned, but what the fuck-wait a second. That's not Kagome; it looks just like her, a lot like her but still. That wasn't Kagome. I wonder if she was related to her. If that was the case I wanted nothing to do with her.

I looked at Kagome-look-alike, and frowned. "You got the wrong person." I said rudely and turned to leave. I walked away, ignoring the girl who huffed out 'I don't have time for this'.

"Look, if you are not Inuyasha, you sure look a hell of a lot like him." She said walking to me with an attitude.

"Really now, well this Inuyasha person must be a looker then huh?" I smirked at her.

"Can we skip the smart remarks Inuyasha; I don't have time to play with _little _boys." She said snidely.

I stopped and turned around to face the girl who was no older than I was. If she wanted to give me an attitude I sure as hell would give her one back. "If you already knew who I was, _bitch,_ then why would you ask such a stupid ass question?"

"Look, Jackass, I don't give a fuck who you are personally. You could be president of the fucking United States of America for all I care and it wouldn't matter to me. I'm only here because Naraku asked me to be. I'm your informant, suppose to get you up to date with what Naraku wants you to know and getting you to at least look the part of his apprentice."

"The feeling is mutual babe. I don't give a fuck about you or what the fuck you are. You can be another ho for all I give a shit, so take you limousine and your pompous attitude, shove it up your ass along with that stick you already have up there." I turned from her then continued on my way as if no one was there.

"You fucking bastard." I heard her growl out. I smirked.

"Fuck you too, Bitch." I help up my middle finger without turning around. I wondered what Naraku would say to me when he finds out I sent the little bitch packing. I guess I will know soon.

Or not...

"Inuyasha wait." The look-a-like called out to me. I didn't stop but I heard her running behind me. She ran until she was in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?" She only a few feet in front of me and I noticed how cold her eyes looked, how dead they appeared. They reminded me of Kanna's eyes but hers didn't send shivers down my spine.

She was almost a carbon copy of the Kagome, but where Kagome's natural expression was a smile, this girl natural expression was a cold one. With this girl it looked like it took more muscle just to smile.

"Look Inuyasha um, Mr. Taisho," she began. I looked down at her, with a frown. I folded my arms, but still keeping a hold on my cane. "I know we started off wrong, and I apologize for it. I should never have gotten smart with you. Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Kikyo Eri, Mr. Taisho." She bowed lowly, using the traditional Japanese greeting method, instead of the handshake that we _normal_ Americas used. "I'm here to make sure you have everything you need and is prepared for the jobs that Naraku Onigumo hand out to you."

"What's up with the suck up act?" I questioned her. She stood up rigid looking baffled but quickly regained her composure.

"I assure you, Mr. Taisho-"'

"Inuyasha," I interrupted.

"Inuyasha, that this is no act. I'm only giving you the proper respect that I failed to do earlier."

"What respect-oh you mean as me being Naraku's apprentice?" I questioned unfolding my hands and resting against my cane.

"He plan on training you to one day taking over his empire if something happens to him or when he decided to retire, but he will explain that when you met with him."

"So basically you're sucking up." I translated.

"No, I'm-"

"I liked you better when you were acting like a smart mouthed bitch." Without another reply I side stepped her and continued on my way. I managed to make it to the corner before she was beside me again.

"Will you ever leave me alone?" She gave me a sarcastic smile.

"You want a bitch, you got a bitch. Listen to me Inuyasha Taisho and listen to me good. I haven't even spent five minutes with you and the only thing I want to do is put a bullet threw that pretty little head or yours. I have a job to do and I'm not going to let your ignorant ass have my job put on the line because of your fucked up attitude."

I couldn't help but smirk, she was sexy as fuck with this attitude. I think the two of us would get along just fine.

"Okay," I replied. She gave me a confused look.

"Okay?"

"Okay,"

"What's with the change of mind?" she asked skeptical.

"You think I'm pretty, I happen to be a guy who likes compliments." I smiled at her and put my arm around her shoulders and led her to the limo. "Also, I think the two of us are going to get along great."

"I have a feeling all we're going to do is argue," she stated and smiled back, her arm wrapped around my waist.

"I love my women with a sassy attitude." She eyes narrowed and I chuckled.

"Since when am I your property?"

"Since I said so," I opened the door for her and she smirked at me and slid in and I followed closing the door behind us.

Oh yeah, I think Kikyo and me are going to get along just the way I like it.

A/N; I know I know...such a long update, I'm sorry. Plus this chapter is super short, I just needed a break from things, my sis died and school been hectic...so updating isn't going to be as fast as I hoped. REMEMBER; I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY, just taking really long breaks. I hope the next chapter will be longer, and updated soon.

Much Love, Story

PS: Please Review, I'd appreciate it

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own story


	18. Chapter 17

_Learn to Trust_

Chapter 17

Headache Inducer

I sat in one of the many chairs with my face in my hands and groaned at the headache that was climbing due to Kikyo's on going rambling. I peaked through my fingers and saw her add another suit to the rack that had about twenty suits already. I think there are more of the same kinds on that rack, but she insisted they were all different.

I sighed in my hands and thought about how this day of leisure, as Kikyo so annoying called it.

_Flashback_

"_So you got me to listen to you, now talk." I said sitting across from Kikyo in the limousine _

"_Well Inuyasha," Kikyo began causal enough. "As I told you, I'm like you're secretary. I set up your schedule to fit your time and any appointments Naraku wishes you to make." _

"_What makes him think I want a secretary?" _

"_It's not up for discussion, believe me." Kikyo smirked before opening that damn manila envelope. _

"_How long is this going to take, I have to get to school?" I sighed leaning my head against the leather seats. I heard Kikyo's paper shuffling stop and I looked up at her. Her face was scrunched up in confusion; she stared at me as if I had grown a second head. _

"_What?" I asked cautiously. _

"_How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked holding up three fingers. _

"_What does that got to do anything?" I questioned her. _

"_Never mind, I just didn't take you for the kind to have weekend classes." _

"_I don't why?" I asked slowly, wondering where she was getting to this. _

"_Well Inuyasha," she calmly replied, placing the papers on the side of her, "today is Saturday," _

"_It is?" I asked surprised, I wreaked my brain trying to retrace these last few days. I got nothing but blank. _

"_Yes, I guess when they said that you were bashed up; they forgot to mention that you were a little slow on details." _

"_I am not a little slow on details," I growled defensively, "I just got the days mixed up." _

"_Do you have to work at that chicken place today?" Kikyo questioned._

"_How do you know about that?" I hated how she knew about things in my life._

"_Well, Naraku knows just about everything about you, from medical files and school grades, to where you work and when you don't have to work."_

"_Then you should know if I had to work or not?" I answered sarcastically. _

"_I like to confirm." She gave an annoyed smile and picked up her papers again. "Do you or do you not have to work." _

"_As of now, not really, unless they need me." I replied. _

"_Good, this means we can get everything done this morning then you can go home and get some much needed rest." _

"_Rest," _

"_Yes, let's not beat the bush, Inuyasha; you look like a terrible mess." She replied and replaced her sun glasses over her eyes. _

"_You try coming out of a fight looking good."_

"_Yes, well I didn't ask for your excuses now did I?" she bitched out, and then grabbed the limo phone. "John takes us to Macys." _

"_Right away Ms. Eri," the driver replied and Kikyo hung up the phone. _

"_Why are we going there?" I asked not liking it. She took off her sun glasses and looked at me with an are-you-kidding-me look. _

"_Well let's get some things straight. My job is simple as I was telling you before you interrupted me. I am to set up you appointments and make sure you look the part. And telling from your, uh- disgusting wardrobe" she said with a disgust look on her face, "you do not have the proper attire to impress anyone." She then took out a cell phone. _

"_What the hell does is that suppose to mean?" I seethed at the girl._

_She looked at me bored and rolled her eyes; she folded her arms and sat back in the leather seat. She then spoke with a stuck up attitude that I immediately hated. _

"_Please relax Inu. I'm not going to change you're little uh image- or what ever you call it I'm just going to heighten it. When you are in Naraku's presence or anyone that's important for that matter, you have to look and obtain a certain jene se qua."_

"_A certain whata say whata?" _

_She chuckled and leaned into me, "Jene se que, it's French. It means you have to have a certain attitude and act a certain way when you meet the right people Inuyasha. The way you talk to me, that street talk, you can't talk to when you're around distinguished people it's not proper; but we'll handle that later. Today, first we get some food into you, you look a little scrawny-" _

"_I'm not scrawny." I yelled out. _

"_Yes you are, hence why we are getting some food in you." She picked up the phone again. "John, change of plans, take us to Friendly's." she hung up again. _

"_Friendly's? Last time I checked that wasn't a distinguished restaurant." _

"_What can I say, they have great food." Kikyo replied writing in what looked like a day planner. "Anyway, after breakfast we'll go to Macy's and get some clothes and shoes for you. Then off to a hair saloon, we can go to Jimmy's, that's where Naraku goes to. I'm sure he'll see you." _

"_WHAT?" I barked at her, she jumped slightly and stared at me, surprised from my outburst. _

"_Calm down, we'll just get you a hair cut, guys don't have hair that long these days, well except for Naraku. Short hair, perhaps to you shoulders, would look good on you."_

_I growled and jumped at her. I pushed her into the back of the seat and brought my face inches from hers. I could feel her fear erupting from her in waves, but she disguised it well with a frown. My hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the seat even more so. _

"_Listen and listen to me good bitch." My eyes narrowed and I gripped her shoulders tighter; she winced. "No one and I repeat no one is chopping up my hair, I will kill anyone who comes near my hair with a pair of scissors. I like it this length and I will keep it this way. Is that understood?" I growled out lowly, when she didn't answer I dug my nails into her shoulders and she whimpered "Is that understood, Kikyo Eri." _

"_Crystal, Inuyasha Taisho." She mustered out with anger. _

_As fast as I attacked her, I pulled away. I sat in my seat and looked out the tinted window. She said some other shit, but I paid her no mind. If she noticed it, she didn't say anything. She was probably still freaked at what just happed. She opted to just answer the phone which started to ring. _

_My mind, how ever was on what just occurred. In truth I surprised me too. When she mentioned a hair cut, I snapped. All I could think of was the beating that I received when I cut my hair all those years ago. Ever since then I been anal when it came to getting a hair cut, not wanting to live that avoidable pain. I just never expected myself to act so viciously about it. I guess the responsible thing to do is apologize to Kikyo about it and put it behind us. _

_I looked over at her, she was arguing into the phone and I remembered how she practically called me a lowlife thug without class, and insulted my clothes which I happen to like. _

_Oh well, I guess people are right when they say I'm irresponsible, I chuckled to myself. _

"_INUYASHA," I jumped and turned to Kikyo who was halfway out the limo door. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you hungry or not, though in my best experience it's best to eat before a day of shopping." _

"_Whateva," I replied climbing out behind her, grabbing my cane. She was waiting outside. I stepped past her and continued on my way to Friendly's being lured by the smell of the place. _

"_Inuyasha..." Kikyo said in a sing-song voice. _

"_What now?" I asked turning to her. _

"_Lesson one; a gentleman always escorts a lady into a place of leisure, by him offering her his arm." _

"_It's not a place of leisure, its Friendly's." I said as matter of fact, I pointed to the big red sign. _

_She walked up to me and placed her hand on her hips, and leaned at me and poked me in the chest. "That is not the point, Inuyasha."_

_I suddenly had a sense of déjà vu, and momentarily pictured Kagome doing the same thing to me earlier this week. I shook my head to clear the image. _

"_Whatever," I mumbled and started walking again. _

"_Inuyasha." She replied as if she was trying to keep her rage in. I rolled my eyes, though stopped and offered her my arm. "Much better." She said grabbing onto my arm lightly. _

_We walked, well she walked and I limped against my cane, the rest of the way to the door and I noticed she smelt of heavy perfume, and I turned my head in disgust. I hated when girls smelt like they put on too much perfume, it make my eyes water and my nose sting._

_She stopped at the door and I looked down at her, she glared at me and I rolled my eyes. _

"_I need my arm," I stated obviously, she let go of my arm, and I opened the door for her. _

_This is going to be a long day," I thought as I followed her in. _

_Breakfast was one argument after the other, all over how many suite and shoes I needed. I growled and started two at the most, who cares; they all looked the same to me anyway. Kikyo insisted more, one for each event that I'll be going to. She said that everyone will notice if I wear the same one over again and it would look bad on Naraku's part. _

_After about this half our argument, we got back on the topic of my hair, she wanted me to at least have it washed and the split ends trimmed. She wouldn't stop talking about it until I gave in, reluctantly. _

_Next, she wanted me to quit my job at KFC; I put my foot down on that one. I refused to and told her that they would just have to work around my school and work schedule. She agreed angrily and I smirked that I won at least argument. But this happy little fact didn't stop the headache that pounced on me by the time we left. _

_The only good thing about breakfast was the food, and they messed up order, so if I say that was the good thing, then an idiot could tell how much I enjoyed the whole thing. _

_Afterward we headed right toward Macy's and Kikyo was like a kid at Disney World, her eyes lit up and her smile was almost warm, I even had to smile at that. The smile was wiped away when she dragged me from racks to racks holding out pants, jackets, shirts, ties, onto my frame. _

_I wanted to wring her neck, but I decided the safe move to make was to sit down in a chair and wish for this day to end. When pulled an empty rack with her I screamed in my hands. _

_End Flashback_

"Come on Kikyo, enough, this is fine." I said pulling my face from my hands. She looked at me in surprise, as if she just now realized that I was there. I would have laughed if I wasn't so annoyed.

She sighed and put back the yellow silk shirt she was holding up and came to sit next to me. We stared at each other, transferring how annoyed we both were through our facial expressions.

"Look Inuyasha, what I'm doing is preparing you a new image, for the political and business world."

"This is getting annoying Kikyo, I'm exhausted and I want to go home." I chuckled at this, in truth I wasn't going to go home, I just wanted to get the hell out of here. "Besides you've got like twenty thirty suits, half of them are the same."

"Are you crazy?" She asked me surprised, "None of those suits are the same."

I stood up and walked to the rack of chosen clothes and picked two identical suits. Both were navy blue, same style, same buttons and cliffs. "They are the same.

"They are different." She took them from me. "This one is Armani and this one is Chaps." She went to rack and pointed out some other clothing. "Abboud, Euro Jhane Barnes, Primo Bill Blass, Stacy Adams, all different."

"Are you fucking with me?" I yelled with a disbelief chuckle. "You are fucking insane. They all are the same, just different name brands."

"Each name brand has its own unique style, anyone sophisticated would know that." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is such a fucking bratty answer." I put my fingers on my temple trying to will the pain away.

"It's the truth."

"I don't want it."

"It's not about what you want; it's about what's going to be. You're getting them and you're going to wear them. And I don't care if you like them or not." She turned from me and walked away. I rolled my eyes and went in another direction.

"Don't get lost; I'm only going to grab a tailor to take your measurements so we can have these suits customized for you."

"Keh," I replied and walked around. I glanced at some suits and then over the dress shirts. I picked out a red one, which looked like it didn't need a tie and held it up to my body and looked in the mirror.

I frowned at my mirror image. I wasn't cut out for this fancy pansy shit. I belonged in clothes that kept me blended on the street, anything fancier than that I should be put out of my misery.

"That looks good on you." A feminine voice said from behind me. I turned and was shocked at seeing Kagome. "I always thought red was your color."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I work here." She answered holding up a measuring tape to emphasize her meaning. "What about you? What happened? Yesterday you..."

"I got arrested?" I offered, and she nodded. "Well I know people in high places; they managed to get me off with probation and community services. They work quick."

"Okay, that answers the first of many questions, Inuyasha." She said softly. She walked closer to me and took the red shirt and placed it back on the rack. She turned back to me and grazed over my body. "You're injured."

I backed up, from her and shrugged. "So, a lot of guys get injured. It's the way of life, Ka-Go-Me." I looked at more clothing and she came to stand next to me again.

"Yeah, yet they get injured over plausible reasons, Inuyasha."

"Fighting is one of them, and anyone can do that in jail."

"But I don't believe that happened in jail." She pointed to the cane. "I don't believe that happened fighting anyone in jail. Why do you let this happened, why not leave?"

I turned to her and chuckled. "The same reason, you have this unexplainable urge to stay in my business. I can't help myself." I started looking around for Kikyo, I wanted to tell her we can come back another day, cause now, I really did want to go home.

"You should be in bed," Kagome said after a minute of silence, "not up and about looking for clothes with my cousin." She leaned against the wall that was behind her, she looked away from me.

"Wait, cousins?" Kagome nodded.

"People say, we look so much alike we could be twins. Though who knows seeing how we were born on the same day, just by different mothers, they were sisters. Why are you with her?"

"Is that question number three," I joked, I looked at her and saw her in the mood for no jokes. "She works for the people who helped me get out of jail. They want to me work for them in exchange for helping me."

"She works for Naraku Onigumo, and he's just plain evil." Kagome answered. We stared at each other in silence.

"Honestly Kagome. I asked you to come over here and size him up, not chat. That's not what you paid for." Kikyo came interrupting the silence that developed between us. "Well, are you going to do it, or stare at me like a fish?"

"I'm getting to it." Kagome said, grabbing my hand. She slowly took me to the dressing room and handed me a black suit with a red silk shirt underneath. "Put these on for me, Inu. I need to see how they look on you and what needs to be adjusted. Take your time."

I nodded and followed her finger toward in the dressing room. It took me about ten minutes to finish getting dressed and I still didn't have the damn tie on straight. When I finally opened the door I was surprised to see Kagome standing there.

"Kikyo wanted me to bring these to you." She said holding out a red silk eye patch and a black cane with golden rims on it. "She said that if you have to go around looking disabled then do it with style. Don't worry I told her about herself."

"Whatever," I said taking the patch from her and reaching back to untie the one that was one.

"Is it bad?" she asked me worried.

"What, my eye? Don't worry; I still have my eye ball in it, but a bad cut that makes blinking hell." I threw my eye patch on my pile of clothes that I left in the dressing room and put the other one. Then put my can next to the door.

Kagome lead the way to an area that was surrounded by mirrors and foot stool was in of them. Kagome helped me step on the stool and then fixed my tie.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Kikyo said walking around me. I felt like an animal on display, by the way she was judging me. "I would like to give you a hair cut," I glared at her, "yet you already voiced your displeasure in that idea, so a wash and trim would be good enough."

"Why would you want him to get a hair cut? Inuyasha always looked great with long hair. For as long as I remember he had long hair, it suits him. I can't picture him with anything else." Kagome voiced her opinion.

"Oh that's right you go to his school, don't you Kaggy. You know what he looks like daily"

"Don't call me that, Kikyo." Kagome replied dryly, and then turned to me. "Can you balance without your cane?"

I nodded, and let her take my cane away to the side. She then made me hold my arms out and started taking measurement, and every few minutes writing the numbers on her writing pad.

"Honestly Kagome, I don't know why you won't come with me and work for Naraku, you won't have to worry about things like school and jobs like this, and you'd have plenty of money. Plus it would be nice to have my favorite cousin working by my side."

"Please, why would I want to quit school?" Kagome said kneeling down in front of me to take my leg measurements, "I actually want an education, Kikyo, and make something of myself, unlike some people I don't want the _type_ of help you had to get the position you have." Kagome turned to Kikyo momentarily, "Tell me something Kikyo, how is Naraku handling you-I mean handling business these days, still a crooked politician as always?"

My mouth dropped at Kagome's sarcastic statement. Was Kikyo sleeping with Naraku? Wasn't Naraku like thirty or forty something and Kikyo was like sixteen or seventeen Kagome just turned seventeen and she said her and Kikyo was born on the same day. Is that how she gets by? I can guess where she received those diamond earrings in her ears. Though picturing Naraku and Kikyo together made my stomach turn.

"What Kikyo, you don't go to school?" I inquired, instead of asking the obvious question I wanted to. _Did you fuck Naraku?_

"Who needs school, when school is going to lead to the job that I already maintain? I just happened to skipped ahead."

"More like slept ahead." Kagome muttered, but I heard her and chuckled. Kikyo glared at Kagome but said nothing about it.

"I take if from the hostility, that you don't get along."

"We hate each other." The two cousins in question replied in unison.

"Gotcha," I said slowly.

"So, _Kaggy, _are you done yet. You're taking time that we cannot afford to waste. You're not paid to chat."

"Just finishing up, Kikho," Kagome said standing up and helping me down. "Though I don't see why you want to custom make any. This suit fits him perfect."

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Higurashi." Kikyo snapped.

"I'm just giving it, Eri." Kagome put the writing pad away. "They'll be ready sometime next week, someone will call you. You can pay then. Do you want the eye patch and cane now or later."

"Later is good, I don't need him messing them up." Her phone started ringing and she turned away to answer it.

"Hey." I protested, yet was ignored. Kagome grabbed my arm and led me to the dressing room.

"Who's paying for all this stuff?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably Kikyo." She answered, unlocking the dressing room door where my stuff was.

In that case, "Hey, do you think you can have this cane engraved with my name, and get me a patch to match every shirt Kikyo insisted on getting me, but with the letter i stitched in it cursive."

"It's gonna cost a lot." Kagome pointed out.

"So, I'm not paying for it, and if I get shit she likes then I want something I like." I said crossing my arms.

She smirked and nodded, I handed her the gold rimmed cane and then the patch. She glazed at my bruised face, before she turned away once she realized that I knew she was staring.

It took me another ten minutes for me to get undressed and back into my street comfortable clothes. I went back out and I waved goodbye to Kagome as Kikyo led me out.

Next she took me to Jimmy's, where they washed my hair, mindful of my damaged scalp. They were mindful of it after I cursed out the one who was washing my hair. Kikyo kept her word and only gotten me a trim where they trimmed off my split ends, as they say. This only took a better of an hour, believe me I thought it was torture the whole time.

After that, Kikyo brought my lunch and took me home. Earlier I planned on going to Bank's house, but I was too exhausted it. I ignored my parents inquisition about where I been, I however mumbled Naraku's name and they left me alone, not wanting to risk ruining they easy cash flow.

I went to my room, swallowed three pain pills and collapsed on my bed ready to sleep the rest of the weekend off. This day has been one headache after another.

* * *

A/N How was that ya'll. Long enough? Good enough? I've been writing this chapter for bout three, four days, cause was having so much trouble with it. I've gotten a few reviews stating concerned facts. First off, this is a Inu/Kag story not Inu/Kik story, sorry for the confusion. And if anyone else is confused about this story ask, I'll answer to the best of my ability. 

Much Love

Story

PS. I do not own Inuyasha. Please review even flames.


	19. Chapter 18

Learn To Trust 

Chapter 18

Harsh Truths

I looked outside the window of my math class in my usual seat. I was wearing a hoodie and had sun glasses over my eyes. I looked at the clock over the doorway and saw that it would be only a couple of minutes before the school bell would ring. I looked at everyone who was gathered around outside talking and laughing with their friends. Was I envious of them? Me; envious of those idiots, who only problems were who they were taking to the next dance, or what new clothes or sneakers they needed to by. Typical high school kids with typical high school problems Why should I envy them? I would have to be a typical high school kid to want typical high school problems and let's face it, I wasn't. I was no where near a typical high school student.

I am Inuyasha Tetsusaiga Taisho; I am seventeen years old, with annoying long black hair and abnormal deep amethyst color eyes. I'm under weight yet could beat the ass of anyone who dears to approach me, well almost any one. I am the son of the bastard Toga Taisho, and the lazy, selfish uncaring bitch Izayoi Taisho. I am physically and mentally abused by the bastard and heavily neglected by the bitch. I was long ago abandoned by my brother Sesshomaru Tensaiga Taisho and no longer care.

I am starving half the time and exhausted the other half; I have a job and was just recently blackmailed to be an apprentice to a ruthless drug lord political businessman named Naraku Onigumo. Onigumo is so ruthless that he would sell a twelve year old boy for sex to pay for drugs. I hate him with a passion.

I have only two people I can call friends and many who I just know, many are from gangs and lowlifes as one named Kikyo Eri would call them. I'm not expecting to live to see my nineteenth birthday and I use drugs. It's not part of my everyday life, I just use it when I'm extremely stressed out or upset. The most I do is weed, the pill, and sometimes I use cocaine, but not always, if never.

The most I'm worried about is if I go home, will my father and I get into a fight or not, and if so how can I make it so I wouldn't end up in the hospital. My other big problem is when my next meal is going to be.

So I'm not at all a normal high school teenager. Would I like to be one? Hell yes.

"I have a bad feeling about today." I said to myself as the bell rung, and students calmly walking into the class. I dug in my bag and pulled out my pain pills; took two dry and then leaned by head on my desk.

"Good morning class." Said a woman. I looked up to see a lady put some papers on the teachers desk and turned to the bored, and wrote her name up; Mrs. Johnson. She looked to be a lady in her early forties with her black hair up in a bun and gray lines coming in. She was a thick white lady, with old grandma glasses. The bad feeling that started earlier settled in my stomach and I took an instant disliking to this substitute.

"I'm Mrs. Johnson and I'm filling in for Mr. Grant for the week. He'll be out for some personal reasons and in the meantime I'll be here. Mr. Grant informed me on where we would be in the lesson and gave me the quiz that everyone would take on Friday. "

A group groaned and I simply looked outside the window. Mrs. Johnson proceeded in taking attendance role; I listened out for my name without paying much attention to the old lady. When I heard my name being called, I simply raised my hand without so much as looking toward her and I hoped that would be the only attention I got in class. But with my luck no such thing would occur.

"Mr. Taisho, would you be so kind and remove you're sun glasses and take off your hood?" she asked nicely. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. She was lucky that I wasn't in the mood for a fight, and just did as I was told. I ignored everyone as I continued looking outside without a word. I think they expected me to bitch out, and I would have, but my heart wasn't in it.

It was just my luck that Mrs. Johnson is not the pleasing type.

"I've heard some things about you Mr. Taisho." Mrs. Johnson said and I looked at her with an amused look. This ought to be interesting. I didn't say anything just lifted an eyebrow from the one she would see, my other eyes was still covered by my eye patch. "I heard that you're something of a trouble maker and like to cause trouble wherever you go." I remained silent yet smirked at the accusation. She walked closer to me and I sat back in the chair and folded my arms, my smirk never leaving my face. "I also saw pictures of you, Mr. Taisho, so I can now who you are.

So she knew who I was before she came, because others warned her about me. Wow I feel so special. My smirk widened into a smile as I continued to stare wordlessly as the lady.

"I must say, Inuyasha Taisho, in all the pictures I've seen of you," wow she seen more than one of me, I think my self-esteem was just boosted up "I've never seen you with an eye patch." She looked at the kid in front of me. "Did you see him with the eye patch last class?" the boy shook his head. She asked a few others and got the same response.

My smile stayed as I just shrugged my shoulders. I glanced at everyone around me and saw that their attention was on me. Damn being a loner was getting harder and harder to actually be alone. I looked back at Mrs. Johnson, and continued smiling.

"I'm not sure what ruse you are trying to pull in my class Mr. Inuyasha Taisho, but I am going to tell you now that I won't allow it. I want you to take off that silly thing and open your books for class."

I opened the books that was on my desk, but didn't move to move my patch. She could go to hell for all I care.

"Move the patch, Mr. Taisho." She said. I didn't move. "Move it, or you can report to the principal's office." I smiled even harder. She was giving me an ultimatum and the latter wasn't looking that bad.

"Mrs. John-" Kagome tried.

"Not now Kagome.

"But Inuyasha-"

"I said not now," Mrs. Johnson replied sternly and turned to me. I looked at Kagome who was staring hopelessly at me. I shrugged and looked at the old bat again. "Well Mr. Taisho, the choice is yours. Will you take it off, or leave?"

Does she even need to ask? Even if I wasn't wearing it for my scar's sake I wouldn't have taken it off. I started packing my book bag and put hood back on. I grabbed my cane and stood up. I smiled at her and nodded a thank you to her and started limping out with my cane at my side. No one even said a word.

"Mr. Taisho, wait." Mrs. Johnson came to me. I saw worry in her eyes and didn't stop mine from rolling. I ignored the pain that my eyelid felt from the movement. "You really are injured?" she asked stupidly. I shook my head in disbelief and continued out the door, ignoring the old bat's calls. I slammed the door hard as I stepped into the hall. I turn about to leave when I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Mrs. Johnson, I wanted to tell you that, Inuyasha really is injured. I saw him Saturday and he was with cane and patch." Kagome voiced out. I ignored the urge to roll my eyes and walked down the hall. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number I haven't used in a while. I stopped at my locker and threw everything in it, pocketing a few needed items. I left my book bag in my locker as I waited for an answer.

"Speak," said a bored voice.

"Bankotsu, I know you're mother taught you how to answer the phone better than that." I chuckled.

"Since when do I listen to that bitch, Inu." He laughed. "So where have you been, heard the police got your ass."

"You know me, I'm resourceful." I answered as I walked out the building. "What you doing now?"

"Just chillin' in my crib, you know how it is."

"Not really Bank, but anyway, come pick me up."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Bank laughed but I heard movement so I know he's coming.

"Fuck school right now. I want to get high as fuck." I laughed though I do plan on returning after lunch ends.

"You reading my mind, you got money on you?"

"I can go half." I replied.

"A'ight, we can do like a dime bag or two."

"Sounds good, pick me up at the corner store by my school. I'll get some dutches." I said and then hung up. I walked to the store and bought some chips and a juice and three dutches, two vanilla flavored and the last strawberry.

I had to wait like about ten minutes before Bank arrived. I hopped in the car and told him about what happened in school; we laughed hard over that one. We bought some weed two dimes for forty bucks and we went to his house, and smoked up one bag.

"So, Inu, how did you get out of jail?" Bank asked me as he rolled up another blunt.

I was lying on his couch; my eyes closed enjoying my high while listening to Bank's mix CD which was playing My Hood by Young Jeezy. I lifted my head and looked at Bank who was struggling to roll the damn thing because he was so high.

"Uh they said something about questioning me illegally or some shit because I didn't give up my rights to do so, or something. I just got to do some community service, and I'm on parole, just gotta be in the house by eight, except on the nights I work. Plus I have to go to some meetings with my stupid ass parole officer." I replied. I didn't want to tell Naraku was involved just yet.

"You really are a lucky son-of-a-bitch you know that, right?" Bank laughed as he lit the finished blunt. He took a puff then passed it to me.

"Keh, how lucky am I?" I asked, then inhaled the blunt, and sighed out, "how lucky am I that I'm wearing a fucking pirate eye patch and a carrying a busted ass cane." I laughed.

"Yeah, that shit is busted." He got up and I continued to smoke as he went to the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" he called out.

"Yeah, what kind you got?"

"Bud."

"That's it?" I questioned; Budweiser was okay but I'm more of a Coarse Light fan.

"Do you want the shit or not?"

"Bring it." I yelled as I enjoyed the blunt. Seconds later he had two bottles of Budweiser in his hands, he handed me one and I handed him the blunt.

"Yo I'm going to the club Saturday, you wanna come?"

"What club?"

He looked at me and smirked, "Night Life." I smirked back.

Night Life was one of the best clubs in this city. It was a twenty-one and over club that stayed popping. This club was the shit, mad bitches and hoes be there and they be looking fierce sexy. I always managed to hook up with some sexy chick.

"You know it," I laughed, "and I'm working in the morning so my night is free. I just got in a deal with some new clothes so I'll be looking fly as fuck." I grinned, "Jake coming?"

"Yeah, so it'll be you, me, him, his guy Shuichi, and maybe a couple of guys we know; not certain who yet."

"Gotcha, who gonna be the bouncer."

"Caman and Tan."

"Trust, they'll definitely let us in."

"Course, Yash, I'm not planning on going to no club if I'm not sure I can get it. What type of a idiot do you take me for." He asked. I looked at him with my eye brow raised, he looked back at me as he exhaled, and smirked. "Don't answer that." He grinned and we both burst out laughing.

"Oh man, I haven't laughed like this in a while." I said wiping my watery eyes away from laughing so hard. I opened my beer and took a swing of it, gulping it.

"Tell me about it." Bankotsu said following suit. "You gotta work today?"

"Nah, man, I worked a damn full shift from morning to close, yesterday. A couple of people called in about something or another and me and Jenn got stuck with closing alone last night. Hey you know what, Jenn can come too right?"

"She cool?"

"She my home girl, you know her, the black one who I work with."

"Her? I like her, she got some big breasts, yeah, tell her to come and bring some friends." Bank said nodded.

"Yeah, but you leave those breast of hers alone. They are mine." I said seriously, yet laughed.

"Gotcha," He agreed and we both laughed finishing off the blunt, and the beer.

I looked at the clock and realized it was a quarter after noon and lunch would be almost over. I needed to get back, plus I had the serious munchies.

"Bank I need to go man." I looked over at Bank who was half asleep, Motherfucker; he's never going to wake up now. I spied his keys on the kitchen table and made a way to grab them. I left a note on the fridge, saying I took his car, knowing it would be the first thing he sees when he wakes up because he always go right to the fridge when he wakes up from his high-nap, as he likes to call them.

He likes take a nap after getting something about crazy ass dreams or some shit that he has. I added my cell number and grabbed a big bag a chips and made my way out the house, making sure it was locked before me.

It took me no time to get back to school, I had about fifteen minutes of lunch left, and I limped into the lunch line. I ignored the stares that came my way as I received my paid for lunch, and took a seat under my tree.

I ate my lunch of a dry chicken patty which was doused in hot sauce, and mash potatoes. I took out my phone and started to play one of the games on it, Snake II. It didn't take me long to finish my food and to completely lose all seven games of snake due to the fact that I was still on my high.

I felt a shadow over come me as someone stood in front of me, and I looked up.

"Kagome," I greeted.

"Inu," she replied in greeting.

"What do you want?" I questioned putting my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm sorry about what happened in math class."

That caused an eyebrow to rise, "What for, you had nothing to do with it." I picked up my tray and cane and stood up.

"Yeah but I just tried harder-"

"Then what; you think you have people wrapped around your finger so tight that they would automatically stop talking when you start? Did you honestly think you could get that teacher to listen to you about me, when she wanted me out of the class before it even started, hence the reason why she immediately picked me out?"

"That's not what-"

"I heard you after I left, I heard you tell her that I really was hurt, like she couldn't see me limp out of there with her own two eyes."

"It wasn't really fair, about what she did." She tried to justify.

"Since when is life suppose to be fair?" I questioned her. She killed my high, and that just pissed me off. "She hated me before she met me, is that fair? Is it fair that I'm walking with a cane because my father decided to beat me with a nailed piece of wood? Is it fair that I'm living with a fucked up family, and owe madd money to a fucked crooked at politician slash drug lord? Is it fair that any time I get an ounce of piece then you come around and ruin it for me? No I don't think so; nothing in this world is fair." I started to walk around her

"I-I just wanted to help you." Kagome said in a small voice, causing her to look like an innocent school girl, and that what I hated most about her. The fact that she can remain looking so pure and innocent after getting a taste of what harsh life can be. I turned around in a flash, "Help me? How many times do I have to tell you before it get through to that pretty little head of yours, that I do not want your help? That all I want is for you to leave me the fuck alone. I can take care of myself by myself."

"Why-"

"I don't love you." I said sternly. I looked into her eyes, watching as hers registered confusion then shock.

"W-w-what?"

"I don't love you Kagome, I barely tolerate you. I heard about your little crush on me and it's not going to work, because you're so annoying. So what ever sick little fantasies that you have of me and you getting together, get it out of your head. We are never going to be get together, and that one kiss we had, was nothing. Just a kiss, I don't owe you anything in my life for it, and you sure as hell don't owe me anything. So leave me alone." I turned away from her and heard sink to the floor.

I took a step and stopped and turned again. I gazed at her sitting on the ground with her face covering her hands. "However if you still want to help me, you can take my tray to the trash, its getting hard to hold my tray and walk with a cane." I put my stuff down in front of her, and walked away, ignoring her muffled cries.

With Naraku in my life now, my life just became dangerous on a whole new level. I was helping her out.

This reminds me, I need to speak with Kaede about community service for the hours I have to do.


	20. Chapter 19

Learn To Trust

Chapter 19

Wrestling and Games Played

I headed straight to the counselors office and had to wait a couple of minutes before I got the chance to talk to Ms. Kaede. Once I was given the okay to go in, I entered the office, and was motioned to close the door behind me by Kaede who was on the phone.

She gave me the once over, and quickly hung up the phone. She stood up and waved me to sit down, pulling out the chair for me as if I was some crippled.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?" She exclaimed, pulling up her chair beside me.

"Don't really want to talk about it." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Inuyasha-sigh- I've been meaning to talk to you." She said with a serious look on her face. I frowned and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Something tells me I don't want to listen."

"Sit down Inuyasha." She said sternly, I groaned and sat back down.

"Make it quick, Old Hag," I put my elbow on the table, beside me and my head in my hand.

"It came to my attention, well it always was at my attention, but most recently someone made a comment to me that made me want to question you."

"About?"

"How is your home life, Inuyasha?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and two names popped in my head. I knew it would be only a matter of time before Kaede started questioning me.

"My home life is just fine, Ms. Kaede."

"Inuyasha I was recently told that you admitted that your parents are abusing you at home."

"Well I'm telling you that they lied to you, and I don't appreciate someone coming down on my parents like that."

Ms. Kaede looked me into the eye. "Do you honestly believe that?"

No, "Yes, now can we talk about what I came in here to talk to you about?" She stared at me for about a minute before she nodded.

"Now what is it that you wish to discuss?" She asked smiling at me.

"I need 25 hours of community service." I said trying to put on an innocent face.

"You got off on parole, huh." She smirked.

"Yup, just with the community hours needed."

"Do I have anything?" She asked herself. She thought for a few moments before smiling a smile that made me regret even asking her. "As a matter of fact, Inu, I do have something that could get you your hours, and help me a great deal."

"What is it?" I asked slowly, eyeing her carefully.

"Tutor job." She said flatly.

"What? Oh fuck no that means dealing with more people in this place even outside classes. Is there anything else?" I pleaded,

"There is nothing else, at the moment." She smiled at me, I realized she was lying.

"Is tutoring even considered?"

"The school is part of the community, you'll be serving you school, and therefore you're serving the community, hence called community service." She said smiling, and I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"There has to be something else, anything else. I'll even scrub toilets- wait scratch that, almost anything else." I don't do toilet cleaning, I hate cleaning the toilet at my own damn house. 

"It's a good deal, Inuyasha, you'll do an hour tutoring for students and I'll even do you the favor of adding half hours per student in large groups. So if you tutor two students in an hour, I'll give you three hours. What do you say; we really do need the tutors with up coming regents."

Now that was a fucking sweet ass deal, "For what classes?"

"Does it matter, you excel in each one?"

I sighed in defeat, "Do at least, I get to choose who I'm tutoring."

"Not one bit." She confirmed.

"I think you're just getting back at me for calling you an Old Hag." I sulked.

"That's just a plus," she laughed. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm out of here; I need to get to my next class."

"Alright, and Inuyasha..." she said, turning back to her work, I stopped at the door.

"Yeah..."

"You skipped your classes this morning. You do not have the authority to take yourself out; so you have In School Suspension."

"You serious" I asked with a groan.

"Oh yeah, and as regulation we called your parents." The Old Hag replied and waved me away.

I cursed under my breath, "What? Why?"

She looked up at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. "It's routine, Inuyasha, you know this. We have to make sure that they didn't pull you out without anyone's knowledge before we say you're skipping. You've skipped enough times to know this."

"Whatever," I muttered before leaving. I ignored her calls and made my way to my class which was gym. 

The rest of the day went by like any other day; the most was that I received an arrogant ass remark from dumbass Kouga that isn't even worth repeating. Anyone could guess it was about my present predicament.

Throughout the whole day I was expecting Bank to give me a call, which he never did. So now I'm on my way back to his house, wondering if he slept the whole day.

When I arrived at his house, and let myself in. I found Jake in the kitchen cleaning up the mess we made. 

"Sup Inu-babe", he greeted while ripping up the pizza boxes.

"What's good? Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping, where the fuck else?" He growled as he dumped shit in the garbage. I smirked at him.

"He in his room?"

"Mhmmm hmmm," he replied. I went to Bank's room and opened the door. I smirked when I saw my knocked out friend sprawled out on his bed, and thought of a way to wake up. I walked to the side of his bed and picked up a pillow that was thrown casually aside.

"Bank," I said in a sing-song voice, "Bank time to wake up." I smirked when the only movement that was made from him was a head turn. I held the pillow over my bed, "WAKE UP BANKOTSU" I screamed as the pillow came down hard on his head and brought it over mine again.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed and sat up clutching his head, but I already was bringing it down again. It hit him on his head and he yelped in surprise. I laughed hard and jumped back, as he came after me. I threw the pillow at him, still laughing and ran out the door. I heard him stumble out the room as I made my way to the kitchen. "I'm going to hurt you Inuyasha." He screamed.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

Safe, I thought as I half ran and half limped behind Jake. "He's threatening to cut off my hair." I said pointed toward his enraged brother.

"What?" questioned Jake putting his hands on his hips I nodded, but my smile never left my face. He turned to his brother and folded his arms. When Jake gets mad, the victim just better lay down and stay down.

Bank came in out his room ready to fight, but came to a halt when he saw a pissed off Jake and me grinning widely at him.

"I know you are not about to cut off Inu's hair." He said.

He threw me a dirty look, knowing how Jake was about my hair, before turning back his brother. "He's lying Bro."

"He never lies about his hair." My smile could have split my face.

"You gonna believe him over your own brother?" he asked in disbelief. Jake looked back at me and I gave him confused look and shrugged my shoulders and smirked at Bank when Jake turned back around.

Jake rolled his eyes and took a step to the side. "You guys are idiots." He shook his head, and walked away, leaving me to feel the wrath of the heated Bankotsu.

"Come on man, you know I was just playing." I laughed nervously at Bank who was cracking his knuckles.

Don't mistake this act for being scared, there was no way in hell I was afraid of Bank. He was my homeboy, my cuz, my brother. I know that no matter how much wrestle and shit, we would never get serious, and hurt each other. Besides I am not scared of no one, no one besides Toga. I know what he is capable of doing to me, and know that he won't hesitate to prove it. "You are so dead." He said and launched himself at me.

Five minutes later we were walking into the kitchen laughing Jake looked up from his cooking. I grabbed two bottles of water out the fridge and tossed one to Bank. I sat up on the counter and Bank sat in the chair.

"What the hell are you cooking?" Bank asked, chugging his water.

"Soul Food," he answered at he stirred something in the pot. The smell hit me and I was by the pot trying to get a taste.

"What the hell are you cooking that for?"

"Well I told Damian, you remember him Inu, he's the black one who lives downstairs."

"The time on the bus?" I asked

"Yeah, well I told him I wanted to cook him some soul food and he said he couldn't wait."

"How exciting," Bank said with fake interest. I chuckled and Jake gave him a look.

"Yo man, I need to get home." I said looking at the clock on the microwave. It was almost 4 o'clock. I fished out Bank's keys from my pocket and threw them to him, which he caught.

"Bye Inu-babe."

"Save me a plate." I replied waving bye. We made idle chatter about our plans for Saturday night, as he drove me home. I told him to call my cell, giving him my number again, later on.

I walked into the house, plan on just going right to my room, take a nap, before I try to clean up the wreak that is my room.  
I closed the door behind me, and out of habit gazed into the living room, and froze. I backed out the house, dropping my cane, and looked up at the house, confirming it to be the place I sleep at. I walked back in and picked up my cane, and walked into the living room that I didn't even recognize. It was SPOTLESS!

In all my seventeen years of life, of what I can remember, I have never seen this living room, which served more like a bedroom, looking so clean. It was usually littered with dirty clothes and clean clothes, old food that never looked edible to begin with, beer bottles, weed packages, and dirty dishes. The tables were usually covered with coke lines, and weed leftovers, and spilt drinks. Shit like that.

The place was clean, no clothes, no old food or spilt drinks, broken bottles gone. It's a wonder why I thought this wasn't my house. And was that new furniture? Damn.

"Inuyasha, there you are." The surprises kept coming.

I turned my head to see my mother, standing there her hair actually done, clothes; and more than just a shirt. She was even wearing shoes, blow me the fuck away. I have seen that woman naked more times that any of the girls I fucked. She was in blue jeans and a white shirt, with white flip-flops and her hair brushed into a bun. I wasn't even away she owned what she was wearing.

"Izayoi?" I asked scratching my head. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Who, are you calling Izayoi, Puppy?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. "Who cleaned up in here?"

"The tooth fairy, who else?" she replied sarcastically. She followed me in the living room and fixed a sofa pillow.

"Why?"

"Why? What type of question is that? The house was dirty, you've seen it. I was bored waiting for you're father to come home from work and stuff; so I did a little cleaning?" she replied in a happy mood.

"A little, Ma this ain't a little. I bet the last time this been cleaned was when ya'll moved in." I looked down at the shiny glass coffee table that I've never seen before. "Where the hell did you get the money for this shit?"

"It's mine, if you must know," she said, "I had it in storage and with some other stuff and decided to bring it out." She turned to me and gave me a small smile. "How's my Pup feeling?"

"Don't call me that, Ma." I said turning away. This new Izayoi was starting to get to me.

"And why not, you're my little boy, my little Dog Daemon." She said walking to me.

"Well in case, you didn't get the memo, Mother, I haven't been you little anything since I was six." I snapped, just wanting her to back down. She looked at me her eyes widened then looked down.

The next thing she did took me by surprise. "Come on," she took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen, which was cleaned. I was no longer surprised. She pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. She looked under the sink and pulled out a box of first-aid kit which I didn't even know was there. 

"Can I?" she asked gently touching the band to my eye patch. I sighed but removed it, just wanting to see where she was taking this.

She carefully removed my bandage and examining it.

"It's healing nicely, you do have a scar forming, but that should go away, probably leave a line or something, though. You shouldn't put a bandage on it, it needs air." She then proceeded to put some ointment on it, softly. She haven't taken care of me like this since, well, it's been a while. "Take off your shirt." She said and looked down at me.

I sighed and did it anyway. She kneeled down and lightly traced over my stitches. "What did he do to you?" she whispered.

"You don't wanna know." I replied. And I was serious, I wasn't answering to protect her or something, I did it, because she seriously didn't know, because if she did, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. She didn't reply but only telling me to let it air it out and put some ointment on it.

"You know," she said as she applied the cooling ointment. I didn't answer, but she continued anyway. "Well, you're school called today. And you're lucky I answered it and not your father, and you're lucky I won't tell him." The bitch wasn't lying. "Why are you skipping school, and getting smart with your teacher?" she asked me. My browed narrowed and was two seconds away from snapping.

Who the fuck did she think she is? She thinks she can take a care of a few minor bruises, and that gives her a right to act motherly towards me. Parading me with questions and shit? OH HELL THE FUCK NO. I'll be damned if she thinks that.

"Business," I said and stood up, letting her almost fall back. "I have homework, to do." I said and walked out the kitchen leaving my bandages, cane and eye patch behind. I started walking up the stairs when the phone rang. I kept going; let the bitch and her new attitude answer it. I was at the top when, she called up to me.

"Puppy, phone." She yelled out.

"I'll get it in my room." I yelled back, and went quickly to my room. I pulled out the phone from under my bed. "Hello?"

"Yasha?" said a voice I knew well, and smiled. I heard the click, knowing that my mother hung up the downstairs phone.

"Sup Jenn,"

"You know I love you, right?" she said sweetly. My smiled fell, whenever she said those words, she wanted something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You know me too well." She replied chuckling. "Don't you feel like working tonight?" she asked.

"For you?"

"No, for Dae-Dae, he called in, and now we're short because, Rachel and Erica got into it and she fired her. It's only me, Ricky, Yura, and Jason, he's managing, and you if you come in. You'd cook. So please come in, you know I can't stand Jason's white ass. He stay getting on my case on little shit, and you'd make it bearable, so please. For the love of God and everything holy please."

"You'd know I'd love to hear you beg in bed." I said using my tone that causes girls toes to curl.

"Fuck you, Yasha. Please?" she said whining.

"Yeah," I chuckled out. "I'll be there in an hour." I soon hung up and got ready for work. I put some new bandages on except for the one over my eye, and slowly made it down the stairs, not wanting to take it to work with me.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Izayoi said coming out the kitchen.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously; I don't trust anything that comes from her.

"Since always," she replied smiling.

"Okay." I said slowly, and took the last step down. "Are you high, Mom; 'cause if you're not, I can fix that." I said pointing up the steps. It may have sounded funny, but I was dead ass serious. My mother and father are two people who were not meant to stay sober for long, because when they do, they start acting weird. And this act, what every Izayoi is playing, is just plain wrong, and creepy.

"Very funny, Inuyasha, I'm trying to cut back." She said smiling, and my eyes widened, in something. I don't know if it was disbelief, surprise or fear, but it was something. It could have been all three.

"Anyway," I said slowly, while backing to the door, "I have to go to work tonight, so uh, why don't you stick it in the microwave?"

"Okay, sure no problem. Do you need bus fare?" she asked.

I think I had a heart attack, passed out and woke up in a different dimension.

"Uh-sure?" I said, but it came out as a question. She smiled and dug through her pants pocket and produced, five dollars and handed it to me.

"Keep it." She said, I nodded and turned around. I put my hand on the doorknob and something hit me, something my mother said.

"Hey Ma?"

"Yeah," she asked, she was on her way back in the kitchen, but stopped.

"Where did you say Dad was at again?" I asked my hand squeezing the knob.

"Work and stuff," was the reply

"What stuff?"

"To meet with Naraku, about some things, why?"

"No reason, bye." I gritted through my teeth and left the house quickly. So that's the reason for her change, and probably Dad had his own change too. A bunch of fucking two-faced people, with fucking twisted ass agendas. Well fuck them; if that's how they want to play, then we'll play. I can have my own agendas.

I got to work about ten to five, and clocked right in. The place was packed with customers so I just clocked right in. Since Jason was helping Ricky cook, I threw on a headset and started helping Jenn with drive through since she was on her own, and had customers to the order-taking machine.

It went like clock work. She took an order, I'd pack it, and she took the money and gave them the food, then next customer. While the chicken was cooking, Ricky went up front to help Yura with her orders, and Jason went did prep, which was making side orders and shit.

I was working for about ten minutes, when shit started hitting the fan. We were out of biscuits, had some just went into the over so it had about fifteen minutes on it. Dipping wings could go in, until the chicken was done, in about ten minutes, and they cook for about eight minutes. We had about two or three orders for that. We only had about five pieces of chicken, and seven customers in drive-thru and about fifteen in the front. Customers were getting rude, and we couldn't say shit back to them cause then we'd lose our jobs. And I'll be damned if I get my ass fired for ignorant ass customers. They could all suck my dick. 

"Jenn, tell them we have that breast meal in crispy." I told Jenn, who was talking people in the car whose order I was making.

"Aight," she said and did so. I walked over. "Ma'am all we have for that number one is in crispy about ten-"

"Eight." I corrected.

"Eight minutes until more original come up." She replied, in a tired voice.

"You mean to tell me you don't have any original now?" said the black driver, she was in her thirties, and screamed attitude.

Didn't she just say that, I questioned in my mind, you don't know how stupid people are until you have to serve them.

"That's right Ma'am." Jenn said, you could tell she wanted to say something smart, by the way she gritted through her teeth.

"This is a shame, what type of KFC is this?"

"A ghetto KFC," I heard Jenn mumble and I replied with "yup."

"Can I speak to the manager?"

"That's me." I said. I wasn't the manager on duty but I was still one, even if only the assistant manager. Jason was making shit, and just to call him over, when I could deal with this, wasn't only wasting time, but stupid as fuck.

"You're the manager?" she questioned me, scanning me.

"That's right ma'am." I told Jenn to go take care of the next order, and gave the lady my attention.

"What are you running out like this?" she asked me.

"What do you expect ma'am? We're short people; we have about three specials, all big meals, and a lot of hungry chicken. I'm also cooking, but what can we with all of our fryers occupied with food. You can wait, take the crispy, or take the thigh and leg meal in original."

"Just give me, it in crispy, which I don't really want. And I want something free to compensate me. Throw in another piece of chicken."

"We don't do that Ma'am, how about a free soda?" I growled out.

"I guess that's do wont' it. I'll take cola."

"Pepsi it is." I replied with a fake smile, and closed the window in her face before she could reply, and quickly made the soda.

"How she want it?" Jenn asked.

"Bitch wants Crispy." I said. Jenn and me both fixed the order, she put in the side orders, of mash potatoes and gravy, and macaroni and cheese, and I gave her a crispy breast, and a biscuit that we had from a car that left, without taking anything. I put the top on it and handing it to her, motioning to the soda.

The rush didn't stop till like eight o'clock, and we we're all tired by then, well maybe not Jason. He was in the office on the phone, door closed to a crack, saying it was a business call, but who really believes him? I was cooking again and was now putting some chicken in the crest-core, so it can stay hot. Ricky was on break outside, sitting on the curb, and Yura joined him, while smoking a cigarette. Jenn was stocking up stuff.

"Hey Inu, can you put in more Pepsi, we're out." She asked me, exhausted. She must have been, she worked four about six days straight, and her only day off for this week was tomorrow, and Saturday. We both got the okay to work more that part time, from our parents and the job. I nodded and went to the back room, where the soda, containers, sauces, and other shit that were in boxes. 

She followed me to get some extra cups.

"Thanks for coming in to help, Yash. If you ain't come in, we would have been fucked."

I nodded as I removed the empty container of Pepsi.

"It really means the world to me, Puppy." I turned to her and she was smirking.

"Jenn," I growled, she know I hate that name.

"I'm sorry." She said laughing, "I heard you're mother call you that over the phone, and had this urge to call you by it, but I needed you to come in so I didn't say anything about it until now."

"Get that name out of you're fucking vocabulary Jennifer." I growled out. She nodded and left to go put the cups away. I replaced the Pepsi, and was done, when Jenn came back in.

"You still mad at me?" she asked leaning on the wall next to me. I looked at her and she had a pouted face, her bottom lips sticking out. I quickly moved and sucked on it. She gasped and pushed me away.

"Don't do that." She said, sucking in her lip. I moved back onto her started kissing her neck, her weak spot. She moaned and wrapped her arms around me, holding my shoulder; my own, grabbing both DD's that I wanted. It reminded me of something. I pulled away and leaned on the wall next to her, looking down.

"What yo doing, Saturday night?"

"Why, you asking me out on a date?" she smirked. She knew how I feel about dates. Don't like it, I'd rather fuck.

"Not really, you know me; you know how I do it. Some friends and I are going to Night Life, Saturday night and I wanna know if you and some of your people wanna join."

"How the hell you getting into Night Life, you're ass ain't 21."

"Yeah, but I know people, and it's a guarantee."

"I dunno Yash, who all going?"

"You know my boy, Bank."

"The one who comes here for you and is always staring at my breast like I don't have a damn face?" she asked hotly. I smirked.

"He ain't gonna do that, I got your brick. He already knows."

"How do I know you can get us in"  
"Because if we can't then we'll just party up in the Country Club, either way we'll have fun." I promised. The Country Club was for 16 year olds and older. Plus, we'll drink, before we go. Smoke too. We having fun either way." I smirked and she nodded.

"Sounds cool, my last check had plenty of choppy in it, so I gots me some money to spend."

"So, you coming?"

"I'll make some calls and see; cause, I'll be damned if I be the only chick."

"As long as you only bring chicks; I know who you like the hang out with. I'm cool with the gay shit, but I can't get my giggy down with dude, who's checking me out."

"Cause you that sexy." She smiled.

"Hell yeah." I replied nodding. She laughed and I joined at.

"I can call you're cell right, cause I have it in my phone."

"You do that." I replied, and we left the back room, still taking about it. Jenn is my home girl, and I can relax my shoulders around her and have plenty of fun.

A/N: How ya'll been? Miss me? Sorry for not updating, but my fam moved and we just got the internet back today. So I put it up today. Hopefully my next update will be by next week, but I make no promises. LOL... 

MUCH LOVE Story

PS: Read and Review Disclaimer: It's sad, but true, I don't own Inu...but I do own this story. 


	21. Chapter 20

_Learn To Trust_

Chapter 20

No Love No Hate Relations

_When_ I arrived home, it was like if I stepped in the twilight zone or some other shit. I almost had a heart attack at the sight.

I guess it's normal for some people to come home around 11 o'clock at night and find their parents sitting on the living room watching the late news. But for ME to come home and find MY parents sitting on the living room couch watching NEWS was just fucking WRONG.

"How was work, Inuyasha?" Toga asked me with a casual smile on his face. I just stood there gaping at them. My father and mother were in their night clothes, which is way more than I normally see them in, when they are together in a room, by themselves.

"Inuyasha…" Toga called out to me, but I didn't even answer him. I just looked around the room, it was still clean, there was not coke lines on the table or anything, it was just too much for me to take.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" I barely heard Izayoi asked me. "Puppy…"

"I'm going to my room." I announced and made a quick dash to my room. I closed my bedroom door behind me. I went to my knees and pulled out a small old shoe box from under my bed. I sat on my bed and opened the old Timberland box and looked at my drug stash.

I need a refill, I thought as I opened a small zip-lock bag with only two E-pills in it. I shook my head as I popped in both pills. I hoped that it would double the high, 'cause I need it.

I pushed the box to the side of me and I laid down my bed. I let the high take over my body. Soon any pain that I felt was gone, and the headache I was begging to feel evaporated. My whole body relaxed and I felt good. I sat there laughing to myself about the stupidest shit. I felt my pants start to vibrate and dug in my pocket and pulling out my phone.

"City Morgue, you kill'em we chill'em." I chuckled.

"Yash," Bank said over the phone.

"Sup, Bankotsu, miss me already?" I joked.

"You high?" he asked me and I laughed.

"How come, every time we speak, and I'm somewhat happy, you ask me if I'm high." I asked struggling to sit up, but the world just spun around me, causing me to laugh.

"Because any time that you're somewhat happy, and you're most likely home, it means you are high." He said.

I stopped laughing, "No man I ain't high." I said, but I couldn't even keep a straight face, I broke out laughing, "I'm lying man, I'm high as fuck. I am stoned. Popped two pills and feel good, I was actually thinking about calling, Asia, the chick I used to fuck and you know, fuck." I laughed. "She's a good fuck, gives the best head I know."

"Quit playin' Yash." Bank said with a sigh, "First if you were going to do that then you would have been hung up on me and called her. Hell you wouldn't even have answered my call. Second we both know that Asia got more monkeys on her back then a damn zoo, so she wouldn't have been the one you called. It would have been Tracey, because that bitch is the best fucking cock sucker. She does that sucking vibrating action, damn. "

"Hell yea," I laughed with him, I was getting hard at the thought of the deep throat action Tracey can give.

"And third, what the fuck did I tell your ass about taking those fucking pills by yourself. Two of them Yash? One just fucks you up real bad, what the fuck is going on at your house that have you stressed."

"Nothing," I replied finally managing to stand up, "Abso-fucking-lutly nothing. Dad and Mom are downstairs sitting on the couch watching the fucking news, as we speak."

There was a pause. I knew Bank would understand how wrong it was. He met my father once, something both of us would never forget. He knew the only news dear old Dad was into was the news about where to by the best weed at the cheapest price.

"Stop lying Yash." Bank managed to say.

"Toga asked me how was work, like he wanted to know." I laughed, but it wasn't because it was funny.

"Why?" He asked me, interested.

"You know what, I'm fucking hungry." I said suddenly, not really caring to answer Bank's question. Hell I don't understand it all the way, but right now I was too fucking high to care.

I stumbled over the door, almost falling over misplaced clothes, cursing under my breath.

"Are you sure you even want to go down there?" Bank asked me, he knew me way to well.

"Sure, what the hell he going to do to me, hit me?" I joked, Bank sighed. He hates it when I'm high as fuck and he wasn't. He stayed complaining that I always act stupidly, but last time I checked that was the point of me getting high; get serious things off my mind, to act stupid and not care about the consequences.

"What are you doing now," he asked.

"Trying not to fall down the stairs and break my ass." I chuckled. I tripped on the steps, but caught myself on the railing; it caused the phone to fall out my hands and down the stairs.

"Shit," I cursed myself and raced down the steps. I picked up my phone holding it to my ear. "Bank?" I asked.

"What happened, man?" he asked with concern.

"Calm down, nothing, I just tripped." I replied calmly. I risked a glance at the living room as I passed it to get to the kitchen. Both Toga and Izayoi was looking at me with concern looks that sent chills down my back.

"You okay, Puppy?" Izayoi asked me.

I didn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Fucking fine Izzy," I responded and made my way into the kitchen. I opened the microwave found a plate of rice, fried chicken and corn, nothing to extravagant.

"Can you believe Izayoi cooked?" I asked Bank over the phone as I turned the microwave on and went to the fridge, I wasn't really expecting it but glad there was soda.

"It's is edible?" he asked cautiously.

"Looks like it, but even if it wasn't, I'm hungry as fuck." I replied, pouring me some Pepsi.

"Inuyasha," I turned at the sound of my name and say my father standing in the kitchen doorway. I raised an eyebrow at him, but turned when my food beeped.

"So why did you call?" I asked Bank, instead of acknowledging Toga. I probably would end up regretting it.

"Oh about Saturday, Ruokotsu is coming along." This surprised me.

"You older brother?" I asked, "When did he get back?" Bank and Jake had five other brothers, I haven't met all of them, and actually the only one I met was Ruokotsu, who was in college.

"Tonight apparently, some college vacation, he called me from his parent's house," To Bank, he doesn't have any parents, since they so easily disowned their children. "He wants to hang out, with me and Jake, and I mentioned we goin' to the club on the Saturday, and he says he'll come."

"Aiight cool." I said sitting at the table with my food in hand.

"I know you heard me boy." Toga said moving to my side.

"Hold on, Bank, I think Toga wants something from me." I said into the phone. I turned my half closed eyes to the man that was my father.

"You said something Dad?" I asked him, and suddenly I was pulled from my seat and was pushed into the fridge. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I cursed loudly, hissing at the pain in my back.

"You heard me calling you boy; don't ever in your life ignore me again." He said, pushing me into the fridge again.

"Whatever Dad," I said with a sigh, trying to push away from him.

"Are you stoned?" he asked me, with a questionable glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so" I said, "When did this house become high free?" I asked him smartly. He fisted my clothes to choke me and my own hands went around his on instinct, trying to pull him off of me.

"Who the hell do you think you getting smart with?"

"What the fuck Dad?" I asked again. "Wasn't it just last week when you had me snuffing right next to you?" I felt his hand slack, but not by much.

"Things are changing around here.,"

"Yeah right," I said, "I ain't too stoned to not smell the weed on you. I don't know what the fuck you and Ma, think ya'll trying to prove with this new act, but I don't buy it. Who are you trying to impress; Naraku?" I questioned him, before I knew it; Toga punched me in my stomach stealing the air out my lungs. I gasped as he moved away from me; I sunk to the floor in pain.

I watched my father walk around the kitchen, mumbling to himself.

"Why don't you finish it?" I asked him, he stopped pacing and looked at me. "Come on Dad, who the hell you trying to kid." I groaned, "You want to beat the shit of me, like always. It's your high." I laughed cruelly at him as he frowned at me.

"Why the fuck are you testing me boy?" he questioned me, and I shrugged.

"I'm far too gone to give a damn," I chuckled at him. This is why I took both Ecstasy pills, because the pain ain't lasting. I pushed myself up. "I am sooo fucking stoned." I laughed at him. "You know, I got some coke-a-cola upstairs, and some needles. How about it old man, how about we both shoot it up. It won't be the first time."

"That's all you'll be good for huh, just another junkie." Toga growled at me, and I laughed.

"Come on, Toga Taisho, if there's anything I learned from you was how to be junkie. You gave me my first take of the shit. Or did you forget?"

Toga ignored my words and pushed me into the fridge "You're going to ruin the only opportunity you have, and I'm not going to let you do it."

"Don't you mean the only chance you have of getting money? If you're going to say something then at least be truthful about it." I laughed but was stopped short by another punch in my stomach. I went to my knees and looked up at my father.

"You are more worthless then I thought you were. You'll never amount to shit."

"You know what they say, like Father like Son." I gasped.

"Fucking piece of shit," He said and then he did the most disgusting thing he ever did to me, well since I turned a teenager. The fucking asshole spit on me, and it landed in my hair. I shakily moved my hand to my hair and felt the wetness. HELL NO.

"You asshole," I yelled out and stumbled to my feet. Toga just turned around and started to walk away. I leaned against the fridge to catch my breath and then launched myself at Toga, I pushed him hard and he hit the opposite wall and fell to the floor. I instantly started kicking him.

"Inuyasha STOP," a yell came from behind me. I didn't respond to my mother, but she wrapped her hands around me and she pulled me away from Toga.

"Let me the fuck go," I yelled at her and pried her hands from my waist, but she reattached them around my arm pulling me from him.

I watched as Toga struggle up and looked at me; I readied myself for the fight. Izayoi realized this and moved in front of me. She rushed to Toga's side.

"Both of you just stop it," She yelled out. She turned to Toga, "just let it go baby." She said. "Let's go in the room," she coxed. "I'll make it feel better" she urged, and the fucking bastard bought it. He looked down at her, and wrapped his arm around her. He looked up at me with a dark expression, which promised pain.

I gave her a confused look, a hurt look.

"What the fuck MA, how the hell are you going to stop me from hitting him, when so many times you only looked when he beat the shit out of me? I was finally giving me only a piece of what he gave me, and you stop me. What type of mother are you?" She looked away.

"I'm useless, right? I'm worthless, right?" I asked him, backing away. "If I'm so worthless, why do you keep me here? Why won't you let me go, so I you won't have to see my face again? Let me go." I don't know if I was begging or demanding, at that point it didn't matter anymore.

"No." Toga answered with hate, but he was smiling, and I knew that he didn't want me to leave, not until he kills me. "You're not going anywhere, and if you try, you'll know what will happen. You got this one Inuyasha; just don't think it'll happen again." He pulled Izayoi and walked out of the kitchen.

"Do you hate me that much?" I questioned in a whisper. Toga stopped, and told Izayoi to go a head, which she did. He turned to me as I went to pick up my phone.

"Do I hate you?" he repeated, I turned to him with a tired look, and was I tired. "You're my son, and every day I wish that you weren't born, because my life would be better, Izayoi life would be better. I wish that you would just die, but I don't hate you, but I don't love you. However I do wish that you're life when you get older is better than mine." He then left and I heard his door closing not soon after.

I sat down on the chair, and looked at the wall in front of me, and before I knew it, I felt wet drops on my hands. I looked down at them and the image blurred. I put the phone on the table, pushing the food to the side; I put my face in my hands and did the only thing that I could think of. I cried.

I cried about my life, I cried as I questioned God, Kami, Fate, or what ever Almighty Being, for giving me life, and giving me this family. I cursed Sesshomaru for leaving me here. Mostly, I cried for death.

When I couldn't cry anymore, I rested on the table, and stared at the knife that was on the counter and realized how easily it could be to end all of this pain I felt. The knife was definitely inviting. I sighed and smiled, I could never do that. I'd rather be gunned down on the street than take my own life.

"Inu, you still there?" a voice said over my phone that was next to me. I raised an eyebrow at this and picked up the phone. "Please tell me you're awake, man."

"Hello." I said in a tired voice.

"Inuyasha, man, are you okay?" he asked urgent.

"Bankotsu, man, you still on the phone?" I mocked.

"Damn, Yash, quit playin' are you okay or not."

"I'm fine; I can't believe you're still on the phone." I chucked but groaned in pain at my stomach.

"I heard some yelling and shit after you told me to hold on. And like a good friend, I got concerned. Came all the way over here…"

I laughed, as I got up and emptied my plate in the garbage, no longer hungry for food, much less her food. "You came over here? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm outside your house. Can you walk?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm coming out." I said exiting the kitchen. I hung up the phone and stuck it in my pocket.

Well I'll be damned, I laughed to myself, as I looked at the Bank's car. He got out, looking at me over the hood.

"Let's go for a ride." He said and I shut the door behind me and crossed the lawn.

"As long as I get to drive," I answered and he nodded.

In the next couple of minutes, we were riding around, with no destination. I explained to him what happened and what Toga said to me. In return he took me to this corner store where we know the guy. He sold us four bottles of liquor. We rode to a park and just started drinking, sitting on the car hood, music blasting out the radio.

"Best way to forget about this night, is to get drunk and wake up with a blank mind."

"Now you're fucking talking." I laughed as I drunk Bacardi from the bottle. We were out there for about an hour and two bottles gone, and just past tipsy.

"Who dat?" Bank asked me. I turned around to see some guys walking up to us.

"I hope we don't have to fight." I said quietly, " 'cause I ain't got the energy in it." I laughed and he chuckled though it ain't nothing funny about it.

When the five guys came closer and I saw who it was, I cracked a smile. Bank and me both got off the hood of the car and greeted them. They were some guys we met a while back. They were part of a gang called G-Hood; actually the leader of the gang was like a brother to me. We met at a party; we both had trouble with these four guys, over something or another. We end up teaming up taking the four of them down. Been cool with each other ever since, I was even offered a position in the gang, but I ain't one too care for people like a gang does.

"What up," I greeted the leader Kenshin.

Kenshin was 5'7", with red hair and an X scare on his right cheek. He had the same body type as me. This guy was just crazy, not only was he the leader of the most notorious gang in this damn city, but he was part of so many programs that helped the community. It's like he has double personality, cold and ruthless one minute, then sickening charming and nice the next.

"It's good to see you Inuyasha, yes it is." He said and we greeted each other.

"I see you're in a good mood." I said leaning back on the car, and nodded a greeting to his people.

"Yes, I am." He said laughing, "I saw you over here and came to say hello."

"It's fucking pitch ass dark, how the hell did you see me? Me and Bank was wondering if we would end of having to fight you, because we ain't see who you were." I asked.

"Oh, I knew it was you. Who else has hair as long as you? That's the first thing Leo noticed, yes it was." He said. I nodded looking at Leo. Leo was funny as hell.

I handed the Jack Daniel bottle to Kenshin, who took a swing and he in turn handed me a blunt, which I a puff of.

"Where ya'll headed?" I asked, letting the smoke consume me.

"Juro is having a party back at his place; he said its wild, madd bitches and hoes." Leo said, taking the bottle from Kenshin.

"Why are you walking?" I asked

Kenshin smiled, "Well it's not that far, and I refuse to let anyone drink and drive, that I do not."

"You are so backwards, get in and we'll take you."

"How the hell we gonna fit five of us niggas in that damn back seat." Leo asked me.

"Who the fuck cares, just get your ass in." Bank said. Since I still had the car keys, I just hopped in the driver's seat, and pulled the seat up, trying to give the ones in back some room.

"Just hurry the fuck up." A voice said from the back, after the doors were closed.

I smirked, "Just shut the fuck up." I responded and pulled out the parking lot, and out of the park.

I opened my eyes and my headed started pounding, I felt bile rise in my throat, but I swallowed it back down. I sat up and felt dizzy. I struggled to my feet and just as I gained balance I rushed to the bathroom, threw up the toilet and threw up. My head was pounding and my throat hurt.

"Damn, what the fuck happened last night?" I asked myself, leaning against tub. I reached over the tub and turned on the water. I tried to think of the last thing I remember, it was something about work. The whole day was a mush in my head. I wondered if Toga and me had a fight? I threw up again in the toilet, and stood up and shrugged off my clothes. No new bruises so, it wasn't the bastard, what the fuck was it.

What the hell happened yesterday? What was it so bad that I got so wasted?

* * *

A/n: SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner...I had to deal with broken laptop...getting back to school...and even worse writers block. It's like I'm loosing ideas for this story. Of course I see how I'm going to end it, but the getting there is the process. I had an idea for this chapter but since it was on my laptop before it broke and now it's stuck there it went another way. But I like it. Hopefully the next chapter will be more story wise and get the baby to the point. I promise, so don't hate me. 

Discliamer: The only thing I own is storey, all else isn't mine...ecpecially Yashy and Kenshin.

Pleae Read and Review...flames are welcome.


	22. Chapter 21

_Learn To Trust_

Chapter 21

Judge Me Not

_"Do not judge and you will never be mistaken," --Rousseau_

It took me about two hours to get myself dressed and to get to school. To my utter surprise and disappointment I actually made it to school before the first warning bell. See I have this problem; whenever I have a hangover, for some unexplainable and infuriating reason, I always wake up before the sun. Speaking of which my hangover was just a dull pain that left me aching at light and sounds, and what's worst I think I left my painkillers at home.

The only reason that I came to school was because Toga barged into my room and started making demands. So it was either deal with him along with a fucking hangover or deal with school and a fucking hangover. Doesn't take much to figure out which one was the best choice.

Much to my pain, the damn bell rung and everyone was noisily entering the room. I felt a few eyes on me, which I ignored as always. I wasn't surprised with the stares, with what happened yesterday and now I'm in class in my darkest sunglasses on along with a black and white bandana, and my black hoodie with the hood up and hanging over my face.

Before the second bell could ring the substitute teacher came in, and looked around the room, her gaze landed on me and I waved at her. Her eyes drew together in a frown but I didn't make a move. Damn….what the hell was her name? Shit, I forgot, oh well, must not be that important.

"Mr. Taisho, please remove you're hood." Ms. what's-her-name said. I removed my hood and watched her as she sighed again, no doubt at my bandana and sunglasses. "Must we play this game again?" she asked.

"I wasn't aware of games Mrs. Something-or-Another." I said tiredly; she frowned at the name and slammed her things on the desk, I winced at the pain it caused my hangover.

"I do not care what ails you Mr. Taisho, but I will not have such disrespect in my class." The bitch of a teacher said.

_Then stop talking to me and teach the damn class, and you won't have to worry about any fucking disrespect, _I thought to myself as I untied my bandana, but I wasn't removing my glasses, it was too damn bright in here to begin with. I put the rubber band that was around my wrist at the in the middle of my hair, making a loose ponytail.

"The sunglasses, young man."

"This crazy bitch," I muttered under my mouth, "The glasses serve as the same purpose as the patch." I replied calmly.

"Do you have a doctor's note?" she asked, and I stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Let's face it lady," I replied as I pull my pack on my back. "The fact is that no matter how I come in here you already have a biased opinion about me so you're going to pick at every little thing I do, in the end the result is I'm going to leave this room. So why waste my time and their time," I said nodding toward the rest of the class, "and just leave early. I just won't come back till next week, when I know you'll be gone. This way you won't have to worry about The Terrible Inuyasha Taisho interrupting your class." I stood up ready to leave.

"Just sit down Inuyasha." The lady said resignedly.

I looked at her with an eye brow raised, and she pointed to my seat. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down.

"Now, since there are no more rude interruptions," she said with a pointed look at me, I smiled and adjusted my glasses, "we can get this class started on time."

I let the class go one with no interruptions; after all it seems that it doesn't start until I give my cue, because I got it like that. The whole time I was wondering, what the fuck was this lady's name?

The bell rung and I stood up after making sure I copied the homework for tonight and last night, I really needed to hand that in and study for the upcoming quiz on Friday. Just because my life was fucked up, I refused to let it alter my plans of graduating, the one thing that neither of my parents succeeded in.

"Inuyasha, may I have a word with you before you go?"

"About what Mrs. Johnson," someone finally said her name, though it didn't matter to me, I'd probably forget it tomorrow, anyway.

She held up one finger to show she needed a minute as she talked to a few students who were leaving.

"Bye, Mrs. Johnson," _she _said handing the old bat's her work for the day, her faithful bitch at her heels.

"Thank you Kagome, did you understand it better today?" the substitute asked nicely.

"A little, I'm still working on it; math isn't one of my strongest subjects." Kagome said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sure if you continue to work at it, then you'll do fine." Mrs. Johnson said smiling making me think that there should be a rule against old people smiling. I grimaced, it went unnoticed "I'll see you tomorrow Kagome, Sango." Kagome nodded and then turned away, but not before our eyes met momentary, neither moved to break the stare but it was broken.

"Come on Kags, we should go." Sango said, gently pulling her best friend. I'm sure she noticed our gazes. Kagome followed yet didn't notice when Sango turned slightly to glare at me, I blew her a kiss (without the hand movements) just to fuck with her. Her glare glowed and I smiled before turning to the substitute teacher to find out what the fuck she wanted.

I watched as the old lady closed the door behind the pair and I leaned against the wall waiting, impatiently.

"Now Inuyasha," Mrs. Johnson, said walking over to me, she folded her arms and gave me a pointed look. "What am I going to do with you, and that attitude of yours, mister?"

"Shoot me?" I said dryly. I had a feeling about where this conversation was going.

_I know you're a bright student, you have potential. Work on your attitude._

"Inuyasha, I know you're a bright student, you do your work, during class you're quiet and actually listen to me without any smart remarks. You have potential to make something great out of yourself; it's that attitude of yours that needs to be worked on for any of that to happen."

"That and along with the fact that people think they have me figured out before they walk into the door."

She didn't say anything for a while and I thought over just leaving her to her own, and just make a break for it.

"I guess I do owe you an apology, for that Inuyasha. I have no reason to judge you before meeting you that was my fault. ." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It happens, Mrs. Johnson, it always happen. I guess it's true, do not judge and you will never be mistaken. I gotta go." I said when I heard the warning bell. I left without hearing her reply and wondered if I should go to my next class. I still had this damn hangover like a mutha.

I stepped out the classroom and heard my name being called.

"Inuyasha," I turned to my right and say a hall monitor waving for me, she was a cool lady named Ms. Stone.

"Inuyasha," I turned to my left and the pervert monk was running up to me.

Guess I'm the man of the hour. I waited for Miroku to see what his ass wanted, before I handled the authority.

"What's up?" I asked him folding my arms.

"Next week right?" he asked me.

"What about next week?" I wondered.

"Me, Sango, anniversary, roof." He whispered, I still had no idea what he was talking about. "Fifty dollars." Then it hit me, how could I forget an easy pay.

"Oh yeah, course, as long as I get my money." I said nodding, rubbing my hands together just thinking about the money.

"How about sixty instead?" he said and I felt my eyes narrow.

"INUYASHA," Ms Stone called.

"I'm coming," I yelled to her, before turning back to Miroku. "What's the catch?"

"I need help setting the shit up, if you don't help me I'm going to have to find someone who does, making me having to tell about the place."

He was right, damn. "Seventy-five, labor ain't cheap." I said holding my hand out to shake on it.

"You killing me." He groaned.

"Tell that to your dick when she sucking it off after she sees what you plan on doing for her." I said with a roll of my eyes, his own lit up and he grasped my hand.

"That's one way of looking at it." And I gave him a half smile, though in my head I knew that he probably wasn't going to get shit from that bitch no matter what he did for her.

"What exactly needs to be done?" I asked.

"Nothing too hard, just setting stuff up there, table, chairs, little stuff." He smiled at me, but I had a feeling I wasn't getting the whole story.

"Better be," I growled stuffing my hands in my pocket.

"Miroku," a voice came from behind him, he turned and I tilted my head to see who it was.

The mighty bitch herself.

"Hey, Sango," Miroku said rubbing the back of his head, the fool was nervous; I didn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. They shared a soft chastise kiss and I found myself looking for Sango's better half.

"Inuyasha," Sango said as if noticing me for the first time, she said it with disgust and I returned the favor.

"Bitch," I smirked down at her cruelly.

"Asshole," she hissed.

"Mutha-"

"SO INUYASHA," Miroku screamed, causing me to wince. Yeah like I wanted to be death before age 18, "wasn't Ms. Stone calling for you."

I shrugged my shoulders, not caring for a verbal battle with Sango,

"Whatever," I said sucking my teeth, but just to let it be known it was in an arrogant way, and not displeasing way. I backed away but not before adding. "I look forward to doing business with you in the future, Houshi, ja-ne." I smirked and turned back around walking to Ms. Stone who was waiting on me.

"WHAT did that mean, Miroku?" I heard Sango scream, I chuckled to myself. I think the rumor around school was since I got arrested in school, I was some sort of drug dealer. People are just so gullible

"Inuyasha Taisho," Ms. Stone said as I approached her, I nodded in returned, she was a cool lady. "First of all remove the glasses, you are not outside boy."

"But-"

"-no excuses,"

"I need-"

"-don't want to hear it," she said folding her arms. I sighed and did as I was told; Ms. Stone was no pushover, unlike certain substitute teachers. "What the hell happened to your eye?" she asked me tilting my head up to the light to see the scar that still decorated my face from my left eyebrow, eyelid, grazed my cheek and to my right ear. But that was nothing; my side was a threaded up mess, and still hurt now and then.

"Fought some dude," I replied automatically, not the total truth, what do I look like telling her my father did the damage?

"As always, so how badly did you're people take to you getting arrested in school, beside how bad I'm about to give it to you." I chuckled up at the old black lady. She was always the next student's Mama.

"You have no idea." I sighed.

"I want to know what happened," She asked as she led me down the hall, "as I take you to ISS."

"For what," I asked stopping.

"I was told you already knew, school skipper." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Ohh," I said continuing.

"Yeah, 'ohh'" she mocked, and I grinned. "So what happened?"

"Well you see, it wasn't my fault, these guys…" I proceed telling her the reason I was arrested and let go. She nodded and laughed as she brought me into the In-school-suspension room. She left me there to sign in as she went around to my classes to collect my school work for the day.

It was alright though, I end up spending the whole day in ISS, catching up on some homework that I needed to do. I wasn't trying to let my grades slip. I wasn't bothered, though stared at, by other students who received the same punishment. What's even better I got my hands on some Tylenol extra strength, and my hangover headache was disappearing. It was over soon enough, though.

That's when things go a little more interesting.

I was at my locker putting my finished homework away, keeping my geometry book, so I can study the new stuff over, quiz on Friday, when all of a sudden I was forcefully turned around and pushed into my locker. At first I thought it was some guy, who was me to beat the shit on him, but to my surprise it wasn't even a guy.

Kagome stood in front of me with her arms crossed and her eyes fiery with her, her whole stance told me she was more than pissed off. It had me wondering what the fuck I do to her.

"You arrogant jerk," she hissed at me, pinching me on my arm.

"Ow, what the fuck is up with you? And why you keep on pitching me, wench?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"We need to talk, now," she growled with her hands on her hips.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb, Inuyasha," she said out loud, it caught a few ears who stopped and stared at us. I glared at them and even Kagome turned at them, I'm sure giving a death glare of her own, because they were sent hurrying along. She then turned and leaned in toward me causing me to back up into the locker. "Let's go." She said, then turned around and started walking down the hall.

I stood there, wondering what to do like a fucking sissy.

"NOW," she screamed stopping momentarily, before continuing.

_When the hell did she get so bossy? _I asked myself, as I shut my locker and quickly followed after her, hoping I didn't look too much like an obedient dog.

I followed her until we were outside and walking away from the school. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, or at least I hoped she has. I don't think either of us knew where we were going, just kept on going.

"So…" I edged her on, hoping to get home before I had to work. The girl was just walking beside me lost in thought ignoring me. If this is why I was following her, then I could go my way.

She sighed and looked toward me, "You're such an ass." She said causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What's your point?" I asked dryly, that wasn't new news.

"And arrogant too." She replied just as dry. We stopped and stared at each other with the same dry expressions on our faces, and then we started walking again.

"Did you yell at me in school for me to come with you, just so you can call me an ass?" I asked, which I thought was a really good question.

"Nope," she said her tone still the same, "you're dense too."

I stopped and turned to her, she did the same.

"Damnit Kagome," I groaned, getting annoyed, I knew where this was going. Why is my life so fucking _perfect_? Perfect in the sense that nothing ever goes my way.

"Just what the hell am I suppose to say, when you don't make it any easy for me." She said with a temper that probably could rival my own. "I care about you fine, but I don't appreciate you throwing it in my face like you did yesterday. You think I'm this fragile girl, Inuyasha, but I'm not. I'm a lot stronger than I look. Can't you tell a little by the fact that I'm talking to you despite yesterday?" she asked with a raised voice.

I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "Shut up, for once in your _damned_ life and I choose my words with reason. Just shut up." My mouth closed. "Yesterday you talked you mind, can I talk mine's today?" she looked up at me.

"Like I have a choice," I simply stated. I looked across the street and there was a bus stop, with a bench, I nodded toward it and we went over to sit.

There was long pause before she started.

"I don't really understand why you won't go to anyone for help." She said so softly that I almost missed it, and wished I did. "But I guess that's the type of person you are, independent and that's what I like about you.

"However that may be, it doesn't change the way I feel about you're situation-." She stopped and I looked down at her. She was looking down at her shoes, though I doubt she really saw them. "You're situation, it's you're life, you choose how you are going to live it and no one is going to stop you."

"Keh,"

"Not even me," she then looked up at me, and I gave her a questionable stare. "I can't say I agree, but that's okay, it's your life." She smiled a little, _at me. _"I was thinking about what you said last night and you're right; you don't need me. You haven't needed me since Kindergarten, and even then it was I who needed you."

I sighed; this was getting a little annoying. "Kagome, I don't remember-"

Its _okay_ she said with a soft smile, and it was then I realized that I hated that smile. I'm not the one to read people, I usually don't care if someone say one thing but means another, unless they trying to pull a fast one on me. If someone would tell me that they are okay and any idiot can see they are not, I'm not going to call them out on it. I say 'Keh, whatever', and move on. This is all I know, and I'm content with that. With her, with Kagome, it was impossible for me to _not_ read her.

Even though she was smiling, her eyes held such sorrow, and pain.

"It's really okay that you don't remember because that even proves my point more so." She added looking down the street, I followed her gaze. A bus was coming down the street and slowly stopped in front of us.

We looked at each other and she nodded her head toward the bus, and then got up. I followed her onto the nearly full bus and sat beside her, destination, didn't matter.

"So," she continued once the bus started again, "you don't need me, and probably even so, I don't need you." She said and looked out the window. "With college opportunities just around the corner coming, that's where my concentration needs to be. Knowing you, you probably haven't even started looking into colleges; much less actually want to attend."

"HEY," I screamed, a little offended.

She smiled wholly, "So you have looked into some?" She asked amused, as if she knew the answer.

"That's not the point," I said as I felt my right eye twitch. "Just because it's true doesn't mean, you can assume it's true." Did that make sense?

"I call it like I see it," she laughed.

"Moving on…" I said aggravated, though I couldn't swipe the smile off my face.

"Right," she said and calmed a bit, "So we don't need each other, probably the best for the both of us is to stay away from each other."

"So why are you here?" I asked softly, looking at her, she looked out the window.

"Because I want to be here." She answered, she then looked at me. "I want to be in your life, Inuyasha."

"I already told you, Kagome, my life isn't safe for someone like you."

"There you go again," she growled, "you don't know me Inuyasha. I'm not as weak as you may think. You talk about Mrs. Johnson having a biased opinion about you, and here you are with a biased opinion about me. I'm have had my shares of problems in life too, and no it doesn't involve my clothes, friends, or someone opinion about me. I do know how cruel people are in this world.

"My father was murdered last year, when a gang, attempted him, but was upset when they realized he didn't have more than twenty dollars on him. They could have just let him leave, but they didn't, they killed him, to make it worst I was there. They spared me but shot my father dead in front of me. I still have dreams about that,

"I do know the cruelties that this world has to offer, I don't need to be protected from them." She said sternly. I was stunned; I didn't even know that her father was dead. Last year was a fucked up year for me, then again every year was, but still…

"Sorry to hear that,"

She shrugged her shoulders, wiping her eyes, "I still hate them for it, and I can't forgive them. What's hard to cope with is that they are still out there some where. I couldn't identify them they were wearing ski masks over their faces. I blame myself for that and still do, however this isn't about me or my father, may he rest in peace, it's about you. I can take care of myself. At least give me a shot, what's the harm?" she ended in a whisper.

She really had to make me feel a dick about this; she was good at the whole guilt trip bull. I looked passed her and out the window, we were approaching Downtown. I needed to go home and pick up my uniform for work. I had just enough time to catch the bus home, grab my shit and leave again. Damn, this girl was going to give me hell, I know it.

I didn't say anything as the bus pulled to a stop and we silently climbed off. I followed her to where the bus would take her back home. I could tell she was getting nervous because she kept playing with her long strands of hair.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly looking up at me, we were in front of her bus and she was waiting for an answer.

Fuck me and my goddamn guilt. This is what I get for talking at all when I know to just keep my head down and keep moving, and stay quiet. "Damn," I sighed and her eyes opened in anticipation. "Look, me and some friends are going to this club on Saturday, you in?"

Her eyes widened with happiness at my answer, and I could tell she wanted to just jump up and down.

"What-uh-what club?" she asked smiling.

"Does it matter?" I growled, "Are you in or not, you can even bring that bitch of a friend and the pervert." She smiled even wider, if possible and I wondered what in this fucking world was wrong with me.

"Yeah, I'm in." she said.

"Got paper?"

"Yeah," she dug around her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I turned her around as I wrote down Bank's address.

"Saturday around ten-thirty, come to this place, if you wanna drink and smoke, come early." I told her then gave her the info. Her smile faltered when I mentioned the extra. "Come early, and look hot." She nodded then out of no where the crazy girl hugged, and then bounced on her bus, waving. I mocked her wave with an eye roll and turned around to go to my bus.

_My own fault_.

* * *

A/N: Here it is, sooo sorry for the update…but I rewrite this chapter about three times before I found what I liked the best. I was watching Inuyasha and realized that Kagome is not one to talk anything Inu say's to her without her own input on it. Plus I need her to attend the club too. Thanks Ladytokyo for getting on my case to update….I needed the push.

Much Love- _Story_

Please Read and Review.


	23. Chapter 22

Learn To Trust

Chapter 22

Relationships; Who Need Them

Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together. Author Unknown

The rest of the day wasn't as bad, work was okay. I wasn't the manager tonight just the cook, which is cool; it meant not having to count our stock. Wondering why I'm missing a case of chicken, or how many take out boxes and buckets we had three hundred or four hundred. Rachel was the manager for the night. Rickey and I were the cooks; Jenn was on drive thru as always, Yura and Ariel were on the front counter. Being as it was Tuesday it would be a slow night. Slow nights were fun, but they tended to drag on.

"Inuyasha, you're late." Rachel said as she counted draws from the morning shift, making sure no one was short.

"Nah really," I sarcastically replied, as I punched in. It was five pm. and I was supposed to be in four thirty.

"You got a reason,"

"Bus." I replied, putting my change of clothes in the back room, not wanting to deal with a bitchy manager. I was still heated over the result of my talk with Kagome, so I wasn't in the mood to fuck with.

"Clear out the window, put what's coming up in, and de-bone the chicken." Rachel said smartly before she went to answer the phone. "KFC, Rachel speaking, how can I help you?" I heard her say, before she shut the door.

"What's up her ass?" I asked Ricky while putting on the required plastic apron.

"I think it's about her husband, ask Jenn, she knows more than me." Was Ricky's reply as he wrote expired times for the chicken that was coming up.

"Of course Jennifer knows, she's the nosy bitch of this place." I chuckled.

"Who you calling a bitch, Dog Boy?" Jenn asked standing behind me with her hands on her hips.

"I meant that with up most respect." I replied with a smile, as I took a KFC bucket and pulled a rack of old chicken from the window, placed them in the bucket and gave the rack to Ricky.

"Fuck you too," she replied with a roll of her eyes and a smile on her hips.

"Name the time and place." I replied with a wink, she flipped me off, and I laughed.

"Better quit that flirting, _Marcus _is coming by today." Ariel said walking from the front.

"Shut up Ariel." Jenn said pinching the said girl, who jumped, and rubbed her arm.

"Don't get mad, cause you can't flirt like always." Ariel chuckled backing away from Jenn.

"Shut up." Jenn said again and went to put ice in the soda machine for drive-thru.

"I guess that means Inuyasha and you can't go disappearing into back room." Yura said joining us, as I moved on to the next rack of crispy chicken. Ariel came to over to help me.

"Mad it's not you?" I asked with a wink, and everyone laughed. "But you know Jenn," I continued playfully, "she's right. What time will he get here? I want to make sure we have our little fun in the back."

Her response was throwing a handful of ice cubs at me, which hit. I smirked before picking up a leg and threw it at her, nailing her in stomach.

"Bastard," she growled then, dumped her bucket of ice and threw a packet of honey barbeque sauce at me. I jumped out the way, but it hit Ariel who was taking out original chicken. It opened on her before falling to the floor.

"Bitch," Ariel growled and I pointed towards Jenn, who was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry," she said but it was dismissed when she started laughing. I couldn't help but crack a smile as Ariel took a chicken strip from the window and dipped it into the dipping spicy sauce. Jenn came behind me trying to hide.

"It's Inuyasha's fault." Jenn said, holding my arms so I couldn't move. "You should hit him."

"Bitch," I growled pulling the ebony girl off me, then pushed her away me. She squealed when the strip was launched in her way. It was a funny sight, she frantically waving her arms which worked, until the strip hit her flying hands and then was sent flying into Rickey, who was laughing from the sides. Leaving a red stain and smell on his new KFC shirt.

"Oh hell no," Ricky yelled, and Jenn pointed to Ariel who pointed to her, who then also directed her other hand at me. Rickey picked up a handful of flour, in both hands, that was on the cooking counter next to him, and I shook my head. He then flung it in our direction, we all jumped back but he did it again quickly this time hitting all of us with flour.

"Ahhh," came a high pitch scream and we all turned to Yura who received most of the flour covering her face, arms, shirt and pants. "That's it." She said and picked up a bottle of mayonnaise that we use to make our sandwiches and started squirting it out on all of us.

The war started, everyone started to pick up anything we can get our hands on, the old chicken in the boxes, packets of sauces, ice, flour, and even made mash potatoes that was in containers for family size meals.

We were laughing and screaming as things went flying in every direction. We were even running around, I ran out the lobby as I was attacked with the packets. Jenn followed me, with an arm full of it, and what didn't hit me and popped open I picked up and threw it back at her.

We were having so much fun that we didn't notice a few customers come in looking at us with wide eyes, Jenn turned and ran when she ran out of packets, and I picked them up chasing her back into the kitchen area, where Yura and Ariel was double teaming Ricky with flour, I couldn't let that go down, so I pushed each girl out the way, and grabbed a container of cinnamon from a top shelf and opened it and started to throw it crazy at the three girls who were screaming profanity at me while packing up. Ricky opened a bag of cheese that he grabbed from one of the mini fridges and sprinkled it on them, all the while both of us were laughing hard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

We all froze, and shut up. Ricky and me dropped our weapons and turned around to face a pissed off Rachel who looked as if steam was about to come out of her ears.

Damn, we were screwed. I thought as I we felt the three girls hide behind us, while pushing us forward. We were about to protest but it was caught in our throats when Rachel made her way to the five of us.

"I ASKED YOU ALL A QUESTION." She yelled again making us all flinch. She looked over us. If looks could kill, we'd be ready to dig our own graves. Her gaze landed on me, "You." She walked up to me with a glare.

"It was bad that you were already late, but you let this go on. Regardless of what position you are currently on, you are still the ASSISTANT MANGER." She finished. "I cannot believe you let this happen. AND YOU-" she turned to Jennifer who grimaced, "You are no better because you are training for the same position. I'm not even sure if that is possible now, after how much you showed me how immature and irresponsible you are. And don't think I'm just talking about these two alone, Ariel, Yura, and Ricky. This was COMPLETELY IDOTIC, AND WHATS WORSE YOU ALL HAVE CUSTOMERS!"

We all jumped slightly and gazed to the front counter where a couple of people were watching us, then to the drive-thru window where a car was just sitting there, watching.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FIVE?" she asked, some of us started to open our mouths to speak but she cut us off. "I should fire you, right here and right now. I have every right to, and you know what, that's what I'm going to do. You're fired, get your things and get out." With that she turned around leaving all of us standing there with our mouths open.

"Oh God," a soft voice said to my side, I'm not sure which one it was, at the point I didn't care. We watched Rachel go to the front counter, to handle the customers.

"This is not happening." I turned to Ariel whose eyes were glassed over.

"Inuyasha…" Jenn stated looking at me. I nodded, silently saying I'll try to fix things, and that's what I planned to do.

I turned to the other four, and spoke low, "Get cleaned up as fast as you can, then get back to work. Ariel and Yura to the front, Jenn to drive-thru, and Ricky…"

"I got this man…" Ricky said nodding, but he was worried they all were. They all set to do that going to the nearest sink.

"Apologize to the customers and offer them something for their wait."

"What are you going to do?" Ariel asked; she was at the sink washing her hands, face and arms.

"Talk to Rachel," I said putting soap on my hands, the others looked up at me, "try to get our jobs back."

Not another word was said as we got cleaned up.

When I was done, I dried off and made my way to the front counter where Rachel was fixing an order. I got myself cleaned and some of the food off my clothes, but what was dry was stained and wasn't coming off, the others were no better, but it was better than nothing. I just hoped Rachel didn't count it toward us.

I walked over to Rachel, smiling sheepishly at the customers who looked amused. "Can I talk to you?"

"I'm done talking, Inuyasha, and why are you still on my clock?" She asked without stopping. I knew this was going to be hard.

"I know and I just want to talk and to apologize to you and the customers." With that I turned to them, "I'm sorry."

"We're sorry too." Everyone turned to Ariel and Yura who walked slowly to the front counter, their red faces spoke of their embarrassment. Yura continued, "We apologize for the way we acted, it was unprofessional and childish. We should know better."

"We're sorry for making you wait, and having you witnessed such a scene. You shouldn't have to come in here to see the workers having a food fight it ruins your appetite and makes us look like a bad company." Ariel added.

"For that we apologize," they said in unison. The customers started speaking to them but I ignored them and turned to Rachel who was watching the scene unimpressed.

"Five minutes," I spoke softly to her. She glared at me, but gave the plate to Ariel and led me to her office. On the way we saw Jenn and Ricky making a similar speech to the customers and the window. I started to close the office door when I caught eye with Jenn.

'Good luck' she mouthed and I nodded and shut the door.

I turned to Rachel who was sitting slightly on her desk going to a few papers. I walked up to her until she stopped me.

"Time is ticking Inuyasha, and you're still on my clock." She stayed staring up at me.

"Listen Rachel, I know we were stupid and childish. I don't know what was going on in our heads at the time-"

"Nothing," she interrupted me, "nothing was going on in your heads."

"I know, and we apologize for it. It was a one time stupid mistake and it won't happen again, never."

"You're right it won't happen again-"

"Don't fire us, not like this. It was our mistake and we will make up for it. We'll work more or less whatever. We work our asses off at this job, you know we do. This is the first time we fucked up this big-" She glared at me "-this year." I added remembering the ketchup incident that happened last year, a big mess, if not bigger. "It will be the last."

"I don't know if I can trust you to work here. It's clear to me that this job is to mature for you guys to take serious-"

"Off one mistake?" I asked angrily, "That's bullshit. Like I said, you know we work our asses off taking care of bitchy ass, rude ass customers, whose past time is to come here and complain."

"That's what the job consist of, what it doesn't imply is food fights."

"One mistake," I repeated, "It will not happen again. I'll take full responsibility for it all for showing bad judgment, but come on Rachel...please." I said.

This must be a low point of my life, I'm begging for a job I could care less for, a job where the past time I argue with myself about quitting. That is until I see the checks. Those checks do be healthy.

"Please Rachel, just one shot; if we mess up, then you can have the police kick our asses out of here."

Rachel glared up at me until she softened, her whole body relaxed tiredly and I walked up to her. I walked behind her and started rubbing her muscles.

"Don't make me beg any more, Rach." I said, kissing her neck. She leaned into me and groaned but I doubt it was from pleasure.

"One chance," She said sternly and took my hands off her neck. She turned to me, with a demanding look, I nodded but the smile couldn't be wiped off my lips. "You're all getting written up for this and I'm taking you all off the clock at six, in which you will _continue _to work without pay, and _then_ you will clean up this place, until I say its okay. No one is to leave before hand, otherwise they are fired. And you'll all be lucky if any of you work together again."

"Understood," I replied and back toward the door. "I'll let the others know, and get to work.

"Don't let this happen again, Inuyasha."

"Never again," I said with a nodded and quickly left before she changed her mind.

When the others heard the door open they all came rushing toward me, stopping when I closed the door behind me.

"Well…" Jenn asked eyes wide in anticipation.

"Out with it Yasha," Ricky added. I motioned them to follow as I led them away from the office, more importantly away from Rachel.

"We get to keep our jobs," they were about to jump with joy when I held out my hand, "On a few conditions."

"Like what?" Ariel asked. I proceeded telling them what Rachel added and after along silence they reluctantly agreed.

"As much as I hate the job, the money's too good to throw it all away, and I'll still have over twenty five hours even with this pay cut." Ricky said, the others nodded in agreement.

"You know what guys, even if we got fired, and I'm not saying I want to, nor am I saying I want to do this again, it would have been worth it." Jenn said with a smirk. "We had a lot of fun and the others will be jealous they missed out." She said about the other employees.

"I did get you good with those sauce packets." I said smugly at the girl.

"You did not. I got you with that ice."

"Me and Yash got all you good before Rachel interrupted us," in seconds we were all trying to speak over each other about who got who best.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Rachel yelled to us, and we all scrambled to our stations.

I was sweeping the floor kitchen floor of the mess we made when Jenn came back to make some more mash potatoes. I watched her as she added the water, butter and potato mix to the large silver bowl and started the mixing machine. A question popped in my head and I asked it.

"What time is he coming?"

Jenn froze for an instant before continued cleaning up the mess she made while the potatoes mixed, ignoring me. I thought she wasn't going to answer but when she did she was slightly shaking.

"Soon," she said in a low whisper. She turned to me with a sad smile, and I looked away. "Why does it matter?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It doesn't really," I said emptying the dustpan in to the trash. "Fact is after he leaves, we both know who you'll come to."

"Don't be an ass Inuyasha," She said but held no anger because she knew it was true, "I already feel guilty as it is."

"Then why don't you stop." I asked staring into her eyes. "If you feel so guilty about cheating on him-"

"I don't see it as cheating on him, besides we both agreed on an open relationship. Hell it was my idea, with him being so far away at college, I can't expect him not to look at other girls, because there are way more girls who are prettier than me-"

"You need to stop that right there." I said, but she just nodded and continued.

"The fact is that this way it won't be as surprising when I learn he's sleeping with someone else. He's not going to get it from me, anytime soon, and I doubt he's going to ignore any one who opens their legs at him. In the end however he's the one who calls me everything just to say goodnight." She smiled a little.

"But didn't you just tell me that it's destroying your relationship?" I asked recalling something she told me about three weeks ago. "You're going to end up breaking up over this, don't."

"Oh well," Jenn said, with a shrug of her shoulders, "Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together."

I looked at Jenn who was smiling sadly into the pot of mash potatoes, I watched she stuck her finger on the rim of the bowl, then placing the potatoes in her mouth, and shook her head before adding more butter to the concoction. I wondered if she really believed her own words.

"Anyway, is Saturday still a go? I mentioned it to two of my friends and they said if we can really_ really _get in, then they'll come." Jenn said moving the pot from side to side making sure everything was mixed.

I moved onto the wiping the counters, "Yeah, it is, we're still meeting at Banks place, I have to give you the address still." She nodded. "This reminds me that, Kagome is also coming."

"The Asian chick that was looking for you that one time?" Jenn asked turning to me, a smile on her face already.

"Yeah…"

"So you do like her," she said her smiling could have split her face.

"Why would I go after her when I got you?" I asked with a smirk, and wiggled my eye brows.

"Because you and I ain't ever going to be anything more than just friends; you need a stable girl in your life. A relationship may whip you in shape."

"Yeah, because we both see how good that is working out for you."

"Slow you roll, Jack Chan, this ain't about me-"

"He's Chinese, I'm Japanese." I corrected but couldn't help but smile because when it came to Jenn, she never really mean anything if it came out somewhat racist.

"You say t_o_mato, I say tom_a_to," she said with a wave of her hand carelessly. "As I said, she could be good for you; you need to stop fucking with them hoes."

"What about you?" I asked with a laugh.

"You are not fucking me, get it right." She said with her hands on her hips. "Fact remains that-"

"I didn't even what to invite her,"

"Yet she's coming, and you did invite her." She got me there. "Just see where the nights take you. As long as I get my couple of dances in, she can enjoy you." She smirked and I stuck up my middle finger at her, which she mocked.

"Now back to work." Jenn said taking the big pot off the machine, and going toward her back to her drive thru side.

I shook my head at the black girl and went back to work.

I was on the bus on my way home when I got a phone call from her. I looked at the phone questioning if I should even open it before settling to do so.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Inuyasha, how have you been?" she asked me although I had the feeling that the question was irrelevant.

"I was actually doing fine until you called me Kikyo." I said with a smile.

"Oh Inuyasha, a jackass to the death, am I right?"

"What can I say; I take my role very seriously." I laughed and she chuckled. " How have you been."

"I've been better, you know how it is." She answered.

"So Kikyo, don't tell me this is a social call?"

"Of course not, Yasha, I can only stand you socially for so long. I'm just doing my job."

"Which is?"

"Letting you know that I have picked up you suits. You're not working tomorrow-"

"That doesn't sound like a question."

"That's because it wasn't, as I was saying, tomorrow you have a doctor's appointment for some injuries I was told you have and then we can get you to try on you outfits and see how they fit. Let us hope that my goody two-shoes of a cousin didn't mess up the measurements."

"Such little faith in family these days, I see."

"I'm sure you know how that fills better than anyone, _Mr. Taisho_." Kikyo replied smartly.

"Fuck you." I answered hotly.

"Time and place, Inuyasha, and I'm not one into phone sex. Besides I'm sure I can do better than a dog in heat."

"I'm guessing you're into more older-excuse me more mature men right?" I replied.

"You know Inuyasha; sex is like wine, it's better with age." Kikyo chuckled.

"Yeah but remember sweetheart, all grapes age and become dried up raisons." I laughed, and she joined me.

"So anyway, I'll pick you up when you're done with school, alright?"

"Whatever floats your boat," I replied with a shrug.

"I also have some papers I need you to look at; just a small amount of places that _he_ holds influence over. Nothing to big to start out with, mostly everything will be covered at your meeting on Friday, don't forget now."

"How could I forget?" I said slouching in my seat, feeling more depressed at the thought of the upcoming meeting with the city's own King Pin.

"I'll see you after school tomorrow, Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Whatever bitch," I said looking outside.

"Ah, Inuyasha, flattery will get you no where. Until then…" she said and hung up. I quickly did the same. Before I stuck the phone in my pocket, I had one more phone call to make.

"Moshi-moshi," Bank answered with a bored tone.

"Since when do you say moshi-moshi?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Since now. What do you want?"

"Just to let you know we are probably going to have three more others joining us."

"Well it'll either be the more the merrier, or too many and we won't be able to get all in. Who?"

"Ka-go-me," I answered slowly.

He laughed, "Can't keep away from good pussy when you see it huh."

"I'm a man, is any thing better?" I laughed.

"As long as she doesn't cause too many problems; and you told her where we were going right?"

"I told her it didn't matter," I replied as I rung the bell to let the drive know my stop was the next corner, "if she wants to come then come."

"You're going to start something Yash. I can feel it.

"Whatever Bank," I replied standing up, and making my way off the bus.

"I trust you then." he laughed.

"Who told you to do that?" I asked chuckling.

"Aight man, I gotta go."

"Aight man, bye," I hung up and walked home, thinking that the day maybe wasn't so bad.


	24. Chapter 23

Learn To Trust

Chapter 23

What's Fair?

Life is not Fair, get used to it Bill Gates

The funniest thing happened to me today, in school today; well it was funny to me. I was sitting in my tree during lunch when a couple of guys came up to me, calling my name; their name doesn't matter, although one did stick with me.

"Inuyasha, can we holla at you for a minute?" Idiot One yelled up to me.

"No," I yelled down at them, without even seeing who they were.

"Just for a second, it's about business." Yelled Idiot Two, I looked down at a group of freshman students who didn't even look fifteen.

I was curious at what these bunch of…well idiots wanted. I jumped out of my tree, and landed in front of them before standing up towering over them.

"Make it quick, I don't have all damn day." I said as I leaned on my tree, and folding my arms.

Idiot One looked around us, as if he was making sure no one was listening. He looked like the leader of the group, a real shit starter, he had red hair that was up in a pony-tail and he wore a green hoodie. What got me what his green eyes they looked hard and unforgiving, liked he had a bad life. For some reason I felt protective over him, and I _HATED _that feeling.

"Well…" I asked looking at him.

"We were wondering if you could sell to us?" he asked in a low voice. This made me raise an eyebrow, and I wasn't sure if I should laugh or be offended.

"What's your name?" I asked him Idiot One.

"Shippo…" said the boy trying to stare me down.

"Well Shippo, you're going to have to get real fucking specific with me," I replied although I knew just what they wanted, "or do I have to beat it out of ya?"

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha," Shippo said and I glared at him for that. "Weed, what else?"

"We heard you made a _business_ deal wit' Miroku yesterday," Idiot Four replied.

"We were wondering if you could sell us four nickel bags for ten." The third idiot of the group asked me. I looked at him, and then my eyes made it back toward Shipp whose gaze never wavered.

"Four for ten?" I asked, wondering if they were trying to jip me even if I didn't have anything to sell them, especially when three for ten was around a good deal if you knew people.

"We'd figure we'd tell others who are looking to buy, that even more business for you. You'd be making money in no time," said Idiot Four.

"My old man always says you gotta give a little to gain a lot." Idiot Two added, as if that was going to sway me.

"Let me see the money,"

"Let me see the weed." Shippo spoke up. I glared at him before I bopped him on the head. He wailed out and crouched down clutching his injured head.

"I won't repeat myself." I said to the others, Idiot Three quickly pulled out a bunch of ones and I snatched in up without a blink of an eye, and slowly counted it.

"Well…" Shippo said, he had regained himself and stood there watching me, as I recounted the ten ones in my hand.

"It's all there." I said and stuffed the money in my pocket, I then beckoned them closer and closer they came. They bent forward a little and they all mimicked me. _Gotcha_, I thought as I fisted my hand, and in a flash, I hit Idiot's One, Two, Three and Four, making sure they really felt my knuckles on their skulls. They all screamed in pain as they fell to the ground clutching their head, knowing they would receive a bump for that later.

Shippo was the first to recover; he stood up and came at me baring his fist and teeth.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed at me, although I could see the wetness in his eyes.

"For being a fucking idiot," I replied calmly then pushed the little kid back down. He growled as he tried to sit up but I kneeled down and grabbed his shirt. "Now listen you fucking little assholes, because I'm going to say this once and only once." I growled and them, and they all nodded.

"Unless you are _one hundred_ percent sure that someone is so called in the _business_ as you put it, never go up to anyone asking for anything. People get killed on the street for a lot less. Hell you could even being asking an undercover, you idiots. Now I know you four idiots have someone who can sell to you because everyone in this city knows someone who either knows someone who sells or do sell."

"You mean your not going to tell us not to smoke it?" said Idiot Two, on who was true to his name.

"You're fucking kidding me right? I don't give a shit about any of you, I sure ass hell ain't you father. Hell I was smoking by the age of ten." I chuckled standing up again. "Now get lost brats before you find out the real reason I was arrested." I growled, as I cracked my knuckles.

"What about our money?" Shippo asked me, and I smiled cruelly at them. "That's not fair Inuyasha."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Life's not fair, get used to it kid." I replied, "Anyway what are you going to do about it? Tell a teacher? What are you going to tell her, Inuyasha stole my money because we tried to buy _weed_ from him and we found out he _DOESN'T _sell it." I laughed even harder.

I ignored them after that as I climbed back into my tree thinking about how many packages of Ramen I can buy with my new ten dollars. However even this couldn't wipe that brat Shippo from my mind, I don't know why, but something told me to keep an eye out for him, and I'm not one to ignore my instincts.


	25. Chapter 24

_Learn To Trust_

Chapter 24

_No one wins. One side just loses more slowly – Prez_

Battle Scars

"Inuyasha, I know you hear me, Inuyasha."

Have you ever regretted something so bad that you want to do something about it but if you do, do something about it you would probably regret that action even more? It's annoying as hell right? Well right now I was definitely regretting that fucking decision I made yesterday because it was biting well into my ass-

"Inuyasha,"

Not to mention annoying the hell out of me.

"Inuyasha…"

"WHAT, WHAT, for the love of GOD WHAT?" I screamed turning toward Sango who had been following me for what seemed like hours.

Sango stood there, looking like the all mighty defiant bitch that she was, someone seriously needed to slap this bitch back in her place.

"Kagome told me you invited us to go out, yesterday." She said coolly.

"So," I replied shrugging my shoulders, and kept on walking, she quickly fell into step.

"I want to know where." Sango stopped right in front of me and crossed her arms. I sighed and looked around me.

"And I want to fuck that bitch right there, but that's not going to happen…" I pointed to a hot red head who looked my way and winked, I smirked back, "…at least not today."

I sidestepped the girl and kept going my way.

"You're such a pig." Sango scoffed and I winked her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop you friend from wanting me." I so smugly replied.

"Just answer the damn question, where are we going?" she growled impatiently at me.

"Why does it matter?" I turned to her, "If you with us, you with us, if you're not, oh well I'm sure as hell ain't gonna loose sleep over ya."

"I would like to know where I'm going…where you're dragging us."

"Who the hell is dragging who?" I asked her loud, "I don't give a rat's ass if you go or not, it's really not my problem. If you're going to be as nagging there as you are now, then do me a favor and not show up at all. The only reason I invited you and the pervert is so Kagome would feel more comfortable there and she won't try hanging on my arm the whole night stopping me from having my fun."

"So why invite her?"

"Don't know," I replied truthfully, she stepped in front of me again and glared, which I hatefully returned. "Maybe I need amusement in my life.

Sango sighed and her expression entered a peaceful state "Why play all these games if you're not interested in her? Why play with her feelings like that?"

"Who says I'm not interested?" I asked her, and she looked confused. I smirked and her and once again sidestepped her.

"So you are interested in her?" She asked me, but I remained quiet and kept walking. Who the hell did she think she was questioning me? I owe her no explanations for my reasons, _especially when I wasn't even sure of them myself. _

"Inuyasha-"

"Don't you have a boyfriend to push around or a friend to protect? You know someone who actually _wants _you around."

"Oh yeah, I can really see I'm holding you up, from what is it that you have to do? Getting into fights, smoking weed and cocaine-"

I stepped to the girl and brought my face inches from mine, the bitch was testing my patience, something I have little of. "Let me tell you something bitch…" I stopped and smirked asking myself why wastes my breath? "I don't smoke cocaine; I sniff it and occasionally inhale it." I smirked at her shocked expression and then sidestepped her for the finally time.

"Oh and Sango," I said turning around but kept walking she turned to look, "don't forget now, 10:30." I winked and then turned to keep going my way.

I walked outside, adjusting my book bag. I saw Kikyo standing in front of a red Cherokee and made my way toward her.

"Nice." I said examining the jeep with its spinning wheels.

"I think so too." Kikyo said her hand caressing the hood.

"Let me drive." I said and she looked at me contemplating the idea of trusting me with her car. Without warning she threw me the keys and opened the side door and getting in. "Let's go, we have a 3:30 appointment at Cross Hospital" I smirked at her and rushed over to the driver's side. I started up the car and turned on the radio.

I put it in drive and sped down the street. The car ride was silent, except for the radio, as I adjusted my seat so the back was down and I was leaning back.

"Hopefully we can be seen when we arrive." Kikyo said as she pulled a large manila envelope from the back seat.

"What's that?" I asked glancing as she pulled paper from the envelope.

"The list that I mentioned to you last night, I do hope you were listening. These are the names of places and people that Naraku have great influence over."

"How many are there?"

"They are not numbered Inuyasha, however there about twenty pages here, if not more. All organized by importance of the people, from cops to the mayor himself. Business are also organized the same, you'll find there are a lot of clubs on the list.

"What, did people needed cash and loaned from him?"

"Some did, yes, but there were a few exceptions. Over half of the mayor's campaign party was paid by Naraku. Lets just say when Naraku is behind a candidate the win is a sure thing, Naraku practically owns Mayor Prezini."

"I think the whole city knows that."

"Well then the whole city should know not to fuck with Naraku if they were smart. He owns them."

I stopped at a red light and glanced at the so called list the Kikyo handed over. The list was incredible. From stores in Ferris Mall to small businesses like family owned restaurants. There were dozens of names; a lot of police officers, there were pictures of them too. I even recognized the two jackasses who arrested me in school last Friday. I even noticed that my own parents name was on the list, but that wasn't a big surprise, they probably owe him money for coke or something.

I noticed that some of the names (like my parents) and places were typed in red ink, so I questioned Kikyo about it. "They owe Naraku money." It was a simple answer and it was the truth. No explanation was needed further.

I put the paper on my lap as I continued on the way when the light turned green. I however kept my eyes on the list now and then.

At another red light I gazed over the list quickly when my eyes picked up a business in red letters. I looked over at Kikyo who was on her phone and looked back down on the paper.

Night Life - _Keith Cage _

The name burned in my mind as a few possibilities popped in my head, as I continued driving.

"Kikyo," I said, and she put her hand up to quiet me, which I took offensive. "Kikyo," I said again louder.

"I'm on the phone, Inuyasha."

"And I don't give a fuck." I replied and she turned away from me. So with one hand steadying the wheel, I used my other to pull Kikyo's phone from her ear. "She's going to have to get back at you," I said and then snapped the flip phone shut and threw it over my head in the back seat.

"DAMN INUYASHA," Kikyo yelled turning in her seat to retrieve her phone which started to ring.

"Just listen, Kikyo." I said as she was about to open the phone again, "It's about the list."

Kikyo resigned and told the person on the other end she would call them back.

"This had better be important, Taisho."

"Keh," I said making a left at a corner seeing the hospital up a head.

"Well what is it?" Kikyo asked after a minute.

"Tell me about Night Life,"

"What? It's a club, maybe the hottest in town. Dear God I hope you didn't throw my phone to ask me that."

"Impatient much bitch?" I growled as I pulled in the parking lot. "I mean tell me about Naraku's business with them." I finally found a parking spot and pulled in.

Kikyo looked at me without moving as I took the key out the ignition and took off my seatbelt. I opened the door and turned to her silently asking both if she was getting out and if she was going to answer my question.

I thought it was going to be a no for both when she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out the car, I followed her.

"Night Life was going out of business a couple of years ago, two maybe three tops. Naraku saw potential in the place and pull his resources together to fix it up, made it was it is today. It was small back then but Naraku had the building adjacent to it evacuated and combined it with Night Life, there are many _extras _that building holds that very few know about. Did you know that there was a Jacuzzi in it?"

"You fucking me," I smirked. It was a rumor that Night Life had a Jacuzzi in it, but no one has yet confirmed it.

"Oh yes, it's one of Naraku's personal touch. Not many know of it, those who do are of course are very high in the social ladder. It cost over a hundred just to sit in it for an hour or two. I don't really know the price since I have never had to pay."

"Right," I replied blandly, of course _she _been there. I held the door open for her as we entered the hospital and instantly I hated the place. It smelt of sick people, old people and medicine. "Anyway," I continued as I followed Kikyo to an elevator, "so why was the name marked in red"

"The owner, Keith Cage owes Naraku money. Hell Inuyasha, Naraku pulled that place from the dead. It wouldn't be what it is if not for him. Of course Naraku what's what he put in back, tit for tat Inuyasha. Cage is a man however who does not like to pay his dues, that's why despite the success of Night Life, he is still in debt to us. Technically, Naraku should have just taken over the place but the FBI is already on his tail on some other issues and so that option is as of yet not available."

"So what's Naraku doing to retrieve his money?"

"Nothing," Kikyo said, "Naraku is not an impatient person, he will get what he is owed in due time. Until he is ready to collect Cage's debt, Night Life is the least on his mind right now."

This really had me thinking, "Is Naraku seriously going to let something like Night Life slip threw his fingers?" Kikyo looked up at me as we stepped off the envelope.

"I see it like this, Night Life makes good business, and everyone who likes to make money can see that with their own eyes that to continuously invest in the place will generate more money than they put in. To simply collect a debt will cease all ties with them and then they will owe you nothing.

"And I'm guessing that the FBI is interested in Naraku as money wise correct, along with his possible relations to drugs correct."

"I'm not at liberty to say, but along the lines."

"Then it would be wise for Naraku to convince Cage or whatever to move into partner deal, this way that any money income could be accounted by profit made from the night club. Cage also wouldn't have to worry about paying debts in a long way and to have investors in his business would make things better for him. He would be a fool not to take Naraku up on that offer."

Kikyo looked at me, and I smirked, probably shocked that I am not an idiot just like the next junkie on the corner.

"I'm sure Naraku would think this would be an interesting arrangement to consider."

"Better believe it."

"I'll give him your idea, see what he has to say, I'm sure it'll come up in your meeting on Friday." Kikyo nodded and walked to the front desk.

"We're here to see Dr. Moya, he's expecting us." Kikyo said with the authority of someone twice her age.

"Do you have an appointment?" The bored desk attendant looked at Kikyo unfazed by her sense of that authority.

"Taisho," Kikyo spat out. The two stared at each other hard and I rolled my eyes. _Women. _

"Well, Ms. Taisho, can you have a seat he's in with a patient. I'm sure he'll be out shortly."

"I'm sure that he would drop everything he is doing regardless what once he realizes just who was here. If you would have the sense to beep him or whatever you people do." Kikyo urged.

The lady behind the desk, a black big lady who looked like she don't take shit from no one, stood up and leaned over the desk toward Kikyo who held her ground. Eri definitely had guts.

"Listen _little girl_, I don't know who you are talking to but **you** are not to tell **me **how to do **my **job. Now I asked you to take a seat and sit down, Dr. Moya will be out shortly, I am not about to interrupt his appointment with his patient so you, Ms. Sally Su, can have yours. So I suggest you take your seat before your appointment gets pushed back another hour." The lady said folding her arms waiting for Kikyo to say something smart, and I doubt she would make a threat like that and not hold up to it. Knowing Kikyo, she was about to have a smart comment thrown back at the DA and I wasn't ready to sit in a hospital for an hour more.

"Oi Kikyo, stop being a bitch and sit down. I'm not in a rush; you aren't in a rush, so chill." I voiced out tiredly of being involved with anymore arguments for the day. I had my share this week to last me a lifetime.

Kikyo turned around to face me, and I knew she wasn't happy that I interrupted her. In retaliation I grabbed Kikyo's arm and pulled her back to the waiting room and pushed her room. Kikyo didn't say one room as she pulled a small mirror from her purse and reapplied her lipstick.

"You want results Kikyo, I can show you results." I smirked at the girl who in response raised an eyebrow at me in question. I walked over to the desk again; the lady had sit down and was writing on a form of who-gives-a-shit.

"Ahem," I said after the lady started to ignore me. She looked up at me with a tired expression waiting for me to get smart with her. "I want to apologize for her behavior," I said softly, "She can be a handful at times and doesn't know when to stop talking." At least I wasn't lying.

"You telling me," the woman said resuming her work.

"Try sharing space around her," I smiled and she chuckled.

"Is she your sister or something?"

"Who Kikyo, nah she's my girlfriend." I said sheepishly and she sucked her teeth shaking her head.

"You poor child, why are you putting up with that?"

"What can I say, she keeps me on my toes," I laughed softly, the lady doing the same. "I'm Inuyasha Taisho," I said holding my hand over the desk which she took to shake.

"You can call me Ms. Debra," Ms. Debra said smiling at me.

_Hook_

"Ms. Debra," I said softly as if tasting the name on my lips. She smiled softly at me.

"So I take it the appointment is for you then?"

"Yeah, Kikyo's here for support, despite her outside bitchy- excuse my language-harsh exterior she's real nice once you get to know her." I laughed scratching the back of my neck as if I was embarrassed.

"You were right the first time," Ms. Debra laughed.

_Line_

"So what you in for Inuyasha?"

"Some stitches here and there, needs to be checked on. Me and my dad got into it over Kikyo and well, that's why I don't look all that great." I said with a soft of sadness in my voice and she shook her head giving me the look over.

"You poor boy, you must love her?"

"Someone have to." I replied and she joined me in for a laugh.

"Anyway I'm really sorry for her behavior, I'm sure it means nothing coming from me but to get her to apologize…"

"I have a teenage daughter, I know the feeling. They think they own the world" Ms. Debra said smiling softly.

"Yeah, anyway I'll let you get back to work, Ms. Debra." I nodded at the lady and turned around slowly, and even slower walked back to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha…" Ms. Debra said calling my name, I turned around and raised an eyebrow, inside I was smirking. "You sit tight and I'll go see how long he's going to be. Make him come out here myself."

_Sinker_

"I don't want to be a bother…" I started.

"Oh don't worry child, a nice boy like you shouldn't be stuck in the hospital all day. He'll be right out." Ms. Debra said standing up and I smiled, rubbing my neck as if embarrassed again. She smiled again and disappeared in the back toward the hospital rooms.

I sat back down next to Kikyo and leaned down in my chair giving her a side glance.

"Well…" I said cocky.

Kikyo looked down at me with a smile on her own, "Very nicely done."

I chuckled. No female could resist my face, especially the motherly type, it was a gift.

Ms. Debra came back a few minutes later to take us to see the doc, turned out he just finished with his last patient.

We greeted Dr. Moya in the hallway and he escorted us into the hospital room, equipped with a bed and the white paper over it and everything.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Moya said pointing me toward the bed and Kikyo toward a chair in the corner.

"How are you feeling Inuyasha," Dr. Moya said opening up a folder of papers and I tried to see in them.

"Like shit," I said grabbing the folder out of his hands and gazing at the papers with my names on it. I only managed to see a list of dates next to the words hospitalized before they were taken from me. My head snapped up to Dr. Moya who smiled at me and continued to look in the papers.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You're health files like if you were in the hospital before, when and why, if you need medication, when you had your last shots, stuff like that."

"Where did you get them from?" I asked.

"Naraku sent them to him." Kikyo said as she scanned through a People's magazine.

"Where did he get them?" How much access does Naraku have on my life? I wondered as I watched Kikyo look up at me.

"I don't know, I don't question every little thing he does, nor do I care. What is the problem, Inuyasha?" she asked, her cold eyes looking intently into my own.

"Nothing," I mumbled turning my attentions to the doctor. "Can we hurry up and do this thing? I don't want to be in his hellhole all day."

"Of course, can you take off your clothes so I can examine you?" he asked and I nodded.

I pulled off my hoodie, then red shirt and then wife-beater. I turned to Kikyo as I kicked off my black Nicks, and unbutton the jeans on my pants. "Don't stare too hard Kikyo, and don't get any ideas. But maybe I'll let you play if you want." I joked as I lowered my jeans, standing only in my white socks and black boxers

"Oh please Inuyasha like I…would…ever…" I looked up from picking up my clothes, wondering why she trailed off. I stood up realizing that she was looking at me, even more so my body. My body that showed the effects of what happens when you live with a father whose past time was taking his anger out on you.

"I told you not stare," I told her all joking aside. She looked up at me and lowered her head.

"Wh-what happened?" I turned to Dr. Moya who probably saw the long scar I had on my spine, the one that almost caused me to be paralyzed. I heard Kikyo gasp when she saw my back.

This was getting irritating; I felt my eye start to twitch.

"I have a jerk for a father, get over it. I have." I said hopping on the paper covered bed.

"Inuyasha, how long have it been going on?"

"Shit doesn't matter," I growled, this is why I don't go to the doctors they want to know business just so they can talk about it to the next fucking doctor. "Can we get this over with, you just want to check the stitches right?"

"Inuyasha, this is serious. By the law I have to report it." He said getting ready to go out the door.

"But you won't." I said, remember coming across Dr. Ken Moya, on the list of names on the papers that Kikyo gave to me. I turned to the girl who had raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean I won't?"

I looked down, wondering just the same question; I looked over at Kikyo who held a small smile on her lips, waiting to see where I would take this. Suddenly I felt my words leave my mouth before fully processing in my mind.

"You work for Naraku Onigumo, meaning you work for me, after all I am his novice." I looked into the man's eye whose own grew. "I'm sure you seen a lot of things that night, and I'm sure the _he_ told you not to breath a word to anyone also; hence why no one came to my house yet claiming to be with Social Services. He holds you tight, am I right?" I asked a smile playing on my lips. "After all if you weren't why else would you rush to someone's home at who knows what time at night, just to sew up a nameless kid, who isn't one of your patience and I doubt you care a rats-ass if I lived or died. He probably told you I'm of some great deal importance or some other bullshit, and that I die, you won't be far behind." I saw a flash of fear in his eyes and I knew it was true, I smirked.

"Here's the deal." I said hopping off the bed and walking toward him, he backed away. "You do as I say, and keep these meaningless details on the low, and I won't mention anything negative to Naraku when I see him."

Dr. Moya looked, trying to decide if I was bluffing or not. He was probably leaning towards the first and he straightened his tie and then fixed his glasses.

"This is some kind of joke, right?" He asked chuckling.

"Does it look like I'm fucking laughing?" I asked him taking another step to the man. I cracked my knuckles. "I'm not playing, and I'm far from joking."

"Under the circumstances, Dr. Moya, maybe things would continue smoothly as long as we comply with Inuyasha's wishes at this time." Kikyo said softly. We both turned toward the girl who still reading her magazine.

"I don't think you understand the position I am in-"

"That is where you are wrong, Dr. Moya," Kikyo said lowering her magazine, "I don't think you even know what position you are in. I'll repeat this once and only once, do as Mr. Taisho wishes and no problems will occur, if you fail to please Mr. Taisho I'll have no other choice but to inform Mr. Onigumo. Am I making this clear enough?"

I smirked when Dr. Moya nervously nodded his head.

"Good to hear that, now if you would please continue with his examination, we'd appreciate it. We do have other plans to attend to this evening." Kikyo said before returning to her magazine.

"So let's finish this," I said before sitting back on the bed. Dr. Moya took no time in continuing with my check up. We were out there about twenty minutes later. We didn't even have to deal with ideal chatter or nothing. Now that's service. I was in a good mood when we left that I even told Ms. Debra that I might stop by one day and see how she's doing, and I just might.

"Where to next," I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"To Macy's make sure the suits are in order so we can pick them up." Kikyo said as she was messing around with her phone.

"Great," I groaned my good mood evaporating at hearing that I would have to spend another day in the fucking store with a mall-bitch like Kikyo. "Just kill me now." I mumbled as I turned up the radio.

"What was that?" she asked me, looking up from her phone.

"Uh…fuck you bitch," I said lightly.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and I turned back to the road ahead of me, "Time and Place, asshole, time and place." She said and I chuckled, Kikyo truly was my type of bitch.

We stopped at Burger King before we made our way into Macy's. As I munched on my Whopper Kikyo instructed some worker to receive my clothes; it seemed that Kagome wasn't in, which pissed Kikyo right the fuck off.

"I'd rather have her here; she's the one who took the measurements. If there was a problem with them then that's who I'd blame. Now the next bitch would just shrug her shoulders and we would be left here with a half-assed job." She ranted in the store.

Luckily for Kagome's work position, the clothes fit smoothly and I actually looked good with eye mask and cane and all. I wanted to take the cane with me now but Kikyo refused claimed I would mess it up, probably try to hit the next guy in the head with it, effectively breaking it. The sad part was she was right, and the first guy on my list was the one who helped give me life, if you can call it that.

We end up staying there for about two hours; it seemed that Kikyo wanted me to try on _every sing suit_. I was cursing the bitch out by the fifth one and throwing the shit on the floor by the tenth one refusing to put it on. Sure I was behaving like a three year old with a tantrum but it got me results, bet your ass I didn't put on another goddamned thing.

"Where are you going? I told you we need to go to Kay Jewelers to see what type of necklaces you need, maybe some rings and earring too."

"Fuck that, it's almost 6:30 I doubt they'll be open anyway." I replied as I made a left leaving the downtown area.

"We have a private opening for us, do you know how hard it is to get these types of meetings." She said like I really gave a rats-ass.

"Then go to them you damn self. I'm going home."

"It'll only take twenty minutes picking out something to go with your eyes, hair and skin tone. If we don't get the right stuff then it would be pointless to get anything at all. That's why you have to be there in person."

"You phone has a camera on it, take a picture and have fun." I replied without looking her way.

"Don't be a fucking jackass about it and turn the damn car around."

"Don't be a fucking bitch about it and shut the fuck up. I said I'm not going and that's final. Besides I don't like all that fancy bull-shit."

"Suck it up."

"Suck my dick." I turned up the familiar street toward my house which was a couple of blocks up.

"You're such an ass." She replied after I pulled in my driveway.

"Yeah well…" I said as I opened the door and pulled out my book bag from the back. I climbed out and gave one final look toward Kikyo. "..tell me something I don't know."

With that I slammed the door shut and marched into the house that was from a home. I just wished I realized that I was walking from one drama to the next when I entered the place. Then maybe I would have stayed in the car.

When I closed the door behind me I turned and froze. The place was like a tornado hit it. The couch was turned over and the glass coffee table was broken into shards on the floor. The TV was against a wall in its broken glory and any pictures that Izayoi had hung up yesterday were thrown across the rooms. I mouth fell open in shock; the lady took her time cleaning up this disaster of a home and now it was even worse than before.

Damn, I wonder which of the two did this; from the estimation of the damage I would say it was the bastard. I shook my head and turned to leave for my room when I noticed a deep red puddle in the middle of the floor, and it was a lot, I didn't need a closer look to tell it was blood. But if the jackass made the mess and it wasn't my blood, then who- Shit!

I dropped my bag and rand to their room. "Izayoi?" I screamed, fearing for her life, no answer, no one. "Mom," I tried again going to the downstairs bathroom, nothing. I hoped she okay.

I head a thump from upstairs and I raced upstairs. Something in the back of my mind wondered why I should even care. She never cared when the bastard took his frustrations out on me. Hell just the other day she picked him over me, so why should I care?

I could feel my blood racing with concern as I heard a whimper from my shut door, _my bedroom door._ I shook as I reached for the handle and pushed open the door.

"Mom?" I whispered in the dark. I flipped on the light and a gasped left my lips. There she was at the end of my bed on the floor, in her broken glory.

Her face was so bruised up she didn't even look the same, her eyes was swollen over, her bottom lips was busted. He neck held signs that he tired to strangle her, perhaps even to death. Her body looked just as black and blue and bleeding from who knows where? All she had on was a bra. It looked like her shoulder was out of its socket and her leg was slashed. Her stomach was already forming bruises from where she was kicked and then even-he probably raped her too.

I couldn't turn away even if I wanted to.

"Mama," I whispered as I moved to her side, but she didn't hear me she was unconscious. I looked around and reached to my bed pulling the sheet off of it and laid it on her body. I lifted her head up and held her close. "Mom," I said as I saw her eyes start to flutter.

"Pu-Puppy?" She whispered and gasped in pain.

"Yeah," I whispered as I began to rock her.

"Oh, Puppy," she said and reached for my hand which I took. She tried to smile at me but with her injuries, it was a failed attempt. "I guess it's true what they say Puppy,"

"Shh," I said slowly pushing her hair back, "rest now."

"They say- In a war, no one wins. One side just loses more slowly." She said and closed her eyes.

I didn't know what she meant, but it made me think, as I rocked her back and forth comforting her. Despite everything, she never put a hand on me and she sometimes took care of me after one of my father's lashing.

She's my mother, and for a family, she's all I got.

* * *

A/N; nothing to say for me but… 

'Much Love Story'

Please REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer; don't own Yashie-luv


	26. Chapter 25

_Learn To Trust_

Chapter 25

Pink Water Runs Smooth

_Nosey people are looking for someone to emulate- unknown _

I really didn't want to move her, I didn't know what was broken or not. If it was my body I would have an idea of what to do, but it wasn't, and I hadn't taken care of someone else's bruises since my _half_ brother left. Fuck me! But she needed to get treated now.

"Ma, I gotta set your shoulder," I said as I gently lifted her so she can sit up, but she hissed in pain and I wondered if any of her ribs were broken, for her sake I hope not.

"Tsk….hurts." she mumbled her head falling onto my shoulder.

"It's going to hurt more." I softly replied, I looked around the room and saw a belt of mine and her side momentarily to retrieve it. When I returned to her, she was leaning against my bed; eyes fluttering yet the movements were just noticeable over the swelling.

"Here," I gave her the belt and held it up to her lips.

"Wha-" she unsteadily questions.

"When I set your arm, I want you to bit down on the belt, called catching the pain or something. You won't feel as much, I heard it from someone." I said softly as I felt around her arm, knowing just what to look for.

Growing up in this house, one can't help but learn how to fix damaged body quickly from sewing up our own cuts, to wrapping an elastic bandage, to even relining the shoulder bone. One could say it _came with the territory. When_ I had a brother, he learned how to fix dislocated shoulder, did it plenty times for myself. He even taught me how to do it when the bastard dislodged his own.

"Ma, what happened?" I asked loudly trying to get her mind away from her shoulder, the arm was in an odd angle and I wanted to fix the position before I set the shoulder. Also I needed to keep her awake; I didn't know what type of damage the bastard gave her.

It took her awhile to answer, but who could blame her.

"He-he-he was mad." She stuttered softly through the pain.

"No shit," I replied with a soft chuckle.

"He-he-he needed to-to get high….but-but…" she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"But you threw them away," I realized and sat back, she slowly nodded. I looked around my room realizing just how trashed it was, and after cleaning the shit up last night. "Here…" I said placing the belt between her swollen jaws. "Bite on the count of three."

She nodded as I took a hold of her shoulder, tears rapidly falling from the anticipated pain she was biting into the belt already."

"One…two…" and I pulled her arm out and quickly relined with her joint, the process taking all of a few measly moments. Her scream was muffled threw the belt and she collapsed onto me, her body heaving with her cries and I briefly wondered if that was causing any extra pain.

"…three…" I softly whispered as I let her cry for a few moments before picked her up. Making sure the sheet was around her, she was limp in my arms and I oddly carried her to the bathroom, sitting her on the covered toilet.

I had to make another trip back for any extra bandages in my room and when I returned and found her out cold in leaning half way off the damn seat. I dropped everything in the sink, picked her up and placed her in the tub, sheets still around her and all.

I turned the water faucet on cold, and she woke up slightly chocking, and I fixed the water to warm.

"Can you wash yourself up?" I asked loudly over the water, ignoring the fact that the water was wetting my slightly bloody clothes.

She tried to sit up, but in the end I had to help her. But I was not washing her up, fuck no. I didn't care for her enough to do that.

"Can you wash yourself up?" I repeated and she slowly nodded, as I gave her a clean rag and the soap. "If you can help it, don't use that shoulder too damn much, may pull the shit out again. I'll go get you some shit to wear and then I'll check the damage, aight?" she nodded again, and I pulled closed the shower curtain, and left.

_Damn it to hell,_ I growled as I raced down stairs and went to _their_ room. I ignored the _scattered_ room and headed straight for the dresser hoping Izayoi washed some clothes in her minimal time of her so-called mother act. I wondered where _he_ was as I grabbed the first shirt I saw, out of my so called father's draw.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit,_ ran through my mind as I opened what could only be her underwear draw. _Talk about embarrassing_, I thought as I blindly stuck my hand in the draw and pulled out a first _article_ of underwear, I opened an eye and felt my cheeks warm as I realized I was holding my mothers red...gulp...lace...oh God...panties...wait... not panties; thongs. There was so many things wrong with that sentence _that_ I had to shake it out _of_ my head, _literally_. I stuffed them back and this time squinted as I tried to pull out something more...motherly.

DAMN, DID SHE NOT HAVE ANYTHING MOTHERLY, I wondered as I pulled lifted up a seventh thong. I could have sworn a pair of them looked like something a girl I used to fuck wore. Fuck me,

I would have nightmares all week cause of this shit. By the time I found something that wouldn't make me pass out at the thought of my mother wearing, I was probably as red as a tomato.

I sighed and started fixing her clothes back in, really it was just throwing everything back in the draw not giving a damn how messy it was before I shut it. Or tried to anyway seeing how the damn fucking piece of shit refuse to shut, which is fucking perfect seeing as how it was closed before I even came in here. I started to stuff everything down thinking it was some clothes caught in the sides, then my hand hit something and I found out I was half right. Something was wedged in the draw preventing it from closing, but it wasn't clothes.

It took me two tries but I pulled it out, it was a small black frame book. I slowly opened it and I frowned at the picture. It was a perfect family photo, smiling mother and father, two sons, five and twelve years old. The youngest of the boys were sitting on his fathers shoulders his arms flying above him, he was laughing. The twelve year old was standing to the side trying to look cool and hard€ with his arms folded and his head tilted to the side, but the smile on his face gave him away. The father was holding on to his sons legs making sure the young boy didn't flip off his shoulders, and the mother hand was behind the young boys as if to catch him falling, and yet she was smiling into the picture.

_We really looked so happy then,_ I thought as if traced over the picture, _if only-keh, like something this lame could happen. We looked like a bunch of pussy-ass-pansies._ I shoved the picture back into the draw and left the room without caring to close that stupid draw. I however slammed the door blocking any thoughts on wishing for that type of family, like the one I was told use to be.

About an hour and a half later I was wrapping a the last piece of bandage around her head. I stood up and gently took the bag of peas from around her neck and made my way into the kitchen. I replaced the peas in the freezer and took out a bag of...hell I don't know what it was it was in a white bag and it was frozen, some thing she needed right now. I also got her a glass of water to take with three of my pain killers. I returned and handed her the water and the pills which she took quickly.

"You ain't gonna get addicted to that, are you?" I asked as I looked at her swollen neck and carefully replaced the peas.

"No," she said softly, "but do you have..."

"No, the bastard took everything I have. Someones on their way with some shit now, and you can have now. I'm surprise you aren't having fits." I said as I checked her wounds again making sure she wasn't bleeding again. From the looks of it, she was lucky, it seemed that the basted did little damage to her, took it easier on her than he ever did on me that's for sure.

"He...he gave me something before he left." Izayoi whispered softly.

"Still, I can't believe that bastard would put his hands on you." I growled ready to beat my so called father's ass. "He needs someone to knock his ass off his fucking high horse, and I'll be the one to do it."

"Just leave it alone, Puppy. It was my fault this happened. I was stupid to believe we could easily go back to the way things were. Not after- I doesn't matter."

"You got to be fucking kidding. The guy knocked you black and blue and stupid, and you're ready to forgive him? Don't you hate him?" I asked. How could she just turn the cheek to this, to any of everything he did.

"It's okay..."

"This shit isn't acceptable, the guy thinks he can just fuck us up and then go do what he wants like it's okay. He's probably fucking another bitch-"

"I SAID IT'S OKAY." she yelled, her head down, as the white bag slid from it's position on her neck. However neither of us moved to replace it. I watched her as her shoulders shook, she was crying. I watched as she wiped her face with her bruised hand and looked up at me smiling. "Look at this," she said holding her hand up to me, however it was shaking. "My Puppy did such a good job of taking care of him. You should be a doctor when you get to college. We're going to have to put some money to the side for you to save for college. You're going to make sure a good doctor."

The bell rung and I stood up. "It's my supplier," I said as I moved from the couch but stopped half way, "it's a good thing too. You're starting to talk a whole bunch of bull shit and nonsense." I didn't look back as I walked to the front door and pulled it open.

I was right, the guy who usually supplied me with my illegal needs was leaning against the door. He was called Dee, he was a black twenty something who dealt on the street, he used to post up at the corner before he hit it with a ride and made more money doing deliveries. I known this guy for some odd years, and only went to him for emergencies such as what I walked into day. He was the only muthafucka' to get what I want, when I want, and how I want. This nigga didn't play with his money and therefore didn't play with his packages. I stepped to the side and let him in. I led Dee to the stairs where we proceeded making business.

"You have everything right?" I asked as I was handed four dime bags of weed two which was dirty weed, five pills, and two bags of c-goods.

"Just like you ordered, you having a party or something." he looked around the trashed living room and his eyes landed on the couch, and chuckled "Damn, or had one."

"How much I owe you,"

"For you, a even hundred."

"Damn, how much am I saving?" I growled as I pulled my last week's check from my money, and I just had the damn thing cashed.

"Big order big price," De replied stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Since It's you I'm giving you a discount nigga, you bout savin' almost a half." he chucked lightly punching me on shoulder.

I faked a chuckle too and counted out the bills, saving fifty bucks wasn't so bad. "What's the occasion. You don't owe me shit, at least last time I checked, you didn't."

"Not even like that, man. Word on the street is you riding out with that Naraku nigga." De said when he recounted the money I gave him.

"Why everyone gotta be a nigga with you niggas." I chuckled evading his statement.

"It's a term of endearment and ignorance. Take it as you will, just know everyone can't say this shit."

"Fuck that." I growled as I turned to the living room. "Here Mother." I said and through her the coke when she turned to me. She grabbed it and headed to her room, closing the door behind her.

"That's your moms?" De chuckled.

"Don't remind me," I said as I pocketed everything else, "she's nothin' but fucking trouble. Come home to this, my so called father fucked up the place and her. It's wonder why I need this shit to calm my nerves."

"Shit, and I thought I had problems."

"Keh, at least your pops ain't in the picture."

"Lucky me." De laughed and I chuckled. His cell started to ring and he looked at the ID before placing it back in his pocket. He rarely actually answered the phone, since it was a good way for the legal system to tap his shit. He'd rather you call and hang up no messages or shit. He always knew what a person wanted just my how many times they called. Plus he had regulars and the orders were pretty much the same.

"To bad we all can't be that lucky." I said as I walked De to the door.

"Whateva, fuck all that bullshit." he said as I walked to the car with him, a new bitch occupied his front seat and I nodded to her, she did the same and that's all the attention I paid to her. His bitches came and go like the fucking hours. No use in trying to figure out the name to one because by next week he would have another. And one wonder why why he already have five kids and three baby mommas.

"Some bull shit."

"I heard you going to Night Life this weekend."

"Yeah, so? I ain't think madd dudes going to be on my dick about it."

"Nosey people are always looking for someone to emulate. You going though right?"

"So," I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets, fingering my goods, and shrugging my shoulders. "Caman and Tan, are bouncing the door that night, getting not the problem."

"I guess it doesn't hurt to have the name Naraku under your belt also."

"Couldn't hurt." I chuckled, but leaned against the car. "Do me a fave though De, squash that shit before people start confirming shit. There some shit I need hold dear and near to my balls before I want people to find out who I roll with."

"Understood cuz." he said and started his Saturn and we pounded fist before I backed up. I nodded him off and he did the same before I turned back to my house and he drove off.

I went to my mother's door and opened the door a crack. She was on her knees in front of her dresser snorting. She was fast as cutting up her shit, and when she sat back for a break before she snorted up the next line; it was already starting to take effect by the glaze in her eyes. I knew when the bastard got home she would be quick to open her legs to him, no matter how much the act could kill her, or cause some internal bleeding, something I couldn't fix.

But if the bitch wanted to keep letting him do that shit to her, then who the fuck was I to stop it? I knew how the guy operated, he already fucked her once and he won't hesitate to raise a fist on her again. What happens if I won't be there fix her up, hell what happens if I won't even care to even take more than a glance at her broken form? Do I have to look out for her now, when looking out for myself is impossible? How much can I last before I really break and stop caring all together. If that hasn't happen today.

_Damn I'm thinking too much. _

I closed the door and leaned against it. I pulled out my bag of pills and popped on in. The effect was immediate and I didn't hesitate to pop in another one, then one more. I felt myself start to feel light and I giggled at the weightless feeling. I struggled to stand up straight but the room twirled and I just ended up falling.

_I'm so fucking clumsy,_ I laughed to myself. "So fucking clumsy." I felt myself sit up and and crawled to the pink and yellow moving wall. "Wha...what happened? I thought you were white." I chuckled as my world I tried to stand up, this time making it to my feet. I felt like I was on cloud nine and was having a good...no well time, "Ha, that shit _rhymed..."_

* * *

"Uh, where am I?" I growled as I tried lifting my head. I looked around and struggled to sit up. I looked around. I was in a bed, and my clothes were missing? "What the fuck that nigga gave me?" I whispered as I looked around trying to place this room. I was sure it wasn't mind when my eyes landed on the light brown dresser, and mine was red and black. I however did see that dresser before, but where? 

I felt movement next to me and saw a figure outline under the covers. Damn who did I fuck I growled as I moved to pull down the covers. The chicks black hair was covering her face and I moved it out of the way.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed as I tripped over myself to get out of the bed. Now I realized I was in my parents room.

"What's with all the noise Puppy?" my MOTHER, asking pulling the cover over what I _knew_ was her naked body.

I did the only thing I could think of, "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH1" I screamed as I sat up in bed. I looked around my eyes hitting my red and black beat up dresser, meaning my room. My hands frantically checking my body making sure my clothes were still on. I pulled all my covers off my bed, no one was there. I wiped the sweat off my face and breath in after I realized I was holding my breath. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT ASSHOLE GIVE ME?" I growled as I quickly stood up in bed, but fell back down. "Damn, sat up too quickly."

I struggled to sit up again, it was harder and I felt oddly sluggish. I pulled off my shirt, and threw off my sneakers and socks. How I hate those damn things. My pants followed suit and I grabbed my soap, towel, rag and shampoo.

I was feeling like shit, but was feeling slightly better when the cool water hit me. I washed my hair and myself, all the while thinking about why the water looked slightly pink. I hate pink, red I can deal with, pink? Get the fuck out of here...

What the fuck did I take?

br  
I sat on my bed finishing my math homework and eating some Ramen noodles. I had long gave up wondering how I made it to my room since the last thing I could remember was leaning aganst the living room wall. So since I had the munches like a muthafucka' I made like three bags of my favorite chicken Ramen noodles. Or as Jenn likes to call'em Oodels of Noodles. I was about to move to my English homework when my cell phone started to ring.

"I'm really starting to hate this thing," I growled as I put the phone to my ear. "Go fuck yourself," I answered.

"Now, Inuyasha, I'm sure that's not the way you answer the phone." I heared and recognized the voice immediatly.

"Only when their interuppting me, Naraku." I replied swiftly.

"What may that be?"

"I'm sure the reason you called isn't about discussing my current homework papers. So what do you want?" I growled as I exited my room.

"Patience, Inuyasha. Have not you parents taught you anything about patience?"

"Can't say that I care for what they have to teach. Now I suggest you state you business or I'm hanging up as of ten seconds ago." I growled into the phone as I turned on the faucet water in the kitchen. Waiting for it to turn cold as I held my empty cup waiting."

"Right to the point, I like that. Anyway, Kikyo told me of you business prossel with the Night Club."

"So?" I growled before I decided to get ice from the freezer. "This couldn't wait until Friday?'

"I'm an organized person, what I want to deal with on Friday is discussed on Friday. Nothing else."

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"I want to assign you you're first job. See it was a test."

"Which is?"

"Well, since I heard you sounded so confident about this business deal, I want you to handle everything. Of course I'll have the papers drawn up for him to sign, you just have to handle that part. I will let him know you are coming, Saturday night right. You and your little friends are planning a trip there correct?"

"How the hell you know?" I growled. I ain't tell Kikyo, only people I actually talked to knew about it. Who the hell have Bank been telling?

"I have eyes and ears around this city Inuyasha. I know what goes on in _my_ city. Especially when it have anything to deal with the people I deal with."

I suddenly remembered the list I had in my backpack of everyone who was somehow involved with this bastard. Shit, but still...

"Anyway, Inuyasha. When I see you on Friday I will give you the papers, tell you any extra information you may need to know, or any _objects_ you should acquire."

I had a feeling about what object he was talking to, but I ignored it. "What makes you think I even know what to do. I'm sure you realize that I am only seventeen years old and have no type of knowlege of business deals whatsoever."

"Yet that idea you came up with-"

"Was a lucky guess. Any fucking idiot could come up with that plan. I don't know what to do or say. I probably gotta get dressed up and shit and that is taking from my fun. Hell no."

"I believe the mistake was mine." Naraku said after a moment and I smirked, realizing that I was going to have my way on this. "I apologize for making it seem you had a choice in the matter."

WHAT THE FUCK?

"You however don't. You _will_ go and have an appointment with Mr. Cage. You will tell him about you idea and you will get him to agree with it. Do what you _will_ do, get who ever you need to back yourself up. I don't care, but you _will_ go through with this or else. And believe me Inuyasha you do not want to know what the or else means. I will call Mr. Cage and tell him to expect you and your friends. I don't care what you do at the party, but you will be his special guest just do remember you are representing me and I won't have any disrespect on my name. Do you understand me Inuyasha Taisho?"

_Go fuck yourself and you fucking lackies you fucking piece of shit,_ I wanted to say, but I swallowed my pride and growled, "Crystal, Naraku. Fucking crystal."

"Good." he answered and I heard my phone lit up signifying the end of the call. I growled and clenching my fist. I hissed when the glass I was holding shattered, cutting into my hand. My blood was slowly flowing off my hand to the floor and I quickly put my hand under the running water.

I spent the remainder of the night picking glass out my hand and then bandaging it. Then I still had to read a couple of chapters of , The Death of a Salesman, for English. By the time I went to bed it was going on two in the morning. The only good thing that I was slightly happy with was the bastard didn't come home tonight and his bitch was passed out from snorting too much in one hit to notice.

And all the time I'm still wondering why the water was pink.

What did that asshole give me?

* * *

A/N; ::bow down to waist:: I would like to formally appologize for taking soo long to update. It have been hard for me to do so, and for the next couple of weeks if not month, it will continue to be just as hard. I also have about four other stories out there and also want to update those. They are on, under the name Fafaluv or something like that. I will do my best to update. But as I said previously. I WILL NOT QUIT THIS STORY. :: stand up stright, and smiles:: It's funny I wasn't going to make the Club scene too big, but seeing as how things have taken a turn for, and how much my readers (how ever few I have left, due to my poor updating skills. heh.) are looking forward to it. I will will it worth everything. But still I can tell that everyone will hate me for the last chapter. HEHEHEEHEHE. AND I do mean Everyone. ::Skipps away laughing evily...however trips over a rock and fall into mud.). DAMN!! There goes my dramatic exit. Until next time everyone... ::Stomps away trying to ignore the squishy noise my shoe from the mud:: 

Much Love- Story

Please REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer; don't own Yashie-luv. Though I'm hoping for movie rights.


	27. Chapter 26

Learn To Trust

Chapter 26

Hating Is All It Takes

_It's easier to hate__ someone, __than__ to __love__ someone Unknown_

"That…was…amazing…"

"Did you…expect…anything less?"

"From you...never…"

It was always good to hear the impression one makes on a girl, after a good fuck. And believe me, this was a GOOD FUCK.

"You exhausted me out, Inu-baby." She said as her fingers played in my hair.

"So, does that mean, no round three," I teased her, as I climbed over her and started trailing my tongue down her neck.

She giggled, "Your name really does fit you, huh, Dog Daemon." I lifted my face to hers and gave her a smirk that I knew she couldn't resist.

"If you haven't figured that out yet, Yuri, then maybe I should show you again." I growled playfully at her before plunging my lips onto hers. I grasped her left breast in my hand and tweaked the hardening nipple. She lifted into my hand and gasped in my mouth, loving the sensation as I squeezed harder.

"…_harder_…" she moaned and I as only all too happy to oblige. Her legs squeezed around my waste as her hands grasping, yet not pulling, at my hair.

With my mouth free of hers I slid down her body, licking my way toward her red bruising nipples. I clasped them in my mouth, sucking and biting them with appreciation for their perfection.

"_Inu-ya_-sha!" she gasped as I squeezed the other breast as I milked this one. I looked up at her and smirked as I slid my hardening dick into that sweet pussy of hers. This time, it seemed talking was useless for her, _which way okay by me_, but she settled for moans and gasping my name with each thrust.

I pumped quickly and feverishly into her, I moved my lips over her stilling a few kisses, before I wrapped my lifted up a little, on my hands to angle into her better. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck, and her face buried into my next, I can even fell a few strained pulls of my hair that was un-relinquished of her hold.

She was no longer on the bed, but was wrapped in a oh-so fucking sweet way onto me,

I moved faster, loving the friction is was causing my hard cock, despite the feeling of the condom, release was soon. It seemed even the room added to our pleasure, the hard slaps of skin against each other, and the steady beating rhythm of the bed against the wall, which mocked in hot way our own. The smell of sex filled the air along with her alluring body sent, as buried my own face into her neck.

I could only concentrate on her; in…out…in…out, her inner muscles tightening around _me, _gasping her breast pressing into my chest, our sweat mixing together and sliding down our bodies, her lost of breath, her hiked voice-

"Oh God," she gasped, her legs tightening around my waist, and I knew she was close.

"Fuck, _Yuri_." I gasped when she came and her walls seemed to add pressure, which caused my thrusting even more pleasurable for me.

I kept moving through her climax, and it seemed her bed moved against the wall, with the same speed and determination as I did. Finally I came, with one big contraction from her, I strained as I released myself into the contraction holding my softening tool.

When it felt like my essence was all out of me, my arms gave in and we feel in a heap onto her bed, gasping for breath.

It took me a minute…

…and another…

…One more…

Okay! I'm fine now.

I gathered what was left of my strength to pull out of Yuri, and roll over onto my back, she followed, but at that point I didn't care.

She was a good fuck, and I'm relaxed.

"Hmm…Inuyasha, you do know how to satisfy a lady." She growled as my hair was once again a prisoner of her hands, as if they were ever free. "I'm so glad you called."

"Shit…I'm glad too." I sighed with a chuckle before I pulled her naked frame to me, before waiting fro sleep to claim me.

I really was glad I called Yuri; she always knew just how to satisfy. She was a good fuck, and that's what I needed.

I understood that,

She understood that.

It was perfect, no emotion, (other than her sometimes creepy obsession with my hair), it was just a good fuck.

Although, we didn't display it at work, we fucked on the low plenty of times before. Hell, even once or twice in the bathroom at KFC. No one knew, and if they did, they sure didn't question me or her, which was fine by me.

I didn't really care if anyone knew, it's just that if Jenn found out, she would probably send me to hell, bring me back, and send me to hell again. Not that she cared who I fucked, but she couldn't stand Yuri, for some odd reason.

Yuri, for the matter, hated Jenn too, and times like these, she would often tell me so.

Why? Who know and who care. I just knew that I didn't want to loose Yuri as a fuck buddy, and even more so, didn't want to loose my friendship with Jenn

At least for the night, Yuri was too tired to even mention our black co-worker, and fell asleep against my side.

Yeah, I was glad I called Yuri, it helped me release a bunch of stressed caused by Naraku's phone call, De's pills, and that…._**dream**_.

So despite it being almost three in the morning, yet knowing she would most likely be up, I called Yuri, and told her to come pick me up. She didn't say anything else, but said she was on her way. I grabbed my stuff, and something to wear to school tomorrow, and waited outside for her black Saturn to pull up.

I got in without a word being said, there was no music, just silence, and in away it was building for what would happen when we got to her two room apartment, which she shared with no one. And it did.

The second I entered her house, the door was closed and locked, my bags on the floor, and her in my arms, our tongue danced with excitement. I picked her up, her legs around my waist, and I walked the familiar path to her room.

I can't say it enough because it was a good fuck. Well, three fucks and a good suck.

I pulled the red silk cover that fell off the bed, over our naked bodies, and joined the girl in sleep.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," I said as I got out Yuri's back Saturn.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." _As well as mine_

It felt good waking up, to a home-cooked breakfast that Yuri made. I had made myself get up, pulled on my boxers and a shirt, before making my way to her kitchen, which seemed like high class.

Did I forget to mention that Yuri came from a wealthy family, and was never without? Well, everything in her place screamed money; from her black sterling steel fridge, stove and her microwave, to her glass table, and fine dishes. Her living room had cream carpet, black soft sofas, and a Plasma TV, and even more glass tables.

Oh and her two bedroom apartment was really, a two room condo.

So why was she working at KFC, which she said the checks weren't enough to even pay her phone bills. She once told me that her father (who actually let her move out the house at 16) told her that she need to develop responsibility, other than fucking around in school (how correct he was, he just didn't know it). In the end, he made her find and get a job, and made half her check go to her rent, which he paid for the rest.

Then of course he would just buy her what else she needed. Oh, yeah, talk about real responsibility.

Anyway, she made me breakfast, played in my hair as I ate, annoyed but to hungry to really complain. We took a shower, fucked again in the shower, and she drove me to school.

So I got a couple of fucks and a meal out of it, so it was good.

"You really should call me more, now that you finally have a cell phone."

"I'll keep that in mind," I nodded as I turned around, and started walking to school. No need for goodbyes and so long kisses when dealing with a fuck buddy. It was just a fuck and leave.

"Who was that?" a voice said from behind me. I sighed, _God you really have it out for me don't you. _

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" I growled so much for a good start, however kept walking. Sango quickly matched paces with me.

"I do, but you on my list right now, Inuyasha."

"Lucky-fucking me,"

"Well, it's your own fault, if you would just fulfill you student responsibilities I wouldn't be here… and you didn't answer my question" _Because I don't plan to._

"What responsibilities are you talking about?" _I bet I could care less about them._

"Student dues," Sango replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, at least I was right, I don't care about it.

"Keh, go fuck yourself. I'm not paying anything."

Student dues were so far in the back of my mind, it wasn't even there. Like I could spare money on something stupid like that, I still had rent, and food to worry about. Hell, I haven't gone clothes shopping _for me_ in months. So what do I look like giving this dumb-ass school money for stupid events I cared nothing about.

"Inuyasha, those dues are needed, for Prom, Senior Field Trip, Gradation Robes-"

"Which I'll take no part of, thank you"

"So what, Asshole you're saying you won't graduate." She yelled.

"No, Stupid Bitch, I'm saying I'm not walking the stage. I'll just get my diploma and be finally free of nosy bitches like you."

"More like never going to. I can see you dropping out before the year is over."

"You're such a bitch." I snapped and left her huffing at the doors.

I made it to my locker, before the second of the 3 Annoying Musketeers, came pouncing at me. Which wasn't a good thing, because I was still pissed the fuck off.

"Inuyasha, my man, about the surprise for Sango-"

"FUCK SANGO!" I said pulling my books for class; I turned to Miroku, who seemed surprised at my outburst, like I gave a flying fuck. "Fuck you, fuck her, fuck the surprise, and fuck the money. I don't give a fuck. All I know is that you better watch your bitch before I punch the talkative bitch's teeth in, damned she a girl or not."

I punched locker hard, managing to break skin and dent the locker. I didn't even give a fuck as blood started to drip from my knuckles.

"Look, Inuya-"Miroku grabbed my wrist as I turned to walk away. In reflex, I snapped my arm free and shoved the damned Monk into the lockers. I let my anger out on him, as I punched him in the face.

Suddenly I was pulled away, however not by a teacher, hell, not even by someone who was trying to break the fight.

It was Koga who pulled me around to face him, and before I even got a punch in on him, he decked me in the face, and making me stumble back. Before I could even recover from that, he punched me again. I fell back against the lockers and he and his lackeys jumped me, pinning me to the ground against the lockers.

I punched wildly and out of focus, slightly aware of screams and yelling. And one voice, crying while pleading to stop, from Kagome?

However I couldn't even get the chance to figure it out before one kick to the head and along with a hard collision with the steel locker behind me, sent the world rushing against me-

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry Fluffy, I know you told me not to open the door but I did, I thought he was you." _

"_It's okay, just stop moving." Sesshomaru growled for the fifth time, as he treated my wounds. "If you only listen things like this wouldn't happen to you," _

"_I know, I know, you tell me all the time." I growled this time I really didn't want to hear another lecture._

"_Well then why don't you ever do as I say?"_

"_Because I thought it was you, I wanted it to be you." I couldn't stop the tears, even though I felt weak because of them…him. "I just wanted to be with…"_

"_Shh," my brother whispered as he hugged me, minding my bruises. _

_They weren't so bad now, kind of numb, so not so much pain, but Sess said that was a bad thing, but I didn't care, as long as it didn't hurt. _

_After a while, he let go and finished up. _

"_At least it was only a couple of punches." Sess said. I nodded, but I wondered, what happened if he hadn't stopped, what happened if Sess hadn't gotten back home._

_After hitting me for the fourth time, Sess had came through the window, and managed to get our drunken father off of me. Although he received some bruises himself he got Dad out the room and locked the room. The bastard didn't even try to come back in, but I feared for tomorrow. _

"_Is…is he going to kill us Sess?" I asked, although I wished I held back my quivering voice. _

"_No, he may hate us, but he needs us alive, if he wants those checks he gets every month." _

_I didn't know what the checks were; I didn't even bother asking Sess, maybe next time. All I knew is that because of us, Dad get monthly checks from somewhere, as long as we were there. _

"_Why-why does he hate us so much?"_

"_Be-because, Inuyasha, __It's easier to hate__ someone, __than__ to __love__ someone."_

_When he said that, at first I thought it was a lie. After all, I was always told, I always see, people loving each other. My teacher said loving was a powerful, wonderful emotion. And I loved my brother, and he always told me loving someone like me was easy. How can him not, but then…_

_What about Daddy and Mommy… didn't they hate us? And the way people looked at me in school, just because of my bruises…did they hate us too. _

_I hated them, all of them, because it was __**easier**__ to deal with them like that than to tell them how I feel. I'm scared to. And Sess always told me to talk to him, never to anyone else. _

_It's not fair, why do we have to live like this, other seven year-olds don't have to be scared of coming home, only to get hit again. They didn't have to worry about where their next meal comes, or how to wrap a bandage around themselves incase their big brothers wasn't there to help. _

_I never asked to be born to them, I never asked for any of this. So why was this happening to me…Us…Sesshomaru and I…and no one else?_

_Why must I live this damned life?_

"_Inuyasha," I looked up at Sess who was tending to his bruised lip. However he was looking at me in the mirror, our gazes met. _

"_You're crying?" he said, but it was more like a question than a statement. _

"_Sorry, I'm just realized something."_

"_About what" Sess asked turning to me, _

_I smiled although it wasn't a happy one. "I just realized that I hate more people than I love."_

_The room was filled with silent and Sess nodded and turned away from me, but I realized he was crying when I heard his sobs and he kneeled down in front of his dresser, his head in his arms. _

_Startled, I jumped up and ran to him. I never had seen Sess cry, not even when Dad hit him. So something like this scared me. _

_I patted his back, and tried to sooth him, "Its okay, Sess, really its okay. I know I have to hate them just so I could survive, like you told me." _

_I wanted him to know I was okay with hating, that he didn't have to blame himself like I knew he was doing. However if I knew that it was just going to make him cry even harder, I wouldn't have said anything. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

I opened my eyes, tears leaked from them. White walls stared back at me, in a mocking way. There was a muffled sound in my ear, but they seemed far away.

…and like that time, I was numb, I barley could feel the pain. Was it a bad thing again?

"So, that's it…" I whispered to myself, "That's why I hate so much, to…survive." I closed my eyes again, losing to the growing darkness.

* * *

A_/N: Hello my fan's, here is the awaited continuing of my story Learn to Trust, pleas enjoy, short I know, but lets face it, I needed a filler and I realized I never finished what happened after Inu's father came in the room to find Sess window who left out the window, back in Chap 1. I'll try to update soon, by next week or sooner. I do have a good reason for not updating in 9 months. DISNEY SUCKS THE CREATIVITY OUT OF WHO EVER WORKS THERE. I believe. I worked there for 8 months and sat down to write_


	28. Chapter 27

_Learn To Trust  
_Chapter 27

Allies of War

_Focus on your potential instead of your limitationsAlan Loy McGinnis_

"Are you sure Inuyasha, think it over once more again. No one would blame you if you would like to proceed." Ms. Kaede said placing her hand on my arm

I glanced at her and then at the two policemen standing behind her. They all were focused on me, waiting for my final answer which I gave them already.

"I'm positive." I answered.

"Think clearly, Inuyasha," one of the two policemen said stepping close to me. If I could I would have taken a step back, I don't like the thought of having the police anywhere near me if possible.

Yet, what could I do from the hospital bed?

That Wolf bastard, Kouga, I'm going to kill him. Not only did he and his fucking lackeys jump me, but they also put me in the hospital.

Don't Get Me Wrong.

I'm not here because I think they hurt me, no, only because the 911 paramedics were called, and one of those bastards managed to kick my head into the locker WHICH knocked me out.

The Locker

Not the kick…

The locker

I won't ever claim it was the kick.

Never

So when the paramedics got there, I was out cold, so of course they brought me here. I was told that the damage wasn't fatal or anything, just a big knock on the back of my head, a few cuts and bruises here and there, and a cracked rip. They said I was lucky.

But it was nothing I, nor wasn't my body used to. In the end it only made sense that my body would be able to handle a pounding or two without taking on fatal damages.

But even so…They Will PAY!

Better believe it.

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha…"I turned my attention back to the cop who placed a hand on my shoulder which I pushed away.

"I said I don't want to press charges and I won't make a statement." I growled.

"Do you understand what's going on, Inuyasha? No one else is stepping up to make statements, and without your statement and without you pressing charges we can only hold them in for so long. They will get out. We can only hold them in custody for so long."

I wasn't surprised no one was stepping up, most of the school adored Kouga and me even less. He was the captain of most of the school teams; I was a drug addict who somehow cheated to get the grades I got. I'm not totally ignorant on what they think about me. I just choose to disregard it.

"Even now they are saying it was self defense, and without a statement from the victim there's only so much we can do. They will be let go, Inuyasha, and when they do, we can't promise much protection for you-"

"Who said I wanted it?" I snapped back, taking my temper out on this idiot who didn't understand that no means no. "I know the whole procedure and if I know anything it's two things. First; US law system sucks; and second; it's how to live my life looking out for myself.

"So I don't need your protection or want it, I can protect myself by myself. Without _your_ help"

"Don't you think that's enough Inuyasha?" Ms. D Kaede said sternly, making me remember she was in the room.

"Keh," I crossed my arms and looked out the window/

"I apologize for my student; he has lack of respect for authority figures."

"Gee, that's not true Old Hag; I have the up most respect you." I smiled at her, to which she so sarcastically rolled her eyes, but even she couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway Inuyasha, will you not be changing your mind?"

This is becoming a repetition that I was getting tired of.

"No, I won't be."

"As you wish, Inuyasha," She turned to the two policemen who was putting their hats back on, which I am positive it was their universal signal that they are about to leave. Good Riddance. "I am sorry for wasting your time."

"Of course, but you know more can be done if his parents were contacted." said the taller of the two.

"Could no one find them?" Ms. Kaede asked.

"Without a search warrant we could only knock on the door. No one answered the door or the phone. You said there was no records of current work locations right?"

Was I not there in the room with them? Damn them for talking about those two bastards like I wasn't even there.

"No," Ms. Kaede said with a sigh, she turned to me and I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she seriously think she was going to get any answers from me? From the look on her face, she even knew she wasn't, but the Old Hag decided to ask me anyway.

"Do you have anyway of getting in touch with you parents Inuyasha."

"Like I actually would want to," I replied truthful, "and no. It's only noon, who knows where those two could be." _They were probably passed out in their room, but then again, I don't even think Toga came home last night. Keh, like I give a rats-ass._

"Besides my mom and dad got into an argument last night and he left, I don't think he came home yet. So I can't even make a guess on his location.

"And your mother…"

"Sulking?" _Sulking or stoned, is there a difference?_

"Don't you think you would be of some more importance to them then their arguments?"

I didn't answer just turned away, signaling that I was done answering questions. They were all annoying anyway. Why should I have to pretend that my parents give a flying fuck about me when they don't?

I'm not going to be-

A door opening brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Dr. Moya coming in holding a clipboard. I struggled to sit up; despite the resistance my body seemed to be giving me. Ms. Kaede helped me up.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Moya said as he gazed at the cops that were standing a few feet from my bed.

"No, not at all Doctor," one of the policemen said, "we were just leaving."

"Doctor, has anyone gotten in contact with his parents yet?" the second was added

These damn bastards sure didn't know how to quit!

The doctor chuckled lightly as he gazed in my way, I glared at him. "I'm afraid not yet, I have people still working on it. I do have a contact numbers who I cannot disclose as of now, that I can try, patient privacy reasons of course." He chuckled lightly, adjusting his glasses in a nervous way.

I was beginning to think this doctor was an idiot of some sort. Why the fuck would he say that? He didn't even need to add that in. Why don't the idiot just stamp, Naraku's

Apprentice on my forehead? What the hell?

"You do," Ms. Kaede questioned, which was bad, when she questioned things, she tends to get answers.

"Hey Doc, is the room supposed to be spinning?" I said grabbing my head slightly.

Ms. Kaede turned to me as I felt myself sway back and forth. Everyone seemed to get the hint that perhaps I wasn't as one hundred percent as I first appeared. I was laid down, and closed my eyes. I listened to the doctor direct the officers and Ms. Kaede out the room, with promises to contact them if my parents were found.

I heard the door closed and sighed, as I tried to adjust myself more comfortable on the hospital bed. My eyes remained closed as the doctor approach me, I felt him take my wrist in his hand and begin counting my pulse.

"I'm going to check your pupils" I heard the doctor say. When I felt my left eye being forced open I opened them both, and glared at the idiot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned him, as I pushed his hands away, and sat up ignoring the pain.

Dr. Moya looked surprise, "You said-"

"I say a lot of things, but none of them are as stupid as what you said." I growled at him.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down." Moya said, still slightly confused

"Fuck off," I growled, I was beyond pissed, and this idiot didn't even know what he did wrong. He doesn't even realize the trouble he just caused me. The next time I see, Ms. Kaede, she is going to insist that I tell her just who my emergency contact was. If she found out it was Naraku, she would be beyond irritated.

Ms. Kaede wasn't stupid, nor was she ignorant to and didn't pretend to be about Naraku Onigumo's lifestyle. She knew just what type of man Naraku was and I often heard her talk about it to other teachers about her suspicions. If she knew I was in contact with him, there's no telling what she would do to not only to me, but also to about the situation. I would end up worrying for her safety; she takes protectiveness over the edge.

And this bastard just gave her the path that would lead her to that edge.

"Inuyasha-"

I ignored him as I began to climb out the bed, looking around for my clothes, ready to be out of this hospital gown.

"Inuyasha-"

"Take this shit out of me," I said pointing to the IV machine that was hooked into my arm.

"You need to stay in bed and rest." He said and tried to push me back towards the bed. I pushed him away from me, with all my strength, which wasn't much, but it got the point across.

"Either you take this shit out of me, now, or stay the fuck away from me."

"If you don't get back in bed you won't leave me any choice. I'm going to have to call security and have you strapped in bed."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed. I was angry, livid, and I didn't even know half the reason why. But that didn't matter, I just needed someone to take my anger on, and he was the only one asking to be punched out.

"Do I look like I give a fuck about that? I don't. Fuck you, fuck your security, and fuck your hospital. I don't want to be here. You all can go to HELL"

"I think that will be enough, Inuyasha." A cool voice swept in the room.

I faced the door and to my utter displeasure Naraku was standing there, and closing the door behind him. He walked a little in the room, in his probably Armani navy-blue suit and white silk tie His hair that stopped at the center of his back was brushed back into a ponytail. I watched as he unbuttoned his sleeves, permitting me to see his gold Rolex with diamonds imprinted in it.

"What are you doing here," I growled taking my eyes off his watch to meet his own.

"Why wouldn't I be here? The one I am going to be taking under my wing is injured and I feel it is my duty to make sure he is well taking care off." Naraku said with a smirk that held secrets.

I rolled my eyes at his performance, talk about laying it on thick. Then again, Naraku did like to put on an act.

I kehed as I leaned against the bed, not wanting to turn my back on this person.

"As you can see, I'm fine. Now you can stop worrying and go on with whatever meetings you have to do all day."

I stared at Naraku, keeping my expression as impassive as I could. It wasn't hard, seeing as how little I cared for the man anyway.

However I couldn't keep my eyes locked onto his, I understood my position, I am his puppet and puppets don't move unless its owner allows it; much less staring him down.

I felt more then saw the satisfied gleam he gave off at my submission, and it took all my willpower not to retort back.

"Dr. Moya," Naraku said with a soft voice.

"Y-yes, N-Naraku," The man stuttered and I didn't resist the urge to roll my eyes at the so called doctor' weakness.

"Leave us, I need to speak to Inuyasha, and we are not to be disturbed. Understand?"

I watched the doctor gulp and replied yes, keeping his voice calm. I would have applauded him if he wasn't such an idiot. I wonder what he owes Naraku that got him shaken in his boots.

"Understood," Dr. Moya said nodding, and he turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" I spoke up, and turned my head to the shaken man. He turned to me, and I held out my arm that was still connected to the IV. My eyes however turned back to Naraku.

"Do it." Naraku stated as he put his hands in his pocket. I smirked and turned to the upset doctor who nodded wordlessly and made his way over to me.

He kept his head down as he shakily removed the needles from my arm.

"Careful," I hissed as he carelessly pulled one of the needles in my arm causing pain, not much, but I liked to see the idiot jump.

"Sorry," as he more carefully pulled the last needle out my hand. He threw the needles away and without even a farewell he slipped out the door.

I heard a soft chuckle from the man left in the room with me, and I narrowed my eyes to him.

"What," I asked cautiously, as I rubbed my

"I was just observing." He answered with another chuckle; it was getting on my last nerves.

"Tell me what's so damn funny," I asked trying to keep the spite out of my tone, the last thing I ever wanted to do was get on Naraku's bad side at this moment in life. I still relied on him too much, and the problem there was that he knew it.

"Calm down Inuyasha," he said softly, "there's no reason to get hostile, you've had a long day, no need to over-exert yourself. I was just observing Dr. Moya's reaction to you."

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion; Moya's reaction to me?

Naraku smirked, turned and stalked to the window, and I followed.

_This is how it's going to be now. Naraku standing in front of me, me following in his footprints. Footprints that he set out for me to follow, forcing me to follow. But, it's what I asked for anyway right? Perhaps it wasn't the smartest choice I had to make, because life from now on, standing in this person's shadow, is going to be dangerous; even more dangerous than facing my own father at his worst._

_But if I had to choose between my father and this man in front of me, again._

_Death or absolute death_

_Daemon or Devil_

_I would choose_

_Without a questionable doubt in my mind_

_Naraku_

_At least this way, hating wouldn't hurt as much._

"You enjoy it don't you Inuyasha?" Naraku asked looking out the window, his hand crossed over his chest.

I followed his gaze but only saw the city, but the meaning was all to clear. Not on what he said, because I don't know what the fuck he was talking about.

No, it was clear on what he was looking at.

"Enjoy what?" I voiced, my eyes never leaving the city.

No, I'm wrong.

_His city_, that's the correct term.

"Power," I didn't respond, but then again there was no need, he wasn't finished talking. "The power you have over one insignificant man. Perhaps I should say in more precise terms, insignificant to you.

"However Inuyasha, in a place like this, his world, he is law. Funny it seems really, in matter of days no less, _you_ had him shaking in fear."

"Keh, how is that possible, he only started cowering after you came in."

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

What is he getting at, of course it was Naraku that had the idiot doctor scared shitless.

"What other reason would there be?" I said turning my gaze at the man who about 3 or 4 inches taller than me.

"Just think about it Inuyasha, I'm sure you could think of something." Naraku smiled turning his sharp gaze on me.

I didn't answer, nor did I plan to, I'm not about to be pulled into his game of whatever game he was trying to start. If he had something to say, then I wished he'd come out and say it.

Naraku smiled and turned back to face the window, I turned away from the window, and leaned on it, crossing my arms, I locked my gaze with a poster on the door. It showed a diagram on the lungs and then another one what smoker lungs looked like.

"He didn't want to make you angry, Inuyasha, because how would that affect him, when you are in my position. Seeing as how you always have an attitude-"

"You're grasping at straws," I snared although he was right in a perspective, I didn't buy that reason.

It would be long before I held any real "power" within Naraku's, and for lack of a better word, empire. It would even be longer before anyone really started to fear me. I told him so and more.

"It would have been more convincing if you said that you dared anyone to upset me. That would also explain his reaction when you walked in the door."

Naraku chuckled and turned around me; he copied my posture and looked at the same door.

"You belittle yourself, Inuyasha. The problem with you is you lack to see your true potential and what you are capable of doing. What you need to do is focus on your potential instead of your limitations. With that in mind, I plan on helping you realize just what that potential is."

"Potential," I asked standing up and turning to him, he gaze lazily met mine, and for some reason that angered me. "What is this potential you _think_ you see in me? What can I do to help you? Ever since I was a kid you had an interest in me, and I done waiting for you to tell me what it is. Just fucking tells me."

During my oh-so passionate speech, I did something not many dared to do, because most wasn't that stupid, and if they did, they probably didn't live long.

I jacked him up, but I didn't care for the consequences. I wanted answers.

"You still do not see Inuyasha?" Naraku asked he made no movement to unattached my hands from his jacket. "I want you because you are ruthless and don't let something like conscious stop you. I have seen your reaction when you are pushed over the edge. I have seen the results of your actions and I know that you do not regret anything.

"You have, as they say, street smarts and book smarts. You have the knowledge to survive and you attach yourself to anyone who holds some kind of power. You have the brains to go on to an Ivy-league school. You follow instincts and more often than not, those choices are the right ones.

"You can kill, and won't feel remorse for it." He smirked at me.

I felt my eyes widen and my body freeze. My hands fell from his clothes, and I backed away from him; his words. He followed me until I backed into the bed behind me.

"You don't regret It even now do you, Inuyasha?" His eyes were questioning me, and his smile mocking me. His hands held out to the side, as if waiting to grasp my answer. I couldn't hold back my whimper.

"Stop," I shut my eyes. _No no no, I did not want to hear this, not from him or anyone._

"When someone takes a human's life, of course they will feel guilt, regret, lost-" his voice was accusing.

"Shut up," I whispered covering my ears.

"You were only twelve when you killed him, do you remember?"

"Shut up, stop" I couldn't stop the pleading in my voice,

"Despite your age, you killed him. After all he hurt you quite badly, remember how? So you stabbed him with his own knife; over and over and over again, even after he was long dead."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

"WOULD YOU KILL HIM AGAIN IF HE WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU?" He yelled back, and I answered, as I feel to the floor on my knees

"YES, I WOULD BATHE IN HIS BLOOD." My breathing was heavy and hard, I let my hands dropped to my side and I looked up at Naraku from my position on my knees. I didn't even bother to wipe my tears in my eyes. "I would bathe in his blood." I repeated.

He smiled down at me, "Precisely, Inuyasha." He held out his hand, I stared at it, and then back at him. I grasped his hand, and he pulled me to my feet.

_I still didn't understand his interest in me._

"Between now and graduation, you will learn about my world. You will learn the ins and outs of my territory. You'll get to know the people who depend on us and who we depend on."

_I don't know why I'm so valuable to him._

"After you graduate next year, you will get a full scholarship from my business to a college of your choice."

_I'm not better than any other rat that lives by the law of the street._

"It will be a business school of course, where you will study there and soon work in my business."

_But it doesn't matter any more, if it ever mattered in the first place. This is my life now._

"In college, have fun, but watch yourself, you are still representing me. You will not do without; car, money, clothes, whatever you may need, all you have to do is ask.

_He's talking about college already? Doesn't he know that my life isn't guaranteed to my 18thbirthday?_

"I want out." I said, looking past the man out the window.

"That's not possible." Naraku said knowing what I was talking about.

"Get me out of that house, if anyone can do it, Naraku it's you." I turned my eyes on him.

Naraku sighed, and he straightened his suit and tie, "You're right, I could, but I won't."

"Why the fuck not,"

"Because Inuyasha, as a deal with your parents. I take over your legal rights, and you stay with them."

"WHAT? That's completely-"

The door busting open followed by a shriek of my name, Naraku and I both turned around to face a surprised Bank, Jake, and Kenshin who was in hospital scrubs?

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, but they didn't even glance at me. All three of them, kept their eye on Naraku. I glanced at him out the corner of my eye and he smirked.

Then I realize, at that point, that with the only three guys I can tolerate to spend time without restrictions, was staring at the secret I kept from them. Shit was about to hit the fan.

Fucking Great

"Well, I see your friends are here, Inuyasha." He said gently, "I should take my leave now; they are probably worried about you." He stuck his hands into his pocket and started for the door.

"When can I leave the hospital?" I said in a low voice. There's now use in lying anymore.

"I'll let the doctor know of you wish to departure."

He had turned around momentarily to answer the question, before he resumed walking. He stopped before them and smiled but turned to Kenshin, and tilted his head in a slight bow. It was to my surprise when Kenshin, bowed at the waste, and spoke proper Japanese

"Onigumo-sama, konnichiwa. Ogenki desu ka?"

"Himura-san, genki desu." Naraku gave a short nod of the head, to Kenshin, and then to Bank and Jake, who looked down at his feet. "Gentlemen, if you excuse me, there are many things that require my attention."

Kenshin, stood up and he and Bank and Jake, stepped to the side, letting Naraku slip out the door without so much as a farewell.

When the door was closed, all three turned to me.

"Keh, what are you idiots staring at?" I grumbled as I hopped on my bed, but regretted it instantly as a sharp pain protested the rough-handling of my body just yet.

"That was Naraku Onigumo." Bankotsu said pointing at the door behind him, as he and the others approach. I noticed a small bag in Jake's hand.

"Clothes," I asked looking at the bag.

"NARAKU ONIGUMO." Bankotsu said, again.

"Top business man and number one Kingpin of the fucking Underworld." Jakotsu added.

"What was he doing here, Inuyasha?" Kenshin asked, as he started to read my chart at the end of my bed.

"Visiting…" I muttered, looking down."

"Well obviously," Kenshin said replacing my chart. I looked at him. He seemed calm, but I knew he wasn't. "What intrigues us is why he would want to visit you, out of all people? Onigumo Naraku isn't one to make insignificant visits."

"Especially to one as insignificant as you," Bankotsu added,

"And you're as insignificant as they come." Jake smiled.

"Hey," I growled at the insult from all three of my so called friends.

"Why did Onigumo pay you a visit?" Kenshin asked putting his face just inches from my own. He was bothered, whenever he didn't end in those fucking, yes I was, that it is, annoying endings of his, he was usually pissed.

I pushed him away from me and he backed away.

"Why wouldn't he visit?" I growled at the three of them, I looked at the floor. "I'm his apprentice after all."

"WHAT?" they all screamed in unison. I glared at them; I wasn't going to repeat myself.

"Why?" Kenshin said asked.

I didn't want to tell them this way, not until I was sure of Naraku's plan with me, but now looks like I have little choice.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. I looked at the three of them.

"What do you mean you do not know?" Kenshin demanded and I turned away.

"How can you not know, that guy is the biggest-"

"I know, I know." I shouted, they stared at me awaiting my answer. "But I'm not lying, Naraku always have had some interest in me since I first met him. He always wanted me to, you know, study under him our whatever."

"You mean take over his…"

I nodded at Bank's inquiry. "I guess he wants someone to take over his "business", and he feels that I can do it." I raised my hand in the air and manually quoted business to imply what type of business he was talking about, and they got the point.

"He tried to explain it to me, said something bout being both street smarts and book smarts, something bout ruthless and no regrets." I hid the shutter as Naraku's words phased through me.

"Well you can be, and I understand somewhat." Kenshin said with a smile.

"You do?" I asked in unison with Jake and Bank.

"Somewhat," Kenshin said as he leaned next to me on the bed. "I know that if I were to leave my family," family meaning gang, "in the capable hands of someone I trust, without a doubt I would ask you.

"You know what it takes, better than anyone who lived their lives on the street, what it takes to survive. It's a natural gift with you, which even I can see. You know how to protect yourself and even more so you make friends with the right people."

"Like our dear, gang leader, here and a few others." Jake said nodding "Ain't you also cool with that Lieutenant."

"And she's Naraku's kid." Bank added.

"While others are brash about their movements, Inuyasha, you calculate them. No matter the situation, you come without a scratch, and you protect those around you."

"Well, I wouldn't say a scratch," Bank said, grasping my chin, and tilting my head up to the light. I sucked my teeth and batted his hand away, "Who the fuck did you angry?"

"Yeah Inu-baby who did this to you? Kenshin called us, and said you were taken to the emergency room."

I frowned and looked at Kenshin, who smiled; at lease he wasn't angry any more. He can be scary.

"I was volunteering at the hospital, when you were wheeled in. I could only follow you so far, and when I got the chance, I called these two, yes I did."

"I was fucking worried when I got here, no one would tell me anything." Bankotsu scowled, "I ran into that chick from your school, what's her name, Kagome-"

"Wait-what, she's here?" I asked shocked.

"She left" Jake said, "She told us that you were jumped in school, and left saying at least you're friends are here."

I nodded, turning my gaze away. _Kagome was here? I thought I heard her scream just before I was knocked out. Why did she follow-_

"I believe that she rode in the ambulance with you, Inuyasha." Kenshin said. "When I asked her about it, she said that she was just glad you were okay. She asked me to send you her regards, and left."

_What is with that girl? Why did she leave like that? However, perhaps its better this way, with the way things are going now._

"What happened at school?" Bank asked me.

"Kouga," I hissed, unable and not wanting to hide the hatred I felt for hat son-of-a-bitch.

"Kouga," Kenshin asked frowning. I nodded.

"Kouga of the Wolves," Bank growled, he didn't care for that fucker either.

"That bastard got the best of me when I was occupied." I crossed my arms and looked at Kenshin. "That asshole will pay; I'm throwing in a favor…Battosai." I said and he turned to stare at the floor.

He was silent, going over what I said in his mind, rationalizing the idea. When he spoke, in what seemed like hours later, it was in a detached voice.

"The Wolves and my family are on natural grounds right now. What you are asking of me, Inuyasha is to start a war."

"Fuck that-" "That bastard hurt my Inu-baby"

Kenshin held out his hand to the two brothers asking for silence and he stared at me; not as Kenshin Himura, nor as the Battosai, but as one man to another. One man realizing that the others answer would completely change the lives of them, and those around them.

Was I really ready many lives in danger because of the act of another?

"I can't escape my fate." I spoke slowly, turning my gaze to him, "What has been laid out for me won't change because I want it to. It's time that I stop running and face facts.

"My position in life has changed, and it's time I accepted that. That man, who just left, Onigumo Naraku, has pulled me into his life and gave me a powerful position. I understand that and it's time others started to. This is my city now, and I won't have anyone disrespecting me.

"If he wanted a fair fight, all he had to do was ask for one. He didn't, he jumped me when my back was turned and that is unforgivable. I won't allow it. He caused this mess, and I will make damn sure he cleans it up.

"So I ask this of you, Battosai, I will take full responsibility afterward, but for now…"

"Payback is a bitch." Bankotsu said raising a fist in the air. "He messed with a brother of mine, and I will never forgive him."

"Ditto, Ken-hunny"

I smiled at them; they would stand by my side, from now, until I die. Both were excellent fighters; Jakotsu was perhaps a bit more vicious when it came down to it.

Kenshin smiled at us and stood up. "That is good to hear, that it is. If you had said otherwise, Inuyasha, I would have been disappointed. I'll have someone deliver a message to the Wolves. I will make sure they know what they started."

"We have your back, Inuyasha," Bank said slamming a hand damn hard on my shoulder, I yelped at the pain, and all the fucker did do was grin, "always did and always will."

"See Brother, didn't I say that hanging out with Inu-babe here was going to be fun."

"I'm glad cause I was getting bored, sitting around my house." Bankotsu cracked his knuckles. "Things are about to get interested indeed."

"I believe so too, that I do." And the three of them had the balls to laugh.

"Gee, glad you didn't stay around because you were my friend." I retorted sarcastically, and the room fell silent.

Why do they suddenly look shocked? "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"That's the first time you referred us as your friend, and meant it." Jakotsu replied and with stars in his eyes.

I raised my eyebrows, they were right, in surprise. I never really let myself believe I had friends, because that would involve too much trusting, which I never wanted to resort myself to, because of Sesshomaru.

But it seemed that I have already started to refer them as my friends, long before I realized it. I trusted them, without realizing it.

"Keh, idiots," I grumbled turning away, oh well. What was done was done, no use in fighting it.

"Ahh, Inu-baby, we love you too." He said and before I could stop it an overly excited and very _gay_ Jakotsu, jumped on me and hugged the life out of me.

"Get off, get off, get offffff." I screamed trying to push him off of me. He was way too strong for his own good, and mine.

"Love you, love youuuuuuu." Jake screamed over mine, crushing me tighter as if I didn't have damaged ribs.

I looked over his shoulder to perhaps get help from the other two, but they were bent over laughing. "You assholes get over here and get him off me."

"It could be worst Inuyasha," Kenshin laughed out, I glared.

"He could decide to kiss you… again." Bankotsu joined holding on to Kenshin's shoulder. I growled and threw a pillow at him, which hit dead on.

"DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS." I screamed at them.

"WHAT IS GOING IN HERE?" the door swung open and a very heated nurse stood in the doorway. "This is a hospital, not a playground." The woman stood about 5'4, looked about thirty, and had the look of hell in her eyes. We all froze.

She stalked in the room, and stopped before us.

"You let that patient go," She pointed at Jakotsu, who dropped his arms from around me and stepped back.

"Sorry-"

"You should know better, Kenshin, you know the importance of quiet in a hospital." She pointed Kenshin, who hung his head.

"I aplo-"

"You pick up your pants." She pointed at Bank who nodded and started pulling up his baggy pants. "You," She pointed at me and I froze up. "You have release papers to sign, so get dress and come out. Then every body; get out, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." The four of us said in unison, she frowned again, nodded and stalked out the door.

After she left, the four of us looked at each other, and started smiling.

"She's scary," Bank said, throwing me the bag Jake had that when he first came in. It was some clothes I left over there, just some dark but jeans and a black shirt with white words that said; "I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

"I'm hungry," I complained as I finished signing the last of the release forms. I nodded at the nurse who told me to come back the next day to get my pain killers.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry too, that I am."

"I don't know why, but I'm feeling Japanese today." Bankotsu smiled sheepishly as we left the hospital before that nurse from hell, yelled at us again.

"That's because you are Japanese, you stupid fuck." I said, hitting the idiot on the back of his head.

"I'm Japanese American." Bank laughed wagging his pointer at me; I rolled my eyes, and tried to grab it to break it. He got away.

"Maybe that's because, Kenshin, when back to Japan on us." Jake said, and bowed at the waist, and mocked Kenshin's greeting, which Bankotsu replied as Naraku did. I couldn't stop the tears from forming as I laughed.

"You guys are the worst, yes you are." Kenshin frowned but then he smiled too, he walked ahead, and we ran to catch up.

"Ah, I know this great Jap restaurant, Kenshin call your buddy Sanosuke and tell him to meet us there. We'll make a celebration out of it." Bank said putting his arm around Kenshin's and my shoulders.

"Celebrating what?" I asked.

"Our new friendship of course," Jake said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward his car.

"Let go, before you dislocate my shoulder," I screamed, but I was ignored, anyway, the other two just laughed at my suspense.

_How the hell did I get so unlucky to have a bunch of idiots for friends, keh, oh well?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. This chapter just in the hospital, and some idea of what Naraku wants with Inuyasha, it may be vague so I'll try to explain it.

Inu's injury wasn't that bad, they only scuffed him up a bit, he fell out because he hit his head on the locker, along with that he never really recovered from those pills.

. After he was knocked, they ran away, cause danger (authority heads) were coming, I figure that would be something Kouga would do, I love him so I'm not bashing Kouga, but I wanted his and inu's dislike for each other to seem more real in real life, and this is it.

Saturday party is still on, as if he would let something like being ganged on stop him from drinking and having a good time. Part one of the party is next chapy.

Naraku believes that Inuyasha is capable of running his empire if something happens to him, not that he believe something will anytime soon, but in the long run, it would do well to have an apprentice. Or someone to take the blame for anything in Naraku's eyes it's all good. That's why he wished to have Inuyasha at his side from the beginning but what even the stubborn 17 year old is good enough.

Inuyasha did kill a man, and as he said, he would do it again. The man hurt him somehow , but how and why? Well keep on reading to find out, but it may take a while seeing as how Inu-love doesn't even like thinking about it.

And oh yea, our Inuyasha finally allowed himself to admit that his friends are his friends, about time right.

Any quest?

PS. Just wanted to give some background info. If any one wants to beta me then please let me know, cause I need one.

Thanks for not giving up on me and my story

Much Love Story


	29. Chapter 28

_Learn To Trust_

_Chapter 28_

Contracted Agreements

"_Poor people have no __obligations__: their poverty is their best asset__" -unknown_

Life is funny and not in the ha-ha way, but in the since-you-are-so-screwed-up-we're-going-to-screw-with-you-some-more type of way. It's kinda of a shitty way to look at life but this feeling can't be helped when you start realizing that after you've been knocked down so much in life, fate would rather kick dirt in your eye than help pick you up. So after a while you've come to accept this and just roll with the waves that are sent to you. And you know what, that fucking sucks. I mean it really, really sucks ass and the worst part of it. Sometimes you can't even do a damn thing about it.

Oh sure, you can try, hell, everyone can try, but what can be done about it? Not a damn thing. But that's life for you, one big fat pain in the _fucking_ ass.

Okay, so perhaps I'm a little dramatic and I don't even understand what the fuck I'm rambling about. But I do know why.

Ten whole minutes,

It's been ten fucking minutes since I was dropped off at home by Bankotsu.

Yes it was almost nine o'clock at night. And yes it was raining and cold ass hell and the only protection I had to protect me from the elements that coincided with my feelings, was a sweatshirt.

And yes I was cold, very cold. So cold that my teeth were chattering, I was shaking, my clothes were soaked, and I'm sure my goose bumps had goose bumps. But that's nothing.

It's nothing compared to how cold I was inside. It was like my insides were frozen, and refused to thaw. It caused my heart to hurt, and made breathing all the more difficult.

I was scared, and that scared me the most.

A flash of lightening revived me out my stupor, and I pushed my way into the house, shutting the door behind me with a bang. My hands automatically switched on the hallway light before my brain told it to. I dropped my book bag on the floor and stepped out my sneakers not bothering to un-tie them. I did all this as I looked down at the envelope in my hand that was now semi wet from the rain.

I opened the envelope and pulled out its contents, I gazed up making sure no one was coming before I leaned against the door to read. The first one was a check, which I wasn't surprise because that's what they always sent this time every month. However what did surprise me was how little it was.

"Fuck, only two fifty," I muttered to myself as I flipped over the check before gazing at the front again. "Gee I must be losing my worth." I chuckled to myself, as I looked at the crisp, neatly folded white letter that came with the check; I slowly unfolded it reading the first line.

From the desk of

Taisho Taiyoukai

It was typed with the date stamped on it and everything, real official looking and shit; _talk about impersonal, couldn't even fucking write it himself, probably had a secretary. _I do suppose it was better than just getting a check from them, which is all we ever got from Toga's parents.

'_Toga,_

_Another payment from us as promised, although I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to support yourself without our charity. No matter, I always keep up my commitment which is a lot more than I can say about you. I do suppose I should blame myself, but why when you do enough of that for the both of us. _

_You never did believe me when I said that your irresponsibleness would be your downfall, and now look at where you are; living with the slums with that whore of a woman and an illegitimate child that I am supporting. I suppose that it was a good thing that at least one got a way when he did. Sesshomaru was always a bright one, despite having you for a father and that wench for a stepmother. _

_Anyway my resources tell me that you lost yet another job and you are no better than any other junkie who lives on the street. There is a saying and I believe you and your so –called family live up to it in its truest form. "poor__ people have no __obligations__ their poverty is their best asset__" Seeing as how you don't live up to your obligation and you rely on me, am I wrong to assume this?_

_Tell me, my son, are my checks helping your mistake or are they supporting your addiction? Have giving you less each month helped you be more responsible? I doubt that, you were always a failure Toga, and each check I send to you only supports that statement. _

_I suppose you do realize that every check I send to you, no matter how little it is of course, is all of my money you will see as you are no longer in my will and my inherence will no longer be addressed to you, but to your sons._

_I have convinced myself to give a portion of it to your mistake, I even let myself be convinced by your mother to help support him in college, when he turns eighteen and is no longer under your care. After all he is still blood no matter how unwanted he is. He must be accepted into a good full four year college, and not a community one of lesser taste. _

_You know all of this could have been avoided had you stayed married to Cherish, and lived a well life with her and Sesshomaru, but you had to act rebellious and go off with the tramp._

I stopped reading as I no longer had any desire to finish filling my head with the oh-so wonderful insulting words from my 'grandfather', the jackass. I crumpled up the note and tossed it in the pocket of my hoodie.

I picked up my book bag before leaving the threshold of the house. In the living room I turned on the lights to a scene that wasn't new but just as disgusting.

I snared at the sight of my naked father, who I guess did return home, and was lying on top of my mother, who was just as naked face down, asleep or passed out, which ever came first. My eyes fell to the table beside them noticing all of the bottles of liquor spilt over and the evidence of drugs laid out.

I abruptly turned around and headed to their room to retrieve their cover, and threw it on top of them, before I attempted to wake them.

"Dad," I said lightly kicking at his feet.

"Whaa..." was his slurred reply, if he was able to respond this quickly meant they probably just finished fucking. I turned my head away as I stared at the mess that was made from his attack on his wife.

"You got mail." I replied annoyed as I held out the check, the scenario of what was likely going to happen played in my head as my father grunted at the light and slowly made himself sit up, ignoring the groan of mother. At least he had the decency to wrap the covers around himself and….

…

Okay so perhaps it wasn't mother. I focused on the face of the woman who had just turned her face around so I can see her. My mother was Asian, this woman was white, she wasn't exactly ugly, and I could tell she was only a few years older than me. I hated her instantly.

My gaze left the girl who was still asleep, to my father who had snatched the check out of my hand.

"Where's Ma?" I asked as I let my gaze wander across the living room and land on their bedroom door. Had I missed her, when I got the cover from their room?

"Around here somewhere…" Toga grunted as he tried to focus his eyes on the amount the check was worth. I frowned at his careless attitude to the fact that he fucked another woman under the same roof while his wife was still home, _again_. Didn't he give a fuck about anyone but himself?

I snorted, talk about a stupid question.

"…the fuck; only two fifty, bastard…" My father sneered as he let his hands run through his hair.

I held back any remarks knowing now anything can set him off into an attack frenzy. That would be like giving a fool a loaded gun; asking for trouble.

A soft groan averted my attention back to the bitch that had the nerve to fuck my father while my mother was still here. She moved her black hair out of her face and yawned. She looked young, maybe in her early twenties. Fucking whores these days, wasn't their mothers' teaching them fucking respect?

"Did any thing else come with the check?" My father asked. I turned to him before pushing my hands into my pocket.

"Nope," I said calmly as I fingered the balled up letter. If he found out about the letter he would take every insult his father wrote him on me; like I was that stupid enough to let that happen.

My gaze went back to the whore, who lifted her head as she attempted to cover up more than ass when she realized that her and my father was no longer alone. Her gaze met mine before she turned away searching for her scattered clothes.

"When was the last time he sent one?" He set the money on the table and pointed to his jeans.

"Two or three months ago," I answered promptly, as I picked them up and handed them to him. I turned as he and the bitch do the same.

"How much,"

"About four hundred,"

"He sent less."

"He's been sending less with each one, for years now."

"Fucking cheapskate…"

I sighed as I stared at a red spot that decorated the wall. It was small and almost invisible but I couldn't help but wonder if it was mine or my mothers, or even-

"So nothing came with it, right?"

I turned to face him, somewhat relieved that he and his bitch managed to get clothes on. "Just the check; what are you expecting from him, an 'I miss you' card. Get serious."

He grunted and stood up, and without so much as a glance to his fuck hole he left for his room, slamming to door with a conviction that had me jump a little. I shook my head and let out the air that I hadn't realized I was holding. Usually when the check comes around I was the one he was slamming around. Maybe because he just finished fucking someone and exerted all of his energy.

I turned around to the girl who was stepping into her sneakers while looking at me.

I felt my eye twitch at the sight of her, "Bitch, what the fuck you looking at, get the fuck out of my house. I hope you not expecting money." I sneered at her when she threw up her middle finger at me, before grabbing the last of her stuff and leaving without so much as a bye, which is probably good for both of us.

"I need to go to fucking bed," I growled to myself heading toward the stairs. Tomorrow I had a lot of things to take care of.

* * *

_Fuck, _I growled to myself, it was just past midnight and I still couldn't sleep. Tomorrow's events were playing through my head and that shit was eating at me. I still had no idea how the hell was I suppose to pull this shit off. I don't know shit about business deals, and I'm pretty sure no one wants to listen to someone who wasn't even at the legal age to buy their own dutch; to come into their place of business and practically try to convince them to evenly split profits with someone else.

I didn't even know what the damn contract that I was supposed to push on the guy looked like. That's what I need to do, find out exactly what was on those papers.

I need to make a phone call.

"Fuck," I flipped open my phone, I searched for her name as I let my mind slip through the events that were to happen tomorrow.

Saturday came a little to fast and I still had too much to do. I fucking hated Naraku, tomorrow was suppose to be a day I looked forward to do, get high, get drunks, party my ass off, and if I'm lucky have a good fuck, I shouldn't have to worry about getting some contract signed.

"Hello?" an aggravated tired voice spoke through the phone.

"I didn't wake you, now did I?" I asked as I stood up and walked away from my bed. I walked to the open window and sat on the sill letting the cool breeze relax me, the storm ended an hour ago, and I had yet to fall asleep.

Kikyo yawned into the phone, "Of course not Inuyasha, I'm always up at midnight."

"Glad to hear it." I smiled as I ran my fingers through my hair trying to get a few of the tangles out.

"What do you want Inuyasha, I would like to go back to sleep."

"Sleep can wait." I said as I took the rubber band from my hand and tied it to the end of my hair, in a sloppy ponytail. "I have to get a contract signed and I haven't gotten it yet."

"Naraku wanted to check over something so he had me give it back to him; I'll get it for you in the morning so you can have some time to go over it."

"I'm also going to need as much information on this Nick Cage person as you can get."

The other end went quiet, and before I heard rustling and a sigh, "You taking this quiet serious Inuyasha,"

"Yeah well, something tells me my life is counting on this guy signing that contract." I mumbled in the phone. When the cool air became to harsh to bare, I closed the window and made my way to my dresser, and started tossing around several papers, empty pain medicine bottles, dirty dishes such as bowls and cups. I had a sudden urge for a cigarette and I thought I had a pack on this dresser, unless father-of the-year confiscated those when he raided my room.

"Well, I can't say anything on that, seeing as how I myself don't know the seriousness of this situation. I do have to agree that taking the precaution before going in there is a smart call."

"So, you'll get me the information I need by the time you drop off those papers tomorrow?"

"As long as you let me get some sleep tonight," Kikyo growled into the phone.

I smirked, "were you really sleeping?"

She sighed and I knew she was rolling her eyes; I sat back on my bed long giving up my search for cigarettes.

"If nothing else, Inuyasha, I'm ending this call."

"Wait… have you ever met the guy before?"

"Shit Inuyasha ask me again tomorrow, I'm fucking tired."

"Just answer the question, I have to do this thing tomorrow night, and I need to know something." I growled. It was getting to me, the pressure of it all. I was wondering how the hell I'm suppose to go into this thing unprepared, there's no way the guy would even talk to me.

"Uh…I met the Cage twice." She said in a tired voice.

"What was he like?"

"Just like any other businessman, protective of his business as corrupt as the government and loved the pussy he got."

"Anything about him that had you noticed," I asked digging for as much information, I scratched my head, groaning when my hand went over the knot that formed in my head.

The phone went silent before Kikyo spoke, which she did in a composed voice, "There was something I noticed, but it's nothing big. The first time we met, he barely looked my way, but the second time, he noticed me, almost as if he almost respected me, well more than the first time we met. Perhaps it was because the second time I more involved in that meeting. There was also a woman there who he regarded with high respect."

This perked my interest, "What was she like, not another bed warmer was she?"

"Oh she was and then some. I believe her name was Trinity Legend, 5'7' 145 lbs, perfect shape, golden brown skin, wavy black hair perfect teeth even. She was sexy as hell; even I wanted to do her. However it was known that although he loved her body, he valued her mind even more so. She had a degree in business and he took advantage of it, she was good for his business and she was great in bed; a perfect combo"

"You use past a tense." I pointed out, as I stood back from the bed and took off my pajama pants, only thing I was wearing now was my boxers, I dropped to my bed and looked up at my ceiling.

"Well she's not doing much business deals from six feet under."

I leant up on one elbow at her statement. "What happened?"

"According to police records; one night after leaving Night Life, she was mugged, beat up, and murdered, then her body was left in a ditch somewhere not too far away from her apartment. According to Naraku's records, she was beat up and murdered by Cage and he had her body dumped not too far away from her apartment."

"You got proof?" I asked.

Kikyo laughed lightly in the phone, "Now Inuyasha, this is Naraku we're talking about. Not only does he have the proof, he even has physical proof of what happened the night she was killed."

"So is that case still unsolved by the police?"

"It was left at a simple mugging that went too far. Real basic type shit," I nodded in understanding although the action was unseen through the phone. "Anyway, we're getting off topic at hand, I just have one thing to say as of advice, take it as you see fit."

"I'm listening,"

"Cage likes black women, but loves smart women. He hates Naraku, but knows he owes him money. He traps easily.

"Now I'm going back to bed, I'll deliver the files that we have on Cage and contracts and such in the morning. Good night Inuyasha."

The phone beeped in my air seconds later, signaling the end of our conversation. I leant over the bed to attach my phone to its charger. As I got up one last time to turn off the light, a flash of lightening lit up the sky at the same time a plan formed in my head.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror that sat on my dresser and saw my toothy smirk etched across my face before the room was enveloped in darkness.

Tomorrow was Saturday; it would be an interesting night indeed…

* * *

AN::peeks from behind wall, and see an extremely angry audience with torches, pitchforks and be-be guns. Hides again, and attempt to run away before a large cane catches me and pulls me on the stage. Turn to audience and weakly waves. "Uh hi everyone…" hehe

::Bows deeply at the waist. First:: I would like to apologize to all my readers. I even believe that I took too long with this one chapter, and it's not even the party one as I promised. I was going to make it into one, but I needed to get some other things out. Which I'll explain shortly.

One of the main reasons it took me to bring this out was because I'm suffering from a year long writer's block. I honestly can't right, and when I do, I have to force myself to do and if I do that, I feel my writing is no good, but I can't leave my readers waiting. I'll try to update more quickly…

Anyway this right here is a very important chapter, and I'll explain it now, because I doubt I'll go in depth about it through out the story.

Toga family back ground is vaguely explained in this letter.

Every few months or so, toga's father sends him a check, think of it as grandchild support. There use to be two checks one for sess the other for inu, but since sess left, grandpa found out and now only one comes for inu but they get less and less. In a way these checks are the reason why the taisho family have a bit of money in their pockets, and toga is relying on inu staying in that house to get those checks. Which is why he won't let him leave, also since he's relying on inu he resents that and so he beats him, it's a psychological reason really. But if u have questions keep reading, I just may answer them.

::stands up and bows once more:: sorry for the update ::curtains close, and I fall to the floor, breathing deeply:: I can't believe im alive::

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha


	30. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

_Learn To Trust _

_Preparations and Parties: Part I_

"_Please Baby, baby please" Mark Blackmon (repeated on Wayne Brothers)_

Jennifer laughed and didn't seem to be stopping at any moment; she would pause for a second then look at me and start laughing again. The shit was starting to irk my fuckin' nerves.

Turning to Bank who was leaning back against the booth next to Jenn in deep thought, I caught his eye, "Are you in?" I asked, "You know you ain't gonna come out of this with empty pockets."

He smiled at held his right hand over the table which I slapped then snapped. "Like you need to ask, man." I nodded and turned back to Jenn, who seemed more under control.

She looked at me and shook her head, her eyes narrowed at me, "This is a joke right, like some fuckin' Candid Camera shit?"

"Why the fuck would I joke about something like this?" I said leaning closer, "I'm talking about serious shit, and I need your help to pull it off."

"Naraku, Inuyasha? Don't you realize who he is?" Jenn leaned closer into me, so not to be overheard. "He's the fucking godfather of the mafia-"

"Yakuza…" Bank muttered loud enough for me to smile and Jenn turned to him.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Japanese mafia is called yakuza, and Naraku is kumicho, supreme boss." Bank said with a smile before Jenn's unwavering glare caused his gaze to lower, and his smile to drop.

"Let's skip the fucking Japanese lessons, okay?" she growled before turning her heated gaze toward me. I couldn't help but sit back and take a sip of my juice; the girl was downright scary when she wanted to be.

"Why should I believe that you have anything to do with him-no scratch that, why the hell would you even want to do anything with him-again scratch that, why the hell would he want anything to do with you?" Jenn said titling her head in confusion but somehow to keep that heated glare full force at me.

"Well," I began calmly, ignoring the underlined insult. "You want the long version or short one."

"Short," was the curt reply.

"Ever since I met him at twelve, he's always been interested in me; wanting me his successor. I have always refused not wanting anything to do with him, however under certain circumstances that occurred recently I owed him a favor, causing me to take on the role." I muttered low under my breath just loud enough for the two to hear. After a while and no response, I looked up at Jenn who gave me a blank look.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asked sitting back.

I growled and looked at the clock on my phone, it was just past nine in the morning, I was too early to be playing guessing games, but I held my tongue because it was my fault.

I woke up extra early to treat Jenn and Bank to breakfast at IHOP via Naraku's credit card he sent to me. During the meal with two skeptic friends, I refused to say anything until after we eat, not wanting my question to cause them to choke on their food, after all I needed them alive and I barely know the Heimlich maneuver.

After we finished eating they demanded to know why I had them get up at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning when it was better left in bed, which I agreed with them. That's when I asked of their help;

"_Naraku Onigumo ordered me to get a contract signed tonight with Keith Cage, the owner of Night Life, and I need your help."_

At first they both were lost and so I calmly explained the situation, Jenn busted out laughing although Bank agreed.

"Can you help me?" I asked, I needed her help. Not only did she fit the criteria for my plan, but also the only one I trusted enough to help.

"Why would I want to?" Jenn asked with anger in her voice. "All jokes aside, Inuyasha. Even if I did believe that you would pair up with Naraku, I wouldn't help with this. I thought you knew how I feel about that man…no not man, that monster."

"I do understand," I complied and I did understand after all everyone on the streets knew that Naraku was behind the death of Ricky Adams, also known as Pretty Ricky, Jenn's cousin and best friend growing up. He was found dead about a year ago, and the word around the city was Naraku had a vendetta against the boy and had him eliminated.

Everyone was shocked when they heard about what happened with Pretty Ricky, because he was the type of guy you went to for anything and he would help you, even I considered him a friend. When I went to his funeral, it seemed like the whole city was there, the funeral had a line out going out of the funeral home for the last viewing.

After that, Jennifer stated over and over again her hatred against the man, Naraku. So that's why I did understand Jenn's reaction, it's just…I also forgot about it…

"Jenn," I said reaching over and grabbing her hand, "if I can help it, I would make sure no one I consider a friend, would have anything to do with Naraku" she gave me a skeptic look, "But I need your help with this; you're the only one I can ask."

"Why?" Jenn asked pulling her hand away sitting back, "Why me, you know plenty of chicks that can help you, if you need a girl so bad. There's that Kago-whatever chick, and let's not forget Yuri, you know the bitch from work you're fucking."

I groaned and covered my face and Bank chuckled, "Hold on…which one is Yuri?"

"Oh you know Bank, the one with the hair obsession." Jenn said coldly folding her arms while looking smugly yet pissed at me.

Bank laughed again, yet pulled his long braid in front of him. "You mean that crazy bitch? She threatened to cut off my hair once, and add it to her collection." He looked at me and nodded. "Is she a good fuck?"

I opened my mouth, but Jenn shut me up with a hard glare, "You answer that, and I swear to you, I'll leave."

"Jenn hates her." I informed Bank who let out scoffed laughed. Jenn rolled her eyes and looked away out the window giving me enough time to give Bank a toothy grin and a nod before she caught me.

"Anyway, they won't do" I told Jen, she turned back to me "You the only one I can trust to do this, not only are you smart and beautiful with personality, but I've seen you handle businessmen that-"

"You need me 'cause I'm black, don't you." She asked me her eyes narrowed, I couldn't hide my grin. Jenn had a keen eye that's for sure.

"Cage has a thing for smart black women. I figure he'd pay attention if you were there."

"I'm only sixteen, Dog Boy." Jenn said like I forgotten.

"And I'm seventeen so what." I said, "Apparently Na-uh... that won't matter." I stumbled trying to keep Naraku's name out of the conversation for as long as I can.

"Besides, I've seen you dressed up, you look like twenty-one when you do. I know you can do it, besides if you help me then you will get paid for it. It's not like I'm asking you to do this for free."

Jennifer kept her glare on me as she took a sip of her orange juice. The waitress came by asking us if we needed anything else, I mentioned the check and a refill for all of our drinks, which she hurriedly went to receive. Jenn didn't say anything until a minute after the waitress was gone.

"How much we talking about here," Jenn said resting one hand on top of the other on the table in front of her. I leaned in again, and this time so did Bank.

"About a G," I said with a shrug.

The eyes of the two across from me widened, I looked up as our waitress returned with a tray of three orange juices and the check in the small black book, then left again.

"Are you shitting me?" Bank asked his mouth dropping. I smirked and shook my head, I even had the same reaction when I found out how much Naraku would be willing to pay for those who helped me.

"That's a bit much." Jenn said, "For exactly what would we have to do?"

I cleared my throat and looked down at the table, "Well, Bank would be my bodyguard body guard…"

"What?" Jenn asked narrowing her eyes, "if you want me to fucking flirt with some old ass-"

"Calm the fuck down, it's not like that…" I snapped, she was pissing me off, not letting me finish what the fuck I had to say.

"Bitch, who the fuck you cursing at," Jenn hissed leaning over the table.

I slammed my fist on the table and leant toward her, sometimes you have to know when to put a bitch in her place, and this girl was borderlineing on my patience. "Who the fuck you calling bitch, bitch? And I'm talking to your loud ass, now calm the fuck down before I stuff a fuckin' napkin down your throat."

"You fucking…wouldn't…dare." Her eyes narrowed at me

"How well do you fucking know me?" I growled at her, I growled leaning my face towards hers.

"Can the both of you calm the fuck down, we still have shitloads to discuss and you two idiots aren't helping the cause." Bank said pulling Jenn back and pushing my shoulder to sit back.

She held my gaze a minute before slouching back in her seat and folding her arms, glaring fully at me, showering her anger at me in waves, but I didn't care. She knew me enough that yeah, I'm joke and games sometimes, but there are times when I can easily get pissed off, especially when it was the few times that I cared to explain myself.

"Now, as I was saying, before being interrupted." I said taking a sip out of my drink and pulling my wallet out of my pocket. I calmed myself down because what I was about to ask her to do for me wasn't as easy as asking her to work for me. If only it could be so simple.

"I'm listening," she said with spite, telling me that she was still pissed; I tactfully ignoring the statement and cleared my throat.

"Jenn," I said looking into her eyes, "you're going to be our business women of the night."

Her eyes rapidly blinked confusion, before tilting her head ever so slightly to the right and very dignified she spluttered out, "WHAT?"

Even Bankotsu looked lost.

"You're going to explain the clauses in the contract, going over the terms, money issues, etcetera and such." I said making myself busy looking through my wallet for the Visa credit card I was given this morning, although it was right behind my ID.

I knew she was staring at me as I pulled my card out and placed it inside the small booklet, giving my undivided attention to the receipt.

"What kind of drugs were you doing when you came up with that bullshit plan?" Jennifer asked me. I looked up, tossing the booklet aside.

It was asking a lot form a sixteen year old girl, I know, the contract was full of ignorant words and the only way someone could possible understand even the first sentence was to take years of business classes in my opinion.

I had skimmed the paper, but it took me about an hour to understand half of what it was saying and that was with Kikyo's help who only understood it because she's been around business typhoons like Naraku.

"I know nothing about business, Inuyasha, hell I'm barley passing Economics class."

"Don't you think that's pushing it, Yash," Bank said resting his head in his hand, "What we are talking about is a real fucking business deal, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"It's one thing to ask us to come for support making you look good, especially if you real about the money, but it's a whole 'nother thing if you're talking about signing half of someone's life away to someone like Naraku.

"We really have to sit and think about this," Bankotsu said interlacing his fingers before him. His tone was full of business and seriousness, "This Cage person, do you honestly believe that he will willingly sign a contract in which he is giving half of his life away. If I was the guy, there is not enough big breasted black women in the world, no offence Jenn, that would convince me to practically give my club away to that king pin. I would rather pay up the money."

I nodded in understanding, "but from the way I see it, Cage doesn't really have a choice, in the long run, it would be better financial and safety wise to form a deal with the man. He owes Naraku a lot, I've seen the file. He owes not only the money which is shitloads by the tons, meaning if Naraku was to suddenly collect was he is owed then Cage won't have the finical capacity to keep his club running."

"Not only that, but legal wise too," I counted off on my fingers, "Cage had illegal licenses and permits, number of shutdowns, plenty of underage that been arrested, a couple of drug busts, gambling, and the line goes on from here to Texas. Naraku taken care most of that because he had invested in the place and won't let anything attached to his name crumble, and like it or not Night Life is definitely attached to the name Naraku. Street rules apply would allow Naraku to call Cage his bitch in the middle of the city and Cage would have no choice but to go running up to him on all fours like a bitch in heat."

"So I don't see an issue, it would be pretty much us going in, giving him the papers to sign, and we enjoy the rest of the night." Jenn said finishing off her drink, I shook my head.

"But it's like what Bank said, no matter what, he won't be willing to sign that easily, he's going to have to be talked into it and that's where you come in."

Jennifer smirked sarcastically at me, "I just love how you include me in your plans before I even say yes."

"Are you going to say no?"

"I might,"

"Don't be that person." I replied with a somber face.

"Wait-what?"

Bank and I laughed at our corny inside joke and I shook my head telling her to ignore it, before turning pleading eyes on her. "Just help me out here," I stood up, grabbing the black booklet.

"Inuyasha even if I were to say yes, I know next to nothing about business and contract signing." Jennifer said as she and Bank followed my movements, making our way to the front of the restaurant

"Just leave that to me," I sighed giving the cashier the booklet with my card and the receipt in it.

"Do you want to leave the tip on the card," the cashier asked me.

"Yeah, five," I replied before turning to the Jennifer. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. "Do you honestly think I would let you go out there unprepared; that would just make me look stupid."

Jenn smirked at me before pushing away from me, "Believe me, you don't need help in that department."

"Ha ha, funny," I scoffed back as I signed the receipt the cashier held out for me, and stuck my credit card back in my pocket..

"So what's up man," Bank asked me as he held the door open for us, we stepped outside and I lead them to the parking lot, "What do you have planned,"

"Everything if Jenn would just say yes," I pulled Jenn to a stop. "Please baby, baby please."

"Oh stop it, Marlin," She growled at me shoving me back, I couldn't help, but laugh but sobered up at her glaring expression.

Bank grabbed Jenn's arm before she could walk away, "Let's just listen to what he needs to say, 'because a G is a lot of money to pass on by."

I nodded thanks before turning to the both of them, "I have arranged a friend of mine to help get Jenn ready tonight."

"Who?" Jenn asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well," I pulled out my phone and motioned to Jenn and Bank to hold on for a minute. Pushing the number two on my phone, I waited for the other end to pick up. "Where are you?" I questioned eyeing Bank and Jenn who was eyeing me.

"I'm right behind you," was the reply in both the phone and at the back of me. I turned around to face Kikyo who was wearing a red Capri's and a black silk button up shirt with black sunglasses and red stilettos. I smirked at her before turning back to Jenn and Bank who was eyeing the Kikyo.

"Hey is that Ka-what's-her-name?" Jenn asked pointing to Kikyo walking up to me. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's her cousin, Kikyo," I answered before introducing them. "Jenn this is Kikyo, Kikyo, Jenn."

Bank walked up to Kikyo, pushing Jenn out of the way, who fell onto me. "And I'm Bankotsu; you can call me Bank or Baby, or Baby please don't stop."

"Baby please stop," I said shoving Bank aside, "Sorry he tends not to use his brain when he sees something with two legs and has breast."

"Hey I do use my brain." Bank said letting his eyes roam over Kikyo's curves.

"Just less than half of it, right?" Jenn growled before pinching Bank in the arm for pushing her. He yelped grabbing his arm and jumping away from Jenn. "Can we please continue before Bank begins using is less than half lower brain." Jenn said in a huff.

"Yeah…" I said, we were all standing the middle of the parking lot ignoring the cars that honked at us before finally going around us, as I told them my plan.

"Jenn, Kikyo is going to help you learn what you have to know in the contract."

"How old are you?" Jenn questioned, her eyes narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Sixteen." Kikyo answered with a smirk."

"What the fuck Inuyasha." Jenn said folding her arms. "She's as old as I am, what the hell does she know?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes before taking a step to Jenn, "First off, I'm right here, you have issues with me address them to me. Second, I know a hell of a lot more than you do about it, so watch it, because I can either make you look like a fool or a like you at least know what you're doing, you choose."

"Well…"I clamped my hand over Jenn's mouth before she could respond, and I gave her a warning glare before she looked away, throwing my hand away from her.

"Can we do this please, we are running out of time."

"I never said I agreed to this, I said I would listen, and if you're done talking, I would like to go home now." Jenn said walking toward Bank's car, with said owner in a tight grip.

"Come on Jennifer," I said spinning Jenn around to me. "Just do this for me okay. Yes, Kikyo is a bitch, I know that, she knows that and now you know that, and the world will go around once more, but the fact is I need you to do this for me. I could really use your help."

"I still don't understand anything that's going on."

"That's where I come in." Kikyo said, we turned to her as she approached us. "I will get you ready for tonight, should you agree. As I drill you on what you need to know, I have arranged for you to get a pedicure, manicure, and a body wax. I have some outfits and shoes set aside for you at a few places in the mall along with Kay Jewelry, you have a hair appointment at three."

"Wow really?" Jenn asked wide eyed.

"That is, if you agree to come along." Kikyo said placing her hands on her hips.

Jenn looked at all three of us before sighing, she looked confused and unsure, I could tell that the weight of the situation was settling down on her.

"I told you guys already, I would mess things up, I don't have any idea what I would be-"

"I hate repeating myself, so this is the last time. That's why Inuyasha called me." Kikyo said pushing up her glasses into her hair. "I am going to tell you what to expect, what you need to know, how to say what needs to be said, and how to manipulate the situation so that it would benefit you."

I nodded, "You know that I wouldn't send you in there blind."

"And we'll be getting paid." Bank said.

Jenn blew out air before slowly shaking her head positive. "Okay, I'll give it a try, Dog Daemon."

I couldn't hold back my smile and hugged Jenn, "You're the best, Jenn."

"I'm an idiot, that's what I am." She muttered under her breath, when I hugged her, "So now what?"

"Now you come with me, and those two men also have a few appointments to meet, so you can be ready for tonight, right?" Kikyo said turning an eye to me which I rolled my eyes before nodding.

"Let's go." Kikyo said before leading Jenn to her red Cherokee.

"HEY," I yelled to the two girls, who stopped, "everyone is meeting up Bank's by nine."

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and smirked, "Damn I look good."

I was wearing a red long sleeved button silk shirt, the top two buttons were undone showing off my black wife-beater. I wore black loose jeans and black and red Air-Force 1's. My bangs were flared out in the front and my black hair was in one long braid. I had one diamond in my left ear, a silver rope necklace. On my right wrist was a silver watch that had diamonds incrested around the face and a large diamond on my right middle finger.

I looked good, I smelled good.

"Come on, princess, share the fucking bathroom, I gotta take a piss." Bank growled as he banged on the door.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, the blaring music vibrating off the walls, along with the loud laughing from the living room. Bank pushed passed me and without waiting for me to get out, he started to unbutton his dark blue jeans. He also adorned a dark purple silk shirt, and black timberland boots. He had a gold and purple cross necklace and a number of gold rings lining his right hand. His hair was in a similar fashion braided down his back but his was longer than mine ending at his knees where mine ended at my lower back.

"Yo, the fuck dude, wait till I'm out the fucking door before you pull that shit out." I yelled dashing out the door.

I stopped by the kitchen to grab me a cold beer, before making my way into the living room where everyone was seated, drinking bears and smoking dutches. I walked over to Sanosuke Sagara or Sano as everyone liked to call him. He was tall, built and had black spiky hair. He was Kenshin's best friend, the second in command of gang.

"White Rhino" he said handing me the dutch.

I inhaled the marijuana and smirked as the smoke went out my nose. "Haven't had this in a while."

"That shit will get you off like no tomorrow," Sano chuckled as I took one more inhale before handing passing it to the next person, who was Suikotsu or Sui, Bank and Jake's older brother who came up to stand beside me patting me on my back.

It was almost nine and everyone was just beginning to arrive at Bank's before we left to go to Night Life. There were of us eight of us so far; Renkostu, Suikotsu, Jakostu who had left to go get his new boyfriend of the week, Damian; Kenshin, Sano, and Leo, the guy from Kenshin's gang, and myself. We were still waiting for Jenn and her friends to show up who called minutes ago to tell us they will be here soon.

"So, what we waiting for?" Sui asked tossing back his beer before his Jake grabbed it from him and finishing it off. "Damn it Bank, I was fucking drinking that,"

"Really Susu, I hadn't noticed." Bank said walking to the stereo before turning to everyone else. Susu was the name that the only his six siblings were allowed to call Suikotsu, if anyone else did, then I'll pour liquor over their graves.

I chuckled and turned walked to the stereo turning down Lil Wayne's Like a Lollipop. "I need to say some words before the girls get here."

"They better be hot," Bank said nudging his eldest brother Ren who merely rolled his eyes.

"Anyway as I was saying, please remember what I said you guys, I'm really going to need you guys to have our back. So I'm calling in favors." The room got somber and they nodded their heads.

"You have nothing to worry about Inuyasha, that you don't. You do what needs to be done and if you run into trouble, just send us the signal and we shall have your back that we will."

The signal being Bank discreetly calling one of their phones, and they rush in from there and since we know a few of the guys in the club, Tan and Caman, who were originally our way into the club; they already promised to help us get a few "items" in with us.

"Thanks man," I said giving dap to the gang leader.

"So relax Yash," Sano said standing up from the couch; he placed his hand on my shoulder patting it before turning up the volume to the stereo. "We got this."

The doorbell rung and I was volunteered to be the one to answer it. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

It was Jennifer who was glaring at me before pushing her way in her three friends following closely behind. Jennifer was wearing a red silk sequined cowl that hung loosely on her body and held by a strap in the back, a red bra lined with diamond sequences proudly gave view between the two strips of cloths that was the shirt. She had dark blue Capris and silver stilettos. She wore a silver necklace a silver chain bracelet and hoop earrings. Her nails were air brushed red with a diamonds on them. Her hair was in curls.

"You look sexy as fuck." I said to her as I placed a hand on her bare back and led her to the living room, where the other guys were.

"See, we told you, you look fine." Said a Vietnamese girl who was wearing a black tube top with dark blue skinny pants and black heels, her hair in a short bob style with red and blue high lights, she turned to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Aun Tu, best friend of Jenn."

Damn was she fuckable.

"Inuyasha," I replied shaking the other girl's hand. I turned to the guys were practically drooling, before wiggling my eyebrows at them. I turned to the last girl, a short plumb yet cute Hispanic with long black hair, blue jeans and yellow silk top with a low cleavage showing off tan breast that rivaled Jenn's.

"Inuyasha, this is my cousin, Chicken" Jenn said holding her cousin's arms.

"Chicken?" I asked in wonder, I understood it was a nickname, but why?

"Family nickname, once they give it to you, it's yours for life." Chicken said, "but my real name is "Jerlisha. Isn't that right, Fafa."

Jenn chuckled before moving away from me to her and plucking the girl in the arm. Chicken just chuckled and the two hooked arms before walking to the others to introduce themselves.

"Looks like the party has just started, huh?" I turned around to the door; Jake was walking in with who I could only assume was Damian. I nodded to them as they closed the door behind them.

"Yeah…" I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this party to begin…which reminds me.

"Hey Jenn…" I said walking to the living room to find Jenn drinking a beer with a disgusted look on her face.

"Damn…I hate beer." She said wiping her mouth carefully. I passed her cousin who was dancing with Leo.

Aun Tu pulled the beer out of her friend's hands and finished it off. "You guys got liquor, you know Bacardi or Vodka, or some other shit?"

Sano nodded before going to the mini black bar that was against the wall and begin pouring the two drinks, vodka and coke.

"Yeah, that I can drink," Jenn nodded, he held her hand out to take the offered glass out of Sano's hand but I grabbed said drink and placed it on the table, which Suki greedily went after.

"I don't want you drinking," I said grabbing her wrist to stop her from reaching another drink.

"Why the hell not?"

I didn't answer instead pulling her toward the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind us, and she leaned against the bathroom sink, rubbing her forehead.

"How'd things go with Kikyo," I asked leaning against the door. She looked at me before tilting her head back.

"I'm still unsure about this fucking thing, Dog Daemon, but when she said she will drill someone; she'll definitely drill them." Jenn said shaking her head along with a shudder.

"So you know the contract?"

"Back and forth, and sideways," Jenn said but only shrugged brushing her hair to the side, "her method wasn't too bad, a fourth grader could understand it the way she showed it to me. Actually it wasn't even her who showed it to me, but she had someone else…but whatever. What about you, I'm not the only one who needs to understand it."

"She gave me spark notes." I chuckled walking to her, and slowly moving a strand of silky black hair, with red tips, back in place. She laughed and hit my shoulder, "So prove it,"

She narrowed her eyes at me with a disbelief smile, "Prove what?"

"Prove to me that you know something." I needed to know if she was honestly ready to go out there, more sure than myself, at this moment.

Her hands when to her hips, "Like what?"

I thought for a moment, recalling some clauses that may come up in tonight's meeting. "Clause Two, Paragraph Three stated how the royalties with be divide between Naraku and Cage. What are the royalties that it speaks of, and what percentages are we talking about?"

Jenn smiled before standing up straight, she pointed to the toilet, which I took cue and put the lid down to sit.

"Clause Two, Paragraph Three states that royalties are profits made by the business that is Night Life and anything on the property, such as shot glasses, t-shirts, and photographs by the Night Life professionals. Night Life will gain about eight percent of its own market, any venders advertising their own products; Night life will gain fifteen percent of the profit. This however does not imply to private parties and ceremonies." Jenn walked slowly back and forth between the tub and the door, her hips moving in such a sensual way to where I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

And I'll be damned if her hands weren't rubbing ever so slightly across her thighs with each sway.

"The profit that is then made will be split sixty forty between Naraku and Cage, whereas Naraku would obtain the latter profit made. Cage should not have any problems with it, as to understand he is making most of the profit….and yatta, yatta, yatta." She stopped in front of the sink before pulling herself up.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her stirring hands. I felt myself falling into a daze as one of her hands, dragged itself up those thigh…._Inuyasha_…up across where her bare stomach thanks to that wonder all-showing silk blouse…_oh Inuyasha…_thimble fingers grazed against the golden brown flesh, moving slowly between the valley of her breasts. If those were my fingers-

"OWWW," I yelled rubbing my forehead where Jenn plucked me, "what the fuck?"

Jenn smirked before standing before me her hands on her hips, "Your eyes were wondering, you perv."

"Like I haven't seen them before-oww, stop abusing me," I nursed my abused shin.

"Serves you right," I smiled at Jenn before standing up.

"You were the one moving like you want me to jump you,"

Jenn huffed and folded her arms, "It's not my idea, Kikyo says that guys will pay attention more to visual messages then verbal, and from your response she was right. If anything, I guess it may tip in our favor.

I rapidly nodded as I let my eyes wonder over her eyes, causing her to roll her eyes and lean back against the sink. She really was unbelievable sexy in that red, even her hair had high lights in it.

"I like your hair, I never really seen you without braids."

"Oh this is still weave; I just may keep this style for a bit longer." She said. It was an up-do with up in big curls winding into each other, with a big side bang sweeping down her face and behind her ear. "But what about you? you lookin' kinda good there."

"Kinda?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow as I flicked my collar, "Baby girl, I look downright godly." Jenn rolled her eyes but didn't reply.

"So you sure about everything tonight?"

"Stop asking me that, and again, no I'm not. I still think this whole thing is stupid, but whateva'. Just promise me something Inuyasha." Jenn said fixing my flicked collar, I looked at her and nodded. She gazed into my eyes searching before smiling slightly. "My life isn't in danger here, right? I mean, no one is going to go shooting at me because I'm bringing up a contract."

I paused; I looked over Jenn's head into my own reflection. The frown set upon my face realizing my fault. In the entire time I spent trying to get everything ready for tonight, I overlooked the fact that our lives could be put in danger.

What if Cage refuse to sign and retaliates by force…Have I really put my friends in danger?

My eyes met down at Jenn's worried ones ad I smiled, "Cage wouldn't do anything stupid to us. Cage knows my position with Naraku and understands that to harm me and my friends, means risking that devil's wrath." I have no choice but to believe in my words, just hope she did.

Jenn looked away, "Why? What are you really gaining from this contract?" She stared at me, her eyes demanding answers. "Do you want to be his successor so bad that you're making a risk on _our _lives Inuyasha? I didn't think you liked him any more than I do. Why couldn't he get anyone who is educated to actually do this, to do this?"

"It's complicated," I growled leaning against the closed door.

"No it's really not," Jenn pushed herself in front of me, her fingers prodding my chest. "Now tell me, do you want from him money, drugs, power what? What the hell is it?"

"Does it even matter?" I know I have no right to get mad at her, but I don't want too many people knowing about this matter; the less people who know about it, the better for all of us. "Will it affect you from acting tonight?"

"It may," Jenn growled poking me; I grabbed her hand and pushed her away. I turned to leave, fully ready to leave, opening the door. "Then forget it, forget I asked you,"

"Do you know what I agreed to do this?"

"The money," I said turning to the caramel girl, and shutting the door behind me.

Jenn nodded folding her arms. "Yeah, a thousand dollars did help close the deal, but it's more to that, I'm more to that. I thought by now, you of all people know that."

"What are you trying to say," I asked leaning back against the door, folding my arms.

She buried her face in her hands before groaning a muffled, "I can't believe I'm actually really going to say this,"

"Say what?" She looked up at me with clear black eyes.

"I like you, Inuyasha, as I like like, as in a skip, jump and hop away from love. Why do you think I let you molest me at work?" she chuckled and shook her head a little.

I smiled back at her, I wasn't shocked I always knew she had a thing for me, "I thought it was because of my looks and the fact that I'm a great kisser."

She rolled her dark brownish black eyes, "So conceited, but yeah, that was it too." I smirked at the gaining of ego points. "But anyway, I may like you, but I'm not in love with you. I love Marcus believe it or not, if I marry anyone, it will be him."

I smiled softly at her, "Are you guys still having problems," she nodded but shrugged her problems.

"I would be too bored with him, if we didn't. And I believe that if we truly love each other and are meant for each other, these problems will last longer, but in the end, it will be worth it. If not, then I know my Mr. Right will show up one day."

I nodded; I really did think that in the end, those two would get together.

I placed my hands on her shoulder, then said with complete and honest sincerity, "You know Jenn, I may not be Mr. Right, but I'll fuck you until he shows up."

I chuckled at Jenn's eyes widened in shock, then flashed in anger, before she grabbed a bottle from behind her, and stated to hit me. I couldn't control my laugher as I was beaten into the ground by the enraged black girl.

"Okay, okay, okay, sorry, I'm sorry." I laughed out as I tried to block the hits and grab the offensive bottle of conditioner from the equally offensive girl.

"You're a complete jackass, _Puppy_." She growled at me, I jumped from position in the corner and pointed at her in mock rage, before cursing her at the word _Puppy_.

When I calmed down, we were invoked into a peaceful silence. Jenn fixed herself in the mirror, before making me sit so she could redo my hair that came undone with her rage.

"I really do appreciate everything your doing tonight, Jennifer, you have no idea how much it means to me." I said sincerely watching Jenn through the tall mirror against the door.

"It no problem, believe it or not Inuyasha, your one of my best friends. And I know that probably don't mean much to you, seeing as how you really don't mess with people from work, outside of work, unless your fucking them," she pulled at my hair, translating to me that she was still upset over the Yuri thing. I carefully didn't reply. "But it means something to me."

"Who says it doesn't mean anything to me," I questioned, "I wouldn't have asked you unless…"

"Unless what?"

I sighed and realized for the first time what I meant. "Unless I didn't trust you and I do."

Jenn met my gaze in the reflection and she smiled finishing off the braid she wrapped her arms around my neck, her cheek against mine. "Thank you," she whispered, "Inuyasha, there's something that's been on my mind and I've-"

"Hey you guys done fucking yet?" Bank shouted through the door, following a series of banging.

"Fuck you." Jenn yelled back, before going to open the door, and glaring at Bankotsu who was wearing a big grin.

"You mean I can join," he asked crossing his arms, "I don't usually like to share my woman with another guy, but if it's you, I don't mind." Jenn was pounding on him before he could even finish his sentence.

"Like I'd have a threesome with you," Jenn hollered ready to send her fist flying into his face before I caught it, coming to the idiot's rescue.

"Did you want something?" I asked forcing Jenn's fist down."

Bank laughed before backing up away from the angry black girl, "Your guests has arrived and asking for you."

I wasn't expecting anyone, I looked at Bank in confusion, "Who?"

"Go see for yourself, Dog Boy." He smirked before turning walking down the hallway.

Jenn and I shared a look before following Bank into the living room, before we both froze in our spots.

There was Kagome, by the door at me, looking absolutely hot, stunning, sexy, whatever you want to call it. She was on fire. Her silky black hair was in decorated in light glitter and hanging down in loose curl. She wore a silk red tube slim dress, that poofed at the bottom. She had a silver ball necklace and chain bracelet. She wore silver stilettos and had a silver clutch bangs.

"Hey Inuyasha," Jenn whispered from beside me, my eyes never moving from Kagome's.

"Yeah,"

"If we were to ever have a threesome, and she was the third person, I would totally go for it."

I risked a glance to Jenn with an eyebrow raised, "So says the virgin."

Jenn shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "What? She hot!"

"No, that's hot." I smirked before turning to Kagome.

I was memorized and knew that I had to have her. Damn the consequences.

KAGOME WILL BE MINE

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, missed me? I'm back and working on my stories, this and my Teen Titans: Indulging Our World, which should be up this week, sometime. Part Two for this story will be up next week. (I hope.) Sorry, for not updating, with school, and work, and crap I have to deal with, my plate is full. I've been working on this chapter for a while, and now that I'm done with it, all I have to do is edit, which I'm going to do, tommorrow, I can't do it today, my mind won't let me. So I apologize ahead of time for grammer mistakes. I'll post update morrow. Thank you For patience and enjoy.


End file.
